Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: Zack and Jeanne are two SOLDIER 2nd Class who aspire to become 1st Class. They spend days carrying out assignments under the guidance of their 1st Class mentor, Angeal. After Genesis and co. disappear Zack and Jeanne must find the reasons why or else...
1. Opening and Characters

_I do not own anything from this story. Only, Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee, Zeke, and Claire are mine. Unfortunately_

_**Final Fantasy 7**_

**Crisis Core**

**Prologue**

**The Shinra Company is rapidly increasing its influence through its monopoly on mako energy and military might. With the burgeoning city of Midgar as its base and symbol of prosperity, Shinra is on the verge of establishing absolute dominance over the world.**

**SOLDIER is a group of skilled combat operatives within Shinra. The elite within the group-those strong enough to be deemed SOLDIER 1****st**** Class-are respected and idolized by the citizenry.**

**Zack Fair and Jeanne Rush are young SOLDIER 2****nd**** Class who aspire to become 1****st**** Class. They spend their days carrying out assignments under the guidance of their 1****st**** Class mentor, Angeal.**

**During an operation in Wutai, a large number of SOLDIER members, led by SOLDIER 1****st**** Class Genesis, go missing. The severity of the situation prompts Shinra executives to deploy even more SOLDIER operatives in hopes of bringing an end to the war with Wutai- and conducting an investigation into the mass desertion. The ones assigned to the mission are Zack, Jeanne, Angeal, and the two 1****st**** Class heroes who are known over the world and Sephiroth and Sienna…**

**What truths lie behind Genesis's disappearance?**

**What secrets bind the four SOLDIER 1****st**** Class operatives?**

**For Zack and Jeanne, a cruel and fateful struggle awaits…**

**Characters**

**Zack Fair**

SOLDIER 2nd Class in the Shinra Company, Zack joined SOLDIER with dreams of becoming a hero. Full of vitality, he is quick to act and has a cheerful disposition. Partners with Jeanne Rush, and student to Angeal Hewley, he deeply respects his teacher and has been secretly deeply in-love with his partner for the last few years.

**Jeanne Rush**

SOLDIER 2nd Class, Partners with Zack Fair and student passed from Sienna to Angeal Hewley, she has dreams to fulfill what Sienna said she saw inside her; The power to be 1st Class and a hero. While her partner is full of energy and hyper, she is more of a thinker as is their teacher. She respects the ones above her, but deeply respects Sienna, due to her compliance to bringing her and her older sister too Midgar from Junon with her.

She and Sienna are the only female SOLDIER members.

**Jena Rush**

Older Sister to Jeanne Rush, Jena went to the Turks instead of SOLDIER when she and her sister were brought to Midgar with Sienna. If not for Sienna, she wouldn't have been accepted into the Turks, so she owes her everything. Partnering constantly with Reno and Rude, she is closely involved with Rufus Shinra as he learns how to control his father's company when his time comes. Feelings have burst forth for both Reno and Rufus, so to keep them from progressing and messing with her job; she has now decided to partner with Tseng, who she sees as a brother.

**Sephiroth**

The greatest SOLDIER 1st Class, whose name is known all over the world, closely followed by his partners name, Sienna. Sephiroth possess superhuman powers that enable him to execute mission with absolute perfection. Though he is never one to express his feelings, there seem to be moments when he opens up to Angeal, Genesis, Jeanne and Zack. The only one he fully opens up to is Sienna, but that is when they are alone.

**Sienna**

Partners with Sephiroth and the other greatest 1st Class SOLDIER known across the world, Sienna is much like her partner in strength and ability with missions. She went to Junon a few years ago on a personal research mission, and came back with two teenage girls. Jena and Jeanne Rush. She claimed that they held great strength, and has taught them both several things, and not just about fighting. She and Sephiroth are close, and she cares deeply for him, but she's afraid that he does not return the favor as she does for him.

She and Jeanne are the only female SOLDIER members.

**Angeal Hewley**

SOLDIER 1st Class, often seen in action together with Zack and Jeanne. Stoic and morally straight as an arrow, Angeal is good friends with fellow 1st Classes Sephiroth, Genesis, and Sienna. For some reason, he hardly ever uses his giant Buster Sword in battle.

**Aerith Gainsborough**

A girl who grows flowers in the slums, Aerith is the descendant of the Ancients, a people thought to possess the power to converse with the planet. She is under constant surveillance by the Shinra Company Turks, Jena and Tseng.

**Genesis Rhapsodos**

SOLDIER 1st Class in the Shinra Company. Genesis is a devotee of literature, especially the epic poem 'LOVELESS'. While friends with Angeal, Sephiroth and Sienna, he also regards Sephiroth as his rival concerning both strength and Sienna. He goes missing in action during an operation in Wutai.

**Renee Sivil**

A teen that lives in Wutai. She changed her name and planned on getting away from the constant war between Wutai and Shinra, but was asked to take care of her niece, Yuffie, by her older brother. Unable to let her niece get into trouble, she follows her around to keep her safe while Yuffie looks for Materia.

**Yuffie Kisaragi**

A young child that is traveling around with her Aunt in search of Materia to try and revive her hometown Wutai. She runs around without thinking too much and always results in her Aunt saving her from something bad and stupid.

**Cloud Strife**

A young Shinra Infantryman who wants to become a great Soldier like Sephiroth. He and his twin sister wish to become heroes, and end up involved in something very, very dangerous. He holds a very serious crush on Sienna and will do whatever she asks of him.

**Claire Strife**

Cloud's twin sister and also the only female Shinra Infantryman. She had left Nibelheim with her brother to become a strong, female SOLDIER like her idol Sienna. Her crush on Sephiroth can distract her at some points, but when it is called for, she can be very serious.

**Tifa Lockheart**

A bright and optimistic friend of Cloud and Claire Strife, she is taking lessons in martial arts, and is very strong. She meets Jeanne and Zack in Nibelheim, and enjoys Jeanne's company and talk. She thinks Shinra is a bad company, but is too afraid to speak about it in the presence of four members of the SOLDIER 1st Class.

**Zeke Fair**

Cousin to Zack Fair, he is always waiting for news of him and his SOLDIER missions. He receives letters every month, and is trying to decide whether or not to join SOLDIER himself.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything from this story. Only, Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee, Zeke, and Claire are mine. Unfortunately**

**Chapter One**

**Four years before**

"Zack…Zack…ZACK!"

The young man in the bed slowly opened his eyes, but shielded them with a pillow at the light.

"What is it, Angeal?" 17-year-old Zack Fair asked. He heard a sigh.

"Get up. I told you to go to bed earlier to be ready for the ceremony. Now get up before I make you." Angeal pulled his pillow and blanket away. "Sienna is returning, and Shinra insists that all SOLDIER and Infantrymen be there to welcome her back. Now get up!"

Zack rolled his eyes but he got up and began to dress anyway. Trudging outside, he found everyone running around in a panic and Angeal waiting for him with a nervous look of his own. Zack became instantly interested.

"What's up with the look, Angeal?"

The man in question glanced at Zack and then shook his head. "Nothing. Just wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"If Sienna found what she had been looking for."

Sienna.

That name brought many thoughts to Zack's head.

Sienna was partner's with Sephiroth, the two of them being the most feared, and most famous, SOLDIERS in the world. And he was about to see her face to face.

About to meet her. And maybe Sephiroth too.

The thought of meeting them made his heart rate jump in excitement.

"What had she been looking for?"

Angeal glanced at him again. "Nothing that need concern you Zack. Now, be sure to stay quiet as she walks past, and not to embarrass me, all right?"

Zack pulled a face. "What makes you say that? I won't embarrass you."

Angeal smirked. "Yeah, right. Just like you wouldn't embarrass me that one day while training with the other 2nd Class SOLDIERS, right? Or have you forgotten about who it was that-"

"Okay, okay," Zack cut him off as he flushed. "I get the point. I won't do anything wrong." In truth, he really did not want to relieve that moment. "So," He folded his arms behind his head. "What exactly are we supposed to do?"

Angeal's face fell blank. "Nothing much, really. Just stand at attention and watch her pass. I've never really understood it. Both Sephiroth and Sienna hate this happening to them, and they've asked them to stop, but they won't. So, if she looks annoyed, that's why." Zack swallowed as they exited the building, and his mouth fell open at the rows and rows of people that stood on either side of the street, waiting for Sienna to arrive. But, Zack soon began to fidget as he just stood there at Angeal's side amongst the crowd. He wasn't very good with just staying still. He had to move. "Angeal," He moaned. "How much longer?"

Angeal gave the teenager an 'un-believable' look and shook his head with a small smile. "Not too much longer; I hope."

The teen looked appalled. "You hope? You mean, you don't know?"

"Hush, Zack. It's starting."

Zack grumbled under his breath, but didn't say anything else. He did move and leaned forward to look down the road. He saw two figures walking forward but he was too far away to make out details. He sighed, crossed his arms, and began to tap his foot.

"Impatience," The voice in his ear made Zack jump and whip around. "Is something that you will have to work on, Zack Fair." Zack gave the woman a thorough look over and his breath was instantly taken.

She was tall, about 5'11 with long black hair to her waist and green, cat like eyes. She was dressed in black leather pants and boots followed by a long black leather jacket that covered all but the crest of the grey top she wore. A pair of crystal earrings hung from her ears and a pair of black gloves were on her hands.

The woman smiled as Zack's mouth fell open before turning to the other SOLDIER. "Angeal. It is good to see you again. Have Sephiroth and Genesis behaved while I was gone?"

Angeal smirked. "To the best of their abilities," He placed a hand on his hip. "It is good to see you again too, Sienna."

That brought Zack from his silence. "Wait! You mean this is Sienna?" He demanded as the others all around them watched. "THE Sienna? The only woman ever deemed strong enough to be accepted into SOLDIER?"

"Zack Sienna, Sienna this is Zack; my student. My apologies on his…lack of… brain."

Zack pulled a face as the woman giggled, shaking her head. "He is fine, Angeal," She glanced back at Zack. "He has grown strong. I remember the first time I saw him. I'd be proud of him, if I were you." Zack broke into a smile and looked proud, and Angeal shook his head. "Bring him with you tonight, Angeal. I'm sure that he'll want to meet who I brought back with me."

"I'll bring him," Angeal nodded. "I take it these two young ladies are with you," He motioned at the two that now stood behind Sienna. One held a look of worry, the other a look of eagerness.

Sienna nodded. "Indeed. I shall introduce you tonight. See you then," She placed a hand on both of the teen's backs and began to push them down the rest of the path.

Zack watched after them a bit longer until turning back to Angeal, "That was Sienna…what are those other two here for? What is happening tonight?"

Angeal grinned. "You'll see. Be sure to be dressed properly," He turned to walk after Sienna and her companions. "You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself meeting the rest of the SOLDIER 1st Class, would you?"

Zack watched after Angeal, surprise and glee clear on his face. "Are you serious?" He turned his back to the middle road as a man with long, very long, silver hair and another man with red hair walked past him. "Sephiroth AND Genesis too! All right! Today's the best day of my life."

**Zack was already ready and waiting when Angeal called him and told him he was on his way.** In fact, the first thing he did when he returned to his room was jump in the shower and get dressed. He was told to dress nice so he had; and in clothes much like the Turks, though the jacket and tie were left behind. Zack had been pacing his room all day, excitement running through him, and now, the moment was here. He was about to meet Sephiroth and Genesis! He couldn't believe it.

Zack continued to pace his room until the door was knocked on.

He opened the door and Angeal stood there dressed in his 1st Class outfit still. Zack's mouth dropped open.

"What? Are you not dressing nicely?"

Angeal glanced at his student before laughing. "No, I'm not." Zack shut and locked his door before following his teacher down the hall. "Only you are."

"Only me? Why?"

"You need to be polite when meeting the rest of the 1st Class SOLDIERS Zack. And wouldn't you like to look nice when seeing Sienna again?"

Zack blushed with a smile. "So, where are we going?"

"We're going to Sienna's home. She is having a welcome back party and is going to introduce us to the young women she brought back with her." Angeal answered. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. You won't embarrass yourself."

Zack snorted. "Trust me, I'm not worried. I KNOW I won't embarrass myself. You just be sure not to embarrass me, got it?"

Angeal chuckled. "Got it."

"You're student is a feisty one Angeal." Both turned their heads towards the redheaded man that now stood in front of them, walking in their direction. Zack recognized him, but he couldn't place from where. "Good in battle, but not much else."

"Hey pal," Zack curled his fist and went to say something else but Angeal shook his head at him.

"He's still a child, Genesis." The name made the young man's mouth drop open and take a double look.

The man held medium length red hair and was dressed in black with shoulder guards and black boots.

"So," Angeal smiled. "Nervous that she wasn't going to return?"

Genesis closed his eyes as they started to walk again. _"Of course...I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll be here." _

Angeal continued to smile. "LOVELESS again, Genesis?"

This was Genesis Rhapsodos! One of the four 1st Class SOLDIERS! He and Sephiroth were deemed to be the strongest men on the planet! No, in the Universe! Zack really wished he had thought to grab a pad and a pen for an autograph. Zack lost himself in his thoughts as the three of them continued to make their way down the street.

The only one he had left to meet now was Sephiroth. That man was Zack's hero. He had been waiting to meet this guy for years. He was the one that made him want to be a hero and prove to the world that he could protect them.

And the very thought of meeting him being right around the corner seemed to make time go slow. He wanted to hurry up and get to Sienna's house to meet Sephiroth.

Now, what a bummer it would be if Sephiroth wasn't there, right?

"What is he doing here?" Genesis' voice broke through Zack's thoughts, bringing him back to the here and now.

"Sienna wanted to see him." Angeal answered.

"No, not your student. Him." Genesis pointed to the right and they all watched a man with long silver hair and emerald green, catlike eyes dressed in black walked up to them.

Zack almost pissed his pants. Almost. But he did let his mouth drop open. Now he really wished that he had brought something for them to sign.

Sephiroth smirked. "I have been invited as well, Genesis. You forget, she is my partner after all."

"Hmph. Not for much longer." Genesis replied before turning from them all and continuing on down the rest of the street and entered a building.

Angeal shook his head. "He'll never change, concerning you and Sienna, huh Sephiroth?" The other man chuckled and shook his head. "By the way; Sephiroth, this is my student, Zack. Zack, this is-"

"Sephiroth!" Zack cut him off. He grabbed Sephiroth's hand and began to shake it. "It's a real pleasure sir! An honor!"

Angeal watched with a laugh as Sephiroth thanked the young man and then retrieved his hand before following Genesis into the building.

"Let's go." Angeal held the door open for Zack and then followed him in.

Zack followed Sephiroth down the hall. It was painted white with three chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Paintings and puzzles of animals and flowers hung from the walls and the tables. The rug was a deep scarlet and Zack was certain that it would feel so very soft.

There was another door at the end of the hall and as Zack walked through it his breath caught in his throat.

They were outside again, a large patio and backyard. Hundreds of small, rectangular shards of crystals were hanging from the patio ceiling, small lights from the large fire in the yard next to the medium pond reflected off of them, sending reflections of light all over the place.

Plants and trees were outlined in shadows and four figures were gathered around the fire. It was Genesis, Sienna, and the two teenage girls from before.

"Ah, Zack, Angeal. I'm glad to see that you have made it." Sienna smiled at them.

"Of course we'd be here," Zack proclaimed as he took a seat next to Angeal.

His teacher smiled. "Just like old times, right Sephiroth? Genesis?"

The silver haired man took a seat to Sienna's right. "Indeed."

"Well, at least its not like last time." The woman grinned and she then gave Sephiroth and Genesis a stern look. "And no fighting, got it? I just had this place redone from your last one and next time, I'll make the two of you do it instead of the Turks."

Neither man said anything and Angeal gave a laugh. Zack did too but it quickly died from the look on Genesis' face.

"So," Angeal decided to change the subject. "Who is it that you've brought back with you from Junon?"

Sienna grinned again. "This is Jena and Jeanne Rush. Sister who wish to become a Turk and a SOLDIER." Zack, Genesis, and Angeal all looked surprised while Sephiroth just looked at the two teens.

"Will they be able too?" Zack asked. "Will the President let them? I mean, you're the only woman every allowed in SOLDIER and I'm not so sure about the Turks."

"I will talk to the President about it tomorrow. I'll have no problem getting Jena and Jeanne into the programs. Shinra will make sure to put Jena under a stronger teacher and I'll take care of Jeanne myself."

Both of the girls looked up in surprise.

The younger looking one held short, light brown hair and matching eyes, dressed in a pair of tan Capri's, a blue tank top, and a black, zipped up jacket.

The elder one had longer light brown hair and the same eyes, through she was dressed in black and pink.

"You mean," The one in blue spoke, her voice surprised. "Jena and I won't be able to stay together?"

Sienna shook her head. "You would be under different training sessions due to the SOLDEIRS and the Turks, but other than that you will still be together."

"What makes you think they're going to be able to join?" Sephiroth asked.

Sienna's gaze turned towards the man at her side. "Let's just say that a little bird told me."

Sephiroth nodded as if he understood what she meant but Genesis scoffed.

"What does that mean?"

"Ahh, Genesis, still ranting on the thoughts I gave you before I left, huh?" The woman grinned. "You know that I don't reveal my secrets to anyone. Not even my partner." She then turned back to the two girls on her other side. "Jena, Jeanne, this is Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley, and Zack Fair. For the next year or so, these guys are going to be the ones you turn to for help if I'm not around."

Jena looked confused. "What do you mean when you're not around?"

"I will still have missions to complete, Jena. I will not be able to be around all the time."

"Don't worry, I've got your backs." Zack decided to give the two girls a thumbs-up. "Just come to me when you need anything."

Angela smirked. "Yes, and then you'll come running to me for help."

Zack pulled a face. "I will not!"

The sisters giggled, watching the two of them argue.

**Sienna quietly shut her bedroom door.** Jena and Jeanne were asleep now, surely dreaming of their meeting with the Shinra President tomorrow. Everyone else had already left. Everyone else except-

"You know, I was expecting you to bring back a pet or something, but not two teenagers." A voice behind her said quietly.

Sienna turned to look at the man. Sephiroth was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching her. There was nothing she could really do but grin. "They have potential, Sephiroth. Both of them and much of it. They remind me of my younger self."

He raised an eyebrow. "In character maybe, but not in strength. No where near enough strength."

"Not yet, no," Sienna agreed. "But in years down the road, who know? They might be stronger than you, even."

Sephiroth straightened. "Very unlikely."

Sienna grinned. "You haven't changed one bit, Sephi." She called him by his childhood name that she had given to him years ago. She was the only one that was ever allowed to call him that.

"Were you expecting me too?"

Sienna smiled and shook her head as she walked towards her bathroom. "No, and I wouldn't want you to. I like you just the way you are."

As Sienna changed for the night Sephiroth gazed around her room like he had so many times before. The carpet was still the scarlet and the wall a pinkish white, but this time, hanging from the wall, was nothing. Instead, there were paintings that Sienna had done herself when she first moved in. Paintings of lace and animals in a light color that stood out against the walls own color. Sephiroth enjoyed looking at these paintings, seeming as how you could never see the same figure in the same place twice. Besides the window that let out into her garden and the doors to the closet and the bathroom, the only other things in the room was the bed, the dresser, and the small table beside the bed.

The dresser was a mahogany brown with its large mirror, as was the table, minus the mirror. The bed was laid with silk sheets of silver and black with a frame of white. On the small table was a picture; just a picture of them. Sephiroth, Sienna, Angeal and Genesis. A picture of them that had been taken after their first mission together. The first mission that they had become friends. Since then, the four of them had been together, though Genesis and Sephiroth would always fight while Angeal and Sienna would laugh, watching them.

"One of the best days of my life." Sienna's voice broke through the silence as Sephiroth picked the picture up. He then turned and glanced at her. She was now in a black tank top and a pair of shorts. She walked over to her bed to sit down and start brushing her hair our.

"Why do you say that?"

"That was our first mission together, the four of us. Don't you find yourself recalling it back into your mind? I do."

He placed the picture back down before sitting at the foot of the bed, watching his partner. "Did you find what you were looking for in Junon?"

Her smile faltered. "No, I didn't. But I found the sisters. Maybe that'll lead me to where I can find them."

"I don't know why you're even looking anymore. Its useless."

"Don't you want to find your parents?" Sienna put her brush aside. "Find out where you're from? We both know we're different. We can feel it. I want to know why, but no one wants to tell us. I want to find my answers." He stayed silent for a moment. "I can help you find yours too, Sephiroth."

He shook his head. "I will find the answers in time. I have a feeling that we will come to our conclusions soon."

Sienna giggled. "You're never going to change, are you Sephi?" She sighed and leaned her back against the wall. "But you're right. You always are."

Sephiroth smirked and stood up. "I have a solitary mission tomorrow so I will not be able to join you when you go to see the President."

She nodded. "Not a problem. Don't worry, your partner will be back soon."

He grinned a little wider and heads towards the door. "Good night, Sienna." The door shut behind him.

"Good night, dearest." She whispered.

**It was midday before Sienna had Jena and Jeanne up and at Shinra Inc. **

Her patience was wearing thin though as they had to wait for the President to call them in. But she had learned to keep her cool as Sephiroth always did his.

She could tell that the sisters were nervous. They shouldn't have been but it was normal; never having left Junon before and then meeting the Shinra President? Amazing and life changing, in their case.

Sienna, on the other hand, never wished that it happened to her. She hated living in Shinra since she was a child. The first thing that she ever remembered was holding that damn sword of hers in her hands and learning to use it. She wished that she had been raised as a normal girl, but she wasn't. She hated Shinra even now, and the only reason she stayed and put up with it as a child was because of a certain someone.

A certain someone that was now her partner.

Unable to take it any longer, Sienna stood from her chair and walked up the stairs and into the Shinra Office, the sisters following her.

As they entered the room a young man and an elderly man looked up from the desk. It was the Shinra President and his son, Rufus. The President didn't look too happy.

"What is the meaning of you just barging in?" He demanded.

"My apologies Shinra, but I do not have all day to sit downstairs waiting for you and your son to stop talking. I have a partner doing missions without me, so I have to hurry."

Shinra continued to glare for a moment as his son chuckled. His attention turned to the two teens behind Sienna. "And these two are?"

"Who I came to talk to you about." She gently pushed the two girls forward. "This is Jena and Jeanne Rush. I found them during my visit to Junon. I want Jena to be placed in training for the Turks and Jeanne into SOLDIER."

Rufus looked interested but his father just laughed. "The Turks and SOLDIER, huh? What makes you think that I'll do that? And after your burst in here like this."

"In all truth and reality Shinra, I really don't think that you have a choice in the matter." Sienna crossed her arms. With Shinra you had to be forceful or you'd never get your way. Shinra was such a puss in truth though.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because if you don't let these two girls in, I'm afraid that you'll be losing a 1st Class SOLDIER, and if I leave, you know who else will. He's told you time and time before that he will not take on another partner." She was referring to Sephiroth and everyone knew it.

Rufus' smile, somehow someway, grew larger as he watched his Father. Without both Sienna and Sephiroth they would be in serious trouble.

Knowing that he was at a loss, Shinra shrugged. "Fine. I'll deal with all the paperwork tomorrow."

As said before, a Puss.

"Wait, that's it?" Jena took a step forward. "We don't have to prove that we can fight or anything?"

"When its Sienna asking for your acceptance, I'd rather not argue with her." Shinra mumbled.

"You're lame." Jena and Jeanne both told the elder man who's face now began to turn red as Sienna and his son laughed.

"Are you sure just one of you wants to join the Turks?" Rufus continued to laugh at his father. "Having both of you would be constantly enjoyable, I'm sure of it."

"Nope, no thanks," Jeanne tossed her hair back over her shoulder with a smile. "I don't like black suits and ties; too formal for me. I'd rather wear leather," She grinned at Sienna and then added- "Or nothing, but that's not suitable so leather it is."

Rufus laughed again as Jena rolled her eyes at her sister. "All right then, it looks like you're the one I'll be seeing tomorrow," Rufus held his hand out to Jena. "Rufus Shinra, next President of Shinra Inc."

Jena took his hand. "Jena Rush."

Sienna smiled, watching as the three teens continued to talk while the President gazed out his window. She felt that this meeting would added to something in the future, something important that would happen, but what?

She didn't know, but in time, she was sure that she would.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything from this story. Only, Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee, Zeke, and Claire are mine. Unfortunately**

Chapter Two

Training

A train went bursting through a rail guard, breaking the bar of wood in half as a helicopter flew after it, keeping up with its pace.

"_Wutai troops have hijacked Shinra Express MK93 II,"_ A man on the radio told the three SOLDIER operatives in the back of the 'copter. _"The train is currently headed to Midgar Sector 8."_ The man continued. _"SOLDIER operatives will be inserted to neutralize the situation. We are to proceed as scheduled. Commence mission in 3, 2, 1, mark. Begin mission." _Two of the figures in the back stood up. _"Operatives are ready for insertion."_

The side door opened and Zack Fair took a look outside as Jeanne Rush watched him, ready to grab him incase he leaned out a little far.

The now 22-year-old Zack Fair held short, spiky, black hair and bangs framing the sides of his face. He was tall, well-built, and featured the iconic sky-blue "Mako Eyes" that many SOLDIER's had. He was wearing a dark blue SOLDIER uniform, gloves, boots, and is equipped with a standard SOLDIER Sword.

Jeanne was 23 with long light brown hair that she kept in a braid that reached down her back while her bangs also framed her face. She was dressed like Zack was and held the same eyes.

The man that still sat behind them was a now 25 year old Angeal Hewley, a tall man with broad muscles. He had black hair slicked back except for two bangs of hair. Angeal was wearing a standard SOLDIER 1st Class uniform and carried his Buster Sword.

"The train has been overrun by Wutai troops. Eliminate them and regain control of the train." Angeal ordered them.

Zack looked back at his teacher and saluted him with two fingers. "Oh yeah!" Before jumping out.

Jeanne rolled her eyes as Angeal shouted – "Get serious!"

"He's never serious," She told him before following her partner out the side of the 'copter. The feel of the air felt good against her skin as she landed on the top of the train behind Zack and then Angeal landed behind her.

"Zack," They both looked back at him. "Zack, focus!" Zack pulled a face. "There are no Shinra troops on this train, understood?"

"Why aren't you telling Jeanne to focus?" He asked.

"Because she already is, now, do you understand? No Shinra troops."

Zack nodded and punched one hand into the other before taking off down the top of the train. Jeanne placed her hands on her hips and shook her head at her partner as Angeal shook his own.

"Go keep him safe, Jeanne." Angeal told her.

"No problem, Ange." She nodded and gave a wave before following after Zack again. It wasn't long before gunshots came at them, forcing them to a halt.

"Hello to you, too!" Zack commented as they dodged out of the way.

"It's that hair of yours, Zack. I told you it's a huge attention grabbed. It's like a shooting target." Jeanne decided to tease as they began to fight. This was easy for both of them.

"How is it my hair?" Zack asked, slicing another enemy in half. "It's short, black, and normal. It should be your hair. It's so long and bright!"

"Don't let Sephiroth hear you commenting on long and bright hair," Jeanne warned with a giggle. "He might think you're talking about his hair."

Zack gulped. He hadn't seen Sephiroth in over a year, but he was sure without a doubt that he could kick his as-

"Up ahead, Zack." Jeanne called to him as more enemies began to run towards them.

"Come and get it!" Zack cried happily as he readjusted his grip on his sword.

"Don't you think its kind of funny that they're dressed like the infantry men?" Jeanne commented as she lowered her own sword slightly.

Dodging more bullets Zack and Jeanne wiped out those men in mere seconds until a few more with Rocket Launchers showed up. Grabbing her hand Zack pulled Jeanne behind him as he jumped over a walkway and they flew over the enemy.

"SOLDIER 2nd Class Zack-"

"-And Jeanne-"

"On the Job." Letting go of her hand Zack landed and stabbed his sword into the hitch that connected to train together, now breaking them apart. He jumped up next to Jeanne and they watched as the other part of the train fell behind.

"_Train MK93 II re-routed to Sector 1 Station near Mako Reactor 1. Proceed to mission phase 2 and change surveillance Rank…" _The man on the radio said as the train finally came to a stop, letting Jeanne and Zack off.

Jeanne watched her partner land. "Cough, Show off, cough." She grinned. "Seriously, what's with the fancy landing? Thinking about trying out for the LOVELESS play?"

"You're just jealous," Zack smiled as more enemies showed up. "That I can do cool stuff like that and you can't."

"Jealous of you being able to do half a split? Please. I can do so much more."

"Oh yeah? Like what? You mind proving it?" Zack's phone rang and he answered it. "Zack speaking."

"_Making progress, Zack?"_ Angeal's voice asked.

"Of course we are!" Jeanne replied, listening in from Zack's right.

"What's going on Angeal?" Zack put a hand on his hip. "Why are we fighting Shinra troops?"

"_They're Wutai troops in disguise. Now, head to the open area above."_ Angeal told them.

"Towards Sector 8?"

"Yes, but first, you have to clear a path."

"Clear a path?" Jeanne turned away as Zack and Angeal continued to talk. More enemies had shown up but by the time Zack said "Showtime!" Jeanne had already taken care of the enemies and was watching him with a smile.

"A little slow tonight, are we Zack?"

He sighed. "You're just not going to let me win, are you?"

She grinned. "Never."

Screaming sounded as people began to run down the stairs. Zack and Jeanne hurried up them to see why.

The creature was huge; a mix of what appeared to be a black dinosaur and a tiger with a Mohawk of red hair. A Behemoth, and it turned to them, growling as it attacked.

Jeanne yawned. "I handled all the others. You can deal with this small fry."

Zack laughed at his partner. "Piece of cake." He ran forward, sword drawn, and sliced the monster down the middle in seconds.

Jeanne began to clap until a sword pointed over Zack's shoulder. They both froze.

"Showing your back to the enemy…overconfidence will destroy you."

Zack help his hands up and the sword removed itself as they both turned to look. Zack gasped.

Sephiroth stood there, still pointing his sword at Zack as Sienna stood behind Sephiroth, her sword nowhere to be seen.

Wh-what is this?" Zack asked in surprise.

"Hmph." Was his response before the battle began.

Jeanne rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Men. They always want to fight. Why can't they just talk things out?"

Sienna shrugged as they both now stood to the side. "Let the boys have their fun." They continued to watch silently.

"Damn it, you're not the only hero!" Zack cried, paring Sephiroth's blade.

"It's over." Sephiroth told him before cutting Zack's sword in half and knocking it out of the way. Zack flew back. Jeanne went to run to help him nut Sienna held out her arm, stopping her.

"It's not your fight. Leave them be, Zack can handle himself." Jeanne nodded and listened to her teacher, though she wanted to rush to Zack and help him.

Sephiroth went to stab Zack but Zack's sword stopped it. Angeal knelt there, holding the broken blade, a disappointed look on his face concerning both of his students as both swords were pulled back.

Zack sat up. "Thanks Angeal."

Angeal straightened up and he and Sephiroth stared at each other in silence for a moment before opening this phone and aborting the mission. The surrounding disappeared, including Sephiroth and Sienna, leaving Just Angeal, Jeanne, and Zack in the Lv. 49 Training Room.

"Training's over." Angeal told them.

Zack stumbled to his feet as Jeanne pulled her headgear off. "Wha? Why?" Angeal held up the broken sword as the answer. "You serious?" Zack know pulled his own headgear off. "I was just getting warmed up."

Without a word Angeal held the sword out and Zack took in with a disappointed sigh as his teacher passed him in route to the door. "Zack. Embrace your dreams."

"Huh?"

Angeal paused. "If you want to be a hero you need to have dreams…and honor. And you," He glanced at the silent woman to his right. "You need to stop following Sienna's ordered. Make your own, or you'll never get where you want to."

Angeal left the room, leaving both his students feeling confused and disappointed.

Jeanne kicked at the floor. She knew that she had to do things she wanted and not follow Sienna's orders like a child anymore, but Sienna was a savior to her and her sister. She wanted to do what she would always ask to prove that she appreciated what Sienna had done for them. Sienna had even told her herself to make her own decisions and orders, but she just found it hard.

"Hey, I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat!" Zack placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish I could, but I have dinner planned with my sister. You can come along though if you want too. I'm sure Jena wouldn't mind."

Zack shook his head and removed his hand. "No, it's all right. You and Jena haven't seen each other in a while so you go and hang out with her." He sounded disappointed.

Jeanne smiled. "You're sweet Zack. Thanks. How about dinner tomorrow then? I'll even let you pay for it."

Zack laughed, normal again. "All right, deal."

"**So," Jena glanced across the table at her little sister. "Zack got his but kicked by Sephiroth in Training again, huh?"**

"Yeah," Jeanne sadly shook her head. "He always does, and I just stand there and watch with Sienna. I mean, it's not even really her, it's a computer program!"

Jena laughed at her sister. "Don't feel bad about it. You're still getting used to it."

"I've been here for four years, Jena. I should be able to make my own decisions and not do what she tells me! You can."

"Well, I'm more stubborn than you, and I still don't live in her house, I moved out and in with Ciskei, remember? It's easier, and Sienna is still going to be there for you, trust me, I call her all the time and she answers. Maybe its time for you to be on your own, too. How about Zack. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you moving in with him."

Jeanne flushed and looked at her sister. "Jena! That's-"

"Something you wouldn't mind considering, right?"

Jeanne glared at her sister, trying to push the red from her face.

Jeanne was older by at least a year and kept her light brown hair at shoulder length while her eyes were still their original light brown. She was still dressed in her Turk Suit, though Jeanne had changed into something nicer consisting of a white top, a black skirt, and a pair of heels.

"So, how are you and Reno doing?" Jeanne decided to change the subject. "Still partners, right?"

"Yes, and so is Rude. We-"

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" A man's voice broke through the conversation and both women looked to their right at the two men that stood there now.

One of the men, the shorter one, had a lanky physique, unkempt red hair and two symmetrical red marks on his cheekbones. Jeanne didn't know if they were tattoos or scars and she didn't feel it was her place to pry. He wore goggles, pushed up onto his forehead, an unbuttoned suit jacket, and an untucked dress shirt and a loose tie.

The other was a tall, bald man with a little goatee. He was wearing sunglasses despite it being dark outside and they being inside, and was in possessions of several piercing in each ear as well as a clean and good suit muck like Jena's.

"Reno, Rude," Jena greeted with a nod. "You remember my younger sister Jeanne, right?"

"Nice to see you again Reno. Rude." Jeanne smiled. "Hope my sister's not bothering you too much."

She grinned at the glare her sister sent her.

Reno pulled up a chair from another table and sat down, leaving Rude no choice but to sit down as well.

"Nice to see you again too. Now I believe I heard the two of you talking about me…" He waited for them to answer with a grin.

Jeanne got a marvelous idea. "Yep, we sure were. Jena thinks that you should grow your hair out longer."

"What?" Reno asked in surprise.

"What?" Jena demanded in shock while Rude held a gloved hand over his mouth to hold back a snigger.

"Oh yes," Jeanne nodded, lifting her glass to take a drink. "Jena thinks that you would look just so cute with longer hair."

The rest of dinner went fine, even though Reno and Rude had joined them. Reno was actually someone that Jeanne could get used to being around. His comedy and reactions were entertaining and though Rude was silent for most of the course, he was comfortable to be around as well.

It wasn't until dessert that the big news came up.

"So, did they ever find Genesis?" Jena asked Reno.

Jeanne leaned forward in confusion. "What do you mean 'find Genesis'? Is he missing?"

"That's right, you're only a 2nd Class SOLDIER," Reno replied. "You wouldn't know yet, would you?"

Jeanne pulled a face. "Hey, I'm not going to be 2nd Class for much longer! 1st Class is only a mission away!"

Reno held his hands up in defense with a smirk. "Okay, okay. Anyway," He leaned forward too. "Genesis was on a mission to Wutai to end the war, and he disappeared about a month ago. Sienna and Sephiroth as well as a couple of Turks went looking for him, but both Genesis and the SOLDIER's with him have vanished. The President thinks it's a desertion, but no one really knows."

"Just vanished?" Jeanne asked as she took another bite of the sundae that she and Rude were sharing. Jena and Reno were sharing one of their own. "No signs of a fight or massacre or anything?"

"Nothing." Jena nodded as she ate a cherry. "We didn't even hear from him before he was gone. He just was and we can't seem to find him apparently."

"He has to show up sometime. He'll be back sooner or later." Reno finished.

Jeanne stayed silent, thinking as the three of them continued to talk. She had a bad feeling in her stomach. Something was wrong. Genesis wouldn't just up and disappear like that. Something must have happened. She didn't know Genesis well, but she knew him well enough to know that he would just leave by free-will. He had to be thinking about leaving for a while. But why?


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Yuie and Yuffie**_

The next day Zack was doing his squats in the hall while Jeanne was sitting against the wall, a book in her hands, but her mind was on something. On something so much that she didn't notice Kunsel walk up and what he and Zack were talking about until-

"There's been a mass desertion at SOLDIER."

She closed her book and stood as Zack stopped moving. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Jena told me about it last night." Jeanne responded. "Genesis has apparently deserted SOLDIER. A bunch of others went with him." Jeanne didn't think that letting Zack know that Reno and Rude ate with them would be a good idea.

Kunsel then added – "No body knows why he left or what he's up to. This mass desertion's the reason why your training's on hold."

That's when Angeal walked towards them and all three stood at attention. "Zack, Jeanne, new assignment." He announced.

"Woo! Finally!" Zack smiled. "Some real action!"

"Shh, not so loud." Jeanne told him.

"This will be your show, both of you," Angeal continued.

"Yes!"

"Okay."

"Report to Director Lazard. He'll give you the details." He told them before walking away.

**Jeanne followed Zack into the LV. 49 Briefing Room.** Angeal and a man with glasses, long blond hair, and dressed in a black suit sat at the table. The man with glasses stood up.

"Zack, Jeanne. It's good to finally meet the two of you face to face. Lazard, Director of SOLDIER." He introduced himself and held out a hand. They both shook it.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Jeanne replied.

Lazard smiled then sat back down. "On to business," He typed something on the computer and Genesis' file, that now read M.I.A., showed up on the large screen before the four of them. "SOLDIER 1st Class Genesis, as I'm sure the both of you already know. A month ago he went missing during a mission in Wutai. Know anything about this?" He gazed right past Zack and at Jeanne.

"Not a clue," Zack replied, still looking at the file.

Jeanne pulled a face at the man that was staring at her. "How would we know anything about this?" She asked. "I haven't seen Genesis in a few months before he went on the mission. Sienna would be the one that you would have to talk to about Genesis."

"That's it, we've tried but she avoids the questions. But that's another subject entirely. The mission that Genesis was on is currently stuck in lambo. That's why we've decided to send the two of you."

"To Wutai?" They both asked.

"Yes," Angeal looked up as Lazard continued. "This war has gone on long enough."

"I've recommended you both for 1st." Angeal announced.

Zack squealed like a little girl. "Angeal! I love you, man! Angeal-" Zack hugged him but was shoved off as Angeal blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't make me regret this, Zack." He told the young man.

"Sir!" Zack looked like he was about to piss his pants again.

"Aww, Angeal," Jeanne grinned. "You shouldn't have!"

With a smile, Angeal stood. "Once you're packed you'll leave at once." He told them. "The operation will begin immediately upon arrival at Wutai."

"Yes sir!" Both answered and then turned to leave. As soon as the door shut behind them, Jeanne squealed and jumped into Zack's arms, embracing him in a huge hug.

"I can't believe it! We finally made it! We're going to be 1st Class SOLDIER!" She cried as Zack spun in a circle before setting her back down and returning the hug.

"Of course we were going to be 1st Class. We're awesome!" "Oh, I have to go get ready! I have to call my sister and tell her that I'm leaving! And Sienna!" Jeanne began to run away but waved over her shoulder. "I'll see you on the helicopter!"

Zack laughed and waved back. After she disappeared he turned the other way, cupping his chin in one hand. "Now, what to get her?"

Jeanne dialed Sienna's number again. She had gone home to get ready to leave but Sienna hadn't been there. And she hadn't been answering her phone for the last couple of days. Infact, she hadn't even seen Sienna in the last few days. Nor Sephiroth. That had never happened before. Perhaps this whole Genesis leaving thing had gotten to them. They were best friends, after all.

The phone just continued to ring so Jeanne just hung up before the answering machine answered. Sienna would find out sooner or later whether it be from Lazard of Angeal, so it didn't really matter.

Throwing another few things in the small bag that she would leave in the helicopter Jeanne dialed her sister's number. This time, someone answered.

"_Jena."_ Her sister's voice spoke up.

"Jena, its Jeanne. Got a minute?"

"_Not really. I'm in a meeting with the President."_

"Too bad. Listen to this-I've been recommended for 1st Class!"

Her sister's tone instantly heightened. _"Really? Congratulations!"_

"Thanks. Zack and I are going to be gone for the next few days or so. We've just been given what is left of Genesis' mission in Wutai."

"_All right. Thanks for letting me know. Be careful."_

"Always. By the way, would you like anything back from Wutai? A little souvenir or something?"

"_Surprise me,"_ Jena replied after a few silent moments.

"Not a problem. Wish I could talk more but I'll let you get back to the President, all

right?"

"_Thank you Jeanne. And Good luck."_

"Thanks."

Jeanne hung up her phone and zipped up her small bag. She was finally going to be a 1st Class SOLDIER! Just like Sienna said that she would be! This was all because of Sienna. Next time she saw her she was going to have to repay her somehow. But with what?

**Jena hung up her phone and pinched the bridge of her nose.** Her sister had a little alarm in the back of her head that made her call in the middle of something important. Always. But she appreciated that she would always call. It made her feel like her sister was still there with her, though they barely got to see each other often.

"Jeanne leaving on another mission?" Rufus Shinra asked and Jena turned back to the three men standing with her in the office.

Rufus Shinra was 24 and dressed in a white business suit with a matching jacket over a black shirt. Pale blond hair and blue eyes completed his look, as did his charming smile.

"Yeah. She and her partner have been given Genesis' previous mission to finish it. If they're successful then they shall be made into 1st Class."

Rufus grinned. "Give your sister congratulatory from me then."

"I will."

"Now," President Shinra began, sitting behind his desk as Rufus and the other man, still silent with his eyes closed, stood and watched. "You said that you would like to switch teams?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Though Reno and Rude are great Turks and partners, they have no need for a third person. I feel like I am in the way. Tseng here has no partner and Cissnei likes to work alone. So, Tseng would make an eligible partner."

The man in question, Tseng, glanced up, an unreadable look on his face. He was in the Turk Suit with his black hair pulled back in a small ponytail and reddish brown eyes.

The President looked at her, eyebrow raised. "There's another reason, I can tell, but that's your own business. I have no problem with it if Tseng doesn't." All gazes turned to the man in questions and he shook his head.

Jena resisted rolling her eyes. The guy should learn to talk some more.

She felt guilty though. Reno was going to be pissed, but she had to do this. Feelings were not supposed to get in the way of work, and hers were starting to. Maybe this would stop them. She hopped that they would.

"All right. Now, let me tell you what you and Tseng will be doing. In the Sector 5 Slums there's a young woman named Aerith Gainsborough…"

"**I'll be going with you as well,"**Lazard announced. "I'm counting on you."

Both of the stood at attention. "Sir."

"By the way, what was your dreams?" He asked leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "'To become 1st'…is it?"

"No," Zack turned for a moment and placed his hands on his hips. "To become a hero!"

Lazard straightened. "Ah, good! Unattainable dreams are the best kind."

Zack looked back at the man as Jeanne laughed. "Uh, thanks?"

"Come on Zack. Let's go get in the helicopter and get this mission started. See you later Lazard." Jeanne waved before the two of them left the room.

"So, what did Sienna and Jena say?" Zack asked as they boarded the elevator.

"Well Jena was proud but she was in a meeting with Shinra so she couldn't really talk. I'm going to bring her back something but I don't know what."

Zack looked at her as if she were crazy. "We're going to go attack Wutai and you want to bring your sister back something?"

"So?"

"Doesn't that seem a little odd to you?"

"No, should it?"

Zack shook his head and slung an arm around her shoulders. "What did Sienna say?"

"Sienna didn't answer her phone." Came the depressed answer.

"Don't feel bad about it. She's still probably upset about Genesis. Her and Sephiroth both. She'll be back to normal soon."

"Yeah. Hopefully."

**The helicopter had landed in Wutai just outside of Fort Tamblin. **The moon was full and lighting the path that Angeal, Zack, and Jeanne were swiftly running down.

"Fort Tamblin," Angela began. "Is straight ahead." They stopped moving and he turned to face them. "Let's hurry. B Unit is standing by."

"You there!" The man made Jeanne jump. A Wutai Private with a weapon was standing there before them now. "Identify yourselves!" Two more joined him and they rushed to attack. Angel and Jeanne grabbed their sword but Zack moved past them.

"Leave them to me!" He told them, drawing his own. It took a little longer but that was only because there were three. They were easy. "All right, next!"

"Shut up, Zack." Jeanne ordered.

"Calm down," Angeal walked past them both to continue down the path.

"No can do to both of you," Zack shrugged and shook his head. "The director is watching from somewhere, right? I have to make a good impression."

"You worry too much." Jeanne said, shaking her own head.

"Zack…do you know about dumbapples?" Angeal asked.

"No, what is that?"

"Dumbapples?" Jeanne raised an eyebrow.

Angeal put a hand over his mouth as if in shock. "Unbelievable…how can the two of you now know about dumbapples? You'll never make 1st at that rate." Angeal walked off.

"Whoa, wait!" Zack cried. "What are Dumbapples?"

"Well they have to be a type of apple, apparently." Jeanne replied as they began walking after their teacher again.

"But why re they called 'Dumbapples'?"

"Maybe they were named after someone like you." She sniggered.

"Well if that's the- Hey, wait a minute!" He growled. Jeanne giggled and ran after Angeal, leaving Zack to follow her.

"So Angeal, what's the deal with 'dumbapples'?"

Angeal faced his two students. "The official name is Banora White. The trees bear fruit at random times during the year. Because of that, the townspeople affectionately called them dumbapples. The local farms had plenty of them to spare."

"Oh, really? So you stole them." Zack said.

"We were poor, Zack."

"Nice excuse."

"Shut up Zack." Jeanne glared at him.

"What?" He grinned sheepishly.

"But even then, I had my honor. The Largest Banora White tree grew on a wealthy man's estate. It was rumored that those apples tasted the best. But I never stole from that tree, because the wealthy man's son was my friend."

"Aww, that is so sweet!" Jeanne squealed.

"If he was a friend, you should have just asked for some." Zack was now walking in a circle with his arms folded behind his head.

"It's not that simple Zack," Jeanne mumbled, staring at the ground.

Angeal nodded in agreement and then held up a finger. "Honor can be quite a burden at times."

Zack put his hands on his hips. "And what exactly does this have to do with us?"

Angeal and Jeanne both crossed their arms and leaned towards Zack. "No story is not worth hearing." They then turned and walked away, laughing.

"What? That's it?" He ran after them. "Yeah, well, thanks a lot! And how did you know what he was going to say, Jeanne?"

She grinned. "I hear his stories all the time through Sienna. You will not believe how many times I've heard that infamous line."

The three of them crouched low just outside the fort now, waiting.

"B Unit will set off an explosion. That's our cue." Angeal told them.

"And while everyone of them is focused on that we will be able to sneak in." Jeanne continued.

"Right," He nodded. "I'll set the bomb inside the Fortress. You two will charge the front gate and…"

Zack looked so eager; Jeanne found it to be adorable. "Uh-huh, and? And? And? And?"

"Indulge yourself."

"You got it. That's what I do best."

Jeanne watched him as he began to beg for B Unit to begin. Sometimes she didn't know what she saw in that guy. Angeal grabbed him Buster sword, held it to his forehead for a moment as if in prayer before placing it back on his back. The two of them pulled faces and Jeanne moved away a bit.

"You know, I've never actually seen you use that. Don't you think it's sort of a waste?" Zack asked.

"Use brings about wear…tear…and rust. And that's a real waste." Angeal replied. The sword was apparently important to their teacher.

"Your serious, aren't you?" Zack asked.

"I guess that's why you always carry that other sword with you to fight with, right?" Jeanne asked.

Angeal nodded. "Yeah. I can be pretty cheap."

"Yeah, no kidding…" Zack chuckled.

"Well, no worse than you, Zackie."

"Hey!" Zack growled as his two friends laughed at him. The bomb finally went off then with a flash of bright light that made Jeanne shield her eyes.

"Begin mission." Angeal ordered and the two of them stood up before flipping off the small cliff and leaving Angeal to do his own mission.

When they arrived as the Front gate of the fort there were a lot of Wutai soldiers waiting for them. "No one passes this point," The Wutai Sergeant ordered. "The enemy is but two men! Obliterate them!"

"Man?" Jeanne's eye twitched. "Oh, I am-" She was cut off by gunfire as she ran, slashing and hacking away at the enemy. Zack watched with a smile as he took down the men that stood on top of the walls with guns. "Never, ever, call me a man!" Jeanne cried as she beat down the Wutai soldiers.

"All right Jeanne," Zack praised. "Piece of cake."

"You only say that because I did all the work." She replied as they passed through the front gate. They jumped down into another group to begin fighting again. But just like before there was no problem. As Zack struck down the final enemy Jeanne's phone rang.

"Yes?"

"_Were you able to get inside the Fortress?"_ Angeal asked.

"Of course," Jeanne replied. "I'm just that good."

Angeal chuckled. _"Don't get too careless. I've heard that the Wutai keep a large monster for anti-SOLDIER purposes. It should be somewhere inside Fort Tamblin."_

"If we take it out," Zack called. "Do you think we'll make 1st?"

"Zack!" Jeanne groaned, slapping a hand over her face.

"What? It was an honest question."

"_It depends on the quality of work. Your main duty is to draw the Wutai troops to you by running amok. Do that well, and the director will give you a favorable evaluation."_

"Hear that Zack? Run around like an idiot like you always do and you're set." Jeanne decided to tease.

"Ouch, Jeanne," Her partner pulled a face. "Don't be so mean. That's why you don't have a boyfriend."

Jeanne glared at him. "I don't have a boyfriend because-"

"_Stop arguing and get on with the mission."_ Angeal ordered them.

"Yes Sir." They both answered before Jeanne put her phone away, trying to wipe the angry look off her face. "Come on, Zack. Let's get this party started."

The mission was really nothing and it was annoying Jeanne. She wanted to do more than just run around and attack people and monsters. She wanted to do something that would help the world; that would but her name down in history like Sienna's was. But Zack seemed to be enjoying himself so she decided not to ruin it for him by saying anything.

"That was easy." Zack decided to speak when they had finished everything and the Fort was theirs.

"Too easy," She was glad that he agreed with her. "I want something challenging.

"Same here," He agreed as he pulled out his again ringing phone. "Zack and Jeanne."

"_Well done, the two of you," _Lazard's voice replied._ "We have successfully occupied Fort Tamblin. I was only expecting you to get their attention. Most impressive, I must say, I'm very pleased with the results thus far. Proceed to the next objective."_

"Will do, Sir. Thank you." Zack answered before hanging up and exchanging a series of hugs and high fives with his partner.

"I believe that this calls for that dinner we were supposed to be having tonight. When we get back we'll have it as a celebration for the two new 1st Class SOLDEIR members!" She offered the idea with a huge grin.

Zack nodded with his own grin as he turned to her the Fort Tamblin courtyard. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

It was a beautiful place with the stairs and the statues and the temple. If not on such a serious mission, Jeanne would have liked to take more time to look around.

"Ah! That must be the central area!" Zack told himself. "C'mon. Let's go."

Jeanne went to walk right to the doors of the temple but another statue, this time small and full of water, caught her eye. "Zack, wait!" She called to him as she moved towards the statue.

He turned back to her. "What is it?" He looked over the statue as well and crossed his arms. "What's this?"

It looked like a dragon to Jeanne. "I'm not sure. I think it might be a statue of Leviathan; maybe."

"Leviathan? Who's that?"

"Leviathan," A man's voice from behind then answered. "Is Wutai's guardian deity." Turning around, three Wutai soldiers stood there, facing them. "We are the Crescent, the Wutai army's elite unit." The Unit Captain introduced them. "We appease the wrath of Leviathan, and smite the enemies of Wutai. Our beloved homeland has been brutally ravaged by Shinra."

"I've heard that if we could process the Mako here, it would help people live better lives." Zack tried to explain. "But then you attacked us without even hearing us out!"

"What do you know of the pain we have suffered?" The Captain retorted. "Shinra has continually brought fear and oppression to the innocent people of Wutai!"

_Is that True?_ Jeanne wondered.

"I would like to ask you one last thing," The Captain continued. "Are you satisfied in using your immense power to serve an evil organization like Shinra? Does it bring you to joy to torture innocent people?"

Both Zack and Jeanne hung their heads. Was that what they were really doing? Were they really the bad guys?

"That's not what I…What we…" Zack mumbled.

"If there is any remorse in your heart, atone for your actions by joining our cause! Of course, we cannot pay you much, but you can use your power in the name of justice!"

"Justice?" Jeanne spoke up. "You call attacking us because we're trying to make your lives better 'Justice'?"

"Is that really the case?" Zack asked. "Is it so terrible to provide Mako to people and make their lives better? I don't know…"

"We chose to serve Shinra," Jeanne continued. "No matter what happens, I have to stand by that decision." _And by Sienna and Zack, too._ Both of them grabbed their swords and the Wutai Captain shook his head.

"I was foolish to think I could reason with villains. For those of us born and raised in Wutai, losing our land is the same as losing our lives. Hence, I must eliminate you, as my last duty to the land. You will now witness the wrath of the Wutai!" All three warriors ran forward to fight.

Jeanne smirked, trying to erase the feeling of guilt from her body. "About time you wanted to fight. I was getting tired of listening to your whining."

Jeanne let Zack handle the captain, slicing down the other two in just moments. When she was angry her strength seemed to heighten, but that could also be a back thing in some battles.

"Why do you not finish me?" The Captain asked. Jeanne turned to see that Zack had left the man alive. She grinned. They had the same idea. Her two men were just out cold, not dead. Perhaps they would be smart enough to run and heal themselves to get stronger to try again.

Zack stopped in his tracks and shrugged. "I don't know. Not in the mood, I guess."

The man was silent for a moment before replying. "As long as we breath, we will continue to target Shinra. I promise…one day, I will have your head. Both of yours."

"Fine, I'll be waiting."

Jeanne smiled at the man before her before moving up to stand next to him. Zack could be a strange man sometimes, and even a child, but that's what she loved about him. She would never ask for another partner. Maybe she would ask to move in with him. Under a friendly basis, of course.

"Hey, Zack?" She began as they walked to the temple.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind it-" She was cut off by another voice.

"One, avoid unnecessary training!" They both stopped again and looked around for the one of the voice. "Two, protect Wutai at all costs! Three, ugly Shinra SOLDIER dudes…must be punished!"

There were two figures now standing on the stairs to the temple, blocking their ways.

One was a young child, 9 or 10, dressed in short black hair, a green and yellow shirt and a pair of white shorts and shoes with a matching headband.

The other was an older woman, maybe the same age as Jeanne and Zack, with long black hair and green eyes. She was dressed in black jeans and a red, sleeveless shirt with a black jacket tied around her waist. There were bandages around her arms a a band aid on her neck. She was pinching the bridge of her nose with closed eyes as if annoyed and embarrassed with what the child was doing.

"Who are you?" Zack asked as he and Jeanne stared at them.

"I'm Wutai's greatest warrior! If you wanna go further, you have to go through me!"

"A kid…?" He replied, exchanging a glance with Jeanne.

"Yuffie, leave them alone. Your father is going to be mad." The woman behind the child placed a hand on her hip as she spoke.

"Don't worry Auntie Yuie! I'll protect you from these bad Shinra meanies!" The child cried.

"Shinra meanies?" Jeanne repeated.

"You shouldn't be playing here, it's dangerous! Go home to our parents!" Zack told the girl.

That's what I've been trying to tell her." The woman mumbled, squeezing the bridge of her nose again.

Yuffie jumped over Zack's head and landed behind the two SOLDIER's. "You're the one who's going home!" She cried. "If you insist on going any further, you'll have a fight on your hands." She began to run forward to attack.

Jeanne turned at a noise and saw that the woman, Yuie, had pulled a hammer out of thin air and was posed, ready. If they were to attack the child only then would she attack. And something told Jeanne that this woman was strong.

Yuffie came to halt and punched as Zack but the blows never reached. Her arms were to short. "Whap! Pow! Bam! Take that, bad guy!" She cried.

As Jeanne tried her hardest to stifle her laugh and the woman behind her pinched her nose with a sigh for a third time, Zack thought quickly. He immediately knelt down and slammed his hands over his head.

"Arrrgh! Nooo! You got me!"

"There! That'll teach you to mess with me! Once again, I've brought peace to Wutai! I'll leave the woman to you, Auntie Yuie!" Yuffie then ran off to play some where else.

Zack stood up. "Boy oh boy…You gotta admire that energy…"

The woman named Yuie had made her hammer disappear again before stepping down the steps of the temple to stand before the two SOLDEIR's. "My apologies on behalf of my niece. She is imaginative and energetic. I thank you for not doing anything…rash like your comrades have done before."

Jeanne took notice to the bandages up and down the woman's arm and neck. "Yuie, right? You're a Wutai, so why not attack us like your village?"

She scoffed. Please, call me Renee. Renee Sivil. I, infact, do not care about the war and why you are all trying to kill each other. If it wasn't for my niece I would have left Wutai and this war behind a long time ago."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "But why? It's your home, isn't it? They're your family, aren't they?"

Renee shrugged. "Fighting is foolish to me. I do not see why we need it, so I take no part in it and just watch over Yuffie while you guys all do. But don't get me wrong," She grinned. "That doesn't mean I can't fight, and if you even think about messing with me or my niece you'll have me fighting without a doubt."

Jeanne nodded. "If I didn't have my own reasons to be in SOLDIER, I just might have joined you in that, Renee." She held out a hand. "Jeanne Rush, and this is Zack Fair."

Renee took her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'll keep those names in mind, but I must keep up with the child. Perhaps we'll meet again." She turned and hurried after her niece. Both of them watched after her.

"A Wutai warrior that hates fighting." Jeanne spoke. "Strange, don't you think?"

Zack shook his head. "Not really." He started up the stairs of the temple again.

"And Yuffie! She was just adorable! It makes me think about the children I'm going to have!"

Zack froze. Did he just hear that out of her? Children? He felt his face heat up before he cleared his throat. "You? Children?"

"Not right now; when I'm older." Her face fell from a grin and her voice hardened. "Why?"

"No reason," He quickly wanted to change the subject. "Let's hurry up and get this done with. I'm starving and I want to get some sleep."

Jeanne found that she wanted the same thing and followed him into the temple.

The floor was made of tile and walls of woods as the ceiling reached high above them, revealing some type of door. There was a symbol in the middle of the floor and as Zack moved forward to get a better look at it the ceiling burst open and 2 giant ogre like monsters fell out; one held and axe, another a cleaver.

Zack had jumped out of the way and both of them had their swords drawn out. "These guys must be the anti-SOLDIER monsters Angeal warned us about!" Jeanne called to him.

"They must be." He nodded before rushing in to fight.

"


	5. Chapter 4

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately : (**

**Chapter Four**

**He wouldn't betray us**

There was a symbol in the middle of the floor an"d as Zack moved forward to get a better look at it the ceiling burst ope3n and 2 giant ogre like monsters fell out; one held and axe, another a cleaver.

Zack had jumped out of the way and both of them had their swords drawn out. "These guys must be the anti-SOLDIER monsters Angeal warned us about!" Jeanne called to him.

"They must be." He nodded before rushing in to fight.

She grinned after him. "Are you sure that you're ready for this, Zack?"

"Will you just hurry up and do it?"

"Here it goes." Closing her eyes, Jeanne mumbled the spell under her breath, Her magic was much different than what Zack and the others all used. She didn't need any materia to cast her spells.

Chains burst from the walls and floors, binding the monsters still. Zack quickly moved, slashing the creatures to pieces. After they were defeat, his phone decided to ring again.

"SOLDIER's 2nd Class Zack and Jeanne, victorious once again!"

"_Good work," _Angeal's voice replied. _"Now, get out of there quickly. There's only five minutes until detonation."_

"Understood."

"No problem."

Zack hung up and glanced around the room, hands on his hips. "Director Lazard, are you watching?" He called out with a smile.

Jeanne rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand before pulling him towards the door. "C'mon, Zack! We gotta move!" But as they headed for the door a third of the beings crashed down, knocking them both from their feet and smashing Jeanne's face into the floor. "Ah, shit!" She cursed as her nose started to bleed. Zack growled and stood to his feet, glaring at the creature.

"No time to play!" He proclaimed running to attack, but he had to dodge as it attacked him back. This one was faster than the other two had been. A lot faster and a lot stronger.

Zack was ready though and jumped into the air and slashed its face. The monster tumbled to the ground and Zack thought that he killed it, but he hadn't. It waited for a moment and then struck out, knocking Zack back into the wall, banging his head against it.

"Zack!" Jeanne cried as he slid to the ground. She ran at the monster next but was knocked aside by its weapon before banging against the wall herself. "Uh-oh," She gasped as it made its way towards Zack. She watched as he held up his sword at the monster. She wanted to-

Another figure fell from the ceiling, but it was a small one this time.

Angeal.

She sighed in relief as he took care of the monster and pushed herself to her feet.

"That's one more the two of you owe me." Angeal grinned at them. "You both lost your focus."

"Uh, yeah?" Zack shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Sorry about that," Jeanne replied. "But with the whole bomb announcement…" She left it there.

Angeal nodded in understanding and turned to look back at the monster.

"Oh, sorry if your sword got any wear, tear, or rust on it." Zack continued to sit on the floor, his head still banging.

"You're a little more important then my sword," He replied, putting it on his back before facing the two of them again. He put a small space between his to fingers as a measurement. "But just a little."

"Hey!" Jeanne glared at him with a smile before he chuckled and held a hand out to Zack. The two men smiled at each other.

"Thanks." Zack told him, taking his hand.

**They were walking down the forest path again, Angeal leading the way back to the helicopter they had come in and Jeanne decided that this was a good chance for her to try and ask Zack about moving in again. **

She slowed her steps for a moment and called out his name. "Zack?"

He paused until she caught up to him. "Yeah?"

"Would it somehow be possible to-"

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm not used to being on site." Lazard cut her off as he hurried up to them. Jeanne wanted to pop him in the back of the head but she kept her cool.

"You didn't have to come," Angeal reminded him.

"This operation will bring an end to the war," The man told him. "I have to see it through personally," He then turned to the other two. "SOLDIER's 2nd Class Zack and Jeanne."

"Sir!" They both moved to stand at attention.

"You performed your duties admirably at Fort Tamblin. I saw it with my own eyes. Frankly, my evaluation about you is…you supported not only Angeal well, but each other, too, while diverting the enemy. An acceptable level of work for 2nd Class. Be ready for your next assignment."

"Sir," Jeanne smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

"Zack," Angeal cupped his chin. "I know Jeanne knows, but do you know the difference between a 1st and a 2nd?"

Zack shrugged and shook his head. Jeanne slapped a hand to her face. "A 1st Class SOLDIER performs above the call of duty at all ties," She told her partner. "No matter what the mission is."

"Remember that," Angeal told him and Zack nodded.

"Of course!"

"Good. Now, let's hurry. Sephiroth and Sienna are waiting." Angeal and Lazard continued on down the path as Zack yelled-

"Sephiroth! The SOLDIER hero?"

"Sienna's here?" Jeanne asked before they both took after the two men. But they had to stop when three more enemies dressed in red and helmets attacked.

"Jeanne! Zack! Come on!" Angeal yelled as the attackers fell and they ran after them to just have more of the same enemy to show up. "Take the director to a safe place," Angeal ordered. "Both of you," He added when he saw Zack grab his sword.

"Then contact Sephiroth and Sienna." Lazard decided to say.

Angeal got ready to fight. "Zack and Jeanne are way more than enough. Now go!"

"Follow me if you would, please." Jeanne told the blond man before moving.

"Are you sure?" Zack asked his teacher. "You can handle this?"

"Of course; now go!"

Zack took off after Jeanne and Lazard as the men in red attacked Angeal. They kept running until a few Infantrymen came forward.

"Thank goodness you're safe, Director Lazard." One claimed.

Lazard crossed his arms. "I should be fine now, you two go-"

"Let's get back to Angeal." Jeanne told her partner. Something didn't feel right and she wanted to get back to their teacher as quickly as possible.

"So," Zack began as they ran back through the woods. "You have the same feeling, huh?"

She nodded. "Something's just not right. I fear that something's gone wrong." She paused for a moment. "Let's hurry!" He nodded and continued to run after her until they reached where they had left their teacher.

"Angeal! Angeal!" Zack called, looking around , but all that was there was the bodies of the ones that had attacked them. Angeal was gone.

That's when Zack noticed it. "These guys aren't Wutai troops…"

Jeanne took a closer look. Zack was right. If they weren't Wutai, then who were they and why were they here? She knelt down to lift the helmet to see the face but a large orb of fire cut her off and she jumped back.

"Oh no! A summon!" She cried.

"But from who? Where?" Zack looked around but no one was in view when the place transformed.

They were now standing on a rock platform surrounded by fire with the summoning Ifrit before them. Ifrit looked like a giant ram on two legs with claws, muscles, fangs and silver symbols running down it's chest as well as flames covering parts of the body.

The fire and the heat was making sweat form on Jeanne's skin and she was soon afraid that she would be turned into a swimming pool.

The large summon let out a roar and moved in to attack. Jeanne grabbed her sword and ran forward at him, Zack following right behind her. Dodging the swings of the beast's arms, she swung with her sword, resulting in a wounded across its knee before jumping behind it and going to stab in it's back. Ifrit turned though in time to swat her aside like a fly.

Zack went to attack it's chest, tricking it by taking a different path and gained a large wound on it's abdomen. Little wounds from both of the SOLDIER's appeared on Ifrit's body, but the Summon soon grew tired of the cat and mouse games and let out a furious roar and fire attack.

Ifrits's fire blast knocked Jeanne back into Zack and both of them off their feet.

As they struggled to stand against the blazing flames Ifrit rushed forward to attack again only to be cut off by two figures in black; one holding a long, thin sword. Jeanne immediately recognized the form of her female teacher.

"Sienna!" She called happily. "Sephiroth!"

They were saved.

Sienna gave the two behind them a small nod and smile as Sephiroth ran forward to finish Ifrit off with a single stroke of Masamune.

After that they were right back in the forest at the feet of the enemy that had attacked Angeal.

"Holy…" Zack and Jeanne both let their mouths drop open. Neither of them had ever seen Sephiroth fight before and to see him take down that powerful summon in one swing; amazing.

Sephiroth and Sienna both ignored the two of them as she knelt down to take a helmet off and he watched. She glared at the man's face and then stood before flinging the helmet from her hand. It shattered against one of the trees.

"Genesis…" Sephiroth took Sienna's place as Zack and Jeanne moved forward to get their own looks.

"The missing 1st Class SOLDIER?" Zack asked.

"But, why did Genesis attack Angeal?" Jeanne wondered.

The two of them jumped again at the sound of another smashing helmet and the three sets of eyes turned to the second body.

"They're identical!" Zack spoke in surprise.

"But how?" Jeanne demanded in confusion. "Does Genesis have a brother?"

"No," Sienna's voice held anger as she fought to keep it under control. "It's not Genesis."

"It's a Genesis Copy…" Sephiroth finished.

"Copy? A human copy?" Zack pondered.

Sephiroth looked up at Zack and Jeanne. "Where is Angeal?"

She shook her head. "He was just here, fighting these two…things." She motioned at the Genesis copies.

"Humph," Sephiroth turned away. "So he's gone, too."

"Traitors." Sienna growled, crossing her arms as Sephiroth stood up.

"What?" Zack demanded. "What are you talking about?"

Jeanne looked between the two 1st Class SOLDIERs in confusion. What did Sienna mean by 'Traitors'?

Sephiroth walked a few steps away as he stared into the trees. "It means that Angeal has betrayed us as well." He continued to walk on and Sienna followed with another glares at the two Genesis Copies.

"No way!" Zack responded. "I know what kind of guy Angeal is. And he's never do that!" Sephiroth paused and glanced back at Zack as Sienna continued to stare ahead. Zack shook his head. "Angeal wouldn't betray us! Never!" He backed away from the two heroes as if they carried a plague.

Jeanne stayed silent. She didn't know what to think. Everything pointed to Angeal deserting them, betraying them, but she didn't want to believe it just like Zack wouldn't. Angeal was like an older brother to her. How could he betray them?

"Pray," Sienna turned back to face Zack now to give him his answer while Sephiroth stayed silent. "That you are right, Zack. Pray and hope."


	6. Chapter 5

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately : (**

**Chapter Four Why**

Today was Rufus Shinra's birthday. Sienna was supposed to have attended, but she hadn't felt like being the center of attention and entertainment. Sienna had always been good at singing but she hated doing so in front of other people. But when she was alone, it kept her calm.

"_Take a photograph,It'll be the last,Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,"_

The rain pouring down on her as she sat on that cliff outside of Midgar was soaking her to the bone, but she didn't feel it. She never got sick from the rain, so she loved sitting in it.

No one was able to see her cry.

"I_ don't have a pastI just have a chance,Not a family or honest plea remains to say,"_

To see her cry over Genesis and Angeal.

"_Rain, rain, go away,Come again another day,All the world is waiting for the sun."_

Genesis and Angeal were like family to her. They were her family! How could they just leave her like that? How could they not say anything? Why didn't they tell her something? Why?

"_Is it you I want or just the notionOf a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around?Safe to say from here,You're getting closer now,We are never sad 'cause we are not allowed to be"_

The feeling was tearing Sienna apart. How long would it be before Sephiroth left her, too? Jena had already left, and Jeanne would soon as well.

"_Rain, rain, go away,Come again another day,All the world is waiting for the sun."_

Would Sephiroth leave too?

"_Rain, rain, go away,Come again another day,All the world is waiting for the sun."_

She feared it, hoped that he wouldn't.

"_To lie here under you,Is all that I could ever do,To lie here under you is all,To lie here under you is all that I could ever do,To lie here under you is all,"_

It would leave her nothing but an empty shell. Sephiroth was everything to her.

"_Rain, rain, go away,Come again another day,All the world is waiting for the sun."_

He wouldn't leave her too…

"_Rain, rain, go away,Come again another day,All the world is waiting for the sun,All the world is waiting for the sun,All the world is waiting for the sun." _

Would he?

"President Shinra is not going to be please that you didn't show up for his son's birthday."

Sienna glanced to her left. Sephiroth had joined her, soaking wet himself as he let his legs hang over the side of the cliff next to her. His hair was sticking to his face as he gazed out over the desert. Midgar was a few miles ahead of them, the large city looking so…so poor.

Sienna wondered how long he had been there, but with Sephiroth you could never know. He was always able to sneak up on you for hours without you knowing.

"He'll get over it. I've never gone to any on his other birthdays, so why should he think I'd come to this one?" She replied. "Besides, you're the same; you don't go to them either."

Ignoring her comment of himself, Sephiroth replied- "He would expect you to come because Rufus will be leaving soon."

"What?" That was news to her.

"That's right. Shinra is sending his son to Junon soon to have him start learning to control the Facility. He may be the Vice President now, but he does not have the right experience yet to control it by himself."

Sienna thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "It doesn't have anything to do with me."

"Oh no?" Sephiroth chuckled.

The rain continued to pound on them in silence for a few moments longer.

"Sephiroth, have you ever wondered when your birthday is?" Sienna finally asked.

His eyebrows rose and he glanced at her. "Why would I wonder about that?"

"Because that's the day you were born. The day you were brought into this world. I was never told mine, so I made my own." She answered him.

Oh, did you now? And what day would that be?"

She took a breath. "The day I met you, Sephiroth. That was the day that I decided to become strong. Sure, I might not have liked any of my teachers, definitely not Hojo, but I stayed for you. To prove to you that women could be strong like men and make it into SOLDIER."

"When have I ever said that they couldn't?" He asked.

She gave him a sly look. "You men are all the same. You all think that you're stronger than us women. And I proved all you Shinra idiots wrong, didn't I? Not only did I make it to 1st Class but I have another woman doing the exact same thing."

Sephiroth glanced at her with that smirk of his before closing his eyes. "I never thought that you couldn't, Sienna. Never once did I doubt your strength and will. From the first day I knew that you would make it through as soon as you beat the Infantrymen Leader in that little brawl you two had."

Sephiroth's words made Sienna gleam with a smile, and made her heart pound as she looked away from him, hiding the blush on her cheeks. "Well I wasn't just about to stand there and let him yell in my face, telling me that I was a weak little girl and that I was never going to be accepted." She ran a hand through her wet hair. "I showed him wrong though, didn't I? Who was it that saved his life during the war, huh?"

He continued on with that smirk on his face. "You did, of course. I would not have reached him in time. You are faster than me," He admitted. "But only faster."

Sienna gave a laugh. "Would you like to come to my house for something to eat and to dry off?" She decide to ask, trying her hardest the keep her nervousness out of her voice.

Sephiroth grinned at her. "I would like that."

**Jena stood near the stage, a hand over her face as she watched some of the other women at Rufus' birthday party. **The ages were scattered, from young to old, and all were gathered around the birthday boy like hungry lions. She shook her head and took another drink from the glass in her hand. She didn't drink often, but tonight was just one of those nights.

Apparently for her sister too.

Jeanne was standing next to Jena, downing her own drink in a few swallows. Zack himself was talking to a few ladies. The sister glanced at each other before they both grabbed another drink from the passing waiter.

"You two really should slow down and the drinks," A voice to their right commented. "Any more like that and you just might embarrass yourselves."

Jeanne had to take a double look. The young man looked just like Zack. He held the black hair, though it was a little more tamed then Zack's was. And his eyes, instead of that blue Zack and Jeanne both held, were a dark brown. He was dressed in a suit, but no tie.

"Zeke Fair." He held his hand out to Jeanne. "Zack Fair's cousin, and something tells me that you two and the Rush sisters; Jena the Turk and Jeanne, my cousin's partner. I've heard much about you both."

Jeanne nodded, still surprised as she and her sister shook the man's hand. "Yes, I am Jeanne and this is my sister. Zack never told me that he had a cousin."

Zeke gave a grin. "That would be because he knows that I'm cooler than he is."

The two sisters laughed as the same thought went through their heads.

_Oh yeah. This is Zack's cousin all right._

"So, do you live with Zack, or…"

Zeke shook his head. "No, I'm just here for a visit. I still live in Gongaga."

"Wow," Jena commented as she took another drink. "Gongaga. Such a backwater place."

He laughed as her sister pulled a face. "True, true," He agreed. All three gazes returned to the two men surrounded by women., "So, you like 'em, huh?"

"No." Both women answered immediately and together as they took another drink with angry faces.

Zeke grinned. "All right. Then you two lovely ladies wouldn't mind dancing with me and my friend, would you?"

Jena glanced at the dance floor. All the women were wearing dresses while her and her sister were in their usual attire; a suit and SOLDIER 2nd Class outfit. She frowned. "You do understand we're not in dresses, right?"

"So?"

"Well, if you don't mind people thinking you're dancing with a man, then why not?"

He gave another laugh. "Trust me. There's no possible way you two lovely ladies could be mistaken for men."

The sisters grinned. "Okay," Jeanne nodded, setting her glass down on the stage as the Orchestra continued to play. "Who's your friend?"

"That would be me." They turned to the voice of the man behind them and Jena fidgeted.

"Reno?" Jeanne raised her eyebrows at the red-headed man before turning back to Zeke. "How do you know this pervert?"

"Hey!" Reno stomped a foot, but then gained his cool again.

Zeke laughed again while Jena chuckled uncomfortably. She knew that Reno was going to be asking why she wanted to stop being his partner; what could she say? She was definitely not telling him the truth.

"I met him while getting my own drink at the counter over there. He's a charming fellow; a real funny guy." He replied, holding his arm out to Jeanne.

"Indeed I am." Reno extended his arm to Jena.

The sisters looked at each other for a moment and then were swept off into the dance floor. Stares were given at the two women not wearing dresses of course, but were easily forgotten as their talking began.

"Reno!" Jena hissed, blushing as how hands placed themselves on her hips. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing, The red-head replied with a grin. But the grin was stale and it made her gulp. The Silence was horrible, as if knives were digging into her brain. "So," He finally continued. "Would you like to explain why you are now partners with Tseng and not me?"

She had her answer put together the moment her partnership was switched. "You and Rude are all ready great partners and I was just a third wing. Tseng didn't have a partner so I thought that it would be a good idea."

"And this had nothing to with me or something that I've done?"

_Besides sticking me in the middle of a love triangle- _"No, Reno. It had nothing to do with you."

Reno gave a sigh of relief before his true grin returned. "Good, now I don't have to fell like an idiot any longer. So does this mean I can now ask you out on dates since we're no longer partners?"

If Jena had been drinking still, the fluid would have shot out of her mouth and all over the man before her. "What?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about dinner and a movie tomorrow night. What do you say?"

Jena felt as if her head was ripping apart. She had switched partners to get away from her feelings that were torn before two men but it seemed as though all it did was make it all harder. "Well, I would like to, Reno-" -_Really like to_- "-but-"

"She and Tseng are going to be on a mission tomorrow." Both of them froze and turned their attention Rufus Shinra who now stood next to them. "We don't know how long it will take."

The disappointed look on Reno's face ripped her heart to shreds, but it soon changed into a smile. "Not a problem. We'll get out dater sooner or later." He shrugged and kissed Jena's forehead. "Would you like something to drink?"

_Hell yes! _"Yes, please." Jena thought that the dancing was over and turned to leave the floor but Rufus grabbed her now instead. In surprise she stared up at the Vice President in white as he waltzed her around the floor. Quickly wiping the look from her face she frowned. "So, what happened? All those admirers of yours leave you to talk to someone else?"

Rufus shook his head with an amused grin. "No, infact I left them to come and obtain a dance with you and ask you a question."

"Uh-huh," She tried her hardest to keep her face calm while her heart was thumping in her ears.

"Don't you believe me?"

"Should I?"

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you, Jena. You're too important to me." Rufus admitted.

She looked away for a moment and saw Reno talking with Zack, who was watching his cousin dancing with Jeanne with an annoyed look on his face. She turned back to Rufus. "Do you really have to leave soon?"

He lowered his head. "Unfortunately. My father doesn't think that I'm ready to control Shinra Inc. yet and placed me in charge of the Junon Facility until he believes I am."

"Junon," She scowled. "Do you really have to go there? Couldn't you do to Kalm or Fort Condor? Why Junon? Why that horrible place?"

"You really don't like Junon, do you?"

"Of course not! I loathe that place! I owe everything to Sienna for taking me and my sister from there and bringing us here all those years ago." Jena growled, clenching her teeth at all the horrible memories that flooded through her mind of her old home.

"Its been four years since you arrived. Four years since we first met." He let his voice fall silent.

Jena froze for a moment. "Yes, and?"

He gazed down into her eyes. "I would like for you to come with me to Junon, Jena. As more than a Turk."

"What?" Was the only word that would come form the young woman's mouth. Why? Why was this happening to her? What did she do to deserve having her life torn between two men? Especially when one of the men had to serve and follow the orders of the other!

"You hear me. I would like for you to join me in Junon. Not only as a Turk, but as a woman."

She halted in the middle of the dance floor now. "Why?" Slipped out.

Rufus grasped her hands. "Why? There are several reason, Jena. I would be willing to stand on top of that stage and announce them to everyone in this room if you wanted me too." He squeezed her hands. "I don't want to force your decision but I leave in two weeks. Take that long to think of your answer. But don't forget; no matter your answer, my feelings will never change and our contact will continue."

"Rufus, your father is calling for you," Tseng's voice broke through from behind the young man and he sighed.

Rufus gave her hands another squeeze. "Remember what I said and think about it, okay?" He walked away with Tseng, heading for the stage with a smile shot over his shoulder back to her.

**Later that night, Jena stepped out of her shower, glancing into the fogged mirror. **Why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this? First a date and then an invitations to be more then an employee?

Jena needed help, but who should she turn to?

Her sister? She didn't think that Jeanne was old enough or even experienced enough to help any.

Maybe Cissnei or Tseng? No, that wouldn't be a good idea. Tseng and Cissnei both could keep a hell of a secret but they were too close to the ones that were involved in the situation. Not a good idea.

But maybe…Sienna. Sienna would be able to tell her what she should do and she would also be able to keep it to herself. The only person that she would tell - if she ever did tell it - was Sephiroth, and Sephiroth stayed away from the Turks as mush as he could.

Jena sighed and slapped her hands over her face. Why was everything so difficult? Why?


	7. Chapter 6

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately .**

Chapter Five

Surprise

It was the next morning and Jeanne's head was pounding. Sienna had warned her about the hang over and had given her some pills to help with it.

She was sitting in the level 49 hall again, trying to concentrate on reading her book and Zack was once again doing his squats. Closing her book and slamming it down on the table, Jeanne waited for her headache pills to kick in, rubbing her temples.

"I believe…that Zeke…warned you…about drinking…last night." Zack laughed at her.

She glared at him. "Yeah, and I'm sure that Zeke has one as well, seeming as how he's the one I had the challenge against."

"Threw a…clock at…my head." He agreed with a smile.

"Yeah, about ole' Zeke," She stood up and walked towards him, book in hand. "Why didn't't you tell me that you had a cousin?"

"It just…never occurred…tome." He replied. "Why does…it matter?"

she paused, thinking about it for a moment. "Well, I suppose it really doesn't, but I would like to know when he comes to visit again. He was fun to hang around. And all those stories he told me about you when you were younger; priceless."

"Yeah, Zeke is- hey! What stories?"

She laughed but before she could reply Zack's phone rang. The sound reverberated off the glass walls and back to her ears, making her clutch her head in agony as she groaned. Zack gave her a sorry look, and then answered it.

She ignored what the conversation said and tried to get past the pain.

"Hey! Wait!" Zack looked at the phone. "Who was that? Tsk." He put it away. "Come on. The Director wants to see us."

They headed down the hall. "Who called?" Jeanne asked.

"I'm not sure." He then grew excited. "Maybe this means they found Angeal!"

Jeanne shook her head as her partner ran down the hall. When she finally arrived after him she saw the Director, one of the Turks that she saw arriving with her sister to Rufus' party last night-what was his name? Tsung? Tsong?- and Jena herself.

"Jena." She nodded to her sister, finally thankful that the pills were kicking in.

"Jeanne." Her sister nodded back before they both turned to what the Director was saying.

"I want you to go to the hometown of our missing SOLDIER 1st Class, Genesis." Lazard announced.

"Huh?" Zack asked and Jeanne listened closer.

"According to the parents," He propped his elbows up on the table. "They've had no contact with Genesis whatsoever," He shook his head. "But they can't be trusted."

"Why?"

"He's not very bright, is he?" Jena whispered to her sister and smiled when she received a swat on the arm.

"They're his family," Lazard answered and Zack nodded, now understanding. "I had already dispatched some staff, but we've lost contact. I want you to go and investigate. They will go with you."

Tseng and Jena walked forward and the look on Zack's face told them all that he had not noticed them before.

"Tseng, of the Turks." The man introduced himself.

Zack nodded at Jena and then turned back to Lazard. "This job is looking really gloomy…"

"Shut up, Zack. It's a mission; be happy." Jeanne told her partner, fists on her hips.

"Let me know when you're ready to go." Tseng told them.

As Zack's phone rang with another smile. "We've gotta talk." She pulled Jena to a corner and began Jeanne turned to her sister to whisper. "Sienna is taking this whole Angeal and Genesis desertion really hard."

"What makes you say that?"

"She was crying all through the night."

"Why didn't you try and help her? Comfort her?"

"I didn't need to. Someone was in her room with her and stayed their all night. Everytime she would start crying they would calm her back down. I think it was Sephiroth. No, I'm pretty sure that it was Sephiroth."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Jeanne blushed. "Well, you know that I'm not very good with communicating with others in situations like this. You are and always have been. I would like it if you talked to her soon. I'm sure that she would appreciate it."

Jena thought for a moment. This was the perfect cover for her to ask Sienna about what she should do concerning Rufus and his question. It was also bugging her that Sienna was so upset about Angeal and Genesis leaving. Were they just friends to her or were they something more?

"All right," She finally agreed. "I'll come talk to her after this mission. I promise."

"Ok. Now here's a question for you. Where's Reno and Rude and why are you with this guy?" Jeanne pointed at Tseng over her shoulder with a thumb.

"Reno and Rude are no longer my partners. Tseng is." Jena was really hoping that this conversation wouldn't have been brought up, but she knew that it would be.

"Why?"

"Those matters do not concern you."

"But I'm your sister. Of course they do!"

Jena saw Zack re-enter the room. "Can we talk about this later? We have a mission to focus on!"

Jeanne grunted and then nodded.

"Ready to go?" Tseng asked Zack.

"A routine job, right? No sweat!" The young man sounded happy.

"I wonder…originally, Sephiroth and Sienna were assigned to this mission," Tseng decided to announce, resulting in Jeanne and Zack's surprised looks. "That means that it's a top priority matter. Be alert or you'll fail."

Jena LOVED her new partner.

"And Sephiroth and Sienna?" Zack asked.

"Refusing to go, apparently." Jena replied. "Why do you think the two of you are joining us instead?"

"They spoil the two of them too much." Zack decided to comment.

Tseng chuckled. "Why don't you say that to their faces?" The other three in the room commented.

Zack clapped his hands together in fright, as if praying for them not to tell the two 1st Class Soldiers what he said. "Uh, no thanks!" He smiled, that scared look still there.

_Dumbapples? _Jeanne asked herself as she followed her sister off the helicopter.

"Weird looking trees," Zack commented aloud. He was right. The White trees loomed over the path like ribcages.

"These are Banora White trees." Tseng replied. "AKA-"

"Dumbapples." Jeanne finished and Tseng nodded with a small smile.

"Wait, that means we're in Banora?" Zack looked around. "Angeal's home town?"

"That is correct."

"Genesis and Angeal grew up together so their friendship is very deep. Much like the friendship between Sephiroth and Sienna, seeming as how they grew up together as well." Jena told them as the four decided to move down the path…

Until 2 Genesis copies decided to jump in their way. They were easily taken care of though.

"These guys! We saw them in Wutai, too!" Zack explained.

"So they are here," Tseng and Jena exchanged a glance. "We haven't seen any of the townspeople," Tseng explained to Jeanne and Zack. "They may have taken control of the entire town."

"When Genesis left, he took a lot of weapons with him." Jena continued. "The President's orders are to retrieve or destroy these weapons immediately upon discovery."

"Leave it to us!" Zack said happily.

"Yep. We'll complete this mission in no time." Jeanne nodded with a smile.

More Genesis Copies appeared, as well as a robot, and Zack stared down at the forms after they were defeated, mumbling their names.

"Where did you hear that?" Tseng asked, walking past him.

"Sephiroth and Sienna gave us the name." Jeanne answered.

"The technology was stolen from our Scientists," Tseng continued. "It apparently allows Genesis's abilities and traits to be transplanted…to SOLDIER members…and monsters."

Jeanne looked from Tseng to her sister. "What do you mean? Are you trying to sat that SOLDIERs and monsters are the same?"

Neither Tseng or Jena replied, so Zack did instead. "No, that's not possible. We're not monsters, Jeanne. Look at what we do! We're not monsters."

She nodded, but in the back of her mind a voice was telling her otherwise.

"Zack, go with Jena. Jeanne, you stay with me." Tseng ordered, leaning down at a tree behind the large house they stood by. "You two go search the other houses." Zack and Jena nodded before walking off.

Jeanne crouched next to Tseng as he looked at the grave beside the large house. This had to be Genesis' parents house, so the grave ahd to be for-

"Genesis' parents." Tseng announced, glancing at the hand now sticking out of the ground.

"That means Genesis is here." She commented. "Or he was."

"So ti would seem." Tseng stood again as Jeanne replaced the dirt. "Let's check the house."

Without question, she followed him into the building and began to search the rooms There were a lot, much like Sienna's house, but no where near as dazzling.

Nothing was really in the home that showed interest for Jeanne and she sighed as she leaned across the railing of the stairs to gaze down at Tseng as he stood by the front door, rummaging through drawers. As she watched him, she got a quick, horrible idea.

"So," Tseng glanced up at her. "Do you know why my sister is now your partner?"

Tseng closed his eyes. "That is because your sister let her feelings become involved with her work."

Jeanne looked confused for a moment but then nodded. "Reno."

"And Rufus."

Jeanne was down on the first floor, two feet away from Tseng eagerly in seconds. "Rufus? As in Rufus Shinra? President boy?"

He raised an eyebrow at the name. "Your sister hasn't told you?"

"Apparently not; what is it?"

"At his party, Rufus told your sister that he was being transferred to Junon to learn how to run Shinra Inc. He asked her to come with him."

He mouth dropped open. "As more than a friend and employee?" Tseng nodded and she clapped her hands together. "That's so sweet! So romantic! What did she say?"

"She has not given her answer yet, unsure of what she should do." He opened his eyes again and gazed at Jeanne. "Her heart is torn between three figures."

"Three?"

"Rufus, Reno, and you," He told her. "She had to change partners because of Reno and Rufus and she is arguing with herself over whether to leave you behind to follow after Rufus to Junon. It's a complicated time for her."

Jeanne placed a hand to her chest. "Jena can't make her decision because of me?"

"Not just because of you, but you are part of the problem." He answered her.

She glanced away, her thoughts charging through her mind. This was her fault. Her sister was fighting with her feelings over her and the man she loved. But why? If she loved Rufus, she should go with him. She had to talk to Jena.

But there was a third part of the problem as well.

Reno.

Was Jeanne the only one that Jena wasn't leaving because of?


	8. Chapter 7

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately .**

**Chapter Seven**

**Wings**

"**There is no one in this town!" **Zack complained, glancing around the empty house they were in. "Where did they all go?"

"Perhaps they're dead." Jena responded, placing the photo album she had been shifting through down.

"What makes you say that?" She gave him a blank stare and he nodded his head. "Never mind." He turned away to walk out the door and she smiled before following after him.

"So…Zack," Jena watched as they paused outside the final home on the edge of town. "Has Jeanne asked you yet?"

Zack glanced at her in confusion. "What are you talking about? What was she supposed to have asked me?"

Jena shook her head. "I knew she wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?" He wanted to stomp his foot like a child. He hated the games that the two sisters would play on him.

"Does your cousin live with you?" She asked him.

Zack faced her fully now, hands on his hips. "All right, both you and your sister have asked me that question. What's going on?"

She laughed at him. "You can be such an idiot at times, Zack. Has it ever crossed your mind that Jeanne might want to move out of Sienna's house and into someone else's?" If Zack couldn't put two and two together then there was no hope left for him.

It took a few moments before his mouth fell open. "Wh-what?"

Jena nodded. "Yeah. She's ready to move out of Sienna's house and besides me. You're the only one she trusts enough to ask."

Zack didn't know what to say, but thoughts began to connect in his head. Jeanne had tried to ask a question several times during the Operation in Wutai. Had this been it? "She wants to move in with me?" The very thought of that made his heart want to jump out of his chest. He would have dreams about Jeanne living with him, and maybe it progressing to something even more, but he never thought that it would actually happen. And to even think it actually might! "Should I invite her?" He immediately asked her sister. "Or should I wait for her to ask herself?"

Jena giggled. "I've got something better in mind. Keep quiet and we'll put it into motion when we return to Midgar, deal?"

"Deal!" Zack punched his fist forward before turning to the last house and barging in. She laughed again and shook her head.

"Can I help you?" The elderly woman sitting at the table glanced them over as the took in the room.

"Uh, greetings, ma'am." Zack gave a small wave.

"Sorry about the intrusion ma'am." Jena gave a small smile.

"Are you…Angeal's mother?" Zack asked. She just stared at them in silence for another moment. "My name is Zack, and this is Jena." Jena continued to slightly smile as she gave her own little wave.

The woman looked away for a moment before turning back. "Are you Zack, the Puppy?"

Jena began to laugh as Zack looked confused. "Excuse me?"

The woman laughed. "My son wrote to me once about you. 'Zero attention span, restless as a little puppy'." She chuckled again.

Zack groaned. "Thanks Angeal."

"He wrote about a woman named Jeanne as well. 'Delicate and smart, but strong'. Your partner, right?"

He nodded. "Yes. Angeal is our Mentor."

She nodded back and then asked - "You're not here together with Genesis, are you?"

"No ma'am, we're not." Jena was the one that answered that time. "No need to worry about that."

"What is happening with my son? Do either of you know?"

Jena looked uncomfortable. "We're not really sure what's going on with either Genesis or Angeal at the moment. My apologies."

Angeal's mother lowered her head sadly. "Genesis came back here, a month ago, with an army of cohorts. And they proceeded to take the lives of many townspeople." Jena pulled an enraged face. "Genesis…he used to be such a good boy…"

Zack took a step forward. "Is Angeal…" He didn't want to finish.

She nodded. "He came here. But," She turned to the corner of the room and they followed her gaze to Angeal's sword. "He left his sword and went off somewhere." Zack took a step towards it and the woman turned back away. "That sword represents our family's honor."

"I see," He commented as Jena continued to listen. "…No wonder he never used this sword. Really. Ever." He took a few steps back to toward her side and kneeled down. "We'll take care of Angeal. You should go and hide somewhere."

The woman smiled and shook her head. "Don't be concerned. Genesis…cannot harm me."

"If that is how you feel," Jena replied as she turned back to the door. "Stay safe."

Zack gave the woman a final look before heading out after Jena. "Well, at least we know that the two of them are here, right?"

"Yes. We-" She was cut off by more Genesis Copies attacked them.

Zack grinned and crossed his arms. "Go on," He told her. "I wanna see if your as tough as your sister."

Jena smirked and a pair of Sais appeared in her hands out of nowhere as she ran forward. Zack was frozen, impressed. Jena moved through the Copies like a cat, dodging and weaving through the attack and administering her own. When one of the Sais were knocked from her hand Zack went to run forward and help but a gun materialized in its place and she shot it through the head. She glanced back at Zack, placing a hand on her hip, the one with her gun on her shoulder, and a smirk on her face.

He grinned, picked up her Sai, and handed it back to her. "Not bad. Next time we're on a mission together, you're on my team without a doubt."

She laughed as her phone rang. "Jena."

"_There's a factory on the outskirts of town." _Tseng's voice reached her. _"We saw a Genesis Copy go inside."_

"_Hey," _Jeanne's voice sounded in the background. _"There's another one."_

"Perhaps its their headquarter," She commented.

"_Most likely. We're currently on a cliff above the factory. We should attack from the top, not the front."_

"On our way." Jena led the short way up to Tseng and Jeanne before kneeling beside the other Turk. "Was it Genesis' parents?" She referred to the grave.

He nodded. "Yes. Along with someone else."

"Wait, he…his own family?" Zack sounded appalled.

"We can't expect reason from him." Tseng replied. "What about Angeal?"

"He wasn't at the house. But please, give me time! If I find Angeal, I can talk to him. If I can convince Angeal, maybe Genesis will come back, too." Zack told him.

Tseng closed his eyes. "I understand now why Sephiroth chose you."

"Huh?"

"Sephiroth's only friends outside the boundaries he has with Sienna were Genesis and Angeal." Tseng began.

"Genesis and Angeal were Sienna's friends, too!" Jeanne said, giving the Turk a look.

He smiled and nodded. "They didn't want to fight the two of them, so they both rejected the mission."

"Well, Angeal is our friend, too!" Zack replied.

"They're counting on the two of you to bring them both back." Jena told her sister.

Jeanne nodded and refused to wait any longer, decided to lead the way into the Facility. She hated thinking about what was happening. She had grown up around Genesis for the last four years, him helping her to learn to fight with the magic she could use without materia. The very thought of having to fight him…

"Infiltration successful!" Zack said happily as he landed next to her.

"Stay quiet Zack. We'll get-" Jeanne growled as grabbed her sword as more Genesis Copies arrived. "Never mind."

"Go ahead." Zack told Tseng and Jena. "We'll take care of these guys."

"Be careful." Jena told her sister, but she didn't need to, seeming as how the copies were down in seconds.

As they finished all the Genesis clones and the machines that attacked them they were able to follow the two Turks down below as Tseng was checking the computer and Jena was looking through some more books.

"It looks like the copies are being made here," Tseng announced.

"Genesis may be on the second floor." Jena told her sister and Jeanne nodded.

"C'mon Zack."

"On it!"

Jeanne led the way down the stairs and froze as the figure appeared to her and the quoting she hadn't heard in so long made her eyes water.

Genesis.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky," _Jeanne watched Genesis, reading LOVELESS like he always would, sitting on the floor by the window. _"Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest." _He closed his book and glanced up at Zack and Jeanne with a smirk as he tucked the book into his red jacket. Jeanne couldn't help herself. Everything that they were here for just seemed to fly out of her mind at the sight of the man she saw as her big brother.

"Genesis!" She cried, crushing the now chuckling man with a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay! When you didn't come back from Wutai, I thought you had been killed!"

"Please, you think those Wutai fools can hurt me?" He ruffled her hair happily before glancing up at Zack who was glaring at him angrily, He smirked again. "Settle down…Zack the Puppy."

Zack took an angry step forward but paused when Jena and Tseng showed up on either side of him.

"Genesis," Jena greeted with a nod as Tseng glanced into a tube to his left. A floating Genesis copy resided in it.

"Jena," The man in red replied.

"That grave at the house," Tseng turned to the man who still held an arm around Jeanne's shoulders. "We found the remains of our people there as well."

Genesis gazed down at his hand as everyone watched him. "It didn't take much to have then send false reports. Just some mild threats…" Jeanne gasped as Jena restrained her partner from running forward.

"They would have done that anyway. At least, your parents would have." Zack decided to respond angrily.

"My 'Parents'," Genesis scoffed, bringing a look of surprise to Jeanne's face as they stood from the floor. "They had always betrayed me, from the very beginning."

"What are you talking about Genesis?" Jeanne asked. "You always told me your parents loved you!"

"What do you know?" Genesis glared at her from a moment as his raised hand began to glow. He turned back to the other three. "Shinra lapdogs!" His fire materia flew from his hands and hit Tseng, knocking the man back into the metal tube.

"Tseng!" Jena cried in alarm as Jeanne ran to the Turk.

Zack drew his sword, but everything now seemed to go slowly. Jena watched as Angeal appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the sword from Zack's hand before standing between his student at his friend. No one else moved, just watching.

"Welcome, partner," The man in red greeted Angeal, who didn't respond. Instead he held up Zack's sword. "I see…" Genesis held up another hand. "You've finally made your decision." The hand went to his chest. "I'll respect your wishes, old friend. However…" He took steps forward to Angeal's side. "Can you really live on that side?"

Genesis walked away and Jeanne stood, watching after him. After pushing Zack aside, Angeal followed him and Jeanne followed him.

Bursting into the top room she watched a secret door open and both men walked down a flight of stairs. Quietly pacing after them she caught the last words of Genesis' ordered.

"-the town."

"Genesis!" The man in red's head turned to her as she stopped before him. Copies turned to attack her but he put up his hand to halt them. They scurried away to do as they were told.

"So, come to join me, have you?" Genesis asked, turning to look out another window. "There's no-" He was cut off by being pushed into the window sill. He turned in surprise as she pushed Angeal off of her, glaring at them both in anger.

"How could you?" She growled. They both could only stare. "Why? Why did you do that to Sienna?" Their faces changed to guilt. "You were her family, and you just left her! No goodbyes, no reasons; with nothing! She cries at night because of you! She keeps me up! Why would you do that to someone you care about?"

Genesis shook his head, motioning to Angeal with his hand who then began to step away. "You wouldn't understand," He finally told her.

"Why?" She stomped her foot. "Why do you say that? What wouldn't I understand?"

He gazed out the window in silence for a moment before turning back to her. "You wouldn't-" He paused himself, sure that if he were to repeat his words she would only grow angrier. He sighed and then held out a hand to her. "Would you…like to see why?"

"**What the hell did you do, Angeal?" **Zack punched his teacher in the face, shoved him against the wall, and then threw him outside. Jeanne went to run forward but Genesis held her back.

"The mother…the mother could no longer live." Angeal pushed himself up. "and neither can the son."

"Is…is this your idea of honor?"

"I told you," Genesis took a few steps forward. "You can't live on that side any more."

Angeal scoffed and Jeanne shook her head. "But why? What aren't you telling me? Why won't you tell me?"

Angeal pushed himself to his feet and gave her a sad, pitiful look. "Get out, Jeanne. While you still can." He then turned to leave.

"Angeal!" Zack went to run forward but Genesis tripped him. "Angeal!"

"Angeal, wait!" Jeanne ran after him, Genesis' words to Zack traveling after her.

"_My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I?" _Zack began to tell him to shut up. _"All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow. _I don't see Sephiroth today, but…are you game?"

Angeal, Angeal Please! Stop! Talk to me!" She now hurried in front of the man who refused to look up at her. "Angie," She called him by the name Sienna would use. "Please, why don't you trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, Jeanne," Angeal tried his hardest to find the right words. "You just…need to leave; now. Leave Shinra before the same thing happens to you. Before you get turned into what I now am."

"But what's happened? What's happened to you and Genesis, Angeal?"

He saw that there was no other choice. There was no other way to convince her. Clenching his teeth, Angeal threw his arm to the side and two white wings, one small and the other large, burst from his back.

Jeanne's breath caught in her throat. "A…a wing?" She gasped. "But…but how?" Her voice turned as she reached forward to graze it softly/ "Who did this to you? Who?"

"Shinra," He pulled away from her touch. "Shinra." He gave her another glance. "Like I said; get out while you still can. Before the same happened to you."

And then he was gone, leaving white feathers floating behind.

Anger boiled inside of her. How could they do this to him? Angeal and Genesis were two of the best SOLDIERs that they had and they do this to them? Does that mean…Sienna had the wings too? Did they do something to her too?

And just who was it? It had to be one of the scientists. Without a doubt, but which one? Maybe, she narrowed her eyes.

Hojo.

Hojo

He was the only craziest, sickest bastard in Shinra to do something like this to someone else. He was the one that created all those monsters, so it had to have been Hojo.

_Hojo, you sick-_

A stinging pain shot through her shoulder and she gripped it, letting out a scream. She glanced behind her.

Copies.

And a lot of them.

_Dammit! _She gripped her sword. _The bombs are about to start any second now and there's just to many for me to run from. What now? _Jeanne shook her head. _I'll just have to make a path._

**Zack growled and picked up the summon gem. "Summons aren't meant to be used like this! What happened to dreams and honor?"**

Genesis' back was to Zack as he searched the town for Angeal and Jeanne, but both were out of sight. The should get out of Banora, and now. The Turks would be blowing it up any second now. "We are…monsters." He finally replied. He placed a hand to his head be fore thrusting it out to the left. A large, black wing extended with it from his back, taking Zack by surprise. "We have neither dreams nor honor." HE told him, and Zack watched as he took off into the sky, leaving a trail of black feathers behind.

Holding his hand out, Zack gazed down at the feather that landed in it. "SOLDIER…" He crushed the feather. "Doesn't mean monster."

Bombs began to go off and Zack whirled around, looking for his partner.

"Jeanne? Jeanne!" Houses exploded all around him as he ran, looking for the woman. No luck decided to show its self. "No!" He cried, staring back at the now destroyed town. "She's with Tseng and Jena. She has to be."

As the helicopter appeared behind him, Zack turned a final time to glance over the burning town, searching, praying for a figure to come running out to him, safe and unharmed as she made a joke about almost burning to death.

"Zack!" Tseng called over the whirling blades of the helicopter. "We have to go! Now!"

"What about Jeanne?" He demanded. "We can't just leave her?"

Tseng pulled a face. "We have to!"

Zack bit his lip. He didn't want to, but he jumped onto the 'copter. His eyes immediately sought out Jena. The young woman had her arms wrapped around her legs as she buried her face in her knees. Without a word, Zack hugged her, both grieving the truth.

As they flew away, all thoughts of Jeanne being able to move in with him were left behind.


	9. Chapter 8

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately .**

**Oh my God! It's been so long! I Am SO SORRY! I've just been so busy. I promise that it won't happen again! So, here's the next Chapter!**

Chapter Eight

Meeting Her, # 1

Sienna knew something was wrong. She glanced up from the conversation between her, Sephiroth, and Lazard, falling silent in the middle of her sentence. Both men watched her.

"Is something wrong?" Lazard asked.

Turning her gaze back to the director she shook her head. "No. As I was saying; the Wutai have-" She stopped again and stared at the door, her eyes sharpening in concentration. Something was very wrong. She had to get home. Now. "My apologies Lazard, Sephiroth, but I have to go." Sienna moved swiftly to the door before either of the two men could open their mouths and was running down the hall as fast as she could.

When she reached the stairs she jumped over the edge and was on her way down from the top floor to the bottom. She heard shouts and screams as she fell, but they were ignored, especially the screams that broke through as she safely landed on the bottom floor and took off running through the front doors.

What was going on? What was she feeling? Nothing bad had happened during Jena and Jeanne's mission to Banora, had it?

No. She would have gotten a call immediately.

Wouldn't she?

As she paused in front of her house she noticed it in seconds. The side door on the balcony to Jeanne's room was open, the curtains blowing in the wind from the dark room.

Someone was inside.

It was no sweat jumping up into the room. She was cautious, ready to fight, but there was no one in the room. There was just a figure on the bed, and she recognized it.

"Jeanne!" She cried, running to her. She looked horrible! Cuts and scratches and burn marks all over her body. Her hair that had been so long was now shorter than Zack's and her arm looked, no, it was broken as a white bone poked out of the side. "Oh my God!" Sienna cried. "What happened to you?"

"It was my fault," A voice made her turn around. "I tried to find her before the Turks dropped the bombs on Banora, but I was too slow."

Genesis Rhapsodos was standing in the dark by the window, his head hanging down. "I was too slow, and this is what happened."

"Genesis? You've returned."

"No," He shook his head and Sienna's eyebrows rose. "I came just to bring her. The helicopter holding her companions won't arrive until this evening. I feared that it would be too late."

"We have to get her to the infirmary!" Sienna went to hoist Jeanne to her shoulders but she paused before doing so. "Genesis, why-"

"Jeanne told me you've been crying."

She turned back to the man in red. He had taken a few steps towards her. "Of course. You just left, Genesis. Left without telling me why! I didn't know if you were hurt or worse. The four of us have been together for years, and then for you and Angeal just leave like you two did, it hurt. It hurt that you left, and didn't tell me why. It's like you can't trust me."

Genesis chuckled, gazing down at the woman lovingly. "You always were the softest."

She scowled. "Soft or not, I have a right to be. You left me, Genesis."

She watched as he reached out to hold her but he stopped himself and turned away with a devastated look on his face. "I didn't leave you, Sienna. There's just something that I have to do before I can even think about…" He slapped a hand to his forehead. He stayed silent for a few more moments before turning back to face her. "I have to leave again, but not for good. Be sure to tell Sephiroth that I have not left you too him. I will be back to win you from him soon."

Sienna couldn't help but shake her head as Genesis moved to the window. She loved both the men, but her heart belonged to only one. Even if he didn't return it.

Watching him, Sienna was taken aback as a black wing burst from Genesis' back before he took off into the sky, leaving feathers behind. What had happened to him? She would have liked to think about that as she watched him soar away but she had to take care of Jeanne before anything else.

"What's with all the feathers? Sephiroth's voice was the one behind her now, She glanced at him as she hoisted Jeanne onto her shoulders.

"I'll explain later. I've got to get her to the infirmary."

Sephiroth took one glance at the burnt young woman before taking her from Sienna into his own arms before leading the way to the Shinra Building again. They both ignored the ones around them as they cried out questions and hurried up the stairs.

Bursting through the infirmary doors the doctor only gave them three of them one look before firing up one of the tubes.

Sephiroth leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, watching Sienna as she paced, her own arms folded behind her back. He kept his mouth shut, knowing that this was not the time to speak.

If only some people could be smart enough to know that as well.

"Well, well," Professor Hojo laughed as he stepped into the infirmary. "When I had heard that the remaining 2 1st Class SOLDIERs went running up the stairs with a companion in their possession, I didn't think it would be one of the Rush sisters. And to think, I was just in the need of a stronger test subject for my new experiment.

Sienna's eyes looked murderous and she charged at Hojo. She slammed one hand on the wall next to the scientist's head, caging him against it. "You even think about touching her and I will rip out your heart and make sure you stay alive long enough to watch as one of your precious experiments eat it."

"My apologies, Miss Sienna," The doctor looked up from her clipboard. "But if you're going to fight, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave."

Hojo smirked.

Bad mistake.

"AHHHHHH-"

Hojo's scream as he flew out of the room and down the stairs was cut off as the door shut. Sephiroth gave his own smirk as sienna clapped her hands, as if removing dust, and turned back to the doctor who was smiling herself. It seems that they weren't the only ones in Shinra who disliked Hojo.

"**Don't worry. Jeanne is going to be fine," **The Doctor told them an hour later. "She got here just in time. She should wake up soon."

Sienna let out a sigh of relief before collapsing in a chair. "That's…good. Thank you."

The doctor nodded before slipping out the room with a swift - "Be right back."

Sienna ran a hand through her hair before looking up at Sephiroth. He was watching her, silently. Now was as good as ever. "Genesis." His eyebrow rose. "Genesis was the one that brought her to my house. He said the Turks had blown up Banora while she was still in the town. He went back for her and brought her to me. He's where all the feathers came from."

"How?" Sephiroth asked.

She shook her head. "For some reason, there was a large, black wing in his back. He could fly, Sephiroth."

"How, I wonder." Sephiroth straightened up and slowly paced to the tube. Jeanne's burns and wounds had healed. The Doctors had pushed her bone back in, but it would have to be in a cast for six weeks before it could be used fully again. "And why did he bring her back? Why risk being caught?" He pondered silently. "How did he get wings? Who-"

"Sienna? Sienna!"

Her head popped up. She knew that voice. Both of them, now standing, turned back to face the door. It burst open moments later with Jena, Zack, and Tseng rushing into the room. Zack and Jena were breathing extremely hard while Tseng looked normal. It seems he was the smart one to take the elevator instead of running up 50 flights of stairs.

Jena and Zack took one glance at the woman in the tube before collapsing in each other's arms as they fought back tears of relief. Tseng turned to Sephiroth and Sienna.

"We just landed when HOJO passed by, cursing you out and talking about future experiments on Jeanne. The ones down below told us you had brought a person up her earlier and so, we hoped."

Sienna nodded. "Jeanne's fine. She'll wake up soon, according to the doctor."

"How did she get here?"

Sephiroth glanced at them. "Genesis," He finally answered them. "After you dropped the bombs, Jeanne was caught in them and he went back for her."

"Genesis?" Zack looked up in shock. "Was Angeal with him?"

"Is he still here?" Tseng sounded infuriated.

"No, to both." Sienna replied. "Her left right after." She glanced at Jena. "What happened? Did Angeal have a wing too?"

"You saw his wing?" Zack asked with Jena and Tseng looked confused.

"Yes," Sienna nodded. "Did Angeal have one?" She repeated.

"I, I'm not sure. Angeal had walked off and Jeanne ran after him. I tried to follow, but Genesis pulled out a summon on me." He gripped his hair. "Damn it! If only I was stronger! I could have gone after her before the bombs were dropped!"

Sienna's eyes, now narrowed, turned back to Tseng. "Here's a question." The Turk looked up. "Why didn't you make sure that Jeanne was safely out of the village before dropping the bombs?"

"E-everything happened so fast. She had run after Genesis and Angeal and I didn't see her again. I had tried to wall her, but no answer." Tseng's hands were shaking, but that was it. It seemed even the Turk had been relieved that Jeanne was safe. He was good at hiding his feelings.

"It's not his fault," The voice coughed and they all looked at Sephiroth.

He had silently let the now awoken Jeanne from the tube and placed a towel around the now healed woman who sat on the floor at his feet.

Sephiroth took a step back and watched silently. Jena and Zack had both jumped on the young woman, apologies and other things pouring out of their mouths. Tseng had turned to the side, tightening his tie as he cleared his throat. And sienna. He watched her, covering a slight smile with his hand.

Sienna stayed in her spot watching the three young ones talk, her face blank.

Sephiroth knew that Sienna looked upon the Rush sisters as daughter, not just friends or sisters. They were too important to her. She worried about everything the sisters did. She would tell him about her worries and to just add to them now, Angeal and Genesis were her brother, and they were now gone. It seemed her whole family was leaving her now.

Then what did that make him? What role does Sephiroth play in Sienna's life? Was he another brother, seeming as how they had known each other since they were 8? Or was he just a friend? He wasn't sure, but he hoped that he was more than either. He hoped…

**Jeanne scowled at her left arm. **It was still broken, even a week after Banora. She had been offered rest, but she refused it, saying she would handle missions with one arm.

It turned out to be harder than she originally thought.

She had only one arm so fight against the Wutais during the mission she and Zack had been on the day before and that hand was preoccupied with her sword. Both her sister and Zack had barely left her alone during both the missions and everywhere else, but today she had been able to slip away. She had plans to watch 'LOVELESS' at the theatre with Sienna later that night, so six hours were free for her to find something to do.

Damn. If only Zack were here to entertain her like he normally was.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Jeanne turned in time to see a young child, oddly familiar, run past her and down towards the Slums. She then saw a man chasing after her before stopping to lean over and catch his breath.

But Zack's cousin was good as well.

"Zeke, what happened?" She moved up next to him.

He glanced up at her, angry, but his face settled down when he recognized her. "Some stupid kid was complaining about being hungry so I was trying to be nice and was going to give her some money to get ice cream or something when she grabbed my wallet and hauled ass!" He growled as he straightened again. "Kept saying something about trying to bring Wutai back to power and-"

It clicked. "Shinra meanies?" Jeanne asked with a small smile.

Zeke raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. How did you know?"

She sighed. "Zack and I have run into her before. She's traveling around with her aunt now, I see. She's a child Zeke. What could you expect?"

"Child or not, I'm going to teach her a lesson!"

Jeanne gave a small smile. Zeke was definitely Zack's cousin. "All right, let's go."

"Why are you coming?" He didn't mean to sound mean, but he did.

"Well, I know the Slums and you don't. You can go look for Yuffie yourself or I can help. Its your choice."

Zeke growled again. "Fine. C'mon. I'm getting my wallet back."

"**Look, the church!" **Zeke grabbed Jeanne's arm and dragged her after him. "She's in there!"

"The church?" Jeanne asked. "What makes you think she'd be in there?"

"She's a scared, little girl hiding!" He replied. "She'll be in the church. The scared sissies always are."

Jeanne couldn't help but let out a giggle. "You're very blunt. Much more so in a meaner manner than your cousin."

As they pushed through the door, a young woman jumped up. Pews were lined up, but all that was really there was the woman and a large batch of flowers growing out of the floor.

"All right you little brat!" Zeke yelled, gazing through the church. "Cough up my wallet!"

Jeanne slapped him in the back of the head. "Shut up, Zeke. Yuffie's not here." She turned back to the woman that was now smiling at them as she walked her way to them. "Sorry about that. He should learn to look before he speaks. Just like your cousin." She growled to Zeke.

He flushed. "Shut up!"

"Is there something that I can help you with?" The young woman asked.

"No."

Jeanne shot her companion another look. "Yeah, actually. A young girl with short black hair in green , yellow, and white didn't come running through here anytime today, did she?"

"No. No one really ever comes in here. Has something happened?"

"Well Zeke here had his wallet snatched as she ran down here. I know her so I came to help him."

"Oh no. I wonder why." Jeanne hid a smirk. "I can help you look. You said she had black hair. There's not many kids, let alone people, down here with black hair. I can help."

Jeanne smiled. If the woman wanted to that bad, why not? "Okay. I'm Jeanne Rush and this is Zeke Fair."

The woman smiled. "I'm Aerith. Aerith Gainsborough."

**Sienna's concentration was brought up from her puzzle from talking down the hall. **Pulling a black and silver silk robe over her undergarments, she grabbed the sword propped up by her door. She paused, waiting. As the voices got closer she got ready to jump out in the hall when her name was called out. Recognizing the voice she sighed and pulled her door open.

"Jena, I've told you to call. One of these days your not going to say anything and I'm going to attack you." Sienna crossed her arms and stared at the one that accompanied Jena. "Zack…this isn't a normal visit, is it? What's going on?"

"There's nothing wrong, Sienna, I promise." Jena smiled. "We're just pulling a surprise on Jeanne."

"A surprise?" She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We're moving her in with me!" Zack thrusted a thumb at himself. "When I learned she was too afraid to ask me, I decided to go ahead and make it a surprise!"

"Don't you mean, 'I did'?" Jena raised her own eyebrow at Zack show scratched the back of his head.

If Sienna felt surprised, she didn't show it. But on the inside, she was screaming. "So, moving her out, huh?" She turned back to her room, but paused as she turned back to Zack. "You'd best take care of her, Fair."

Zack threw his hand up in a salute to her. "Yes ma'am! You can count on it!"

She smirked again. "And as more than just a roommate." Zack blushed as she entered her room and closed the door.

Jena watched after her as Zack smiled. "Go ahead and start loading her stuff up. I'll be right there." Zack nodded and turned back down the hall as Jeanne knocked on Sienna's door.

"What?" She flinched at the anger in Sienna's voice and slipped in the door.

Sienna's robe was discarded on her bed as the woman was pulling on her regular leather outfit. Her face was blank but Jena could tell she was upset. Who could blame her after all that's been going on? And Jena feared that she was just about to add to it.

"Sienna, can we talk for a second?" She asked.

The woman paused in pulling her shirt on for a second. "What about?"

Jena sat down on Sienna's bed. She had memories in this room. The three of them used to stay up late in the night and enjoy each other's company as they talked. She missed that. A lot.

"As you all ready know I'm sure, Rufus Shinra is being moved to Junon."

"Yes. The President wants his son to start learning to control the Corporation without him being around to help."

"Rufus asked me to go with him. As more than an employee." She quoted Rufus.

Sienna paused again as she put her earrings in and turned to face Jena. "What did you tell him?"

"That's just it. He leaves tomorrow and I haven't given him my answer. I can't decide!"

"I understand," Sienna leaned against her dresser. "Your sister, am I right? Especially after what just happened to her."

"And not just my sister. There's…another man mixed up in all of this."

"Reno." Sienna nodded.

Jena looked up in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I'm not stupid, Jena," Sienna gave her a smile. "I can tell when you're around the redhead. He's not to shabby either. Just not my type." The women shared a laugh as Sienna realized something.

Jena was more like her than she had ever realized.

Moving forward, Sienna placed a hand on the younger woman's head. "I can't help you with this decision, Jena. This is only something that you can choose. Don't think about what others want. You do what you want to do. You want to go, go. You want to stay, stay. The choice is yours. But just to let you know, no matter what your choice is. I'll still be here for you if you need anything. Call me and I'll come to help. Always."

Jena smiled. She knew that talking to Sienna about this was a good idea. Now all she had to do was the hard part. Talk to the man she was leaving.

"**How many places are there for this damn brat to hide?" **Zeke fell to his butt for the umpteenth time as he complained. "I mean, seriously, come on! There's only so many places she can be!"

"Oh, don't complain!" Jeanne told him. "We'll find her and you'll get your wallet back. Don't worry."

Aerith giggled, watching the two of them. "You're so cute together."

Zeke and Jeanne looked at her in horror. "What the hell have you been smoking?" She's nowhere near my type!"

"I second that. Besides, he's just the cousin of my partner."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Aerith giggled at the looks still on their faces as they quickly put feet between them.

"Besides," Zeke got a dreamy expression on his face. "Sienna's my girl."

Jeanne stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing. "Yeah. Good Luck with that one." She hadn't seen Sienna date or go after a guy since she met her.

Zeke looked up. "What? You don't think that I can get her?"

"Nope." She admitted with a grin. "No I don't."

"Well I'll show you! When we get back-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" A roar from their left exploded and Zeke jumped back up to his feet. They silently moved towards the commotion. "Yuffie," Jeanne peeked around the corner of the destroyed building and grinned. She found Renee and her niece. "I've told you not to steal! That makes you no better than Shinra."

"But, Auntie Yuie, we have to get money and Materia if we want to bring Wutai back to its feet!" Yuffie stomped her foot.

Renee knelt down with a small smile, her hands on her niece's shoulders. "Sweetheart, stealing isn't going to bring Wutai back up any faster. It's going to get you in trouble. We can think of a better way, okay? You are a ninja after all, aren't you?"

Jeanne let out a little giggle as the largest smile she had even seen broke out across Yuffie's face. "You bet I am, Auntie!" She put her hands on her hips in a cute pose before pulling a black wallet out of her pocket and handed it to Renee. "I guess I'd better go give this back to that guy."

"Yeah, but how are you going to find him?"

"I don't know. He seemed pretty loud though. I'm sure he's running around, screaming for me to come out like an idiot. Like I'd really do that." Yuffie snorted.

Jeanne laughed as the look on Zeke's face before he started walking towards the niece and her aunt, grumbling under his breath. "I'll take care of that." He finally said as Jeanne and Aerith, both still giggling, walked after him. Yuffie jumped behind her Aunt whose eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Zack. Jeanne."

"Hey again," Jeanne gave off a little wave.

"Sorry. Not Zack. Zack's my cousin. It's Zeke and that's my wallet your little brat ran off with."

Renee handed to wallet back to her niece and pushed her forward. "Well, here you go Yuffie. Apologize."

"I, I'm sorry!" The girl ducked, hiding her head under one arm while the other held the wallet out to him.

Zeke opened his mouth but glanced at the three women watching him before sighing. "It's all right," He rubbed Yuffie's head as he took his wallet back. "Just don't do it again. There's a lot of people out there that won't take just your apology, understand?"

Yuffie looked up at him with a smile. "Uh-huh!"

Renee smirked as Jeanne walked up to her. "Shorter hair and a broken arm? Who the hell did you piss off?"

Jeanne chuckled. "Believe it or not, bombs. I'm surprised I survived."

"Bombs? Aren't you a lucky one."

"Indeed. What are the two of you doing? Here, of all places?"

"Well, I'm leaving Wutai soon. For good," Renee answered. "Yuffie wanted to go on a final trip to Midgar with me before I'm gone so here we are. I told her to wait here while I went to check things out for danger from Soldier and when I got back…well, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, how's Zack?" Renee continued.

She sighed. "Normal. Just a little over protective now since the bombs. Both him and my sister. I almost didn't get away from them this morning."

Renee chuckled. "Would you have it any other way?"

"Not on your life." They both shared a laugh as Zeke and Aerith talked to Yuffie. They talked for a little while as Renee and Jeanne swapped numbers and promised to call every once in a while. To Jeanne, Renee was a strange person. She didn't want to fight, but she knew how and was protecting her niece. But she was also a good person. Someone that she knew would protect those she cared about, no matter what she had to do. She admired that.

But, Jeanne had to leave. "Hey, guys," She turned back to Zeke and Aerith. "I have a show to catch with Sienna." Zeke was immediately at her side.

"All right. Let's go."

Aerith glanced up from Yuffie. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah. Sienna would get worried." Jeanne replied, scratching the back of her head with a smile.

"We're not to far behind you, either." Renee announced.

Jeanne held a hand out to her. "You need me, you know how to get to me."

Renee took it. "No Doubt."

**Jena paced across the room, the man behind the desk following her with his eyes. **

"Calm down, Jena. You're going to knock yourself out."

"But Reeve, how can I calm down? Look what I'm about to do!" She replied, her pacing coming faster.

Reeve Tuesti was a tall man, in his late 20s, dressed in a blue suit with dark brown hair and eyes. He had a beard, also dark brown, and kept his hair combed back.

The man sighed. "It's all hard. It always is, but everything will work out in the end. Just you wait and see."

Jena smiled at her friend and crossed her finger. "Here goes."

As if on queue, the door to Reeve's office opened and two men walked in. Tseng and Rufus Shinra. Rufus looked surprised to see Jena there and took instant note of the look on her face.

"Jena? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine," She walked forward and grabbed his band. "Can we talk? Alone for a second?"

"Of course." Rufus replied.

"Tseng," Reeve stood up from his desk. "Will you join me for a second? I have a problem with the computers in the next room and I was hoping to run into you and ask you if you could check them out."

Jena slapped a hand to her face. A man that created mechanical cats wouldn't fix a computer? That was the worst excuse ever. The door closed and Rufus turned back to her.

"How's your sister?"

"She's tough, so she's good." She answered him as she sat down on Reeve's desk. "We both know what the reason for this is, so let's not dodge around it."

"I know, Jena," Rufus smiled sadly at her. "You're not going to come with me."

She pulled a surprised look. "How did you know?"

"After I heard what happened to Jeanne I knew you wouldn't, couldn't, leave your sister. You're going to stay as lose to her as you can now, and I understand that." He softly took her hands. "I would do the same if I had siblings. I wouldn't be able to just get up and leave them after something like that happened to them."

"Well, I had thought about this all night last night just to have you take it all out of my mouth. And to think, I was prepared to watch you cry." She smirked.

Rufus chuckled. "Don't worry. I've already told you before; this will not be our final moment. We will be brought together again. I promise you that."

"Rufus," She sighed, glancing away. He chuckled again.

"Don't worry. I understand." HE told her again, gently squeezing her hands.

She smiled. "Thank you, and I'm sorry."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Will you be there to watch me leave?"

"Of course I will be. Even if I didn't have to be I would be there." Since she was a Turk, she had no choice in the matter. "Tomorrow, right?"

"Correct." Rufus smiled again.

Jena kept her own smile on but behind it she was scowling. With Rufus now gone…what was going to happen between her and Reno? Things just kept getting better and better.

"**That was awesome!" **Jeanne cried as she jumped around Sienna's left side. The older woman smiled softly as she watched the younger one. "I see why Genesis loved it so much! It's a shame that it was never finished!"

Sephiroth, from Sienna's other side, chuckled. "Indeed."

"Yes. It's something that I wouldn't mind watching again." Sienna agreed.

"Can we?" Jeanne asked eagerly.

"Not tonight, I'm afraid." Jeanne paused as she glanced at the man that had asnwered her, in front of the trio.

"Zeke? What are you doing here? Don't you leave tomorrow?"

Zeke grinned. "Zack has a surprise for you and he sent me here to get you. You have no idea how long I've been standing here…" His voice faded as his eyes grew wide with they landed on the woman next to Jeanne. Sienna's eyebrows rose. "You're Sienna?" He asked.

"Yes," She answered, eyebrows rising higher.

Zeke grinned and took her hand, kissing the top of it. "The tales of your beauty hardly do you justice."

Sienna giggled. "Thank you. And you are?"

"I am Zeke Fair, Zack's cousin. I'm visiting from Gongaga and when I heard that you would be here, I just had to meet you in person." He kissed her hand again. "I am a huge fan.

"Why, thank you. I appreciate that."

Zeke opened his mouth to say something else but his eyes caught the man next to Sienna. Sephiroth didn't say anything, didn't move, but his eyes were slightly narrowed as the tall man glared down at the other. Zeke could see the threatening look in them. Zeke swallowed and pulled away from Sienna, quickly turning back to Jeanne. "Let's go; Zack's waiting."

Jeanne giggled as Sienna glanced over at Sephiroth that was now gazing down the street to his right, looking normal again.

"Where is Zack?" Jeanne asked, laughter still in her voice.

"That's the surprise," He tied a bandanna around her eyes. "Good night." He said with a grin at Sienna and a worried, frightened look at Sephiroth.

"Yeah, good night. See you later."

"Bye." Sienna replied while Sephiroth stayed silent, eyes now closed. She watched Zeke lead Jeanne away, her smile turning soft and sad. Sephiroth glanced down at her.

"Moved out, has she?"

Sienna nodded before continuing in the other direction. "Jena and Zack came by this afternoon and grabbed all her stuff, moving her in with Zack. It's a surprise for her."

Sephiroth tilted his head to the ground as he continued to walk beside her. "I'm sorry."

"Its no ones fault. They've grown up. Its time for them to move on. I just hope that nothing horrible happens to either of them now."

Oh, if only she knew what was soon to happen.

**Whoo! 11 pages! Damn that took forever! Stay tuned for Chapter 9!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately .**

**CHAPTER 9**

**CLUELESS**

Jeanne had now been living with Zack for a month. That first night she took the bed that Zeke had been using, making the two cousins have to share a bed.

The picture she took of the two of them the next morning infuriated them beyond belief, but she would never, ever get rid of it.

Her arm was better now and she and her sister have been together a lot when neither was on missions or working. She had been with Jena the day Rufus Shinra left for Junon and felt very guilty that Jena wasn't going with him because of her. She had told her sister not to worry about her, but she refused to listen.

Jeanne hadn't seen mush of Sienna lately, due to the war that had now over. She had left a message on her phone a few days ago, telling her to call back, but it just never happened. Sephiroth wasn't answering his phone either, so they both must be busy. Especially with the papers about the War coming out the other day about their strength and bravery. They were media heroes, all right.

Jeanne had left early, coming to the LV. 49 Training Room to use her left arm, getting it back into the mode of being used in a fight again. She had just stopped for a quick drink when her phone rang.

"Jeanne."

"_Sorry about taking so long to call back, Jeanne."_

"Sienna?" She jumped to her feet. "It's been a while. Where've you been?"

She heard the woman chuckle. "_We can talk later. I need you to come up to Lazard's room."_

"Right now?"

"_Yes."_

"Ok. Be right there." She hung up and then turned to leave just to jump with a small yelp. "Holy Crap, Hojo!" She calmed her breathing as the three Scientists stared at her. "There's 30 feet empty in this room! Do you really have to stand right behind me?"

The crazy man began to laugh. "Is Sienna's little Pet easily afraid?"

"Pet?" Jeanne's eyebrow began to twitch. "Listen here you stupid, old man. I'm no one's Pet!"

"Oh really," The man chuckled. "Do you not run to her at every beck and call?" Hojo turned from her and walking further into the room, mumbling under his breath. "My perfect specimens. Always in control, the two of them."

Jeanne raised an eyebrow and shook her head at the crazy man before hurrying off to Lazard's room. When she got there Lazard was sitting at his desk, Sephiroth and Sienna were leaning against another table as they looked at some files, and Zack was standing in the center of the room.

Zack turned to her and grinned. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry," She flushed. "Ran into Hojo as I was leaving the training room."

Sienna glanced up angrily. "Hojo?"

"Yeah. He was coming in to do something. Didn't wait to find out what." She turned to Lazard. "So, what's up?"

The two 1st Class SOLDIERs chuckled at her.

"Congratulations," Lazard began. "As of this moment, the two of you are promoted to SOLDEIR 1st Class."

All right!" Jeanne held up her hand for a high-five to Zack, but lowered it when he just sighed.

"I thought I'd be happier." He announced, staring down at his hands.

"Understandable," Lazard nodded, cupping his chin. "Too much happened too fast."

Jeanne glanced from the corner of her eye, watching Sephiroth cross his arms as she sighed. "What does that make me, then?" She asked. "Should I not be happy?"

Lazard smiled at her. "That just makes you, you. You try and stay happy at all times and that is something that we all need." Jeanne grinned again. "But I'm afraid I need your assistance again." He told them.

Zack glanced back at Sephiroth. "Are you pushing another assignment onto us?"

Sephiroth sighed and looked up at him. "My apologies."

"Whatever," He turned away.

Jeanne shared a look with Sienna, who raised an eyebrow. Jeanne shrugged and mouthed a 'sorry' to Sephiroth."

"I'll fill you in on the assignment, but before that…go to the briefing room and changed into a SOLDIER 1st Class Uniform." Lazard told them.

"**What the hell, Zack?"**

They were in the briefing room, getting dressed, their backs to the other. Jeanne was severely mad and surprised with Zack.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Jeanne growled as she pulled her shirt down over her head. "You shouldn't be acting like that."

"Like what."

Jeanne turned to face him, thankful that the only thing he was missing was his shirt. "Like an asshole, Zack! You were just named a 1st Class SOLDIER! This is what you've wanted since I met you, and yet, you're not happy. You're being an idiot!"

He turned to face her, shirt in his hands. "How am I supposed to be acting? Angeal's gone! He's not here! I've waited to be given this title, thinking that he would be here to congratulate me, but he's not. He's not!"

"I'm sorry he's not here, Zack, but its not anyone's fault but his own. And you," She poked him in the chest. "Have no right to blame it on anyone else or take it out on anyone else. It's not Sephiroth's fault so stop being a jerk, huh? Angeal would be ashamed to see you acting like this," She then poked him with each word. "So…stop…it."

Grabbing her sword, she left the room before he could respond.

"**The Company has decided to eliminate Genesis and his cohorts." **Lazard stood up. "This includes Angeal as well."

"What?" Jeanne cried.

Zack looked horrified. "And you want us to do it?"

"No, the Shinra Army will handle it."

Zack moved forward. What about us?"

"They don't trust either of you."

Sephiroth walked across the room. "They believe your emotions will hamper your judgment."

"Both of you." Sienna added.

"Well, of course!" Jeanne answered. "I wouldn't be able to just-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Sephiroth turned to her. "That's why we're going, too." He referred to him and his partner.

Zack slowly turned to the silver-haired man. "To kill them?"

Jeanne's gaze moved between Sephiroth and Zack as they just stared at the other. She finally opened her mouth to speak with red lights and an alarm went off.

"An intruder!" Lazard yelled as shutters closed over his windows and files.

"Where?" Zack demanded.

"Close. Sephiroth, Sienna, the President!" They nodded. "Zack, Jeanne, the entrance."

"On it." Jeanne replied and the four of them hurried from the office. "Holy crap!" Jeanne cried as they got off the elevator on the first floor. Robots and Genesis copies were all over the place. With a growl she gripped her sword and responded. They kept coming and coming. Jeanne ran at a large group of them but she suddenly began to slide across the floor before hitting the wall and stabling herself. She turned back in time to see the final four get hacked down by-

"Sienna!"

"Sephiroth!" Zack called out, having trouble himself walking on the ice Sienna had brought forth across the floor. It seemed that Sephiroth was used to walking on the ice as Sienna was. Jeanne and Zack weren't. "The intruders are Genesis Copies." He told the silver-haired man as he held onto a nearby table to keep on his feet.

"Hollander must be behind this." Sephiroth announced, sharing a nod with his partner.

"Who's Hollander?" Jeanne asked, still by the wall.

Sienna chuckled as she waved her hand, making the ice vanish. "Hollander was a Shinra Scientist who disappeared after he stole the Copy technology," She answered.

"Are you saying this Hollander and Genesis are working together?" Zack demanded.

"Perhaps." Sephiroth replied, turning away from him.

Zack crossed his arms. "What is it that they're after?"

"Hollander lost his bid for the leadership of the Science Department." Sephiroth began.

"He has borne a grudge against the Corporation ever since. He most likely wants revenge." Sienna finished.

"That's just petty. Are you telling me that Genesis is supporting that idiotic cause?" Zack crossed his arms.

Sienna turned away as Sephiroth slightly hung his head. "I would prefer not to believe it, but…"

Zack took a step forward. "Then don't believe it. Either of you."

Sienna sighed. ~It's not that simple, Zack~

Sephiroth turned to face him. "Very well, I won't. Now," He began to walk out of the building, his partner following him silently. "Genesis Copies have been sighted in Sector 8 as well." He paused and turned to face the two of the. "Let's go."

"**Look at them all!" **Zack exclaimed.

"We should split up." Sephiroth told them.

"Understood." Both teams went off in separate directions again. Zack saw Cissnei backed into a corner and ran forward to help her but a baton was held out in his way, stopping him.

The man slowly took a few steps forward, patting his shoulder with his baton. "Sector 8 is Turks jurisdiction, Slick." He turned to face them.

"Reno, stop being Rude." A voice ordered.

Jeanne smiled as she turned to face the ones approaching them from behind. It was her sister with Rude and Tseng.

"Sorry." Reno grinned at Jena.

"Don't worry Zack," Jena turned to her sister's partner. "Cissnei can take care of herself.

Zack turned around and saw the two Genesis Copies on the ground and the woman still standing. "Okay…"

"The other areas?" Tseng asked.

"Midgar's just crawling with nasties." Reno replied.

"SOLDIER is having difficulties." Rude stated, glancing over his shoulder at Jeanne as he pushed his sunglasses up.

"Hey!" She growled at the tall man.

"Reno, Rude." Tseng said.

"Just say the word." Reno responded as Rude said - "Yes Sir." Before the ran up the stairs.

Zack folded his arms behind his head. "So now we're outsourcing to the Turks?"

"SOLDIER's being stingy." Jeanne turned to face Cissnei, her older sister's roommate. The three of them had plans for drinks together later that week. Jeanne couldn't wait. She hadn't seen Cissnei outside of work in a while.

Cissnei was a small woman with long, reddish Orange hair and matching eyes. She was dressed in the usual Turk Suit and gloves.

"There's a manpower shortage." Zack responded. "So, you're a Turk, too?"

"Zack, Cissnei. Cissnei, this is Zack." Jean introduced them.

"Zack, Jeanne, aren't you two on an assignment?" Tseng asked them.

Zack's reply was - "Same objective. Need some help here?"

"I appreciate the offer, however="

Cissnei cut Tseng off. "Oh, how generous!" She began to walk away. "Well, I gotta go." She winked at them before running off down the street. Zack received a look from Jena and ran after her.

"Anyway," Jean then turned to her sister now that the others were gone. "We're looking for a guy named Hollander. Ever heard of him?"

"Yeah," Jeanne answered her. "Believe it or not, Sephiroth and Sienna just told us about him. He was a Shinra Scientist."

"Yes. Keep an eye out for him. We're sure he and Genesis are working together. The Genesis Copies have to be his work because-"

Jeanne cut her sister off. "He stole the Copy Technology before he disappeared."

Her sister chuckled. "You find her, you call me, understand?"

"No problem." Jeanne turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Jeanne?" She turned back to her sister. "Congratulations on the new uniform."

A huge grin broke out across the SOLDIER's face as she continued around town, defeating Copies. Just as she took down the last copy in the Sector she was in, her phone rang.

"_Are you done yet?" _Sienna's voice asked.

"I believe so. What's up?"

"_Come to Mako Reactor 5."_

"Did you find something?"

"_Yeah. Angeal has been spotted."_

"You're not going to kill him, are you?"

"_The Shinra Army is getting ready, but we still have time." _Sienna replied. _"We'll find them before they do and…"_

"And?"

"_Fail to eliminate them_." Jeanne heard Sephiroth's voice in the background. She let out a sigh of relief and then heard Sephiroth chuckle. _"Yes, for real." _He was apparently talking to Zack.

"All right. I'll be there in a second."

Sienna hung up her phone with her own chuckle before continuing down the path with Sephiroth. "The two of them are just like the other. And handfuls when together."

"Especially when together." The man next to her agreed.

"It…sorta reminds me of the two of us…when we were younger." She scratched the side of her face, glancing away as she blushed.

Sephiroth glanced at her. "How do they remind you of us?"

She scowled now. "Well, you got me there. You would never talk and just stared at me."

"I like to listen more than talk."

She scoffed. "You would ignore me and you know it."

"True," She glared at him as they paused in front of a large door. "But not when you would sing." Sephiroth admitted as he tired to open the door. He frowned. "It's locked."

Sienna blushed again. "When, when I sang?"

He glanced at her with a small smile. "Of course. We all liked your singing. It…" He paused, searching for the right word. "Was peaceful." He gave her another smile. "It still is."

Sienna now wore the biggest smile on a cherry red face as she leaned against the railings behind her. He made her feel like such a little girl obsessed with him. Like she had been when she was younger.

Sephiroth turned around to fully face her now. "Come on. Let's head back to the front. Things were silent or a little wile, but Sephiroth finally looked at her. She was still smiling. "What's got you so happy now?"

She shook her head. "You boys are so clueless."

"Well, I'm not a little boy anymore."

"Men included, Sephiroth." She saw him raise en eyebrow. "And there's the proof." She sighed. "So clueless," she repeated, shaking her head.

Sephiroth stopped moving, placing himself firmly in front of his partner, his hands on either railing, blocking her way. He stared down at her. "Why not enlighten me? What am I so 'Clueless' about, as you so put it?"

Her face, somehow, turned redder than it had been before as she backed up to keep from running into his chest. That would have just made it all worse. _Damn you, Sephiroth, for making me feel this way._

"Well, you see," He kept gazing down on her, eyebrows raised. "Uh…um," Her eyes widened when she glanced over his shoulder. "Watch out!" Sephiroth slowly stepped to the left before watching Sienna as she slashed the strange, white creature from the air, and then watched as Jeanne and Zack ran forward.

Sienna silently thanked God for the interference.

"It appears Genesis isn't the only one that can be copied." Sephiroth announced as he walked past Zack and the creature. Sienna gazed down at the creature, and bit her lip. The thing had Angeal's face! So, Angeal was on Genesis' side.

"The Company Training room…" Sephiroth slowly began. All three looked up at him, Sienna with a smile, knowing where he was headed. "We used to sneak in there for fun, when the 2nds were out…" He explained. "Genesis, Angeal, Sienna, and I…"

"You guys were pretty tight." Zack replied.

"Perhaps." Sienna smiled as she remembered the last time the four of them were there.

_They were in Junon. The four of them on top of the large Sister Ray. Genesis was sitting at the base, reading from 'LOVELESS', Angeal leaned against the building beside him, Sephiroth stood more towards the snout of the Ray, his eyes closed as the sun traveled across his face, and Sienna was close to his feet, her own legs daggling off the edge as she held a guitar, playing a little tune as they all listened to Genesis read. _

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek I thus, and take to the sky." Sephiroth opened his eyes with a slight smile as he turned to face him. "Ripples form of the water's surface. The wandering soul know no rest." Sephiroth now walked towards him. Angeal's own eyes opened as he lifted his head. _

"_LOVELESS, ACT 1." Sephiroth announced, his long sword, Masamune, in his left hand. _

_Genesis looked at him and smirked as he closed the book and set it aside. "You remembered." He stood up and Angeal looked at him. _

_Sephiroth smirked back. "How can I not," He began to tap the right side of his head. "When you've beaten it into my head?" He slashed his sword, signaling he was ready._

_Angeal grabbed his sword and Genesis lifted his own to his head. _

"_God, you boys are so immature." Sienna stopped playing her music and stood, hand on her hip as she looked at them._

_Angeal chuckled. "You sure you don't want to join?"_

"_She waved her hand at him. "No thanks. You have fun trying to kill each other. I'm staying out of it."_

"_Don't take Sephiroth lightly." Angeal told Genesis. _

"_Humph, noted…"_

_Setting her guitar to the side, Sienna watched as the three men battled. It was fabulous. All three of them were so obsessed with what they were doing. She couldn't help but smile. Sephiroth's constant smirk made her heart beat louder. She watched as Genesis twirled through the air only to be thrown back by Sephiroth as Angeal rushed forward. Sephiroth was the strongest of the four of them, followed by Genesis. They didn't know who was stronger, Angeal or Sienna, since the two of them refused to fight the other. Sienna refused to fight either of the three men. Always. _

_But Genesis always wanted to beat Sephiroth. Angeal fought for fun. Genesis always took it a little bit too far…_

"_Ha!" Sephiroth's voice reached her as his and Angeal's blades met, sparked erupting between them. "Is that the best you can do?" Sienna grinned. Sephiroth was a smartass, but he could back it up. _

_Angeal was forced back to Genesis. "All hail Sephiroth, eh?" _

"_Angeal, stay back." Genesis ordered, holding a hand out. He blinked. "I'll take Sephiroth alone."_

"_Genesis…" Angeal looked surprised. _

"_Come on guys," Sienna walked towards them. "Stop fighting. I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat."_

_Genesis glanced back at her before running his hand over his red blade and gazing back at the silver haired man. "They both need a new hero."_

"_Humph." Sephiroth blinked his eyes slowly. He knew that it wasn't just the world that Genesis was talking about. "Come and try."_

"_So smug…but for how long?" Genesis ran forward to continue the fight._

_Sienna shook her head as she moved up beside Angeal. "I just don't understand you men. Why must you always fight?" Angeal chuckled as they both continued to watch their partners. "But I do have to say," Her gaze followed the two men in the air. "It does get my blood pumping. "She then frowned as Genesis shot fire at Sephiroth. "Until it gets a little too serious." She ground her teeth as Sephiroth was encased in a great ball of fire. Angeal moved quickly, trying to stop Genesis, but he was blasted by fire as well and fell out of the sky. "Angeal!" Sienna cried, running to catch him, silently thanking God as she carried him out of the way of Sephiroth's Octaslashes. "Dammit!" She then growled, watching the battle continue. She didn't like interfering, but it had gone too far. _

_Angeal and Sienna shared a nod before running in between the two fighters with their own swords, Angeal blocking Genesis and Sienna blocking Sephiroth._

"_Enough." Angeal ordered. _

"_It's gone too far." Sienna told them. _

"_Sienna…" Sephiroth spoke, lowering his blade. She smiled, glad that he was listening. _

_Genesis saw the smiled and growled. "Out of my way!" He summoned another fire ball, bursting it through Angeal's sword._

_Sephiroth quickly wrapped his arms around Sienna to keep her from harm, but it wasn't need as Angeal's broken blade slashed through his shoulder. _

"_Genesis!" Angeal cried as the man fell to his knees, gripping his shoulder as the simulation came to a halt due to the damage to the room. _

"_Oh no!" Sephiroth quickly let Sienna go and she hurried to Genesis, kneeling to check on his wound. _

_Genesis pulled away from her. "Just a scrape…" He stood, gazing down at her. "I'll be fine, don't worry." He picked up his sword and began to walk away. "Even in the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return."_

_Sephiroth turned and watched Sienna chase after the man before whacking him in the back of the head. He couldn't help but give a small smile. _

"_Shut up, Genesis, and let's go get you some help!"_

"So, was everything alright?"

"Yes," Sephiroth answered. "As far as Genesis was concerned. But as for Angeal…" Sienna sighed.

"Angeal?" Jeanne sounded confused. "What did he do?"

He gave a soft 'ha'. "Later, I received one of his famous lectures, that this one here gladly enjoyed watching." He gestured at his now grinning partner.

"About what?" Zack asked.

"Always the same. Discipline, dreams, honor, et cetera…"

"Ah, one of those, huh?" Zack chuckled.

"Always the same." Jeanne agreed.

Sephiroth remained silent as he walked back to the creature, staring down at it. "So it's true…they're in league with Hollander."

Watching Sephiroth grin while remembering their times with Genesis and Angeal made Sienna extremely happy, but now, with him looking like this, made her extremely sad. She wished she could find a way to make him smile again.

"How could this happen?" Zack demanded, gripping the railing.

Jeanne sighed. "C'mon Zack. Let's go look for clues. They could be down here."

"Yeah, let's go look." He nodded his head.

Sienna watched after the two of them for a moment before glancing back to Sephiroth. "All right, you too now. Let's move." She put her hands on his back and pushed him forward after the other two. She knew that she wouldn't have been able to move him if he didn't want to and let out a silent sigh of relief when he did. "Maybe that door's open now." She then mumbled under her breath. "But I doubt it."

"Hollander's secret Laboratory is down this way, apparently." Sephiroth explained to Zack and Jeanne as Sienna continued to push him. "Perhaps we can find some information about Angeal's whereabouts there."

"All right." Zack replied before running ahead.

"Maybe that's what that door was."

"If it is, the power needs to be turned back on." Sephiroth announced.

Sienna stopped moving. "The power's off?" She asked her partner.

"Yes." He replied.

Sienna went to say something but then turned to Jeanne. She didn't need to say anything before the you woman ran off after her own partner. Sienna waited until she and Zack were out of sight before turning to her partner. "You knew the power was off?"

"The moment we reached the door." He answered, looking at her strangely.

Her eye twitched. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

"No. I figured you already knew."

Sienna sighed, her anger disapating. She couldn't stay mad at him. Instead, she just mumbled - "Men," as she continued walking.

"The Power has been restored. Let's go." Sephiroth ordered when Zack and Jeanne joined them at the door with the large number 6 on it.

Sienna opened the door and led the ay in. 3 large tubes, like from Banora were there, as well as some files, books, and a desk or two. There was also a bed that Sienna picked a file up from and began to read it.

Sephiroth immediately walked to one of the tubes and glanced in before growling. "A wretched sight…"He moved away and picked up some of his own papers to read. Sienna felt like she was going to be sick and refused to look at the Angeal-faced creature inside like the others all did. She didn't need to look.

"These are the highly confidential research documents that Hollander stole." Sienna announced.

"The stolen documents were in regard to 'Project G', 'Degradation', and 'Ancients'." Sephiroth continued. "Some of them may have been left here. Search this are carefully."

"Project G," Sienna announced a few moments later from the bed, "It was Hollander's experiment, resulting in a normal child, which meant her failed. However…" She trailed off, anger burning in her eyes. "How can they do this to a child and still call themselves humane? It's disgusting."

Jeanne agreed.

"It was before Genesis deserted." Sephiroth walked over to Zack a few minutes later. "the wound," He referred to the one Genesis received in the training room. "Was superficial. But for some reason, Genesis wasn't healing." Sienna recalled the three of them standing outside the medical room, waiting. "The man who treated him was…Hollander."

"_Hollander, how is Genesis?" Angeal asked. _

"_He's going to be okay, isn't he?" Sienna questioned. _

_Hollander shook his head. "The problem is the mako energy that seeped in through the wound…"_

"_Is it treatable?"_

_The man nodded. "First, he'll need a transfusion" Sephiroth went to step forward but Hollander shook his head. "You aren't viable."_

"_What about me? Surely I am." Sienna asked. _

"_No," The man shook his head again before he and Angeal both disappeared into the room, leaving Sephiroth and Sienna to look at each other._

"Why couldn't I be the donor? Or Sienna?" Sephiroth asked. He then turned to face the tube again. "A SOLDIER Type G…" He pondered.

It was strange. That very next week Sienna had got caught in a surprise attack and had to have a transfusion herself. Genesis tried to offer himself, but the only one that was viable was Sephiroth. That just made Genesis mad. Why?

"Who, who was the child they used in this 'G' Project?" Jeanne asked, regretting the answer.

"According to the files," Sienna's voice was full of rage and hate. "It was Genesis."

"Project G." Zack repeated.

Sienna hung her head as Sephiroth responded. "Project Genesis." He then turned away. "Contrary to this report, Genesis showed clear signs of change."

"Degrading?" Jeanne questioned.

Sephiroth walked towards her. "Not only that."

"Copies?" Zack offered.

Sienna, finally, looked into the tube with Sephiroth. "Abominations." They both snarled.

"S-Sephiroth! Sienna!" All four of them turned to the man that had now just walked down the stairs.

The man was plump with graying hair and a white lab coat over a yellow shirt that read 'Banora's Apples'

"Hollander." Sephiroth replied. "I thought we'd find you here." He took a few steps towards the man.

"The degradation process…only I can stop it.""Don't sound so smug, you bastard!" Sienna growled, taking her own, quick steps forward. "You're-" She was cut off when a man in red dropped down between them and Hollander.

Sephiroth grabbed the back of his partners jacket as she moved pas him, and pulled her back behind him. "Genesis."

The man held his sword up, pointing at Sephiroth. "You won't take Hollander." He told them as the man started to run away.

"Oh no you don't, you sic freak!" Jeanne hurried after him with Zack following her, leaving Sephiroth and Sienna with Genesis who now lowered his sword and walked past the two of them.

"There is not hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the Dawn. Healer of the Worlds."

"LOVELESS again?" Sephiroth asked. "You never change."

"Three friends go into battle." Genesis continued. "One is captured, one flies away, and the one that it left becomes a hero and wins the prize."

Sephiroth shook his head. "A common story." He replied.

"If we were to enact it, would be the one to play the hero, or would you?" Genesis asked.

Sienna could only watch, not knowing what to say or do.

Sephiroth turned and gestured to him. "It's all yours."

"Indeed," Genesis began to move again. "After all, your glory should have been mine, as should the prize." He gave Sienna a look.

Sephiroth turned away again, eye closed. "How petty…"

"In hindsight, perhaps," Genesis faced the silver-haired man. "Now, what I want most," He raised his hand into the air. "Is the 'Gift of the Goddess'."

Sephiroth turned to face him, blocking Sienna from his sight as the Black feathers fell around them.

Genesis smirked.

"**Stop running you fat tub of lard!" **Jeanne cried out after Hollander. "Get back here and tell me where Angeal is!"

"You've been around my cousin too much." Zack told her. She smirked.

They would have caught up to Hollander it stupid Copies and robots hadn't of kept getting in their way, but they eventually got him.

"There's no escape now, Holla-Holy shit!" Zack cried. "Damn you! Stop meddling in my affairs!" He told the three large robots now in front of them.

But when you combine the anger of two crazy Psychos, three robots are no problem. Their attention turned back to Hollander, who was now crawling away as they neared him.

"Hollander, do you understand what you're doing?" Zack demanded.

Hollander went to run again and Jeanne moved to grab him when a certain, familiar sword, followed by a certain, familiar man, stopped her.

"Angeal…"

"Working for Hollander now?" Zack demanded. "What is it you're after?"

"World domination." Was the answer.

"That's not funny, Angeal." Jeanne told their teacher.

He pulled his sword away. "How about…revenge?" Angeal walked forward.

"For what?" Zack demanded. Jeanne knew what, but she kept her mouth shut. "Angeal!" Zack wanted an answer. His answer were the two white wings. "Whoa!" He backed away in surprise.

"I've become…a monster." Angeal said, turning to face them. "A monster's objective is usually World Domination or revenge."

"No, Angeal," Jeanne took a step forward. "Neither you nor Genesis are monsters."

"Those aren't the wings of a monster!" Zack aided her.

"Well then," He asked. "What are they?"

Zack held out a hand and grabbed a white feather. "Angel's wings."

"I see. Then what should an Angel fight for, Zack? What do angel's dream of?" He demanded angrily. He shoved his blade into the ground and paced towards Zack, who backed up. "Angel's dream of one thing…"

"Please, tell me." Zack replied.

"To be human." He answered softly.

"Oh, Angeal," Jeanne whispered but then gasped as he punched Zack in the stomach, sending him flying through the air. "Zack!"

Zack pushed himself to his feet, fists raised, but then he sighed and let them fall.

"Defend yourself!" Angeal Commanded.

The young man shook his head with a grin.

With a growl, Angeal punched the floor, sending a blow through it. It knock the grid beneath Zack loose and he fell down.

"No!" Jeanne yelled. She ran to the hole, hoping he had grabbed onto the edge, but no such luck.

Zack had fallen through.


	11. Chapter 10

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately .**

**Chapter 10**

**What did he mean**

"What have you done, Angeal?" Jeanne demanded, grabbing the front of his shirt. "Why did you do that? What if Zack's hurt or, or, dead?"

Angeal pulled away from her, turning sadly. "Zack will be fine. He's probably just down in the Slums somewhere."

Jeanne opened her mouth to ask 'How would Zack be okay, after he fell like that', but she closed it again. After all, she had survived one hell of explosion, so Zack should be okay. Instead-  
"You're such an idiot, Angeal." She stomped her foot. "Neither you nor Genesis are monsters! Why do you think that?"

"Look at me, Jeanne? Look at these!" The wings spread out as he shouted, facing the woman again. "How can you say that I'm not a monster?"

She took a step towards him. "Easily," His eyebrows rose. "Who taught me how to fight? Who would defend me when we fought together? Who would was there for me when no one else would be, huh? Who's my older brother, Angeal? Who?" She was in front of him again. "You're not a monster, Angeal." She told him as she hugged him. "You're nowhere near being a monster."

Angeal didn't know what to do at 1st, but he eventually hugged her back. It was true. He was always there when she needed someone since Sienna was gone all the time. Jeanne had become like his little sister. He smiled. "My apologies, Jeanne." He told her. "You're right. I shouldn't be acting this way."

She grinned. "Now, if only I could convince Zack as fast as I can." She pulled back. "You have to help me get Zack!"

He opened his mouth to respond but –

"Angeal?" Both turned around. Sienna and Sephiroth had arrived.

"Sienna, Sephiroth," Angeal's arms lowered and he glanced away, as if ashamed.

"Angeal," Sephiroth responded. "I'm surprised that you're here. I thought that you were on Genesis' side."

The other man grinned, eyes closed for a moment as the two women watched them. "It's a rather…difficult situation, Sephiroth."

The silver-haired man took note of Angeal's white wings. "I can see that." He glanced around the room, taking note of the hole in the floor. "Where's Zack?" Angeal glanced away. "I see." He looked around the rest of the room. "And Hollander?"

"Shit!" Jeanne growled, remembering who she and Zack had been chasing. "Where the hell did he go?" She went to walk off but Sienna grabbed her arm.

"Don't bother with it anymore. Hollander's gone." She told her student and then turned to the two men before them. "What now?"

Sephiroth looked back to Angeal, who was staring at the floor. "Seeing as how Hollander's gone, as is Genesis, there's nothing that we really can do. As for Angeal…" Sephiroth gave a small grin. "He should get some rest. He is back home, after all."

Angeal smiled. "I don't object. I would like to stay at your house though, Sienna. I doubt that my room is still open after I was announced as KIA. If you don't mind, I mean?"

Sienna nodded with her own soft smile. "I don't mind. We have to talk anyway."

"Well, I think that I'll be staying with you tonight as well," Jeanne added. "You don't mind that either, do you?"

Sienna looked surprised for a moment and then her smile returned. "Of course not."

Jeanne looked at Sephiroth. "How about you, Sephiroth? Wanna join us?"

"Hah," Sephiroth turned and began to walk away. "I think not."

"**You think that Zack's okay?"**

Sienna glanced up from her puzzle to Jeanne who was lying across her bed, staring at the ceiling. Angeal was in the room he would stay in before, either asleep or whatever it was he was doing, so it was just the two women in Sienna's room. Jeanne had been in her regular room, her bed still there, but she had come in a little while ago. Sienna was putting together another puzzle, this one being of a dragon lying across gold and treasure, but she pushed away from the table and walked over to sit on the bed.

"Of course Zack's fine. He's not going to die or be hurt from a little fall like that. Especially when your survived the explosion you had." Jeanne chuckled. The two of them thought the same thing. "Zack's probably back home or he's knocked out. Besides, Angeal wouldn't harm his student. Not willingly, anyway."

The young woman stayed silent, thinking for a moment. "Sienna, does Angeal and Genesis…do their wings…bother you?"

Sienna gazed at her student for a moment and then glanced out the window. The moon was bright tonight, lighting up the floor by the window. "Of course not. Genesis and Angeal are not monsters. The only monsters here are the Shinra Scientists." She clenched her fist. "None of this would have happened if they didn't conduct experiments on humans. Conduct experiments period." She scratched her head. "It makes me wonder…"

~Have I been experimented on as well? I don't think so, but then again, they wouldn't tell me, would they? They would keep it a secret. Maybe…~

Jeanne looked at her teacher as she glanced away, lost in her thoughts. What was she thinking about?

Sitting up, Jeanne scratched her head before crossing her legs. "

"Yeah, you're right. We should try and convince Genesis to come back when we see him again. We can help him find a way to stop his degrading together and we can take care of the Scientists…somehow. It's not right that they're continuing to do tests on other people and animals. Maybe…maybe I can get Jena to talk to Rufus about it. Or maybe I should talk to him myself."

Sienna smiled at her student. The Shinra Men were fools. They wouldn't stop running experiments on others. They would continue, trying to find new and strong subjects. But it was nice to think that, maybe, they would.

"**Are you coming?"**

Sienna and Jeanne glanced to the front door as they walked through the hall, both still in their pajamas as they finished eating lunch. Angeal had gone off somewhere after breakfast, saying that he was going to go talk to Lazard, so the two women had stayed in their pajamas all day, talking and enjoying movies in the living room. Sephiroth, who apparently had keys to Sienna's house, now stood in the doorway as he watched them. Jeanne felt weird at his gaze while she was just in her shorts and tank top, but Sienna seemed to be used to her partner being in her house.

"Coming where?" Jeanne asked, crossing her arms.

Zack has yet to return from the Slums. Don't you want to go get him?" Sephiroth asked her.

Jeanne nodded. "Of course! Let me get dressed."

Sienna stared at her partner as the other woman hurried to her room. "Good morning." She told him.

"Hmm."

Her eyebrows rose. "What's wrong Sephiroth?"

"Nothing. I was just…thinking about last night. About Genesis and Angeal and…their wings." The silver-haired man answered her.

"Ha. You're stealing my mind, Sephiroth." Sienna grinned, heading up the stairs to her room. Sephiroth followed her. "I was thinking about them last night, too. "

"Hmm," Sephiroth let her bedroom door shut as he leaned against the wall while Sienna grabbed her clothes and disappeared into her bathroom. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Then…I suppose that you were thinking the other part as well?"

"It all depends what your other part was." She replied.

"About us."

"Then yes," She walked out, her grey spaghetti strap top and leather pants on, her jacket slung over her shoulder. She placed her other hand on her hip. "I was thinking about that."

Sephiroth opened his eyes. "I was raised around her, in this Company. Professor Gast was like a father to me, but…I always wonder…who my real father was. Why I was here. They said that they just found me, but…"

Sienna sat on her bed, leaning over to pull her boots on. She paused for a moment. "Believe me, I know how you feel. I don't remember anything before Gast found me. Everything else is…hidden, I suppose you can say." Sienna bit her lip. "I can say that I hope we didn't have experiments put on us like the others have, but I have to admit that I wouldn't doubt it. We…" She shook her head, unable to continue. This was driving her crazy. Crazy enough for tears to swell up in her eyes. Sephiroth pushed himself from the wall as he watched her wipe them away.

"Sienna…" He reached for her, but-

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Jeanne's voice came from the hall as she knocked on the door.

Sephiroth sighed and Sienna chuckled as she stood and pulled her jacket on before grabbing her sword. "Come on. Let's go help Jeanne find her boyfriend."

Jeanne did the talking on their way through the town. Sienna and Sephiroth just listened, still thinking about their previous thoughts. It wasn't too far to get to the train station. There were two children there, as well as a man standing there to get on the train.

"All right! Let's go get him!" Jeanne grinned happily.

"We'll stay here. You go down and get Zack," Sienna told her student.

She looked at them in surprise. "You're not coming with me?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "No."

"We're not…fans in the Slums, Jeanne." Sienna answered. "It would be better if we just stayed here and waited on you." Jeanne thought for a moment and then nodded, understanding. Not everyone were fans of ShinRa. Sienna and Sephiroth were known as their SOLDIERs so some people might do something foolish. "Don't worry. Zack is all right and you'll find him. I assure you."

Jeanne smiled. "Yeah. You're right. I'll be back soon, don't worry." She gave them a wing and then hurried down the steps into the Slums. She would be in Sector 7 Slums, near the Slum Market. She quickened her pace.

Turning the corner, Jeanne froze. She had found Zack…and Aerith, the woman that had helped her and Zeke. Together. She watched as Zack bought Aerith a ribbon for her hair and frowned. She was feeling…jealous now. As her hand reached up to touch her own hair that had been burnt short in the explosion in Banora, she frowned. If her hair and been long still, would that ribbon have been for her?

"Thank you Zack! I'll always wear it from now on!" Aerith smiled. "Hey, do you still have some time?"

"I guess so, why?" Jeanne moved behind the wall, still listening to them.

Aerith clapped her hands together. "Why don't we go to the Park?"

"Whoa, that kinda sounds like a date!" Jeanne sucked her breath in at Zack's words.

"Uh-huh." Aerith nodded.

"Okay. Let's go!"

Jeanne's eyes narrowed as she watched them walk away. Wasn't Zack worried about what had happened after he had fallen ? What had happened to her?

Apparently not. Zack wanted to walk around with Church-girl instead. So let him.

Turning back around, she headed back to the Shinra building. But when she reached the topside, her anger subsided.

Sienna and Sephiroth were waiting there.

"Where's Zack?" Sienna asked when she didn't see him.

Jeanne crossed her arms before glancing away. Sienna and Sephiroth exchanged a look. "I didn't want to bother him, seeming as how he's now going on a date with his new girlfriend." She began to leave the way to the Shinra Building.

"His new girlfriend?" Sienna's eyebrows rose as the two followed after her.

"Yep. With that girl that helped us find Zeke's wallet while he was here. She's prancing around in a new ribbon and asked him on a date to the park, so I just let them be. He didn't even notice that I was there." Jeanne scowled as they continued down the street, the sun setting.

Sienna sighed, patting her student's shoulder. "My apologies, Jeanne."

"No need for you to apologize," She turned to Sephiroth. "Let's go train. I feel like-"

"Attacking something?" Sephiroth smirked.

Jeanne nodded. "Yeah."

The three of them were in the training room for a little while, but before Jeanne could make it through the mission to reach Sienna and fight her, they received a phone call. Midgar was under attack…once again by Genesis' Copies. The three of them hurried up to Lazard's office, but he wasn't there.

Jeanne turned to the windows and stared out across the city. Genesis Copies were all over the place, attacking Turks and other SOLDIERs and Infantrymen. Sienna watched over her shoulder as well, both ignoring Sephiroth as he called Zack.

This was going to be a problem. Just what were Genesis and Hollander here for this time? Was Angeal on their side again, or was he going to stay with them?

Jeanne hoped he would stay.

Sephiroth put his phone away and turned back to the two women. "Come on." He exited Lazard's Office, his sword ready for the Copies before them in the hall.

**As Sephiroth finished the copies that were in the hall with an electric Materia attack, Angeal flew in through a busted window, dropping Zack on the ground.** Jeanne immediately stepped behind the other two 1st Class SOLDEIRs. '"Sorry to keep you waiting." Zack said.

Sephiroth turned to face the two of them. "You're late.

"Sephiroth, have you lost weight?" Angeal asked.

"Humph." Was Sephiroth's reply.

Sienna chuckled. "So, I'm not the only one who's noticed?"

Angeal shared a smile with the woman while Sephiroth gave both of them a look. Angeal then cleared his throat. "On to business.. Hollander has ordered Genesis to eliminate Hojo."

"Hojo, the director of the Science Department?" Zack asked.

"Yes. He believes that Hojo robbed him of his rightful position." Sienna told them.

"Then they'll be targeting the Science Department floor upstairs." Zack announced.

"Forget about Hojo," Sephiroth ordered as he turned and walked away.

"I agree," Sienna nodded, turning away herself. "That monster is nothing but trouble."

Angeal smirked. "The two of you are in your usual moods, I see."

Jeanne grinned. "Their moods never change."

The man chuckled. "Sephiroth, Sienna, take the floors below. I'll handle things outside. Zack, Jeanne, you two go up. Hojo will be your responsibility."

"Understood!"

"Can't I go with Sienna?" Jeanne asked Angeal. "Or outside with you?"

Zack pulled a surprised face. Where had that come from?

Sienna turned back to Jeanne. "Despite how angry you are, Jeanne, Zack is still your partner so you have to work with him. Don't let your emotions take control, understand?"

Zack pulled another surprise look. Why was Jeanne mad at him?

The young woman sighed. "All right. Let's go."

She led the way down the hall.

Zack waited until they were alone. "Why are you mad at me?"

"What makes you think I'm mad at you? Have you done anything to make you think that? Maybe, like, staying down in the Slums all day with some other girl?"

Zack glanced the other way. "How…how did you know?"

"When you fell down, I grew worried when you hadn't come home the next morning. I went down to search for you and low and behold, what do I see?" She turned and glared at him. "You putting a ribbon in Aerith's hair! Did you not want to come back and make sure that everything was okay?" She placed her hands on her hips. "But no, I suppose that going on your 'date' to the park with Aerith was more important that-" ~Me~ "-what happened."

Zack's mouth fell open. He had never seen Jeanne this mad at him. Ever.

"I'm sorry. Things happened. This little kid stole my wallet and –"

Jeanne raised an eyebrow. "What? Like Yuffie did to your cousin?"

"Believe it or not., And after that I had to repay her with something. Besides," He smiled. "I knew you could take care of yourself."

"Jeanne took one look at his smile and sighed. "Just don't do that again, okay?"

"No problem. You can come with me when I go see her again," He smiled. Jeanne looked at him in horror. His smile fell. "What?"

She turned, disbelief still on her face as she shook her head. "Sienna was right. You're all clueless. Men are just clueless."

Zack watched after her in confusion before following.

All that was in the hall were little robots so they proved to be no trouble at all. When they got on the small elevator, Zack turned back to Jeanne.

"So, you've met Hojo. What's he like?"

She gave him a glance. "He's a freak obsessed with science. Its disgusting. He doesn't care about anything or anyone unless its his experiments. I hate being around him. He's so…inhumane…and…"

"Scary?" Zack asked.

She frowned. "Please. I don't get scared. "I'll kick his ass if he even thinks about messing with me."

Zack laughed,. "You and Aerith should meet. You would get along really well."

Jeanne, with fire in his her eyes, went to respond but she stomped out, muttering another 'Clueless'.

Zack moved after her and was a man with a clipboard in his hand. "Professor…?" He called out, moving towards him. Jeanne stayed back. "You're safe."

"Shh! Please, be more quiet." Hojo told him, glancing down at his clipboard.

"The building is under attack by the Genesis Army. They may be after you, Professor Hojo." Zack announced.

~Please come take him~ Jeanne silently begged.

Hojo gave the two of them a glance. "And you're my protection?"

~Matter of fact, I'll give him to you on a silver platter.~

"In any case, we have to evacuate. Will you come with us?" Zack asked him.

Hojo began to chuckle. "Degrading monsters are nothing to fear."

"Are you talking about Genesis?"

Hojo faced him. "Indeed. A memento from an unenlightened era, when men could deem an unclassified life form of an Ancient."

"Unclassified life form?" Zack sounded confused.

"Jenova, the Calamity that fell from the sky."

"Uh…"

Jeanne rolled her eyes at her partner. "Didn't you pay attention in 3rd Class Classes?" She asked.

Hojo walked away from the two of them. "Your ignorance is of no consequence. SOLDIER's duty is not to think- it is to protect men who think for them, like me."

"I'd let them kill you in a heartbeat." Jeanne grumbled.

After a few minutes of silence, Hojo looked back up. "Did you not say I may have unwanted company?" Are you prepared to defend this brilliant mind with your life?"

Zack put his hands on his hips as Hojo walked around him. "Of course we're prepared. 'Come and get it' is what I say! We'll show them the power of a next-generation SOLDEIR 1st Class, right Jeanne?"

Jeanne shook her head at her partner, a grin on her face.

"Heh heh heh…most encouraging," Hojo commented.. "I won't abide any losses to some second-rate scientist's monster."

Jeanne reached forward and grabbed Hojo by the front of his shirt and shook him. "Stop calling Genesis a monster! He's not and neither is Angeal.,. The only monster I see is you, you bastard!" She shook him again, quoting what Sienna had said the night before. "And if I hear you call them that again, it's not going to be Hollander that you have to watch out for!" Jeanne shoved the smiling man away from her, fearing that her self control would give out.

Things were silent for a few more moments as Zack got ready to grab Jeanne if she rushed at Hojo again, but black feather began to fall around them before anything else can happen again.

"Well, look who's here!" Hojo laughed. Watching as Genesis landed behind the Professor, Jeanne just crossed her arms as his sword as pointed at the Scientist. "Hollander sent you, correct? You think that if you obey Hollander, he'll stop your body from degrading, is that it? Pitiful…just pitiful, I say." Hojo shook his head.

"Genesis," Zack growled. He drew his own sword at the man in red.

Hojo continued to laugh and all three of them glanced at him. "A second-rate hack like Hollander wouldn't cure a cold!

"Genesis, that's enough!" Angeal had decided to join the party.

Jeanne uncrossed her arms, continuing to watch.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Hojo asked.

"My friend," Genesis began, lowering his sword. Zack followed suit. "The fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess."

"The entire cast of Hollander's Freak show!" Hojo decided to speak again.

"Shut up, you stupid old man!"" Jeanne and Zack both yelled at him.

"LOVELESS, Act IV." Genesis continued.

"Where the two friends challenge each other to a duel," Hojo ignored Jeanne and Zack. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "An ancient Epic. I read it, thinking it might aid my research, but…pure drivel."

""That's only because your mind isn't qualified to understand it. You're still too foolish." Jeanne commented. Zack had to stop a laugh.

"How does the duel end?" Angeal asked before Hojo could respond.

Hojo pushed his glasses up. "Unknown. The last act is missing, and yet to be discovered." 

Genesis walked past them all, headed for the large experiment tube in the center of the room. "There are various theories…" He turned to face them, raising his left hand and shooting fire, raising his left hand and shooting fire at the tube. A large hole was blasted into the wall, exposing the outside. "The mysterious gift of the goddess…What is the meaning behind it? For us, at least?" He turned and flew off.

"Jeanne, stay here with Hojo, just in case." Angeal ordered her, picking Zack up and flying after the man in red..

"What? Why me?" She cried but she didn't get to hear his response. She turned and gazed at the laughing man behind her. "I hate you." She announced.

It only made him laugh more. "And I'm sure you would even more if you knew the truth."

"The truth?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"They have it all hidden," Hojo mumbled. "No one knows…I've always said tell them, but no one wants to hurt their feelings," He let out another laugh. "As if Sephiroth and Sienna have feelings!"

Jeanne continued to glare at him."What are you talking about?"

"Your 2 friends are not what you think. I wonder…what would they do if they learned the truth?"

She took a step towards him. "If they learned what?"

He gave her one of his creepy grins. "If they learned that-"

"Jeanne," Both turned to see Tseng and Jena now standing behind them. "Good job. We'll take Hojo from here. You can go."

"W-wait a second," She turned back to the laughing old man,. "What don't they know? What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it." Jena told her . "It's not important."

"What do you mean 'Don't worry about it'?" Jeanne demanded.

"What your sister means is that it's not your concern," Tseng answered. "Now go."

Jeanne was surprised as she turned to leave. What was going on? What were they hiding? And last of all- What did Hojo mean?


	12. Chapter 11

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Cloud and Claire**

"Come on. Pick up!" Zack groaned. He and Jeanne were on Lvl. 49, staring out at the sky. It was a few days later after Genesis last attack.

"Who are you trying to call?" Luxiere, another SOLDIER, asked.

Zack turned to him. "Sephiroth. I haven't been able to reach him in ages! Or Sienna, either."

~It's only been a couple of days, Zack,~ Jeanne hid a smile.

Luxiere looked at Zack like he was crazy. "Haven't the two of you heard? Mr. Sephiroth and Ms. Sienna have shut themselves inside the data room and haven't come out. Handsets are prohibited in the data room, so there's not much you can do."

"Data room?" Zack crossed his arms.

"They are apparently researching the history of the Shinra Science Department."

"But why?" Jeanne wondered. She opened her mouth to say something else when Zack's phone rang.

"Aerith, what's up?" The woman's name made Jeanne's blood boil. "Make wha…oh!" She watched him, eyebrows raised. "No, of course I didn't forget! Hold on! I'll be right there." He hung up.

"So, being called down to the Slums?" Jeanne asked, crossing her arms.

"Yep, and so are you." He grabbed her arm and began to drag her behind him.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because, I want you to meet Aerith."

"But I-" ~I've already met her~ is what she was going to say, but the smile on Zack's face made her sigh. "Fine."

They had just gotten into the Sector 5 Slums Market when Angeal landed behind him.

"Angeal! Where have you been?" Zack demanded.

"Apologies. But, I am a busy man." He replied.

Jeanne giggled. "That's what cell phones are for, you goof." She told him. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, whatever," Zack commented. "We haven't been able to contact Sephiroth or Sienna either."

Angeal pulled a surprised look. "Has something happened?"

"Not really," Zack shrugged.

"They've locked themselves up in the Data Room, reading up on old reports and what not," Jeanne told him.

"I see…" Angeal turned away.

"Hey! Now where are you off to? I just don't know with you, these days." Zack sighed.

"Genesis and Hollander are in Modeoheim." Angeal stated.

"You came to tell us that?" Jeanne asked in surprise.

Zack's head lowered. "Are you actually…working?"

"I'm still a SOLDEIR at heart, I suppose." He replied. "I've informed Lazard as well. They'll come pick you up soon." Angeal then took off into the air.

Jeanne sighed and shook her head. "He always rushes off too soon. Doesn't he ever want to hear what else we have to say?"

Zack threw back his head and laughed at his partner. "Jeez Jeanne. He's Angeal. Did you really think that he would change at all?"

"After four years? Nah. He wouldn't be Angeal if he did that."

They continued down to the Church, Jeanne's stomach getting worse and worse to her as the sight of it came into view. But thankfully, someone was on her side.

"Zack, Jeanne, we need you in Modeoheim." Tseng's voice made the two SOLDIERs stop again, this time on the Church Steps.

~Thank God!~ Jeanne did not want to see Aerith again.

"We know, just give us a minute." Zack told them.

~Damn!~

"Aerith isn't there." Jena told them.

~Yes!~

Zack faced the two Turks.

"Problem?" Tseng asked.

"And who is it you two know Aerith?" He asked, hand on his hip.

Tseng crossed his arms. "It's complicated."

"Really…"

Jena exchanged an annoyed look with her sister before walking away together as a helicopter landed before them.

"Men." Jeanne plainly said.

"Men." Her sister agreed.

"Men." A Third voice told them and they both turned to see one of the Infantrymen from the helicopter opening the door with a smile.

All three of them shared a laugh before they started to board the transport.

Tseng just informed Zack and Jeanne on the mission they would be going on, and no other talk really took place, until Jena leaned forward from her seat to talk to Zack.

"So, how's it been living with my sister as your roommate?"

"Hey!" Jeanne nudged her sister's arm. "You can't ask that. I'm not that bad!"

"Oh yes I can. I've had to deal with you since you were born. I know how much of a pain you can be." Everyone chuckled. Even Tseng.

Zack was constantly grinning as he answered. "She's been great, actually. My house is always clean now and the food just isn't hamburgers and sodas. She even does my laundry."

Jena shat her sister a look. "Yes, I already knew that she would do all that. Just to get inside, right Jeanne?"

Jeanne gasped and hit her sister's arm. "Jena! Hush!" The others all laughed again.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Zack asked.

Jena giggled as her sister continued to blush. "It means that Jeanne-"

She was cut off by an explosion. The helicopter was being shot down. The two sisters grabbed on to each other and held on tightly. The two infantry men beside them did the same. If they were in a different situation Jeanne would have laughed.

The snow was cold, especially for those in the sleeveless shirts. Pushing herself up and brushing the snow off her suit, Jena glanced around.

"Is everyone okay?" She called out.

They had a burning helicopter on a frozen mountain near Modeoheim. They were going to have to walk the rest of the way.

She watched as Zack pushed himself up. "Ugh…well, that's a fine how-do-you-do!"

"You're telling me." Jeanne agreed, holding her head for a moment.

Tseng pulled out his cell phone. "There's no signal out here." He announced as everyone gathered around.

"Oh, we'll be fine," Jeanne told her sister's partner.

""Thankfully, we have someone used to this kind of terrain." Tseng looked at Zack.

He shrugged and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm a country boy…"

"Hey, Jena and I can do just fine, can't we, sis?" Jeanne looked at her.

She nodded. "No doubt. I'm not going to let you SOLDEIRs show me up."

"All right, then," Tseng began to lead the way. "We would have reached Modeoheim by now if we hadn't crashed. She we're going to need to make up for lost time."

"All right. Follow me then!" Zack told them, starting the trek through the snowy mountain.

"**See, I told you we could keep up with you just fine, Zack."** Jeanne punched her partner's arm.

"Yeah, yeah, you told me."

Zack, Jeanne, Jena, and the two Infantrymen that had hugged each other on the helicopter were walking ahead of Tseng and two other Infantrymen. The Trio were having problems.

"Yo! Don't fall too far behind!" Zack decided to call back. "At least you two are keeping up!" He commented to the two Infantrymen.

"Well, we're from the country, too." The man's voice made Jeanne freeze for a moment. His voice was soft, pleasing, sending a shiver down her back and yet, making her feel warm. How in the world did that happen?

"From where?" Zack asked.

"Nibelheim," The man answered. Zack began to laugh. "How about you?"

"Me?" Zack was grinning happily. "Gongaga." Both of the Infantrymen laughed at that. "Hey, what's so funny about that? You know Gongaga?"

"No, but it's such a backwater name." The other Infantryman sounded…feminine?

"Ditto Nibelheim." Zack responded, turning away.

"Like you've been there." The first Infantryman said.

"I haven't," Zack turned back to them. "But there's a reactor there, right?" they both nodded. "A Mako Reactor outside Midgar usually means…"

"Nothing else out there." All three of them said it as the Rush sisters began to laugh and they joined them.

"Good news, Tseng! Me and…" He glanced at the Infantrymen. Both took their helmets off.

"Cloud."

"Claire."

"Me, Cloud, and Claire here are all backwater experts. Oh yeah!" Zack smiled.

"Good. Carry on then," Tseng called up to them.

Jeanne's mouth almost fell open. That explained why one sounded feminine. It was a girl. Also explained why they grabbed onto each other in the helicopter. They were brother and sister.

Cloud looked to be the older twin with spiky blond hair and bright green eyes. Claire was shorter that her brother and held longer hair almost too her waist, but the eyes were the same. Both were wearing the Infantryman uniform of blue clothing with several belts and straps and a gray-green piece of cloth around the collar.

And boy was Cloud cute.

"I'd better go help my partner." Jena laughed.

"All right." Jeanne laughed at her sister.

"So," Claire turned to Jeanne. "You and your sister are doing pretty good yourselves. Are you from Gongaga, too?"

"Us? Nah. We're from Junon." She replied.

Cloud looked surprised. "A city?"

"Yep. But don't get us wrong. Running up and down those stairs and streets, running away from shop owners after we stole food and stuff was harder than you'd believe. Especially half-dead." She grumbled the last part.

Claire and Cloud both nodded. They got the picture. Jeanne and her sister were orphans.

"So, shall we continue on?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah. I'd rather not stop in this cold weather." Jeanne agreed, wanting to get out of the area of her past life.

"**Phew…."** Zack glanced behind them when they reached Modeoheim. "Let's wait a bit." As they watched Tseng and the others continue their way Cloud turned to them.

"Hey, Zack, uh…"

Zack glanced at him. "Hm?"

"Um… what's it like to be SOLDIER…?"

Zack crossed his arms. "I don't quite get the question."

"Um…"

Claire and Jeanne shared a giggle."

"Well, once you join," Zack told the blond. "You'll know what it's like."

Cloud hung his head. "If we can join, that is…"

"C'mon Cloud!" Claire shoved her brother's arm. "Well make it to SOLDIER."

"Yeah, don't sweat it." Jeanne agreed.

"If I can do it, you can, too." Zack told him.

"Without a doubt on that," Jeanne smirked. Zack shot her a look while the twins chuckled.

Zack turned to glance over the small building before them and saw something.

"Hey guys, look." He pointed.

They knelt down to get closer to see Genesis copies with guns walking around a Mako Reactor test site, as if they were guarding it.

"What are they doing here, I wonder?" Jena asked, announcing that the rest of the group had finally caught up to them.

"We'll go check it out. Zack said, standing up.

Tseng nodded as Cloud offered a hand to both his sister and Jeanne, helping them up. ""Our primary objective is to investigate Modeoheim. We can't afford to lose people here. At the same time, we can't ignore the activities of the Genesis Army. Therefore…"

"Sneak in without getting caught." Jeanne grinned.

"Exactly." Jena nodded to her sister. "There's an entrance at the back of that warehouse."

"Once you're inside the facility, you can do as you like."

"You got it." Zack replied. "I'll prove that SOLDIER isn't all about muscle and brawn."

~What else do you have?~ Jeanne giggled to herself.

"You watch carefully too, you two." Zack turned to Cloud and Claire.

"Uh-huh."

"Be careful." Cloud told Jeanne. She grinned.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself. I appreciate the worry, though." She jumped off the cliff and moved towards the facility.


	13. Chapter 12

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Genesis and Angeal**

"See," Jeanne carefully whispered as they stepped down the stairs. "That wasn't so hard."

"Yeah, you were right. Like always." Zack sighed.

She patted his arm. "Oh, come on, Zack. Lighten up. You can be pretty smart as well." ~Except when it comes to women.~

They kept silent, trying not to draw attention to themselves as they tromped through the building. There was nothing really there until they reached the elevator. Giving each other a silent nod, they entered it and it headed down.

"**What's the meaning of this?" **Hollander demanded, backing away from Genesis, who was moving towards him with a sword at his throat. "You need me, Genesis," He pointed at him. "Remember that. If you get rid of me, who's going to stop the degradation?"

"The Jenova cells." Genesis answered.

As the gate to the elevator opened Zack ran out while Jeanne walked. They were ignored. Until Zack pulled his sword and knocked Genesis' away. Hollander tired to run but Cloud, who had followed them down with Claire, grabbed him.

"Stop!"

"Cloud! Good work!" Zack told him, but the old man got loose and ran forward to Zack and Genesis.

"But…nobody knows where the Jenova Cells are being kept!" He tried to dodge past Zack but he was blocked. Claire was checking on her brother and Jeanne was just watching. "Not even Hojo knows. You'll never find it!"

~Jenova…didn't Hojo mention that the other day?~ Jeanne asked herself.

Genesis didn't move, his sword still pointed at them. "Then I shall willingly accept my fate." Jeanne frowned at him. His hair was beginning to turn gray. ~Poor Genesis!. "But I will take the world with me!"

They started fighting again and Hollander ran off.

"Cloud, Claire," Jeanne drew her own sword. "After him!"

"On it!" Claire replied and the twins took off after the Scientist as Jeanne joined the sword battle.

Genesis kicked both their asses without a doubt, and grew bored quickly. Jeanne really shouldn't have expected anything different.

The battle consisted of several of Genesis' Black Flurry attacks but in the end Jeanne couldn't take it anymore.

"Dammit! Just stop it, Genesis!" She cried, knocking his sword away with her hand. Rushing forward, she lashed at the man in red, resulting in a slash across his chest before he flew backwards to his hands and knees. She bit her lip. That wasn't what she wanted to do.

"Dreams of the morrow," Genesis panted as he held himself up. "Hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wing stripped away, the end is nigh."

He stood up, wounded and unsteady. He fell forward, landing on his face. Jeanne winced. Genesis beat his fist on the ground. "Such is…the fate of a monster."

"Genesis…"

"We are not monsters, you hear me?" Zack growled. "We're SOLDIER! Where's your honor?" He demanded.

Genesis struggled to stand. Jeanne wanted to go help him but she couldn't move her feet.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." As he spoke he backed up towards the railing. "If this world seeks my destruction…" He hopped up on the railing.

Jeanne instantly saw what he was doing, "No! Genesis!"

He gave her a sad look. "…It goes with me."

Jeanne ran to the railing as Genesis fell back. "No!" She began to climb the railing. "Genesis!" Zack grabbed her though and pulled her back. "Let me go, Zack! I have to-"

"There's nothing that you can do, Jeanne! I know he means a lot to you, but there's nothing you can do. Jumping over that railing after him will do nothing but kill you, too! Genesis can fly. He'll be fine; I promise." Zack told her, arms still around her waist and chest.

Jeanne began to calm down and rubbed her eyes. "All right. You're right. Genesis is fine," She sighed again. "I will make him come back. There's nothing wrong with either Genesis or Angeal, no matter what was done to them."

Zack smiled and, reluctantly, let go of her. "Let's finish this assignment and go find Genesis afterwards." Jeanne looked at him in surprise. "We'll bring Angela with us and the three of us can convince Genesis that nothing's wrong with him. I promise."

Jeanne smiled.

Modeoheim was deserted. Had been since the plans for its mako reactor was planned. No sight of anyone was there as the two SOLDIERs searched the empty houses. Not until upstairs in the last house, anyway.

They were in a bathroom, believe it or not, and it only took a few moments for a Gryphon to slam down to the ground behind them and attack.

Giving each other a nod, Jeanne and Zack attacked from opposite sides and the creature fell after a few minutes. Zack noticed that Angeal's face was on the creature. It was another copy.

"Does the mean…Angeal's here?" Jeanne asked, spotting it as well.

"I don't know," Zack replied as he mounted the stairs. "Let's hope not. If he-Cloud!" At the name, Jeanne hurried up the stairs.

Tseng, Cloud, and Claire were there. Cloud sprawled out over the floor, Claire and Tseng leaning up against the walls. Tseng didn't seem to be bleeding, but Claire was. Where were the other two Infantrymen? And Jena?

"What happened?"

Zack demanded as Jeanne immediately went to Claire. There was a large gas across her chest; Jeanne took note of the Angeal Copy on the other side of the room.

"Ngh," Cloud groaned, clenching his teeth as he tried to stand up but he failed. At least he was sitting up now.

"Cloud! Talk to me!" Zack cried.

"Give him a minute, Zack!" Jeanne told her partner as she did her best to clean and patch Claire up. She always carried bandages. Just in case.

Zack paused, waiting, and Cloud looked at Jeanne and his sister. "Is, is she okay?" He asked.

Jeanne nodded. "She's just fine. For now. Passed out, but she'll live. We'll get her better treatment when we return to Midgar."

Cloud nodded and then turned back to Zack. "We'll be all right."

"Tseng!" Zack cried in surprise before running to him.

Jeanne gave a small smile. Had Zack not noticed the Turk before? As he ran to Tseng, Jeanne moved to Cloud.

"Are you sure you're all right?" She asked.

He gazed up at her before looking back at the floor. "Yeah, I'm fine." He glanced at his sister. "Thanks for-"

Jeanne shook her head. "It's no problem. What kind of person would I be if I just left her there," She patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about her; she's fine. Get some rest yourself, okay?"

"Jeanne," Zack called out.

Cloud nodded. "All right."

She gave him another smile before taking off after her partner.

"Flirt." Zack said in a sing-song voice as they ran down a flight of stairs.

"What?" Jeanne cried in surprise.

"You heard me," Zack grinned; but on the inside he was screaming at himself.

"Please, Zack. I was not flirting. I was just making sure that he was okay."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." He responded as they ran up another flight of stairs in the boiler room.

"Oh, like you can talk!" Jeanne would have stomped her foot if they weren't running outside into the cold. "You and that woman in the slums! What was she calling you down for? Another date?"

"It wasn't another date! I was going to help her build something! Besides, why do you care?"

"Why do I care? I care because-"

"God. You sound like you're married." A voice cut her off. Both glanced forward as they came to a stop and found the two other Infantrymen and Jena standing there beside a hole in the wall that led to the second floor of the boiler room.

"Jena!" Jeanne smiled in relief to find her sister was safe. "I'm glad to see your safe. What happened?"

"Angeal Copies," Jena replied with a shrug. "Tseng told us to go on ahead."

"They're okay," Zack told her. "Jeanne patched Claire up as well as she could, so they'll all live." He thought for a moment. "Where's Angeal?"

"Both he and Hollander ran through here. We were just getting ready to follow them."

Jeanne nodded. "Go back and take care of the others," She told her sister. "Zack and I will grab Hollander."

"You sure?" One of the Infantrymen asked.

Zack grinned. "Of course! We're the best of the best of the best, Sir!" Jeanne giggled.

Jena smirked. "This is hardly the time to be quoting movies, Zack."

**(Can any of you name that movie quote? lol)**

Zack grinned. "We got this, Jena. Go take care of your partner and get another helicopter here. We'll have both Angeal and Hollander coming back with us."

Jena nodded, giving her sister a look to be careful, before leading her team back the other way.

Sharing a look, Jeanne and Zack turned and ran across the second floor of the boiler room to the other room.

Angeal was standing there, just gazing ahead, sword in hand. Zack slowly walked forward, Jeanne following.

"It should have been me…" Angeal spoke, his voice lined in sorrow. "I should have dealt with Genesis."

"Yeah…" Zack sighed. "Then why'd you send us?"

"To prepare you…" Angeal turned to face them, sword held up. "For your next fight."

Zack and Jeanne shared a confused look. "Have you lost it?" Zack demanded. Angela swung his sword. Zack pushed his partner out of the way and dodged himself.

"Someone's waiting for you, no?" Angeal asked.

"Angeal…" Jeanne moved between the two men as Zack drew his own sword. "Don't do this…you don't have to do this!" She told him. He didn't respond, just swung his sword at her. She quickly grabbed hers and fought back. Zack joined in.

"Very good, Angeal!" They all paused as Hollander came forward. "It is time to exact revenge for our family's suffering!"

"Family?" Zack asked in surprise.

"No!" Angeal yelled. "My father is dead!" He knocked Zack and Jeanne's sword away. Jeanne watched in confusion.

"Fine," Hollander responded with a shrug. "Then do it for your mother."

Angeal scowled. "My mother's shame made her take her own life."

Zack recalled the trip to Banora and that he had hit Angeal for killing his mother. ~So, he hadn't killed her?~

"Shame?" Hollander asked. "How terribly misguided! She should have been proud…Proud that she was the namesake of our experiment. 'Project G,' or should I say, 'Project Gillian.'" Angeal rushed forward and grabbed Hollander by the front of his coat.

"Don't say her name!" Angeal told him.

"Gillian, the woman implanted with Jenova cells," Hollander grabbed Angeal's wrist and pushed it away. "Genesis, who had her genes mapped onto him during the fetal stage. Yes, Genesis was a failure, I'll admit it," Jeanne's anger grew at that. "But you, Angeal…" Hollander gazed at Angeal in pride. "You were actually bred inside Gillian's body." Angeal looked away in shame. "You…you are perfection!"

Angeal shoved the man way. "I am perfect. A perfect…monster." He faced Zack and Jeanne. "My Cells absorb genetic traits, and pass them along to others."

Jeanne recalled the tale that Sephiroth and Sienna had told them before. The explained a lot. Does that mean Sephiroth had those cells too since he could give them to Sienna? If so, why couldn't he also give them to Genesis?

"A Two-way conduit…" Hollander stood back up. "Jenova's power has passed on to you completely."

Angeal glared at the scientist before glancing back to his two students. Do you remember what I said?" They both watched as he began to walk past them. "About our enemy being all that creates suffering?"

"Yeah…but you're not one of them." Zack told him slowly.

"But I created my own suffering." The man argued.

"Angeal, you've done nothing wrong!" Jeanne agreed with her partner, now facing her teacher.

Angeal turned to them again. "Here. Let me show you." Zack slowly turned to him.

"Stop it!" Hollander cried. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Lifting his hand up to the sky, Angeal summoned 4 Beast Copies of himself into the room.

"Damn! At least one sample!" Hollander lunged at Angeal but he was thrown off.

Zack and Jeanne waited for the Copies to attack, so they were surprised when all four of them lunged past them and attacked Angeal.

"Angeal!" Zack cried.

Everything seemed to go slow as Jeanne turned and watched the transformation. Hollander had tried to run from the room as the violet light filled in but she grabbed him and made him watch it. Made him watch what he had done.

He whimpered like a little girl

The creature was large and it looked like a breed of some kind of horseman. A Centaur. There was a mouth on the chest of the horse part. Angeal's wings were still there with a trident in one hand, a shield in the other, and the creature held three, neon blue tails. The entire thing was covered in armor.

Zack, entrance with what his teacher had turned into, couldn't move from the thrust of the trident, resulting in a thin slash upon his cheek,

"Oh, Angeal…" Jeanne felt the tears swelling up.

"Angeal, what happened to Honor?" Zack cried out.

Jeanne let Hollander run like the little rat he was. There was nothing that she could do now. Angeal…had to be stopped.

There was nothing that she could do now to stop it. Angeal had changed himself and was attacking ruthlessly. Jeanne, at first, just protected herself, refusing to try and hurt Angeal, but in the end there was nothing that she could do otherwise. Biting her lip, she attacked all out.

"Zack," Her voice cracked. "Occupy him for a second." She jumped away from the fighting and began to concentrate.

Mumbling the spell under her breath, the clouds above them grew dark before lightening crashed down in the room, smashing into Angeal multiple times. It let out a growl and then Zack slashed it with its sword. The beast dispersed, leaving Angeal's regular body passed out on the floor.

Jeanne fell to her knees, holding Angeal's hand. Zack stood over him on his other side.

"Zack, Jeanne, you have my thanks." Angeal told them. His hair was now rowing white, like Genesis'.

"Angeal…" Jeanne's voice cracked and Zack knelt down.

"This…" Angeal held up his sword to Zack. "Is for you."

Zack stared at it, fighting back tears and whimpers before he took it. "Jeanne, in the room I stayed at in Sienna's house…" He was struggling to breathe. Jeanne clenched his hand tighter. "I…left it there…" She nodded, understanding what he was trying to tell her. "Both of you. Protect your honor. Always."

"I promise." Jeanne held back the tears as best as she could as he slipped away. His hand grew limp. His breathing stopped. His eyes closed. And he broke free. Free from this madness. Free from all that had happened from him. Free from SOLDEIR.

Zack stood, holding Angeal's sword up to his face.

~Embrace your dreams~ Angeal's voice circulated around both their minds. ~If you want to be a hero you need to have dreams…and honor.~

Rain began to fall upon them as they both struggled against the tears. Not here. Not in the field.

As they made their way back to the others the first thing that Zack noticed was the helicopter. The first thing Jeanne noticed was Hollander being held by the Infantrymen. With a mix between a growl and a battle cry Jeanne ran at the fat man, and knocked him off his feet. Straddling him as tears blinded her vision as she hit every part of the man that she could reach. She felt her pain worsen as she screamed at him, blaming him for Angeal's death. She felt flecks of blood spray on her before she was pulled off of him. She struggled to get back at him. She ignored who grabbed her and clawed at the man with now a broken nose(and an even more bruised ego, I'm sure) that was being brought to his feet by his previous holders.

"Get that crazy…beast away from me!" He told them.

Jena, with her face straight, took a few steps towards the man before backhanding him with. Everyone watched. "The only beast here," Her voice was freezing, sending shivers down everyone's back. "Is you and the other Scientists." She told him. "If I didn't fear for her life I would let her beat you until she couldn't anymore."

Jeanne tore her gaze away from them and ground her fists into the snow, trying to stop her cry.

"Tseng," She heard Zack turn to the other Turk. If Zack wasn't the one holding her, who was?

"I didn't see anything," Tseng replied, turning to the helicopter.

Jeanne glanced over her shoulder and pulled a surprised look. It was Cloud. Cloud with large looks of concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She stared at him for a few more moments before nodding. "Yeah. I just…"

"There's no need to explain," Cloud pulled her to her feet before unwrapping his arms from her waist. "Or to be sorry. Not to him."

She gave a sad smirk. "How's your sister?" She asked, trying to draw her mind from Angeal. It didn't seem to be working too much.

He gave her a small smile. "She's fine. Asleep still, but fine, because of you. Thank you."

Jeanne smiled a little happier now.

"Jeanne, Cloud," She heard Zack call to them. "Time to go."

The Helicopter ride was all silent, no one daring to make a sound as they all glared at Hollander. His bleeding had stopped, but his nose was still broken. Jeanne was trying her hardest to think about something else, but it just didn't work. Stuck between her sister and Zack on the whole ride, her thoughts were recalling memories of Angeal and their times together.

**Sitting at LVL 49, Jeanne leaned her head against Zack's shoulder.** It had been a week since Angeal's passing and both of them had changed their looks.

Zack, with the buster sword in his hand, held an 'X' –shaped scar on his left cheek. His hair was now longer, spiky and combed back with a lock of hair hanging down in front of his face.

Jeanne's hair had grown a little longer since the events at Banora, but it was still a little bob, not as long as Genesis', but it was getting there. She had parted her hair like his, and had almost dyed it red, but she thought better. The necklace that Angeal had left for her, in the design of a flower, hung around her neck. There was a matching one for Sienna, who, undoubtedly, wore hers everyday as well.

"Zack, it's so…strange without him." She didn't feel like crying, but she still felt horrible. "I feel like…"

"Don't worry." Zack kissed the top of her head. "I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. Not without you."

Jeanne blushed and hugged him from the side. His hug back was one armed, but it was still a hug. "C'mon," He said after a few moments. "Let's go."

Now standing, Zack twirled Angeal's sword to his back and began to lead the way.

Jeanne followed.

They instantly recognized Cloud and Claire out of the row of infantrymen when they straightened up at the sight of the, Zack patted Cloud's shoulder as Jeanne gave both of them a nod and a small smile.

"So, you want to be in SOLDEIR?" Zack asked. "Hang in there."

Walking down the rest of the line, Jeanne addressed them. "So, is everybody here now?"

Half responded, "Sir!" while the other responded "Ma'am!"

She grinned as Zack chuckled. "Rookies, huh?" He said.

"Sir! Yes Sir!"

"We have just on piece of advice for you," Jeanne announced. "No, an order." She corrected herself.

Zack grabbed Angeal's sword again while Jeanne and the others watched in silence. "Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens, protect you SOLDEIR honor." He glanced around. "Got it?"

"Sir!"

"We'll all be coming back alive, understand?" Jeanne asked them.

Again, half "Sir!" and half "Ma'am". She grinned again.

"Let's go."


	14. Chapter 13

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Memories**

It made Sienna furious. She and Sephiroth finally leave the Data Room just to receive the announcement that Angeal was dead. Jeanne called after her as she stormed away, but Sienna was deaf to everything else. It only took her two minutes to force a Turk to fly a helicopter for her, and she was soon on her way to Modeoheim.

They had left Angeal's body there. She…she wanted, no needed, to see him at least one last time.

Sienna's phone went off several times, messages telling her to come back to Midgar, but she ignored them. Let ShinRa get mad at her. There was nothing that he could do. If he fired her he would be doing her a favor. If he tried to punish her, whoever raised a hand to her or someone she cared for would be dead. Or worse.

As the trip continued, memories of Angeal and Genesis rose up in her mind, dragging her away from life.

"_Sienna," Angeal, with a face and a grin of a young, 18-year-old, leaned over the face of the 21-year-old woman. "Get up! It's time for the mission! C'mon! Let's go!"_

_Rolling over to face her clock, Sienna began to grumble at her roommate. "It's 5 in the morning, Angeal," She groaned. "I still have 3 hours to sleep before even thinking about getting up!" Sienna tried to pull her blanket over her head but Angeal pulled it off._

"_Nah-ah-ah," He waggled a finger. "  
You gotta get up! Genesis and Sephiroth are waiting for us in the training room! Let's go!"_

"_Are you crazy?" She demanded, shielding her eyes from the light. "The three of you keep me up until 2 and then expect me to get up and train with you at 5? I don't think so!" She rolled over, pulling a pillow over her head. "You'll have to carry me there!"_

_Angeal snickered._

"_Pink Pajamas, Sienna?"_

_Sienna now sat cross-legged on the floor of the Lvl. 49 Training Room, arms crossed, teeth grinding, and an anger mark beginning to grow as the three men around her all stared._

"_Yes, Sephiroth, pink," She growled, eyes narrowed as she stared at her 22-year-old partner. "I am a girl, you know. I can wear the color pink."_

"_I like that color on you," A 19-year-old Genesis gave her a smile as she shut his book, brushing his hair from his face. "You should wear it more often." He told her as he stripped his red jacket off and held it out to her._

_Angeal continued to laugh at her as she stood. "Thank you, Genesis. At least one of you is a gentleman." She replied as she took his jacket and pulled it on and zipped it up. Damn. If only she had worn socks to bed last night. Sienna then turned and slapped the still laughing Angeal upside the head. "Shut up, you!" She then cracked her knuckles. "I might normally take it easy on you during training but not today, little man! Today I'm going all out on you like Genesis does to Sephiroth!"_

_Angeal smirked. "About time! Let's just see who's stronger; me or you!"_

~Of course, we really didn't do so~ Sienna grinned at the memory. ~We fought, yes, but in the end we stopped to watch Genesis and Sephiroth in their fight for a while before we had to pull them apart. Just like always.~

"_Damn it!" _

_Genesis stormed around the Training Room later that evening. They had already returned from their mission, Sephiroth once again being the winner of the attention. Genesis had disappeared from them all and Sienna knew exactly where he would go. He always came to the training room._

"_You let it get to you too much," Sienna leaned against the wall; arms crossed as she watched the red-haired man._

_He shot a look at her. "Does it not bother you that he gets all the glory?"_

_She shrugged. "Not really. Glory's not what I'm here for."_

"_Then what are you here for?" Genesis snarled. "What else could you b here for?"_

_Sienna gave a sad smile. "I, I'm not sure. The first thing I even remembered was Professor Gast bringing me here and my training began. It wasn't too long after that that I met Sephiroth and then you and Angeal." She shrugged. "I only get the glory because I'm Sephiroth's partner. But trust me," She grinned. "It annoys the hell out of him." Genesis stopped pacing and stared at her. "Even more that it does me. He might not show it, but he hates being at the end of everyone's praise. He hates being called the hero."_

~And that was true. Sephiroth hated being the public's hero. He still does. So do I~

"_Then why doesn't he let me beat him?" Genesis demanded. "Why doesn't he let me win? "_

_Sienna shrugged. "It's a man thing, I suppose. No man can stand being beaten in a fight. At least, not any man I've ever met. It's their foolish pride," She shot Genesis a look. "And you have that exact same problem, my dear. If he just let you win, would you just let that fly?"_

_Knowing that she was right, the man in red scoffed and gazed at her in silence for a moment. "Say, if I beat Sephiroth in a battle, do you think that I could have you as my partner?"_

_If she had been drinking something she would have chocked. "What am I? A prize? And what about Angeal? That's a mean thing to do to him, Genesis."_

"_I didn't mean as a fighting partner, Sienna." Genesis took steps closer to her._

_Getting what he meant, Sienna couldn't help but flush. I mean, sure she had a little crush on her partner going on and Sephiroth was completely protective of her during battles and missions, but she never saw herself labeled as 'Sephiroth Property;. No matter how much she wouldn't mind the idea…_

"_I will train, Sienna," Genesis was saying. "And train until I beat Sephiroth and then, you'll be mine. Mine at last."_

~What was I supposed to say to that?~ Sienna shook her head, grinning sadly to herself as she began to wander through Modeoheim. ~At first I thought that it was a joke. But I quickly learned that it wasn't~

"_All right. That's it!" 23-year-old Sienna pushed herself to her feet before stomping towards the two fighting men._

"_I wouldn't, Sienna," A now 20-year-old Angeal called after her. "You know how those two are."_

_The now 21-year-old Genesis was fighting the now 24-year-old Sephiroth. They had been constantly doing this for the last two years, since that little experience with Genesis in the Training Room, even more fierce than their fights had been before that day. Sienna had endured it for as long as she could, but now, enough was enough._

_Ignoring the man she continued towards the other 2, waiting. As they both began to fall back to the ground, still going at it, she struck, glazing the ground over with a sheet of ice. The two men slid away from each other, unstable on the ice and surprise on their faces._

"_Sienna…" Sephiroth simply said._

_The way he said her name made Genesis' skin curl. "Why do you get in the way?" He demanded. _

_Sienna crossed her arms as she glared at the two of them. "You two are just idiots!" Sephiroth gave a silent sigh. She only called them that when she was truly enraged and tired with their fighting. "Do you always have to fight? Can't the four of us just…I don't know…go eat a nice dinner together and relax and not fight while we enjoy each other's company?"_

_Sephiroth's sword lowered, but it was raised again. Grabbing Sienna's arm, Sephiroth pulled his partner into his chest in time to block Genesis' sword. _

"_No," The man in red snarled. "Not until I win!"_

_Sienna glared at both the men. "You're unbelievable," she pulled away from Sephiroth. "Angeal and I will go get something to eat ourselves while the two of you stay here and continue fighting."_

_Grabbing Angeal's arm, Sienna led him out of the room._

~Of course Sephiroth and Genesis both followed us after a little while. But not before Angeal and I had a little talk.~

"_You're acting strange, Angeal," Sienna leaned her elbows up on the table as they waited for their food._

"_Strange?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Yes, strange. I don't get to see you as much as I used to."_

"_That's because we got our own houses, remember?" He chuckled._

"_No, it's not that," She began to tap her finger on her chin. "It's something else. You seem…occupied with something. Tell me," She smiled. "What is it?"_

_Angeal smiled, taking a sip of his drink. "Nothing get's past you, does it?"_

"_Nope, nothing." She agreed. "So, come on. Tell me!"_

_He sighed and set his glass down. "Well, I have found a young 3__rd__ Class Man that, shall we say, interests me."_

"_Oh?"_

_He nodded. "Yes. His name is Zack Fair. He's a loud little puppy, but he's got great potential. I feel that he can accomplish something."_

_Sienna smiled at her friend. "Well, have you grabbed hold of him yet?"_

_Angeal nodded again. "Yes. For the last month or so now." He smirked as if remembering something. "As I said before. He shows great potential. Loud, but potential."_

"_Well, you are partners with Genesis, so you should be used to that." Sienna told him._

"_I'd like for you to meet him, but at his stage I think that he'd be too overexcited and do something…foolish. So, give me a little longer with him, okay?"_

_Sienna grinned. "Of course. He'd best be strong by the time that I do get to meet him though, especially if you're the one that's training him. I'm sure that he'll be a 1__st__ Class SOLDIER in no time."_

_Angeal grinned. "At least you believe in me. I appreciate that, Sienna."_

"_Come on, Angeal. You're like my brother. Of course I believe in you. I always will." _

"Finally arrived?"

Sienna glanced up as she passed into the room from the Boiler Room and sighed. Sephiroth. How he had gotten here before she had was a question that she never asked. He was always first.

Gazing past the silver-haired man, she found what she was looking for.

Angeal still looked the same, the wings gone. But his hair…it was graying out.

She moved past the standing man, and kneeled down beside the other, silence resting through the room. Sephiroth only watched, not moving as his partner stroked the dead man's hair.

"I…If I ever had a problem," Her voice was stiff. "If I ever needed someone, Angeal was there. I could talk to him just about everything, and he never judged. Not once. He always understood and gave me his honest opinions. He was the support that I could lean on when everything else was tumbling. Now," Her voice didn't break but Sephiroth could sense the pain in it. "With him gone, completely gone, what am I going to do now? Who can I lean back on now, Sephiroth?"

He didn't know what to say. Normally he didn't say anything on occasions like this, but he knew what to do.

Crouching down behind the woman that was tumbling apart, Sephiroth slid his arms around her shoulders and her waist in silence and held her tightly. They stayed there in that position for what seemed to be forever. He felt her tremble as she fought back tears. He gave a sad smile. Angeal meant a lot to him, too, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't feel tears. He couldn't really feel anything.

It just proved that this woman was more of a human than he was.

Thinking quietly for a few more moments he finally decided what to say.

"Me," Sephiroth whispered in her ear. "You still have me."


	15. Chapter 14

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Costa Del Sol**

Angeal was cremated and Sienna scattered the ashes across where Banora used to be, to place him with his parents. She kept the room in her house that he had last stayed in just the same, taking only the 2 envelopes that held her name and Jeanne's. She gave Jeanne's to her, not caring what was in it at the moment. All she cared about was hers.

It turned out to be a pair of medallions and a note. The Medallions were heavy, golden with the designs of a pair of wings on both front and back. The chains that they hung from were left to be worn as necklaces, or so Sienna put together. Pulling the note open, she smiled. That was so like Angeal.

**You'll know what to do.**

She knew what to do with one of the Medallions. But with the second one? Who was that supposed to be for? Whoever she felt like giving it to?

"Are you okay?"

Glancing up from the Medallions, Sienna saw the silver-haired man leaning against her wall. She turned back to her puzzle, dropping the medallion around her neck. "Of course."

Silent footsteps made their way to the table where Sephiroth sat down in the other chair. "You don't act like it."

"Should I?"

His gloved hands came into view as he began connecting pieces together. "I suppose not. Angeal was…" He didn't need to say anything else and let silence roll through the room until…

"I'm leaving tomorrow and I might not be back for a few days."

His hands paused before continuing. "Where?"

"Costa Del Sol."

"Costa?" Sephiroth looked up. "Why there?"

She looked up at her partner. "Angeal and Genesis had Jenova Cells implanted into them when they were fetuses."

"Jenova?" Sephiroth's eyes widened in surprise.

"Jeanne told me all that Hollander had said. If the two of them had been implanted with the Cells, then maybe…" She sighed and glanced off to the side. "Maybe there I can find out if...if I had the same cells implanted in me. If I did, it'll explain why I don't remember anything before Gast and why ShinRa wanted me to go train and become what I am."

"Would you like for me to go with you?" Came his reply after a few short moments.

"No. I'm going to take Jeanne and Jena with me."

"The sisters? Why?"

Sienna grinned. "The three of us have not been together for quite a while. They think it's a vacation, but in truth-"

"It's a cover up so you won't be expected of a scam to find something." Sephiroth closed his eyes with a smirk. "Ha. You always were the smart one."

"Please, your brains work far faster than mine on the battlefield," She gave him a smirk of her own. "Though not too much."

"You'll tell me what you find, won't you?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

She paused for a second but then nodded with a small smile. "Of course. I tell you everything, don't I?"

~Everything…except how I feel~

"**Wow! Vacation time! Vacation time! Vacation time!"**

Jena slapped a hand to her forehead at her sister's bouncing actions around their Hotel room. She HAD been sleeping.

"Why don't you go find Zack or something?" Jena told her sister. "Just stop waking me up!" She threw a pillow at Jeanne but it missed and ended up hitting the woman that just sat up on the third bed. Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Sienna. It was meant for Jeanne, not you, I swear!"

"Oh really?" Jena was caught off guard when it was thrown back, knocking her off the bed completely. "Well," She heard the woman snicker. "That was meant for Jeanne as well."

"Oh it was, was it?" The Turk growled, standing up.

And that was how the large pillow fight between the three women in nothing but tank tops and panties erupted. Large giggles and shouts were thrown across the room (as well as pillows) and they were only interrupted by pounding footsteps down the hall and the door bursting open.

"Is everything okay?" Zack demanded, in a pair of navy blue boxers. "I heard screaming!"

All three woman froze for a moment, staring at the young man (now getting a nosebleed) before their pillows were thrown at him, forcing him out of the room.

"That's one hell of a boyfriend you have there, Jeanne," Jena growled as she slammed their door shut.

Sienna grinned as she saw on her bed, watching the two sisters argue. In truth, she hadn't known that Zack, and a few other Turks were going to be in Costa Del Sol for vacation while she was on her little trip, but perhaps this will work to her advantage. Getting the two sisters and Zack to make a distraction could be very easy.

Being with the Rush Sisters like this brought back so many memories of the years they all lived together. Sienna longed for those days to come back but she doubted that they would. Knew that they couldn't. Everyone that was important to her was leaving. Disappearing. Dying. Just how much longer did she have with Sephiroth left?

If he left she would have nothing.

When he left.

"C'mon, Sienna. Let's go get some breakfast!"

Standing from the bed the woman nodded her head with a soft smile. "Breakfast does sound nice right about now," Noticing that both the sisters were now dressed she continued. "You two go on ahead. I'll get dressed and join you soon."

"Are you sure?" Jeanne asked in surprise.

"Of course. I'll be down soon."

Jena turned to her sister as soon as they began to descend down the stairs. "Something's wrong with her."

"Of course there is. One of her best friends just died and another one is being chased down by the facility that she works with." Jeanne replied.

Her sister shook her head. "No. I mean something else is bothering her. I, I can't name it but something else is there."

"So, I'm not the only one who noticed it?"

Both of them looked at the man waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Jeanne's mouth fell open. "Zack too? Am I the only one not noticing it?"

"Not noticing what?" Another man decided to stop on the stairs behind them making all three turn.

Jeanne frowned. "Oh no, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Reno stuck his tongue out at the teasing young woman before repeating his question. "Not noticing what?"

"Nothing important," Zack answered. "Don't worry about it. Its SOLDIER stuff."

"Is Rude here as well?" Jean asked as they stepped away from the stairs and head for a table.

"Nah, but Cissnei and Tseng are. Rude's still in Junon. Oh, speaking of which," The redhead pulled a letter out of the front of his shirt. "Boss wanted me to give this to you"

Jena silently gulped. "Boss' meant Rufus. She reached out and grabbed the envelope.

Jeanne glanced the smiling Turk over, since it was the first time she hadn't seen Reno in his suit; messy or not. He actually didn't look too bad.

He was dressed in a pair of baggy yellow shorts with red flower designs accompanied by a matching cover shirt and a white tank top. He seemed to have taken what Jeanne said at their previous meeting about growing his hair out and had pulled the little he had up off his neck. Don't forget the flip-flops and a pair of sunglasses that looked extremely like Rude's on the top of his head.

Nope. He really didn't look too bad at all, but the other man with them was the one that was making Jeanne's mouth water as they sat at the table together.

Zack was in his own grey tank top with a pair of grey shorts with a dark blue stripe running down the sides. With his own flip-flops, the only thing that Zack was missing was the glasses.

As they waited for Sienna to join the four of them (Reno gladly taking a spot at their table without asking) Jena decided to open her letter while the other three all talked.

_**Dear Jena,**_

_**I have been longing to talk to you again, but can never seem to get through on your phone. Busy, huh? I heard about what happened with Angeal, and I pray that your sister and Sienna are both doing fine. I know that he was a large part of both their lives as a friend and a teacher. **_

_**How have you been? I had hoped that Tseng and the others haven't been overworking you and so when I heard that you were taking a vacation trip to Costa Del Sol I was assured that they weren't.**_

_**Junon is a packed city full of people, but none that I want to see more than you. Maybe we can get together again soon. What do you say? I'll be coming in for my father's birthday in another month, so I hope to see you there. **_

_**You know you can call me or write, right? I would enjoy hearing from you often, I miss hearing your voice and seeing your face. I have a picture of you from my birthday party sitting on my desk, but since you're at the beach, perhaps I can get a new picture of you out in the sun? I'm sure you would look glamorous; much more so than you in that Turk Suit. **_

_**I hope you and the others have fun on your vacation, and I hope to see you soon.**_

_**Rufus**_

"So, what's it say?" Reno tried to peak over her shoulder but Jena quickly put it away.

"Nothing much, just asking me how my partnership with Tseng is going. He also wanted me to tell you, Jeanne," Her sister looked up. "That he's sorry about what happened with Angeal. You too, Zack." She lied.

Both of them nodded in silence as they glanced in opposite directions, thinking about something. Jena sighed and shrugged as she tucked the letter in the back pocket of her shorts. "So, what do you guys want to do today? I guess that Reno will be joining us, right?"

"Hell yeah!" Came the redhead's reply.

Sienna paused at the foot of the stairs, eyebrows raised at the group of four at the table, talking. When had Reno appeared? Were all of the Turks here on their own vacations, or was she being followed? Or was she the one being followed in the first place?

Either way, the four of them could be a wonderful distraction in her favor.

"Another companion, I see," Sienna sat in the vacant seat between Zack and Jena.

"Yep," Reno grinned at her. "If that's all right, of course."

"You need not ask permission on our vacation, Reno. Out here, I am just a woman, not a SOLDEIR."

Reno gave a worried chuckle. "Yeah, that's kinda hard to do with you. Zack; easy as pie." -"Hey!" Zack was heard in the background. - "You and Sephiroth; that's like…"

"Staring death in the face." Jeanne agreed.

Sienna faked a chuckle as a waiter came towards them.

So, Jeanne set her fork aside. Everyone was just about done eating the breakfast they ordered. Sienna had gotten up to pay but the owner recognized her and quickly shoved that away. And the price of the rooms for the ones with her as well. (Including Zack and Reno's now that they were sitting with her.) Sienna had tried to insist paying but no good.

"What are the plans today?"

Sienna noticed that they all looked at her and set her glass back down. "Not much really," She told them. "I do have something I would like to do and I need your help, if you wouldn't mind. After that you can do what you want."

Jena looked confused. "  
What is it that you want us to do?"

Sienna grinned.

"**Just what is it that you want out of here?"**

Sienna had led them to the ShinRa Office of Costa De Sol. They were in the Library on the 3rd floor, Jena and Sienna behind a couple of bookshelves by the elevator while Reno and Jeanne were by the computers. What Sienna was looking for was in the basement. She had asked for the files before but ShinRa refused. She wasn't taking 'no' for an answered on this. Not on a subject like this.

Sienna was waiting for Zack to show up and start the distraction. Sienna would jump on the elevator and go down below to get the files she wanted. She had already swiped a card for the lock earlier so she was good. Jena would stand by incase anyone else would head to the basement and give Sienna a warning call. Either way, she was going to get what she wanted.

"Just some files," Sienna replied to Jena's question. "The President refused to give them to me, so I'm going to take them myself."

"You do understand that I do work for the President, right?" Sienna gave the other woman a blank stare. "Are you going to turn me in, Jena?"

Jena couldn't lock eyes with her. "Of course not," She scoffed, looking away. "I was just stating a fact."

The Elevator behind them opened and they watched as Zack walked in. He was now wearing a hat and a pair of sunglasses. Reno and Jeanne were wearing the same thing to keep their identities a secret. Zack was talking on his phone and made his way up to the computers. Sienna closed her eyes to get ready. She didn't have to wait long.

"Yeah, we're supposed to meet later tonight. I'm taking her t-Trish?" Zack suddenly shouted, breaking the silence in the room. "Oh my god! What is this?"

Jena peeked around the shelves and had to stifle a laugh as the rest in the room looked on as well. Her sister and Reno both wore looks of guilt as they faced Zack. "And with Mitchel? What the hell?"

"Anders," 'Trish' took a step forward. "This isn't what it looks like. I swear!"

"Oh, come on now, sweetheart," 'Mitchel' slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "No use in trying to hide it any longer."

"Sweetheart?" 'Anders' growled, fists crunching the fake phone in his hand.

Something made Jena think that Zack was taking this just a bit too seriously.

"Yeah, sweetheart. And it's been sweetheart for the last few months, too, hasn't it, Trish?"

'Trish' didn't have time to respond for she was pushed to the side as 'Anders' pounced on 'Mitchel' and the brawl began.

Sienna made her move immediately and was in the Elevator heading down to the basement before Jena could even take a breath. The Turk sighed and turned back to continue watching as Zack and Reno beat the hell out of each other while Jeanne watched in fake horror with the others. She was sure that security would be here soon to break the fight up so all she had to do was wait a little longer.

~You'd better get your stuff fast, Sienna~

**Just like she had thought. **The basement was empty of any other life. Sienna swiped the security card she had taken earlier and moved though the gate towards the rows and rows of boxes of files, leaving it open for a quick exit. She had the number on the files that she needed, and so she wasted no time in searching. It figured that what she had been looking for was in the very back corner of the room.

~S6633…S6634…S6635…and…it's not here~ Sienna relooked. The large white boxes were in order, but the number that she had been looking for, S6636, wasn't there. It was skipped right over and went straight to S6637. There wasn't even a blank spot to say that it had even ever been there.

So all this was for nothing. This trip…her hopes…the distraction…all for nothing.

Unable to control her anger, her right fist balled up and punched the row of boxes beside her. The boxes exploded, sending a shower of papers and files cascading around her.

Why? Why her? Why was this all happening to her? Why was her past, her parents, all being kept from her? Was there some purpose to it all? Was she not supposed to know? Was she supposed to just let it go and continue on with her life? After witnessing what happened to Genesis and Angeal how could she honestly do that? She couldn't. So why?

Maybe she should just face it. Her past, her parents, were gone. She wasn't going to find what she was looking for. ShinRa had made sure of that. She didn't want to give up, she wanted to continue searching but maybe she shouldn't.

"What you're looking for isn't here."

Sienna recognized the voice and turned. "Genesis…" What was he doing here? "What do you mean?"

"The files," The man in red was standing towards the wall, looking at some of the files that littered the floor. "The ones about you and…Sephiroth," He glanced at her. "Are not here."

"I can see that," Sienna replied but then paused. "How did you know that I'm looking for?" Genesis didn't answer; he just stared at her. She frowned. "You've read them haven't you." It wasn't a question.

Genesis dropped the file back to the ground and scratched his head. "Yes," He didn't feel like lying to her. "I have." He was silent for a moment before continuing. "I won't tell you that it said but I can't stop you from reading it if you want to."

"So, I take it that what it said isn't something good." Sienna responded.

Genesis closed her eyes. "  
What you're looking for it in the Mansion at Nibelheim."

"Nibelheim?" Sienna was surprised. "  
Why are they all the way out there?"

"Professor Gast hid them, and a lot of other things out there. If you want to know your past, go to Nibelheim." He gave her a small smiled. "I'll be there; waiting."

Sienna didn't bother to respond to Genesis as he left. She waited until he was gone and began her trip back to the Library.

She would have to give Sephiroth a call but would have to wait until she was back at the Inn.

Jena was right where Sienna had left her but Jeanne, Zack, and Reno were gone. Sienna raised an eyebrow at the computers and books strung out across the floor while various librarians began to clean it up.

"What happened?" She asked as the two of them began to leave.

Jena sighed. "Nothing much. Zack and Reno just dragged some books and computers into the brawl while cursing at each other. Jeanne couldn't take too much of it and began to 'cry' as she ran down the stairs. Both men chased after her, calling after her as they pushed the other away." Jena answered her and noticed that Sienna held nothing. "Did you not find what you were looking for?"

Sienna shook her head as they exited the building. "It seems that they are not her."

"Not here? Then where are they?"

"Jena! Sienna! Over here!" Jeanne's voice led them to a small ice cream shop where the three of them sat eating.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Zack asked.  
"No," Sienna repeated. "They aren't here." She crossed her arms. "My apologies that you had to do that for no reason."

"Eh, it's all right," Reno responded. "It was fun."

Jeanne giggled. "Yeah. I loved watching the two of you fight over me. It was better than taking that picture of you and your cousin in the same bed. Speaking which, how is Zeke."

"Ha ha," Zack smiled. "Zeke's fine. Annoyed with the fact that he has to take care of my parents while I'm not there, but he's good. He plans on another visit around Christmas, so be ready for him."

Sienna smiled as Jena sat at the table with the others and uncrossed her arms. "You can do what you want," She told them. "I'm going to go back to the room. Decide where you four would like dinner. Call me and I'll meet you there."

"You sure that you just want to go back to the room?" Jeanne asked in surprise. "You could go to the beach with us!"

Sienna shook her head, still smiling. "No. I'm not much of a beach person," She lied. "I have a book waiting on me to relax in the tub with. It's been a while since I read one peacefully so I'll do that."

"Stay at the hotel and read a book during a vacation?" Reno asked her as he finished his ice cream cone. "You're a strange one, Sienna."

Sienna gave another fake smile before turning and heading towards the hotel.

**Sienna had read her book while soaking in the bathtub. **The Warm water had soothed her bones. She was now getting dressed again, waiting for the time of dinner to arrive before leaving again. It was just after noon, so she pulled out her cell phone. It rang twice.

"Did you find the files?"

Sienna couldn't help but smile. No 'Hi', no 'Good Afternoon, Sephiroth just jumps right to the question. She loved that he didn't want to play around.

"No," She repeated for the third time. "They weren't here, but I do know where they are now."

"You do?"

Sienna closed her eyes. "Genesis was here," She heard a sigh. "He read them. All of them." Curses were heard this time. "He's waiting for us with the files in Nibelheim."

"Nibelheim…" Sephiroth fell silent for a few moments. "We'll have to talk about this later. I'm about to leave for Junon."

"Junon?" Sienna's eyes opened and her brows rose. "What's happening in Junon?"


	16. Chapter 15

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately.**

**I have a request for you fans! I have a poll on my profile that I would like some votes on. If you would please take that for me I would greatly appreciate it! It won't take too long! Just a couple of seconds. Please and thank you!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Junon**

Jeanne hated Junon. The very thought of returning to her childhood home was gut-wrenching. The memories of the experiences that she and her sister have had ran through her mind and she could tell by the look on Jena's face that she was re-living them, too.

Zack, Tseng, Cissnei and Reno were all on their own helicopter, leaving the three women on their own means of travel a bit behind them. Sienna was sitting across the way, staring at the floor as she was quietly thinking.

Jena was glaring at her folded her hands. Jeanne was sure that both of their attitudes would get worse the moment that they saw that city, let alone take a step on its ground.

Jeanne glanced back to Sienna after seeing the rising of buildings in the distance. "When I see Zack, I'm jumping off and joining him." She told her. "I'm not going to let Hollander get away. Not this time."

Sienna didn't even glance at her as she nodded. She understood how she felt and would love to take Hollander herself, but she would let Jeanne have him.

Jeanne went to stand but Jena grabbed her arm.

"Jeanne, you should go ahead and tell Zack." Jeanne didn't look at her and Jena stood herself. "You have to tell him!"

"Tell him what?" The young woman scowled as she glared at the city beneath them. With her words, time seemed to be going slowly.

"How you feel. That you love him!"

Sienna watched on with interest as the two sisters now glared at each other.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready!" Was Jeanne's answer.

"You've been saying that for the last two years, Jeanne. If you wait any longer then you'll regret it when he has another girlfriend! He might already have one. Why are you keeping it a secret now? I've seen him go looking for that woman in the Slums. You'll lose him, Jeanne."

"It's none of your business, Dammit!" Jena took a step back as her sister glared at her some more. Her feelings were ripping her apart. Jeanne knew that she should tell Zack, but she feared… "I'll tell Zack how I feel when you choose Rufus or Reno, how about that?" She glanced back out the window and found Zack running through the streets below her, fighting off robots and Genesis Copies by himself. At the sight of the young man she felt her anger drift away. "All right, there's Zack," Jeanne called over her shoulder to Sienna. "I'm gone." Without waiting for a reply she jumped out of the helicopter. Landing in front of Zack in a crouch she stood up with a smile. "Miss me?"

"Jeanne!" Zack smiled, lowering his sword. "Give me a heads up when you're jumping out of the sky, okay? I thought you were a Genesis Copy. You're lucky that I didn't hit you!"

She brushed his comment off her shoulder. "Please, you couldn't hit me if I were old and had a broken hip." He sighed at her remark as she grinned. "So, what's going on? What's the job?"

"We have to protect Hollander from the Genesis Copies. Keep them from getting to him." Zack answered his partner.

"Protect Hollander?" She gave an evil smirk. "I'm going to destroy him." Zack mimicked her look.

Neither of them had yet to forgive Hollander for what happened to Angeal. And neither of them ever would.

"Let's get this over with," Jeanne turned and began to lead the way down the road. "I want to finish my vacation."

They trudged down the road, Jeanne doing her best in ignoring the enemy, heading for the elevator. But what they found in the other side when the elevator came to a stop made her catch vomit tin her throat.

Multiple bodies of SOLDEIR operatives were scattered all across the road, a Genesis Copy with a large gun in his hand standing over them.

"Genesis?" Zack cried, pulling his sword out.

"No," Jeanne followed suit. "It's a Genesis Copy!"

The Copy was down in moments, leaving a 3rd Class Soldier to rub to them from the elevator.

"Hollander as escaped the detention center!" He announced.

"What? They attacked the detention center?" Zack asked.

The man shook his head. "No, but security was spread thin after the attacks in the City, and he used that opportunity to escape."

"Bastard," Jeanne mumbled. "They should have kept a guard on him." Burt she could understand how they couldn't with the attack and all.

"The timing on the attack was just too perfect. It's very possible that Hollander is getting outside help." The man added.

Zack and Jeanne both exchanged looks. "Genesis."

Zack turned back to the man. "Which way did Hollander go?"

Security cameras on the 6th Level have positive identification on Hollander. This just happens to be the 6th Level, so he should be somewhere ahead. Lower Junon and upper Junon-"

"Yeah, I used to live here so I'll know all the roads and passage ways." Jeanne told him and then smiled. "If you can tend to the wounded, "I would greatly appreciate it."

"Certainly!" The man responded with a nod and a smile.

"Meanwhile, we'll go protect Hollander from himself!"

The man turned to the ones on the ground and Jeanne and Zack took off down the road.

"We're going to protect Hollander?" Jeanne shot her partner the question.

Zack gave her a wink. "That's what we told him." He grinned.

More Copies appeared but it was no problem. Hollander arrived soon after.

"Hollander!" Jeanne yelled.

The elder man took one glance at the woman that had beaten him to hell and back and then took off running again.

"You're not getting away!" Zack called to him. They went to chase him down but more Genesis Copies blocked them.

"Aww, dammit! Stop getting in the way!" Zack growled. More showed up as they reached the gateway but they were soon taken care of.

On the other side of the gateway, Hollander was going through the next way. Jeanne thought that they would catch him this time but a huge tank, a General's Tank, road into the small place.

"Damn that Hollander!" Zack growled as the tank spat out several support Machines.

Knocking out the support machines while Zack took care of the tank, Jeanne found the little shockers to be a major pain in the butt and grew very annoyed of them very fast. When it finally fell, Tseng and a few others walked in behind them.

"We've been able to contain the enemies in this area," Tseng announced. "If we lock this door we can hold the enemy off. We'll move the evacuated residents here, for now." He looked at Jeanne. "That's what your sister is doing now." He moved closer to them.

Jeanne nodded while Zack replied – "Looks like things are going smoothly on your side. We, on the other hand, let Hollander escape. We should get going."

Tseng nodded. "We're counting on you."

Jeanne began to lead the way to the other gateway when two people beside the switch caught her attention.

"God! You're always getting sick, Cloud!" Claire pinched the bridge of her nose, her long hair pulled back in a braid. "Toughen up a bit."

Cloud, bent over with a support had on the wall, glanced up at her, "I'm sorry."

She sighed, "It's fine."

"Hey," Zack crossed his arms. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah…" Cloud responded. He straightened and turned to face them. "On the helicopter…I got a little nauseous…"

"Hey! You're Cloud!" Zack grinned.

"Wow, you remembered me." The blonde man was surprised.

Claire and Jeanne exchanged looks. "That surprises you?" They both asked.

"Of course I remember!" Zack put his hands on his hips. "We're happy to be working with you again. Both of you, right, Jeanne?"

The woman nodded her head with a smile. "Indeed we are."

"Yeah," Cloud hung his head a bit. "All though our work is a little dull."

Claire sighed. "I have to agree. This is boring!"

"What are the two of you talking about?" Jeanne demanded.

"Rescue work is an important task!" Zack added. "And after this, how about a bite to eat? Jeanne's treat."

"Yeah! That- Hey!" Jeanne scowled at Zack. "Watch it, Zack!"

Claire and Cloud laughed. "That would be great!" Cloud smiled. "Once I'm all better, we'd love to go."

"Definitely." Claire nodded.

When they got back on the street they caught sight of Hollander again. Jeanne immediately knew where the old man was headed.

"Zack, that way's the airbase! Can he fly? Or does he have someone waiting for him?"

"I don't know," Zack answered. "But this is bad." They went to run after Hollander but more robots fell down. They weren't after Zack and Jeanne though. They were headed for the doors that were hiding the civilians.

"Oh," Jeanne drew her blade. "That dirty, little snake!"

It took about half an hour to fight off all the machines that were trying to break into and attack the civilians. They didn't let one get through though and soon they were chasing after Hollander again.

Controlling the lift, Jeanne moved them up to the top floor. "Hollander!" She yelled, spotting the old man ahead. She moved after him but Zack's yell made her stop.

"J-Jeanne!" She turned and watched as a large, Scorpion like red machine scrawled out at them, blocking Zack's way. The Guard Scorpion. Jeanne ran back to her help her partner. She instantly knew that the tail would be the main problem so she decided to take care of that first.

At last, the machine went down with the Rush Assault attack that Angeal had taught Jeanne as she straightened as the fell.

"God, why are you always the hero, huh?" Zack demanded with a small grin.

"You have always been my hero, Zack." Jeanne told him.

The young man blushed. "What makes you say that?"

Jeanne began to blush herself. Her sister was right. She should go ahead and tell Zack, but… "Well, I…uh," She quickly got cold feet. Reaching forward she just grabbed Zack's hand and began to pull him behind her. "Let's go get Hollander, Zack."

"Y-yeah," the disappointment in Zack's voice made Jeanne frown.

They found Hollander at the edge of the airbase, nowhere left to run.

"That's far enough!" Zack told him.

"There's nowhere else you can go, old man," Jeanne growled. "You're going to pay for what you did to Angeal and Genesis!"

Hollander glanced over the edge before turning back to them, a smirk on his face. "Really? You sure?" He backed up a bit more, spread his arms out and then fell back.

"Hey!" Zack cried as they rushed forward. "What is he-" His words were cut off when two Genesis copies flew off, carrying  
Hollander.

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" Jeanne screamed after him.

"Tch! Should have known," Zack growled.

Cissnei and Reno jogged past the when a voice spoke.

"Mission failed. This goes on your permanent records."

Zack froze before turning. "Huh? Sephiroth! Long time no see!"

"Sephiroth!" Jeanne smiled. He returned it as he paced forward. Sienna was there as well, a hand on her hip as she gazed after Hollander, thinking.

"Let the Turks take care of the rest. I was on my way to Modeoheim, but I heard that you were in the area."

"Lucky me." Zack turned away, hands on his hips.

Sienna and Jeanne watched in silence as their partners gave a silent battle.

"The situation has not resolved. Genesis Copies have been sighted around the World."

Zack thought for a moment. "That' can't be!"

"We destroyed those Genesis Copies." Jeanne decided to join.

Sephiroth turned to face them shooting Sienna a look. "Did Genesis really die?" They both knew the answer to that.

Flashes of Genesis falling ran through Zack and Jeanne's mind. "Uh…"

Sephiroth turned. "They've been sighted in Midgar as well."

"I see…" Zack replied.

Sephiroth looked at him. "The Slums, too." Aerith immediately came to both their minds. Zack's head lowered and Jeanne crossed her arms in annoyance. "Permission to return…granted." Sephiroth told them.

"Uh, yeah," Zack's head lifted.

"Take care," Sephiroth held a hand up in farewell as he turned.

"You too." Zack replied. He began to walk away but turned back. "Hey, what's going on in Modeoheim?"

"The device Hollander was using has been stolen," Sienna was the one to answer this time, starring out across the water to the sunset as she moved up not the her partner.

"Genesis?" Jeanne asked.

"Probably." Sephiroth answered. Zack looked like he was going to say something but he was unable to find the words. Sephiroth turned back to him and gave a soft smile. "We'll meet again soon."

"All of us," Sienna added with a look of Jeanne.

"I'll hold you to that." Zack pointed a finger at them before grabbing Jeanne's arm and pulling her behind him.

Jeanne gave a wave and Sephiroth and Sienna watched them walk away, both still wearing soft smiles.

"**My Friend, your desire is the bringer of Life, the Gift of the Goddess," Genesis lifted a dumbapple up to look at it. "Legend shall speak of Sacrifice at World's End." He pulled it back to his chest. "The Wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely." He dropped the arm down and stared down at Sephiroth and Sienna before taking off into the sky.**

"Jena, it's good to see you again."

The woman who was talking to one of the civilians glanced up and felt her breath catch in her throat.

~Just keep cool~ She told herself. ~Keep cool~

"Hello, Mr. Shinra."

"Please, I've told you to just call me Rufus." The man smiled as the civilian woman walked away so they could talk.

"Sorry. I keep forgetting." She lied. "What are you doing here? It's rather dangerous when you have killer robots with guns running freely and attacking civilians. You should have stayed in your office."

Rufus chuckled at her. "Your concern is touching, but I can take care of myself. Besides, if I left a woman out here alone to protect civilians what kind of man would that make me?"

She chuckled. "So, how is Vice Presidency doing for you?"

He sighed. "It's boring. My father is still doing most of the work. But, it is getting me ready for my future, so I'll deal with it." He put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall as he continued to stare at her. "How about you?"

She sighed and scratched her head. "Well, despite the fact that my vacation was cut in half, I'm pretty good, I suppose. Tseng is a man tight to orders, but he's still one hell of a partner."

"Have you been working with your sister?"

"Yeah, actually, several times. We were just in Modeoheim a few months ago."

"Ahh, Modeoheim. Sienna and Sephiroth are on their way there again." Rufus told her.

"What? Why?"

"The device that Hollander was using to make the Copies has disappeared. They're going to go investigate it."

"Genesis?" Jena asked, crossing her arms.

"Perhaps." He took a breath. "Perhaps Lazard."

"Lazard?" Jena sounded surprised. "Your brother? What makes you say that?"

"Half-brother." Rufus corrected her. "And he has also disappeared."

"What? When did that happen?"

"Not too long ago. So he's either dead, kidnapped, or in league with Hollander. Either way, we still have the problem of Genesis on our hands since, no offense, but I doubt that your sister and her partner could have killed him."

"I agree on that. Genesis was like an older brother to my sister. I doubt that she would have killed him, either. That's like asking her to attack Sienna or Sephiroth. She just won't do it."

"That would be because Sienna is an older sister to the both of you, correct?"

"No," Jena smiled. "She's not an older sister. She's a mother."

Rufus nodded his head. "I understand that after she took you in from Junon. What would that make Sephiroth, then?"

Jena had to think for a moment. The times that Sephiroth, Sienna, Jeanne and her were on missions together made her smile. The first mission she ever had was with the three of them. When Jeanne had gotten hurt, Sephiroth went crazy and killed that Wutai soldier. Practically shredded him to pieces.

"I…I don't know what that makes Sephiroth. He's more than an older brother, but I just don't know."

Rufus gave a smirk. "I think I know."

Jena had lied as she and Rufus continued their talking. She knew what she saw Sephiroth as, though she kept it silent. Sephiroth had been there since they came to Midgar, filling in the spot beside Sienna as she took care of them.

A Protector. A Friend. A Father.


	17. Chapter 16

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately.**

**I have a request for you fans! I have a poll on my profile that I would like some votes on. If you would please take that for me I would greatly appreciate it! It won't take too long! Just a couple of seconds. Please and thank you!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Meeting her, #2**

"Why do I have to come meet her?" Jeanne demanded, fighting against her partner. Zack was now dragging her down the road of the Sector Five Slums, heading towards the large Church at the end of the road.

"Because I want you too!" Zack answered. "Please? You'll like her. You'll get along just fine!"

Jeanne sighed and shook her head. She couldn't say no this time. He had already dragged her to the church. Just like his cousin had.

When they finally entered the Church, Zack froze. A creature, on that looked like an Angeal Copy, was standing by the young woman in the white dress. She was holding a hand to her chest, staring at it.

It seemed to be guarding her.

Aerith looked up at the sound of the door closing. "Zack!" She called.

Zack grabbed his sword and began to pace forward, waiting for the creature to attack.

"Zack, wait," Jeanne placed a hand over her partner's arm. "I don't think it's here o do any harm. If it was, Aerith would have already been attacked.

~And dead. Too bad~

"Are you sure?" Zack asked.

As an answer, the creature lifted its head and showed Angeal's face on his throat.

Zack gasped. "An Angeal Copy?" He let go of his sword and went to take another step forward when the church doors opened again (Somehow) as a ShinRa gun machine came in. It took a look at each of them before preparing to attack. The Copy rushed forward though, banging into it, resulting in an explosion that Zack shielded Aerith from. Jeannne Jeanne didn't have to move, a hand on her hip as she fought to control the look on her face.

The copy landed before the three of them again and just stared.

Jeanne knew what it wanted. "Thank you," She reached out and touched its head. It nuzzled her hand.

"Was it…protecting us" Aerith asked.

"Yeah, probably." Zack nodded with a smile.

The creature then fell over. All three of them gasped and Jeanne knelt down to try and help it.

"Oh no, Zack, he's degrading." She announced as he two other s joined her.

"Poor thing," Aerith lowered her head.

"Does this mean…Angel is out there, too?"

They both wanted to think that, but they knew the truth. They could hope, though.

The three of them backed up again as the creature struggled to stand. It then lifted into the air and slowly flew up to one of the ceiling rafters before it landed again and stared out the hole to the sun.

"IT was so…I don't know…sad." Aerith said.

Zack glanced at her before back to the copy. "What did you…come here to do?"

Aerith turned back to Zack. "So…a flower wagon! Let's make one!"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, but…"

"A Flower Wagon?" Jeanne brought their attention back to the third member in the church. "That's what you've been doing down here, Zack?"

"Oh, right. Aerith, this is-"

"Jeanne!" Aerith smiled happily.

"Hey, Aerith," Jeanne lifted a hand.

"Wait, you know each other?"

"Yes. This is the woman that helped me find Zeke's wallet, remember?"

"Yep! That's me!" Aerith smiled.

"Huh," Zack gave Jeanne a look before pointing up at the Copy. "Can you hear me? Stay right where you are! I'll," Aerith walked away and Jeanne gave Zack a one-armed hug. "We'll…take care of things."

Aerith folded her hands together behind back. "So that flower wagon…let's do it!" She turned to face them. "All three of us!"

While Zack ran off to get the materials, Jeanne was left with Aerith in the Church. She had wanted to leave but the look on Zack's face told her to stay.

"So, did you not notice that Zack and Zeke looked alike?" Jeanne tried to start a conversation as she sat on one of the pews.

"Well, I didn't want to look foolish if they weren't." She answered, sitting by her flowers.

"Mhmm." Jeanne snorted.

The girl really didn't seem so bad, but that didn't mean that Jeanne should like her. She was butting in on her territory. But, perhaps…Zack really wasn't Jeanne's territory. I mean, sure she liked Zack, but that didn't mean he liked her back. She should probably just be nice to Aerith and let Zack like her.

So how come she didn't feel like giving in?

"All right guys," Zack's voice made Jeanne turn. The young man held all sorts of supplies and she stood. "I'm back.

"Good," Jeanne smiled. "Now. Let's see who's better at this; you or me."

It didn't take as long as /Jeanne expected. Hell, she even loaded the flowers into the wagon while Aerith watched. She and Zack were enjoying the project as they made it and when it was finally over, they looked at it proudly.

"Hmm, not quite…what I expected." Aerith frowned. That made Jeanne's pride go down and her anger go up.

"Really?" Zack asked. "I think its fine."

"I think it's better than fine!" Jeanne crossed her arms. "If I had someone go through all this trouble to make me a flower wagon, I'd be a lot more appreciative."

Zack looked from Jeanne's scowl to Aerith's lowered head and sighed. "Anyway, it's all about the flowers," He said.

"I want a nicer one," Aerith pouted and Jeanne bit her lip.

Zack shrugged. "Stop being so picky."

"A tiny, little wish, that's all" Aerith turned.

"They're tiny, but you have lots, right?"

Aerith moved closer to him. "That's right, wanna hear?"

Jeanne though she was going to gag. This girl was really starting to make her mad. As they continued to talk, Jeanne recalled what Jena had told her on the way to Junon.

Would she loose Zack if she didn't tell him?

Or…

Had she already lost him?

Jeanne's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"There are new developments," Sephiroth's voice quickly brought Zack's attention to Jeannne as he moved closer to hear.

"What?" He asked.

"Headquarters. Now.\ Both of you." He did not sound too happy.

Zack sighed as Jeanne put her phone away, hiding her smirk.

"Work stuff?" Aerith asked him.

"Sadly," He answered.

Jeanne ignored what else they said and left the church, leaving Zack to catch up to her.

"**Legions of Monsters have spawned near a regional mako reactor. The workers have all gone missing," **Sephiroth announced. "Local SOLDIER operatives have also vanished. The company is dispatching additional operatives to investigate the matter."

"The four of us, that is." Sienna added.

Jeanne, Zack, Sephiroth, and Sienna were in the briefing room on  
LVL. 49. Zack didn't look too happy."

"Roget that…"

Sephiroth took notice. "What's wrong?"

"Well, you know…I thought you found something out about…the other matter." Zack replied.

"The missing operatives were the ones tracking Lazard." Sienna decided to announce as s he stared at the wall from the seat she had taken on the table. Zack looked up.

"Also," Sephiroth continued. "They had reported a strange pod-like device in the area."

Zack took a step forward. "Is that…Hollander's…?"

"Probably the same device that was stolen in Modeoheim." Sephiroth answered, pacing by him.

"Meaning…" Jeanne quickly put it together

"Lazard, Hollander…" Sephiroth fell silent.

"…And Genesis?" Zack asked.

"Yes." Sienna replied, turning her gaze to the others now.

Sephiroth turned. "We'll have to go see them."

"Mm." Zack nodded. "Let's go."

"First, go to the SOLDIER floor," Sephiroth told him. "We'll depart as soon as you and the rest of the men are ready to go."

"Understood," Zack nodded and turned to leave.

"Yes sir!" Jeanne followed.

"Our orders are to investigate the Reactor," Sienna's voice caught them. "They mention nothing of…old friends."

"Depending on what happens," Sephiroth and Sienna locked eyes. An understanding seemed to pass between them, "We may abandon Shinra." Jeanne pulled a surprised look. Sephiroth and Sienna leave SOLDIER? What would happen after that? "Heh. Until then, we'll remain loyal to SOLDIER." Sephiroth assured them.

"**Nobody seems to be coming…"** Zack moaned.

"Perhaps you scared them off." Jeanne told him.

"What? How did I scare him off?"

"Well the answer to that could be several reasons." Jeanne grinned.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"First of you and your-"

"Oh, hey, Zack, Jeanne. I heard the two of you were going on a new assignment with Sephiroth and Sienna." Kunsel cut Jeanne off as he got off the elevator. "I've also received new orders to inspect the mako reactor at Fort Condor. Looks like we won't be seeing each other for a while."

Zack hung his head. "Yeah, I guess this is goodbye."

"Oh, the two of you are a bunch of old ladies. You'll be up each other's butts again in no time." Jeanne told them. They laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, you still have some time, right? You should go see your girl down in the Slums before you leave." Jeanne's enjoyment flew right out the window. "don't worry about it! I'll explain everything."

"Thanks man. Jeanne, are you coming?" Zack asked.

"Nah," She fought her crude reply. "I have something I have to do up here before we leave," She lied. "I'll see you later."

**Watching Zack and Aerith try and sell flowers made Jena smile, but it was sad because it made her think about her sister. **She thought that her sister was just too scared of rejection to tell Zack how she felt. Just like she was. But it wasn't just rejection that Jena was scared of. It was much more than that.

"Uh-oh," Tseng brought her attention back to reality. "Here comes Zack."

"Don't worry about Aerith," Tseng told Zack. "Protecting the subject is part of surveillance duty."

"You're the only two I can depend on when," He glanced back at Aerith. Tseng and Jena shared a laugh. "Hey, why are you laughing?" Tseng just smiled and Zack nodded. "I'm counting on you!" He hurried back to Aerith.

Jena took notice of the grin still on her partner's face. She smiled too. "Feeling appreciated?"

The man continued to smile. "And what it I was?"

"C'mon, Tseng," Jena slung an arm around his neck. "You know I appreciate you. Especially 'cause you don't talk as much as Reno does."

Tseng chuckled. "Thanks. I REALLY appreciate that."

Jena laughed herself and then she frowned. "I talked to Sienna last night. She's not too happy."

"Really? Why not?"

"I'm not so sure. She wouldn't tell me why, she just said that she'd figure everything out soon. I think it has something to do with this mission they're about to go on."

Tseng placed a hand on her arm. "Don't worry. It's Sienna we're talking about," he let go of her as Zack walked back to them again. "She can take care of herself."

"Yeah, you're right." She smiled. "What am I worried about?"

"Exactly."

"Jena. Quickly before I leave, can we talk?" Zack asked as he grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Tseng.

"Sure. About what?"

"About your sister."

"Uh-oh," She crossed her arms. "What did she do this time?"

"It'…the way she's been acting. She's been strange the last couple of days. Since the vacation."

"How so?"

"Well, she's been fine around me and the others, but every time I mention Aerith she'll get all mad and leave. Like earlier we were here to help build the wagon and I had to practically drag her to the church. And the way she acted…"

Jena couldn't believe it. How dense could this guy be?

"First, answer this question. How do you feel about my sister?"

Zack's face flushed red. "W-what do you mean?"

Jena crossed her arms. "I think you know what I mean.

He gazed off to the side. "Well, Jeanne is…she's…I…"

The Turk sighed, shaking her head. "The two of you are definitely meant for each other," She turned to leave. "Maybe if you came clean, then Jeanne would too."

"Jena, I…I…I'm in love with your sister!"" Jena paused. "I have been for years. She's…she's what makes me wake up in the morning; she makes me smile when I frown. She makes me laugh when all I want to do is scream. She's me…" He paused, searching.

"Everything?" Jena asked.

Zack smiled. "Yes." He nodded. "I might be attracted to Aerith, but Jena, Jeanne means more than that."

Jena turned back to Zack, walking forward. "Oh, how foolish my little sister will feel now." She chuckled, stopping before him again. "My sister acts like she does because she's afraid."

"Afraid?" Zack asked. "Of what?"

~Forgive me, Jeanne, but since you won't tell him, I will. I won't let you risk your man like II am mine. I am your sister, after all.~

"Of losing you," Zack's eyes widened. "She acts like that because she loves you too, Zack. I've known it for years. She didn't want to say anything because she feared rejection and she just wanted to stay with you. When she moved in with you, you should have known how she felt. She was," Jena shook her head, not needing to explain. "And then…Aerith came into the picture. You noticed her reaction whenever that woman came into the picture. She changed drastically. Now you know why."

Zack shook his head. "I, I didn't know. I always thought that she was too good for me. That she just saw me as a brother or a best friend. That's why I never told her."

"Ditto." Jena closed her eyes. "But now you know, so what are you going to do about it?"

"**Well congratulations! Good job!"** Jeanne laughed into her cell phone a she was on her way up in the elevator. "I'm glad you got out of there and got to do what you wanted. Space. Wow. I never even thought about that. What about your niece?"

Renee Sivil, AKA Yuie Kisaragi, laughed herself. "Yuffie's back home with her father. She's in a bit of trouble at the moment so her father won't let her out of his sight for a little while." The woman sighed. "It's so great here. Cid's amazing, too. One hell of a friend, I'll tell you that. After you get past his cursing, drinking, smoking and attitude." She chuckled.

Jeanne joined her. "Sounds like a charmer." She got off the elevator. "I'm surprised to hear from you. I never expected you to ever call since I'm a SOLDIER."

"I've told you before, I don't care about that. I'm not like other Wutai's, you know? Oh, I dyed my hair too. You should see it!"

Jeanne nodded. "After this mission I'm about to go on I'll give you another call and me, you, and Zack can all make plans to meet up again. I want to meet this Cid Highwind too, understand? I wouldn't mind seeing this rocket either, so maybe me and Zack with come over there."

"That would be nice," Renee agreed.

"Maybe I could convince my sister to join us. The two of you would get along just great!"

"Sure, no problem. I've got to get back to work but after this mission, give me a call and we can work something out, all right?"

"No problem. Later."

"Bye."

"Who was that?"

Jeanne looked up and saw the twins Cloud and Claire by the wall.

"Hey," She greeted, putting her phone back in her pocket. "That was just a friend. She's working on the Rocket ship in Rocket Town." She scratched her head. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're going with you guys on this next mission. Do you think I'll get to see Sienna?" Claire asked excitedly. "Where is it that we're going?"

"I don't know where we're going, but I'm pretty sure that you'll get so see Sienna. You will be riding with us, yeah?"

"Yes!" It was cloud that said that, not his sister. The two girls laughed at the blushing boy. "Hey, Jeanne, where's Zack?" He then asked.

She shrugged. "Probably, ah, who knows? He'll show up and if he doesn't it's his fault."

"Aww, are the two of you fighting?" Claire asked in a teasing voice.

"No. What would make you think that?"

"Is this about that girl down in the Slums?" Cloud asked.

"What?" Jeanne turned red. "How do you know about her?"

"Told you," Cloud told his sister. "Cough up the dough."

Claire grumbled under her breath and pulled out her wallet to pass a twenty to her brother. Jeanne's mouth dropped open. "What? You're betting on us now? You barely even know us!"

"We know," Claire nodded. "That's what makes it more fun."

Jeanne opened her mouth to say something, but paused for a moment. "Touché."

They all laughed.

"What's up?"

Zack's voice made Claire, Cloud and Jeanne break off of their laughter.

"I'm having a little trouble rounding up the group." Cloud lied.

"At least he was until you showed up and s" Claire whispered to Jeanne. They shared a giggle.

"We're in a hurry. Let's move it!" Zack moved forward.

"Sir!"

Zack pulled a surprised face as he got closer. "Wha? Cloud? Claire? Together again, eh? All right!" The two men butted arms.

"Can you not recognize this spiky blond head, Zackie?" Claire asked as she gave her brother a noogie.

Cloud chuckled as he shoved her off. "Thanks, Zack. Hold on. We'll get everyone." The twins jogged off.

Jeanne watched after them with a smile before turning back to Zack. She was going to say something when she noticed the look on his face.

Nervous, yet extremely happy.

"Hey," She gave him a soft nudge. "Don't be nervous. The mission'll be fine."

"It's not the mission I'm nervous about," Zack replied.

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"I-"

He was cut off when the four infantry men straightened up. Both turned and watched Sephiroth and Sienna walk up. Jeanne snuck a side look and saw Cloud and Claire watching them in admiration.

"By the way," Zack decided to ask. "Where are we going?"

Sephiroth and Sienna both turned, answering together.

"To Nibelheim."

Jeanne caught the twins' look of shock.

And for some reason, a feeling of fear erupted in her stomach.


	18. Chapter 17

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately.**

**I have a request for you fans! I have a poll on my profile that I would like some votes on. If you would please take that for me I would greatly appreciate it! It won't take too long! Just a couple of seconds. Please and thank you!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Nibelheim**

Sephiroth led the way through the gateway of Nibelheim. Sienna was close behind him and then was followed by everyone else. Jeanne knew that Cloud and Claire were embarrassed about being home. Jeanne was enjoying herself and Zack, Cloud, Claire and she joked around with each other. They really got along, but the closer to Nibelheim they got the more nervous and withdrawn the twins became. They had asked them not to mention them to anyone in the village. When asked why they didn't receive an answer so they just agreed.

And Zack had been acting strange the entire trip. He looked like he wanted to say something to her, but he never did. It was almost like he was waiting for the right moment.

She wondered what it was.

Sienna and Sephiroth had been acting strangely as well. Neither of the really talked, not even to each other like they normally would. They were caught thinking about something and they would only talk at night when everyone else was asleep. Jeanne only knew that because she had woken up in the middle of the night one to catch them talking about something Genesis had once said. She didn't understand it, but she knew that it was important.

"So, how does it feel?" Sephiroth asked, glancing over his shoulder at the twins. His voice brought Jeanne out of her thoughts. "To be home after all this time? We have no home town. We wouldn't know." He referred to himself and his partner.

Jeanne tried to stop Zack, knowing that it was a tender subject to Sienna but it was too late. "Uh…what about family?"

Sephiroth was the one to answer. "My mother's name is Jenova. She died shortly after I was born. My father…" He began to laugh, throwing his head back before placing a hand on his forehead. "Why am I talking about this?" He turned away. "Come on, let's go." They started walking again.

"What about your family?" Cloud called to Sienna, moving up next to her.

The look he received was cold making him jump back. "I didn't have one. Never did."

Jeanne sighed. Poor guys. Both of them. Then it hit her.

"Wait, Zack," the man glanced at her, "Jenova's Sephiroth's mother's name, right?" She whispered.

"Yeah, that's what he just said."

"But, didn't Hojo say that Jenova was a Calamity that fell from the sky all those years ago?"

Zack thought for a moment. "He did, didn't he? You don't think that…" He gazed after Sephiroth, thinking.

"I don't know. It's kind of too close for comfort, but I doubt it," Jeanne finally decided. "Forget I even said anything." She hurried after the other two SOLDEIR members.

As they reached the Inn, a voice caught them.

"Are you the SOLDIER people who have come to investigate?"

The four SOLDEIR turned to the young woman.

She was about Cloud and Claire's age with long black hair and brown eyes. Dressed in a brown miniskirt, and a pair of boots with a white half-tank top and a small, brown vest with a matching cowboy hat on her head, she wore a look of curiosity.

"Yeah. We're Zack and Jeanne." Jeanne introduced.

"1st Class, mind you, 1st Class." Zack added.

"Huh," She cupped her chin.

"What do you mean 'huh'?" He asked.

Her hand dropped. "Are there a lot of SOLDIER 1st Classes?"

"Nope, we're a small, elite group." Zack answered.

"They only sent two?"

"Nope," Jeanne pointed over her shoulder to Sephiroth and Sienna. "Four."

The woman turned. "Uh-huh," She started to walk away. She turned back to ask something but changed her mind and continued on her way.

"What the hell?" Jeanne watched after her.

Zack crossed his arms "Weird girl." He turned back to Sephiroth and Sienna.

"We depart for the Reactor at dawn," Sienna announced.

"Only one of you needs to keep watch," Sephiroth told them. "Make sure to get some rest." Sephiroth turned to open the door but glanced back at the twins. "Ahh, that's right…you have permission to go visit family and friends, if you wish." He and Sienna disappeared behind the doors.

"Nibelheim, huh…" Zack voiced and turned to the twins. "Why are you wearing the masks still?"

"It's…personal," Cloud answered.

"Weirdos," Jeanne smiled.

Claire grinned back. "Go have a look around. There's a lot of neat stuff here…I think."

"You think? You live here, right?"

"Yeah, we did, but it's been a while! Cut me some slack!" Claire folded her arms behind her head and continued to grin. She looked so silly doing so with that Infantryman helmet on her head.

"We're going to go inside and rest a bit before we take up our duty of Watch. You two check Nibelheim out." Cloud grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her into the Inn.

Jeanne giggled after them until Zack tapped her on the shoulder. "Yeah?"

"We have to talk." He told her. He sounded serious.

"Uh, sure." She watched as he walked away before following him. What the hell was going on? What was so serious that they had to talk in privacy about? Sephiroth and Sienna, maybe? She hoped that it didn't turn out to be too bad.

Her thoughts began to get worse as Zack led her further out of the town. They soon arrived just outside the fence of a large mansion. Jeanne wanted to sneak inside and check it out, but Zack's motions stopped her.

His…surprising motions.

Zack Fair, the young man that Jeanne had been in love with for years, grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her.

"W-what the hell?" She pulled back in surprise. She was flooded with red now, clutching the front of her shirt. Zack watched her with a smile, still holding her shoulders.

"You don't have to act anymore, Jeanne. I know."

"Kn-know what?"

He laughed. "You're sister told me everything. I'm just sorry that I never saw it before and did anything." He pulled her into a hug. "I've liked you for a while now too, Jeanne. No, I've loved you."

Jeanne didn't know what to do. She had waited years to hear that come from this man's face. She wanted to jump on him now and gobble him up, but…

"What…what about Aerith?" She asked sadly. "What are you going to do about her?"

Zack closed his eyes, twirling his hands through her hair. He had always longed to do that through her long hair, but even though it was now short, he never wanted to start. He smirked as the shiver traveled down her body.

"There are feelings for her as well, I won't lie to you about that, but they're not as strong as what I feel for you, Jeanne, and they never will be. The entire time that I was making that flower wagon or even just talking to her, I wished it was you. I imagined it was you talking to me and doing that with me. And when you helped me with the wagon, that time I spent laughing and talking to you was one of the best moments of my life. Having you as my partner both inside and outside of SOLDIER would just make my life ten times happier that I can ever possibly be."

Jeanne closed her eyes, had arms finally dropping to her sides. She clenched her teeth, refusing to let her happy tears fall. She lifted her arms and gripped the back of his shirt, burying her face into his shoulders. She mumbled something into his shirt, but he smiled happily as he understood it.

"I love you too."

After a thirty minute make-out session in front of the large, creepy mansion, Zack and Jeanne headed back towards the village, hands refusing to be torn from the other. And they weren't until they reached the Inn.

Sephiroth and Sienna were gazing out the window on the second floor.

"What are you looking at?" Jeanne asked, glancing out the window herself. She dropped Zack's hand and moved to get a closer look.

"This landscape…" Sephiroth whispered. "I could swear I've seen it before."

"That Mansion," Sienna whispered, her eyes narrowed as she stared.

"You want to go look at it?" Zack asked, moving forward and wrapping his arms around Jeanne's waist and his head rested on top of hers. "I'm sure that the front doors are lock since the gate is, but that's not a problem for us."

Sienna shook her head, turning away from the window. They had gotten two rooms. One for the men and one for the women. "No," She answered, shaking her head as she moved into the room for the women. "It doesn't matter."

Sephiroth turned and watched her go before turning back to the window. "Get some rest," He told the both of them again.

Zack and Jeanne exchanged a worried look.

Something very weird was going on here.

"**Tifa! You're our guide?"** Zack asked in surprise that next morning.

They were all standing outside the gate of the creepy Mansion again with a man and his camera.

"At your service," Tifa tipped her hat.

Jeanne let out a laugh while Sienna and Sephiroth just stayed silent, glancing the other way, both their head down. "Well well, just think about that," She gave Cloud and Claire a nudge with her arms. She had pulled a few comments from Claire last night while they were supposed to be sleeping.

"Okay…say cheese!" The man held up his camera.

Tifa began to wave. Zack crossed his arms to look cool. Jeanne gave a peace sign. Sephiroth and Sienna just stood there, looking cool as always.

"Nobody is a better guide than me in this town," Tifa said. "Except maybe my friend Claire, but she's not here right now..."

Jeanne glanced at the masked Claire and saw the smirk on her face.

"But it's too dangerous!" Zack said. "We can't let you get involved in something like this."

"She'll be fine if you protect her." Sephiroth told him.

"Yeah Zack," Jeanne teased, crossing her arms. "You gotta protect her."

"You as well, Jeanne." Sienna scolded her as she began to lead the path into the mountains.

"Yes ma'am." The young woman elbowed Zack in the side for laughing at her as they all began to move.

Zack and Jeanne held hands while they walked up the mountain. The warmth of his hand on her made her heart soar and the secret kisses he snuck in made it soar even more. Turned her face red, too. It seemed that her face had been doing a lot of that for the last few days. They didn't even run into any monsters until about an hour onto the trail.

It was a large bird. Zack knocked it out with a hit that he meant to be fatal. Claire reached forward to poke it and was caught off guard when Zack shouted -

"Stay back! It's just knocked out; it could wake up and start chowing down on you!"

She jumped back while Cloud jumped in front of her protectively, delivering the final blow.

Tifa giggled. "See? Protection granted!"

Sephiroth was the one that found the bridge and began to lead the way over it.

"It gets harder from here!" Tifa called up to them but as she spoke snapping could be heard. "Uh…the bridge!"

As the ropes snapped, several people grabbed each other. Sephiroth's arm immediately wove its way around Sienna's waist. Jeanne clenched to Zack's arm. Cloud reached out and grabbed his sister as Tifa jumped onto the back of the other Infantryman that they had brought with them. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY outside of Sienna and Sephiroth were silent on the way down.

Zack slowly regained consciousness to find Jeanne leaning over him.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

He nodded, slowly sitting up. "Yeah. You?"

"Of course, seeming as how you took the blunt force of the fall."

She smiled at him.

"Everyone seems to be all right. Can we get back to where we were?" Sephiroth asked Tifa.

"These caves are intertwined, just like an ant farm…" Tifa answered. "Oh, and Sephiroth, there seems to be one person missing."

Sephiroth closed his eyes. "IT may sound cold but we've got no time to search for him. We can't go back now, so we must go on. We'll travel together from here."

Cloud walked over and held a hand out for Zack. He took it with a smile before they followed the others through a hole in the wall into large room with the walls a mix of glowing green and blue. The flashlight that Claire held reflected off the walls like a mirror, lighting up the whole room.

"What's this?" Jeanne asked, breath-taken.

"A mysteriously colored cave." Zack answered her simply.

"She slapped his arm. "You know what I mean!"

"It must be the Mako energy," Sephiroth answered. "This mountain is especially abundant in it."

"That's why the Mako Reactor was built here in the first place." Sienna told them as she led the way out of the room.

They soon came across something else. It looked like a geyser but was much, much nicer.

"And what is this?" Zack asked.

"A Mako fountain. It's a miracle of Nature." Sephiroth replied.

"It's so beautiful the three girls responded in awe and Sienna smiled.

But if the Mako Reactor continues to suck up the energy, this fountain will dry up. Just like many others."

"B…but why?" Tifa asked.

Sephiroth answered – "Materia. When you condense Mako energy, Materia is produced. It's very rare to be able to see Materia in its natural state."

"Hey," Zack took a step forward "Why is it that when you use Materia you can also use magic?" All three SOLDIER looked at him like he was an idiot. "What?" He asked.

"You're in SOLDIER and you didn't even know that?" All three asked.

"Well, sorry."

"Sienna sighed. "The knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients is held in the Materia." She told him. "Anyone with this knowledge can freely use the powers of the Land and the Planet. That knowledge interacts between us and the planet calling up magic…or so they say."

"Magic…" Zack echoed. "A mysterious power." Sephiroth threw his head back and laughed. "Did I say something funny?" Zack asked, arms crossed.

"You always do," Jeanne answered.

Sephiroth shook his head. "A man once told us never to use an unscientific term such as 'mysterious power'. It shouldn't even be called 'magic'!"

"I still remember how mad he was," Sienna smiled, remembering.

"Who was it?" Jeanne asked.

"Hojo." Jeanne frowned at the name. "An inexperienced man assigned to take over the work of a great Scientist. He's a walking mass of complexes."

"Mako fountain…" Tifa cut in. "So, this is where the knowledge of the Ancients is."

~Ancients?~ Jeanne pondered as they left the Fountain behind. She had heard the word before, but she just couldn't place her finger on where.

As they continued on through the Cave and up the rest of the mountain, a conversation started between Zack and Cloud while the others stayed silent. Jeanne thought that the boys were being foolish with their arguing but Claire soon got involved resulting in Jeanne being dragged into it to. It was about something so foolish.

Zack's sword.

Jeanne caught the look of annoyance on Sienna's face and told them to hush, but none of them listened to her. She crossed her arms and just continued to listen until Cloud finally asked the obvious question he should have asked in the beginning.

"Why don't you ever use it?"

Zack gave a grin as he remembered what his teacher would always say. "Use brings about wear, tear, and rust. So usually, I just it with the blunt side."

Jeanne shot him a look as they finally reached the reactor. "Copycat."

"I want to go inside and look too!" Tifa said.

"No," Sienna continued her way up the stairs.

"This is a top-secret facility. Non-ShinRa personnel are not permitted inside." Sephiroth agreed with his partner.

"But…!"

"Keep the young lady safe." Sephiroth told Cloud and Claire before following after his partner.

Zack and Jeanne followed the two of them, leaving Tifa with her 2 (unknown) friends.

The building was full of small pods that Jeannne didn't want to look in as they all moved around the room, Zack towards the large door at the top.

"Jenova…interesting. The door is…sealed, of course." He began to move away and then turned back in shock. "Jenova?" He glanced down to Sephiroth as the silver-haired man moved down to the first row of pods beside Sienna. Both gazed into one of the pods.

"This section is broken." Sienna announced.

"This is the cause of the malfunction." Sephiroth agreed. Zack and Jeanne joined them. "Zack, go seal the valve." Sienna turned away, a sick, enraged look on her face as Sephiroth continued to gaze. "Why did it break?" He asked.

Zack moved to the red wheel and turned it as Sephiroth continued to look into the pods. Sienna sighed and sat on the stairs. Her head was pounding. Had been since she entered Nibelheim. Jeanne seemed to notice.

"Are you all right?"

She glanced up at her. "Yeah," she lied.

Jeanne knew it was a lie. She had been around Sienna for over five years so of course she knew. But she also knew when the keep her nose out of it, no matter how bad she felt for her teacher.

And now was one of those times.

"What is that?" Zack asked. Jeannne moved to him and glanced into the pod as Sienna's head began to pound worse.

"You average SOLDEIR members are mako-infused humans," Sephiroth replied. Zack and Jeanne both looked at him as Sienna glared at the floor. "You're enhanced, but you're still human. But then, what are those things? Their mako energy levels are exponentially higher that yours."

"Are they…monsters?" Jeanne asked.

Sephiroth moved away, now standing over Sienna, placing a hand on her head softly. At his touch the throbbing lessened, but it was still there. "Yes. The Shinra scientist Hojo was the one who created them.""

"Abominations spawned by mako energy…" Sienna stood up. "That's what monsters are." She closed her eyes, her head still hanging. ~That's what I am~ She clenched her teeth. ~Am I…a monster?~

"You said 'average' member," Zack said. "What about the two of you?"

It seemed that Sephiroth's head was hurting too, and he stumbled forward, clutching it.

"Hey! Sephiroth!" Zack tried to help him but was shoved away as the man continued to stumble forward.

"Could it be…that I…we…" He lowered his hands. "Were created the same way? Are we the same as these monsters?"

"What?" Jeanne asked. "You're being foolish, Sephiroth. Both of you. You can't…" She faltered.

"I knew…we both knew," Sephiroth continued, as if he hadn't heard her. "Ever since we were children…ever since was first met…we were not like the others. We knew, and could tell about each other, that we were special existences." One of the pods opened and one of the blue/red creatures fell out. "But this…this is not what I mean."

"Well," Sienna moved from the stairs and placed a hand on the creatures head. "I now know why I didn't have parents. Monsters don't have parents."

"Sienna, you're not a monster!" Jeanne yelled, stomping her foot.

Sephiroth lifted his hands and stared at them. Am I…a human being?"

"Am I?" Sienna whispered, gazing down at the creature still.

"No such luck. You are a monster. Both of you are."

Magic was shot out at all four of them, resulting in Zack and Jeannne being hit and blown away while Sephiroth blocked his and Sienna's didn't even hit her.

Genesis landed on the set of stairs behind them all.

"Sephiroth…you and Sienna were the greatest monsters created by the Jenova project."

Sienna didn't want to hear it. Not like this. Sephiroth saw the look on her face and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Genesis!" Jeanne looked at the man in red. She was struggling to stand, but it was apparent that Genesis' attack had meant to keep Zack and her out of the way.

"You are alive!" Zack cried.

Genesis looked at them with a small smirk. "I suppose I am, if you can call this living." HE ran a hand down the side of his face.

"What is the Jenova Project?" Sephiroth demanded softly.

"The Jenova project was the term used for all experiments relating to the use of Jenova's cells."

"My mother's…cells?" Sephiroth turned, his hand falling from Sienna's shoulder.

Genesis spread his arms out. "Poor little Sephiroth…you've never actually met your mother. You've only been told her name, no? And you, Sienna, you were never even told that." He sat of the stairs as everyone listened. "I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head, Sephiroth, but…""

"Genesis, no!" Zack struggled to stand up too, but couldn't'.

"Jenova was excavated from a 2000-year-old rock layer. She's a monster."

Sephiroth gasped and took a step or two back, not knowing what to think. Sienna clenched her eyes shut again.

"Stop," She whispered. "Just stop it!" Unable to take it, Sienna burst out of the reactor, running. Sephiroth went to go after her but was caught by Genesis' next words.

"Sephiroth…I need your help." He continued. "My body is continuing to degrade." He stood again. "SOLDEIR 1st Class Sephiroth!" Sephiroth lifted his head, shock still on his face. "Jenova Project G gave birth to Angeal and monsters like myself," He lifted his arms again, "Jenova Project s…"

"S?" Jeanne and Zack echoed.

"…used the remains of countless failed experiments to create two perfect monsters."

Sephiroth looked so sad. To see someone she knew so well like that…it was tearing Jeanne apart. Especially with the way Sienna had left.

"What do you want of me?" Sephiroth asked.

"Your traits cannot be copied onto others outside of Sienna and vice-versa. Your genes can't be diffused.

Therefore, neither of your bodies can degrade." He took a few steps forward. "Share your cells with me." He looked at the silver-haired man. "My friend, your desire," He held out a dumbapple. "Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess."

Sephiroth slowly turned, looked at Genesis before gazing up at the door at the top of the stairs. Images of the creatures flashed through his mind. He gave a cold sigh.

"Whether your words…" Sephiroth began. "Are lies created to deceive me…to deceive us…" He gazed back to the man in red. "Or the truth, that we have sought all our lives…it makes no difference," He knocked the fruit from Genesis' hands as he narrowed his eyes. Genesis looked surprised. ~For calling her a monster!~ "You will rot." " He trailed down the rest of the stairs, going after Sienna.

Genesis grabbed his hand. "I see…perfect monster, indeed." He began to pace. "When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end the Goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." He left as well.

"No, stop!" Zack finally to his feet, ran after him; Jeanne right behind.

Claire and Cloud were guards Tifa against a group of Genesis copies. Cloud went down first, but Claire stayed on her feet.

Zack and Jeanne quickly took care of the Copies.

"Sienna and Sephiroth!" Jeanne demanded while Zack and Tifa talked. "Where did they go?"

Sienna came bursting out, running a little while ago and Sephiroth just followed her and he was then followed y some guy with a wing.." Claire turned to her brother. "We have to get him into town!"

"I know. You two help him walk. Jeanne, let's clear a path." Zack clapped a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find Sephiroth and Sienna after he's okay."

Jeannne nodded. She had known something was going to happen. She knew it! But…it was over now, wasn't it?

"**Where did Sephiroth and Sienna go?"** Jeanne asked when they reach Nibelheim again. Tifa and Claire leaned Cloud against a building.

"Something the matter?" Tifa asked.

"Sorry, I can't tell you." Zack answered her.

She sighed, "I'm not surprised." She walked past them. "I'll ask around town about Sephiroth and Sienna." She walked away.

"Thanks Tifa." Jeanne smiled. "Now, let's take care of Cloud!"

Later that evening, all four of them were in the Inn, Cloud resting on his bed. Zack was in a chair at the foot of it while Claire and Jeanne sat on his bed. Claire and Jeanne had their own room with Sienna, since they were women, but both wanted to stay with Zack and Cloud for the moment.

Their conversation resolved around what had happened today. The tracking on the mountain and an explanation of what Cloud, Claire, and Tifa did while they were stuck alone outside. Claire understood that they couldn't tell her what had happened inside the Reactor, but they could tell her who the man in red was. She was surprised that it had been Genesis Rhapsody, but even more surprised by the sad explanation/lie of the wing. Things had just fallen silent when, finally, Cloud slowly sat up, propping his arms up on his legs.

"Cloud!" Claire instantly launched herself across the way and jumped on her brother.

Jeanne and Zack shared a relieved sigh.

"Don't worry, Tifa's safe," Claire told her brother, getting off of him.

Cloud shook his head. "If only I were in SOLDIER…" Zack and Jeanne both looked so ashamed. "Zack?"

Jeanne turned her head and Zack replied.

"SOLDEIR is like a den of monsters. Don't go inside."

"What happened?" The twins asked.

"I don't know, man…" Zack sighed. He moved to sit on the bed beside Jeanne, "I thought I knew, but…"

"I know what happened," Jeanne snarled, wrapping her arms around her knees. "We found out just how much the Wutai were right. About ShinRa. We found out who the REAL monsters are."

Zack watched her for a moment before falling back on the bed, "Ahhhhh!" He folded his arms behind his head, "By the way, do the two of you know Tifa?" He drug the conversation away from what happened.

"Sort of," Cloud answered.

Claire snickered. "More than sort of. She's out best friend. Known her since we were little!"

"Have you talked to her?" Jeanne asked, thankful for the change of subject.

Cloud shook his head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding?" Claire and Cloud both looked shameful. "We can't face her. Or anyone."

"Why not?" Jeanne repeated.

Claire glanced at her brother who turned to face the wall.

Zack stood. "We're with SOLDIER , so…fighting is all we do. Sorting things out is someone else's job. What's going on? Who's the enemy?" He paced over to the buster sword and picked it up. "It makes no difference to me!" They all watched as he went to swing it, but he paused and instead pressed his forehead against it like Angeal would

"You know, I've never seen you use that." Cloud told him.

Zack and Jeanne exchanged looks of surprise as they remembered Angeal's reply when Zack had said that just before the attack on Wutai.

~"Use brings about wear…tear…rust. And that's a real waste."~

~"You're a little more important that my sword…But just a little"~

"Embrace your dreams…and, whatever happens, protect your SOLDIER honor."~

Zack looked back to the sword. "This is a symbol of my dreams and honor." He pointed it towards the window. "No…it's more…that's right…I had almost forgotten." He smiled. "Thank you, Cloud."

The man straightened in confusion. "Huh?"

"Yeah, what did he do?" Claire asked.

Jeannne chuckled as Zack put his sword down. "Right!" He exclaimed before walking back to his bed and did two squats. "I'm gonna crash. Night!"

He jumped on his bed and snuggled up to Jeanne, holding her closely.

Jeanne blushed and struggled to get free while the twins watched with smiles and smirks. For some reason, she felt odd doing things like that with Cloud watching. She wondered why.

Zack's arms were too strong, but her struggling never gave in, not until the both of them ended up rolling off the other side of the bed, the view of Zack pinning Jeanne to the ground hidden. Jeanne gave an evil grin as Zack still refused to let go of her.

She leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss.

Zack tasted wondrous. Any woman would love her man to taste like chocolate, right?

Zack instantly moved his hands up to her hair, giving her the victory of being able to wiggle out from underneath him and jump to her feet, throwing her hands into the air.

"Aww, come on! That ain't fair!" Zack cried, sitting up to stare at her with a smirk on his face.

"Life isn't fair," Jeanne told him with an evil grin. She turned to Claire. "Come on. Let's get some sleep ourselves. We've worried over your brother long enough."

"You got that right," Claire gave her brother a swift knock on the arm and followed her friend out the door as Zack jumped back on his bed. "Good night, guys."

"Night."

"G'night."

Jeanne had sort of hoped that Sienna and Sephiroth, heck even one of them, would be in the other room, but no luck. She was worried about both of them and wanted to go looking for them, but she had promised Zack that she wouldn't. She would take a quick nap and then go looking for them. After all, like Zack said –

Sienna and Sephiroth both could take care of themselves.


	19. Chapter 18

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately.**

**I have a request for you fans! I have a poll on my profile that I would like some votes on. If you would please take that for me I would greatly appreciate it! It won't take too long! Just a couple of seconds. Please and thank you!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Dinner and a Show**

"Sienna and Sephiroth are apparently at Shinra Manor." Tifa told them that next morning after Zack and Jeanne had left the Inn after breakfast.

"That big creepy Manor?" Jeanne asked.

She nodded. "Shinra has owned it for a long time," She then turned and left the Inn.

Jeanne pinched her chin. "Why are they there?"

Zack shrugged and then grabbed her hand. "Let's go find out"

As they walked outside, Zack's phone rang.

"Aerith?" He glanced at Jeanne with a worried look. She crossed her arms with a frown. "Yeah…"He gave Jeanne another look. "Uh, listen…Now's not the best time. I'll call you later." He paused. "Okay. I'll come visit. Both of us." Another Pause. "Bye." He put his phone away and gave Jeanne a nervous smile.

"So?" Jeanne asked, tapping her foot as she caught sight of the Strife Twins near the edge of the village.

"We have to go see after this mission." Zack told her and then added quickly before she could respond. "And tell her."

"Tell her?" Jeanne gave a small smirk. "Tell her what?"

Zack wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Tell her about us."

Jeanne stomped on Zack's foot. "Damn straight!" She told him as she moved towards the twins.

Zack stared after her for a moment before a huge smile broke out across his face before he followed her.

"Good morning, Twins!" Jeanne greeted.

"Morning." They both responded.

"Tifa told us to lead you to Shinra Manor," Claire announced to them.

"She did, huh?"

"Yes. Shinra Manor is up the stairs straight ahead, then to the left." Cloud told them.

"Follow us!" Claire ran off leading the way. Her brother followed with a smile.

"Should we tell them that we've already been there?" Jeanne whispered.

Zack smiled as they followed them. "Nah. Let them go."

"You know, I wouldn't mind living in a place as beautiful as this." Jeanne referred to the building before them.

"What? You mean the Creepy Manor of Doom?" Claire laughed.

"Aww, that's not nice, Claire." Jeanne gave her friend a swift push.

"You're defending a haunted house?"

"Haunted? Oh hell yes!" She ran to the house, throwing the gates open. They weren't locked this time. "Zack! Get the Camera! We're gonna get live footage of ghosts this time!"

All three of them watched as the young woman ran off.

"And you willingly deal with that?" Claire thrusted a thumb over her shoulder as she looked at Zack.

The young man grinned as he followed her into the Manor. "And I will willingly until the day I die."

The Manor took them all by surprise; even Claire and Cloud telling Jeanne that this place never normally looked like this before. It looked like someone had gone crazy and shredded some of the room and things and judged by the ice covering them all four of them knew who it was.

"Well somebody is cranky." Claire mumbled under her breath as she walked upstairs.

"Oh dear," Jeanne bit her thumb. "I hope that she's calmed down."

"Sephiroth and Sienna apparently went to the second-floor room on the right." Cloud announced, leading the way.

Zack grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs behind him. "She's all right now. If not, then this whole place would have been a lot worse."

She nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." They followed The Strife Twins into the room

"Something seems to be wrong with Siena," Claire stated, her voice laced with worry.

"And Sephiroth," Cloud agreed. "The door to the underground passage was unlocked and I think they went in, but…"

Jeanne watched ass Claire opened the hole in the wall and glanced down the stairs. She grinned at Zack.

"Men first." Zack walked down, followed by Claire and Jeanne turned to Cloud. "Are you coming?"

"No, I'm not. I'll stay here. I'm still feeling a little light-headed." Cloud answered her, sitting down on the bed.

"All right then. We'll be back soon."

Jeanne entered the dark stairway, gripping the wall on the squeaky old wooden planks in fear of falling. The place was darker below until Claire pulled out her light.

"I remember, no one would ever come down here when we were younger," Claire responded. "I was the only one that ever did."

"You were?" Jeanne asked.

"Well, sort of." Claire answered. "I would get to this door down here…it was locked and no matter how hard I would try to get inside, it wouldn't open. I don't know what it was but something in that room seemed to be calling me. It was weird. I would see a vision of this man in a black suit, much like the Turk, with short black hair, begging for help from inside some kind of tube with blue liquid." She scratched her head as she led the way down the ladder. "I doubt that it's there still but there was a note tacked to the door. I could never reach it and none of the others would ever come down with me to help. Not even Cloud."

"So, did you ever find out who that man was?" Zack asked.

"Unfortunately not." She sighed, shaking her head. "I still see him though. Almost every night in my dreams, still banging against that tube and begging for help."

Jeanne pulled a sad face as she slung an arm around Claire's neck."I'm sorry. Don't worry. It's probably just a dream."

"Yeah, hopefully. Hey, here's that door." She gasped. "Hey! The note still is there! No way!"

As Claire (finally tall enough to reach it) grabbed the yellow slip of paper tacked to the door as Zack tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"What's the deal?" Zack tried to open it with his foot but that didn't work either.

"That's not fair," Jeanne tried to open it herself next, but it still didn't move. "Hmm…this is really weird."

Zack agreed with a nod and turned to Claire. "Hey, what's the note say?"

Claire held it out to them silently, shock on her face. Jeanne took it and Zack read over her shoulder.

_**I must get rid of all those that stand in the way of my research. Even that one from the Turks. I scientifically altered him, and put his to sleep here in the basement. If you want to find him, then search the area. But…this is merely a game I thought of. It is not necessary for you to participate if you don't want to.**_

_**Move the dial on the safe carefully, but quickly. You have 20 seconds. You cannot go past the numbers while turning. The 4 hints for the numbers are…**_

_**The lid of the box with the most oxygen.**_

_**Behind the Ivory's short of tea and ray.**_

_**The creek in the floor near the chair on the second floor…then to the left five steps, up nine steps, left two steps, and up six steps.**_

_**The fourth row has been written in invisible ink. Dial 4 is Right 97.**_

"So, there's some guy locked down in here?" Claire asked in shock. "And a Turk! Who the hell did that?"

"I don't' know, but it says that we have to break the code to open a safe upstairs and get inside the room. Whoever thought this up was a genius." Zack shook his head.

"We can't just leave him in there!" Jeanne told her partner.

"Yeah, we have to get him out of there!" Claire agreed.

Zack nodded. "Don't worry, I agree too. Let's see if Sephiroth and Sienna are down here before we try to break the codes." He clapped a hand on each of their shoulders. "We'll get him out of there; don't worry. Now, let's go find the two of them."

The other room that they were looking for was just down the way. The first part was a large lab with some table and files and large lights. To the left there was a hall lined with bookshelves that led into another room that was just full of more books and shelves and a desk.

Sienna's face was buried into one of the books at the desk while Sephiroth paced around the Lab with one of his own, flipping pages.

"A life form in the state of suspended animation excavated from a 2000-year-old stratum." Sephiroth was reading out to himself and Sienna. "Professor Gast named this life form Jenova…" He flipped the page and paced across the lab again. Sienna glanced up at him as they both ignored the presence of Zack, Jeanne, and Claire. "Date X/X/XX – Jenova verified as an Ancient…Date: X/X/XX – Jenova Project approved. Mako Reactor 1 authorized for use…" He walked down a row of cases towards Sienna and the desk. "My mother's name, Jenova…the Jenova Project…Could this be a coincidence…" He lowered the book and slowly lifted his head to look at the ceiling. "Professor Gast…Why didn't you tell me? Why did you die?"

"Jenova life form now resides within The Mt. Nibel Reactor, locked away." Sienna flipped a page in her own book. "Date: X/X/XX – Both tests have been performed. Date: X/X/XX – Test Subject One has come. It's strength amazing. Subject 2 has yet to move, though it still grows. Must wait a little longer." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Who were the two subjects? Was that…?" She couldn't continue as Sephiroth watched her and cradled her head in her arms.

"Sienna?" Jeanne took a step forward. "Is there something that you would like to eat or drink? Something that I could get you?"

"We would like to be alone." Sephiroth responded instead, glaring at the floor beneath his feet.

Jeanne went to speak again but Zack placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head. She sighed and followed them out of the room.

"All right!" Claire grinned, trying to enlighten the room. "Cloud and I have invited you two to a dinner with our mother tonight so between now and then, let's try and crack this code and free that man!"

Jeanne smiled; glad to get her mind off of Sienna, but it was still hard. That horrible feeling that she had since the beginning of the mission to Nibelheim was still there, just growing larger.

**FROM THAT DAY, SEPHIROTH AND SIENNA SHUT THEMSELVES INSIDE SHINRA MANOR…AND PROCEEDED TO REVIEW DOCUMENT AFTER DOCUMET LIKE MEN POSSESSED. THE LIGHTS IIN THE BASEMENT NEVER WENT OFF…**

**AND ON THE SEVENTH DAY…**


	20. Chapter 19

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately.**

**I have a request for you fans! I have a poll on my profile that I would like some votes on. If you would please take that for me I would greatly appreciate it! It won't take too long! Just a couple of seconds. Please and thank you!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**I'd have Nothing**

Sienna slammed the book down on the desk before jumping to her feet. Sephiroth glanced at her from the opposite side of the room.

"What is it?" He asked, dropping his own book.

As an answer she picked the book up again and began to read.

"'January 16

Today, our second subject awoke. It has been seven years since our Projects had started. Project S1 was bred inside of a human body, while Project S2 took home inside of a tube. S1 has been moving around and learning for seven years, S2 only breathing. We were soon about to give up on this when it finally came to life. When I entered the Lab I found the young child surrounded by glass and water on the floor. She had burst out of the tube by herself, not even a scratch or bruise on the pale body that she had covered in one of the white lab jackets. I decided to name her Sienna. She seemed to like the name. Her speech was amazing; her strength incomprehensible for a child of that age. I soon began to see her as my own daughter. Or rather, a granddaughter due to the cells that I used from Grimoire Valentine's son, Vincent. I shall never tell him. If only Hojo was here instead of on vacation to see what I had created! He would be so ashamed of himself that I, Gast, have created an astounding creature such as Sienna. I will teach her some things before taking her to meet the others in SOLDIER. She will be unbeatable; much stronger than the beast that Hojo calls Sephiroth.'" She took a deep breath, flipping the page.

"'August 7,

Sienna is much more than just a Project that I succeeded in creating. She is an Ancient, a God even. She has taken the cells from Jenova and created her own powers. She now has full control over Ice and water without even having the use Materia. Her skills with her blade are wondrous, but there is a problem when she fights and trains with Hojo's beast, Sephiroth. Her anger takes control and she loses concentration. I wonder why."

"'October 25,

Sienna lost control today. Hojo had taken her and tried to run tests to see how she could have connected Jenova's cells more that his own Project, Sephiroth, could have. But that was a lie. He used her against me. Two humans protecting their child were not strong enough to fight off a monster like her. Ifalna is now dead. And my baby girl…I don't know where she is. I, myself, have been much wounded. Sienna doesn't remember what happened. I suppose that's a good thing. She refuses to let Hojo even touch her for anything, so that makes me happy. Perhaps, if she ever loses control again, she can take Hojo, Sephiroth and herself down and leave this world in peace like it was before Jenova arrived.

This place would be better without monsters like the-

The ink trailed off, leaving the obvious idea that Gast had finally died while writing in his diary.

Anger gripped Sienna tightly, her lips bleeding as she tried to keep from screaming. "Those bastards…" Her voice cracked as she fell back down to the chair. Her fists began to beat on the table, leaving a large dent on it. She just wanted to scream, but she refused to let it happen. She would not give in to the pain. "Those bastards! They call us monsters after they're the ones that did this to us! They're the monsters! They're the monsters!" Her voice cracked again as she wrapped her arms together on the table, resting her head on them. "I'm not human…" She slowly said. "Neither of us are…We're just monsters made from some beast from the Sky. Jenova…she's out mother…and she's a monster…that makes us monsters too, Sephiroth!" She opened her eyes again, ripping her black, leather gloves from her hands. "That makes us…" It hit her. Fear, fear like she had never felt before, entered her heart and mind. Was she about to lose everything she had ever wanted? She had lost her daughters all ready…her two brothers…and now; will it be the man she loves?

"We're both made of Jenova…are we…does that make us…brother and sister?" Sienna asked. "If we are…" She reached forward with her left hand; the right arm was still curled under her head. She gently touched the small statue of the dancing man and woman at the edge of the desk. Tears began to appear in her eyes. She struggled to fight them off, but they broke free. "There go all my hopes…my dreams…my," She let out a shaky sigh. "My life. Monsters are supposed to lose everything, right?"

Sephiroth watched her; silence surrounded the two of them now aside from the crying from the woman at the desk. Hate…enragement…sorrow…disgust…and god who knows how many other feelings raged through Sephiroth's body as he threw his book across the way. It slammed into the wall before the pages erupted and scattered. Fury made his pace, but he didn't go far. He walked over to Jeanne and pulled her up by her shoulders. He had lost everything himself…there was nothing left for him but one thing and he swore to God that he wasn't going to lose that any time soon.

He had waited so long. He refused to wait any longer.

"We are not monsters!" He told her, gripping her shoulders tightly. "You are not a monster!"

"Then what the hell am I Sephiroth?" Sienna pulled away and turned her back to him. "I'm not human so what does that make me?" She covered her face, trying to wipe the tears away as they continued to fall.

"That makes you, and will always make you, mine."

Freezing, Sienna replayed the words through her hand.

_Mine…_

_Mine…_

_Mine…_

She turned and faced Sephiroth, his face serious. "We may have the Jenova Cells inside us, but you were not born from some woman and Hojo. You were in a tube and the cells of Grimoire's son. We're not…what you fear. What we both fear."

Sienna continued to watch as Sephiroth's eyes glazed over with lust. She feared that she was dreaming as his lifted his left hand and held it out to her; summoning her.

If it was a dream…she didn't want it to end.

But with anyone in her case, who'd want it to?

…

**(ALERT! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SEX, LEAVE NOW! Or just skip to the bottom of the page. If you will continue,, load of the Song Eclipsed by Evans Blue. It goes with Sephiroth and Sienna very well)**

…

Unable to do anything else Sienna reached out and grabbed Sephiroth's hand. She was pulled into him. The moment her body was held against his, the moment his right hand reached around her back to gently land on her left hip, she felt static flow through her. Sephiroth smirked.

"I can hear you," He whispered. "Thump…thump…thump." He squeezed her hip with each 'thump'. It's beat got faster. He locked eyes with her. "You are not a monster," He told her. "And if I ever hear you call yourself one again I will make you regret it." Sienna couldn't move her tongue so she just nodded, refusing to pull her eyes away from his. He continued to smirk as he just held her, taking in her scent, her warmth, everything that he could take from her by just standing.

Now was the time. The time for him to come out.

"You asked me once…when we were younger…why I never dated like the other SODIER members we knew did." He began lowly. "Back then, I never really knew why. I just never did. It didn't appeal to me then. Love didn't appeal to me from anything. I was always empty and bare, but that was a lie. It all was a lie. There was always something there, I just hid it as best as I could. It was for you." He took a breath and lifted her hand to his face. With his eyes closed, he pressed the palm of her hand to his cheek. Her touch was so soft…so hot. "You were only made my partner because I asked the Director to give you to me. You were supposed to be Genesis' partner, but I refused to let some other man be able to touch you or be with you; even as just a SOLDIER. I grew enraged when you talked to other men and began to go everywhere with you. I would sit outside your home for hours and listen to you sing. You were everything that I wanted. You made me want…to do so many things to you…and…" He leaned forward, placing his lips to her skin. "I'd have nothing," Sephiroth's lips on her neck made a shiver run down her spine. "If I didn't have you." He told her. "I never said anything before because," He leaned back and caught her gaze again. "I feared rejection. Think about it. Me, fearing rejection." He gave a laugh. "But now, I can no longer withhold it."

Sienna paused, waiting for him to continue. She realized that he was waiting for her to move now, for her to talk. With shaky hands, she reached forward.

She couldn't believe it. All her hopes…her dreams were coming true. Her whole life revolved around this man before her. She had thought so many times about touching him…holding him… kissing him, and now that it was about to happen, she felt as if her knees were about to give away and she would pass out.

Sephiroth's skin was warm and soft, his eyes closed the moment her fingers touched his face. She ran her fingers over his face, softly tracing his brow eyes, his nose, his chin, his cheeks…his lips.

Slowly her hands moved past his face and curled through his silver hair. Oh god, the hair that she had wanted to run her hands through and brush for years. That hair that she wanted to brush over her naked skin as he took her to another world.

Sephiroth's eyes opened slightly for a moment. Sienna could see the smirk dancing across those moist, juicy lips of his as his both his arms now gripped her hips, clutching her to him. Both understood what the other wanted without words and it happened.

They leaned forward, meeting in the middle. Sienna's head began to spin. Her heart felt like to was about to burst out of her chest. Her dreams about kissing this silver-haired man nowhere near gave him justice. For someone claiming to have never done this before, Sephiroth was amazing. Or, perhaps, she only thought that because she had never kissed anyone beforehand, either. But either way, she wasn't ever kissing anyone else.

It was intense, yet smooth. Everything that had ever happened, everything that she had just learned, escaped her mind as his hands began to move up her sides, gliding over her stomach. She pulled back, breathing hard as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She could hear his breath hard as well. Her hands lowered through his hair, but stayed there, enjoying the fell. His hands stayed where they were too, but only for a moment as he began to undo the buttons on her leather jacket.

Sienna's hands immediately dropped and she tried to pull back from him but Sephiroth's hand grabbed the back of her neck softly, holding her there.

"Don't be afraid," He told her, softly placing their foreheads together. "You know that I won't hurt you and I also know that you've longed for this just about as long as I have. I won't force you, but if you want to stop, just tell me."

Sienna lowered her head a bit. Her head with light, her heart pounding, her skin hot. She wanted this. There was no way that she was going to stop. Not now.

Her own hands, slowly, reached forward and traced the straps across Sephiroth's chest. She quivered as his hands began to move again. Reaching up, Sienna grabbed his hands. His gloves were warm, but she didn't want his skin covered.

She slowly pulled them off one at a time as he continued to unbutton her jacket. Dropping the gloves to the floor, Sienna felt Sephiroth pushing her back slowly as his now gloveless hands made their way to her shoulders.

Sephiroth gripped the jacket and slowly began to pull it off her shoulders, his warm skin and wet kisses trailing from her neck to her wrists. Sienna felt the back of her knees his the desk and couldn't help but smirk as she pushed back forward, away from the desk to begin to unbutton his own jacket herself. Grasping the two straps that trailed over Sephiroth's shoulders, Sienna watched as his hands stopped moving on her and as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her hands slowly moving down the straps to where they were buckled to his pants.

Trying not to think about 'the friend' that was soon to penetrate her, Sienna kept her mind on the skin before her as she unbuckled the straps. She leaned forward, the butterflies in her stomach now like bouncing rocks, and started at his throat, making a trail down his chest. Sephiroth's hands curled through her hair, gripping tightly. She knew that he was thinking she was going to make a surprise visit as she laced her fingers through his front belt hoops, but she pulled back up and reached around him to undo those two strap buckles as well.

She giggled at the look on Sephiroth's face with a grin and he smirked back at her.

Leaning around behind her, Sephiroth took his arm and swept everything off the desk before taking their jackets and spreading them out across the wood before picking Sienna up and laying her on them before straddling her hips. With his own teasing look he leaned over her and kissed her again. His hands began to make their way up her tank top, drawing little circles across her skin. Her back arched at his touch as she ran her hands over his own, hard abs and chest. She bit her lip as his hands reached her breasts and made their way under her bra. Sucking in a gasp as his cool hands gripped them and he pulled back to stare down into her eyes. The intensity of his stare made her blush and glanced away. He snickered. "To think that it's my stare that is making you blush while it's my fingers," She gasped as he dragged his nails down her body. "Doing all the real work." She glared up at him and he gave another chuckle.

His hands pulled back out just to pull her shirt off over her head quickly followed by her black lace. If she had been embarrassed before, it was barely compared to how she was now. Her hands instantly reached to cover herself but Sephiroth was faster, gripping her wrists and holding the to her sides. She froze again, staring up at his smirk until he lowered his head.

She squirmed, holding in giggled as he began to kiss her stomach. The feeling was incomparable. He looked back up to her face.

"I didn't know that you were ticklish, Sienna." He smirked.

He didn't relent though and his lips, and his tongue, continued its trail from her stomach up to her breasts. He left warm trails that instantly turned cold before warming up again as his hair trailed over her. Her toes curled as she closed her eyes. The feeling that the hair left was just as she imagined it.

Sienna's breaths came out short and harsh as Sephiroth's lips reached her breasts and began to suck.

It felt to wrong…so strange…so…nice. She could feel his smile at the sound of what he was doing to her and continued on one breast while his hand caressed the other.

Sienna's arms were free now and running through his long hair, eyes closed as she let him do what he wanted. Plans of what she would be doing to him as he switched evolved in her head.

When he finally continued up Sienna grabbed him and rolled. A surprised look was on Sephiroth's face but it quickly melted back into his constant smirk. It was her turn to make trails.

Hands on her hips, he gripped them as her body scraped over his. His hands trailed around the hem of her pants before reaching her front. He unhooked her pants and pulled her zipped down, revealing to him that he panties matched her bra.

"Na-ah," She pushed his hands away, blushing again.

Sephiroth grinned. "I'm afraid that you've opened the doors, Sienna." His hands moved back up and down the back of her pants. He felt her cheeks tighten and chuckled as he pulled her pants down. He heard her boots hit the floor as he kicked his own off before her pants fell. He took control again and got back on top, his left fingers curled over the top of the panties.

Sienna slapped her hands over her face, knowing what was about to happen. Her face grew hotter at the light feeling as they were drug off of legs.

"Well, well, well," His hand was drawing small circles on her right thigh. "Embarrassed, I see?"

She sat up and stared at him. "Of course. What did you expect?"

"Not embarrassed, I assure you." Sephiroth whispered in her ear. "There is nothing that you should be embarrassed of."

Sienna reached forward and grabbed his pants herself. "Oh really? And this doesn't make you embarrassed yourself?"

Sephiroth was biting his lips and gripping the edges of the desk as Sienna 'worked her magic' on him. He had to fight himself from taking her right then and there too and let out a groan when she pulled back from him with her own smirk. That look made him loose it. He jumped on her, his mouth going to work, making her grip his hair tightly again and squeal his name.

Both were breathing hard as Sephiroth moved up to kiss her again. And then, for some reason, the next words escaped her mouth.

"I…I love you."

Sephiroth looked surprised for a moment and she blushed at the fact that she said that in the middle of what they were doing but she felt at ease when he said it back.

"I love you too." He sat up again, hands pinned on either side of her head. "Are you ready?" Afraid of what her voice might sound like she nodded. Lifting one of his hands, he held it out to her. He grinned at her questioning look. "I've read the stories. It hurts you. For the first time, anyway. So," He pushed his hand forward again.

She smirked and took it. "You want me to bite you when it hurts?"

He nodded and growled in her ear. "Of course."

Sienna shook her head with a giggle and got ready. He kissed her, lined himself, and penetrated. His hand was instantly in her mouth and he felt her teeth smash down. His teeth clenched but to him, it felt good. He took it slowly at first but it gradually sped up. The two of them were clawing at each other, sucking and everything else that could be thought of in the midst of swirling sweat and hair and moans.

Sephiroth collapsed on top of Sienna, his face buried into neck as she lay there, stroking his hear. Both wore smiles a mile long on their faces. They sat up, still refusing to let go of the other, kissing again.

"I'll give you whatever you want." Sephiroth whispered into her. Their sweat mixed together as she savored his taste in her mouth. The taste that she had wanted for so long. "Anything."

"I want…revenge." She whispered back to him. Leaning back on the desk she watched as Sephiroth gazed down to her. There was something in his eyes that made her realize that Sephiroth had wanted the same thing. Revenge. Against them all.

And, silently, they both agreed on just where to start.


	21. Chapter 20

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately.**

**I have a request for you fans! I have a poll on my profile that I would like some votes on. If you would please take that for me I would greatly appreciate it! It won't take too long! Just a couple of seconds. Please and thank you!**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Mother**

Jeanne awoke to fire and screams. Claire was gone, and she didn't find Zack of Cloud in the other room. Fear was beginning to strangle her as she threw her clothes on and grabbed her sword on her way out the door. She glanced around the burning village.

Were the people dead, too?

Glancing towards the mountain she saw Zack standing over Cloud and Claire and hurried to them.

"Sienna…and…Sephiroth." They were mumbling.

Jeanne's heart froze. There was no way that Sienna and Sephiroth did this, is there? There couldn't be. Sienna couldn't do this, never. And she wouldn't let Sephiroth either. What had happened?

Jeanne put two things together though. The bad feeling she had had in her stomach their entire time they were here had just happened.

"Are they going to be okay?" Jeanne asked Zack.

He stood up, nodding. "Yeah. They should be. What happened?"

Jeanne went to respond when she felt eyes on her back. She whipped around, her own eyes growing large.

Before the stairs leading into the mountain, Sephiroth stood sword in hand with Sienna visible just over his shoulder.

"We're coming to get you…" Sephiroth whispered, staring at the ground.

Jeanne got a feeling that he wasn't talking to them.

Then, with the fire surrounding and outlining them, Sephiroth a slowly glanced up at Zack and Jeanne as Sienna gazed over his shoulder. Both wore the same looks of enraged murder as they glared at the two of them before they both turned and walked away through the flames. **(DAMN HE'S SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO SEXY WITH THAT LOOK!)**

Jeanne's heart froze. The look on their faces…It made her blood freeze. She had never seen those looks on anyone before. Genesis and Angeal may have held the looks of rage, but they were nothing like these.

Sienna, the woman that had taken care of her, her Mother, real or not, had found something about her past that she had not like. And in revenge, they had slaughtered Nibelheim.

"How could you?" Zack growled as he looked over the Village. "Sephiroth, Sienna, how could you…"

"What did you discover?" Jeanne whispered, staring after her mother. "What drove you to do this?" She went to run after her but Zack grabbed her arm.

"No!" Zack told her. "We can't just leave the village burning like this! Use your Materia!"

Jeanne, unable to contemplate on her own, nodded and did as her partner said. Her mind was still raving over what Sienna had found to make her destroy this village…to destroy so many lives.

The flames settled, leaving tones of burnt houses and people. Jeanne bit her lip. She didn't want to leave these people here like this as others still safe helped the wounded, but she wanted…no, needed…to go after Sienna. She had to know what had happened.

She turned and took up the mountain, Zack following her.

Reaching the Mako Reactor, refusing to even stop to fight off the monsters that attacked them, Zack and Jeanne burst right into the building just to stop in their tracks at the foot of the stairs, taking in the sight of the two bodies there.

Tifa and her father.

"Sephiroth and Sienna did this…didn't they?" Zack asked, kneeling beside Tifa.

Tifa glanced at him. He held his hand and she turned away, holding herself in fear. Jeanne watched in fear. Jeanne watched Zack clench his hands before following him up the stairs.

"I hate you! I hate ShinRa, I hate SOLDIER! I hate you all!" Tifa's voice followed them.

Zack pulled out his sword and with a yell slashed the Jenova door apart.

The room was full of wires and tubes, hooked up to a large metal figure behind two statues that Jeanne couldn't see behind.

"Mother, let's take back the planet together." The voice made Jeanne pause. "I…had an epiphany." That was when she realized that the two figures weren't statues. They were Sienna and Sephiroth. Sephiroth was standing before what seemed to be a female, human form encrusted in metal while Sienna stood next to him, leaning on the wall as she watched.

"Let's go to the Promised Land," Sienna added, finally pushing herself off the wall.

"Mother…"They echoed each other.

"Sephiroth!" Zack cried as Jeanne called Sienna's name. "Why did you kill the townspeople? Why did you hurt Tifa? Answer me, Sephiroth!"

"What did you find that made you do this?" Jeanne demanded.

They weren't even looked at as Sephiroth began to chuckle.

"Mother, they're here again. You should have ruled this planter. You were stronger, smarter."

"But then they came," Sienna's gaze finally turned to Zack and Jeanne, glaring.

"Those inferior dullards…" Sephiroth said. "They came and took this planet away from you."

"But don't be sad, Mother," Sienna turned back to the metal figure.

"We are with you, now…" Sephiroth reached up to the metal form and began to rip it away. Cords snapped and some kind of liquid began to drain from the eyes and mouth. As Sephiroth tossed it away, Sienna raised a hand and froze the destroyed cords so a fire wouldn't start. Both turned back to the tube behind the metal figure, looks of joy and relief on their faces.

"We meet at least, mother…"

Jeanne glanced at the figure with glowing, magenta eyes. Besides the large tubes in the woman's body and the helmet on her head, Jeanne had thought that she was just floating there but that's when she realized that it all wasn't tubes. This woman had things sticking out of her. It looked like her insides; her heart, her intestines, and everything else. She knew that it wasn't but she didn't have a better explanation and she sure as hell wasn't getting a better look.

She barely noticed Zack run up the Red Cord and throw his blade up next to Sephiroth's face. Neither he nor Sienna moved. Jeanne didn't either.

"Sephiroth!" Zack cried. "Have the two of you completely lost your minds?"

Neither of them moved for a second until Sephiroth whipped around d with his own sword, knocking Zack back.

"Sephiroth…Sienna…I trusted you!" Zack growled.

"Sienna let out a 'Pah'. "Trust," She mumbled. "Foolish little boy.

He growled and jumped at her but Sephiroth got in his path with his sword and knocked him away.

Jeanne only had a few seconds to watch Zack fall to the floor below, Sephiroth following him before a pair of boots knocked her down after them.

With a look of surprise, Jeanne watched Sienna trailing after her. She hadn't expected for a fight to evolve between the two of them. This woman was practically her mother. Would Jeanne be able to lift her blade against her? She would be finding out soon, she was sure.

Zack caught Jeanne and placed her gently on the large glass floor as Sienna slowly landed next to Sephiroth.

Both of them wore a smirk on their faces as they pushed forward to attack.

Jeanne and Zack dodged separate ways; Sephiroth going after Zack with Sienna went after Jeanne. She had been hoping that Sienna would go after Zack, but either way she was sure that she was going to get pounded.

While Zack was getting his ass kicked by Sephiroth's Octaslash, Jeanne was having her own problems with Sienna's Eminent Peril. Jeanne would dodge the ice spikes as best as she could but she got caught in the cage of them several times resulting in the sword stabs coming in through the small holes by the ice blades that Sienna would make before crashing them all down in the blade of her own.

"Sienna, stop this!" Jeanne growled, dodging another ice spike. "You don't have to do this! Tell me what you found down in that lab and we can work this all out! We can fix it"

Sienna dispersed into air before appearing behind Jeanne, pinning her to the wall by her throat. "No you can't," Her voice was cold, fierce, and full of anger. "You can't fix me. I was never…human. You can't turn a monster human, Jeanne!"

Jeanne clawed at her hand, struggling to breath but her nails slipped on Sienna's leather glove.

Sienna's grip tightened for a moment before she threw Jeanne over her shoulder.

Jeanne crashed onto the floor beside Zack, both bleeding and breathing hard. Sienna and Sephiroth looked normal. Not one scratch or ruffle on either of them. Jeanne knew it would be hard to fight her teacher, but she hadn't thought it would be this hard.

"No," Zack stood up. "You're not…You're not the Sephiroth I once knew!"

"Sienna…" Jeanne called out, clutch her bleeding arm. "Mother! Don't do this!" Jeanne felt a glimmer of hope as she watched Sienna's face soften for a moment. Maybe, just maybe, she could stop her. And Sephiroth.

Sephiroth raised his arms. "I am the chosen one. I have been chosen to rule this planet." Sephiroth flipped his sword and shoved it into the glass floor as his stare moved to Jeanne. "And Sienna will be coming with me."

Zack blocked the attack but the glass shattered, leaving only a bar like platform they all stood on.

Jeanne watched Sienna create more large, Ice spikes on the walls around them, jumping away to leave Sephiroth and Zack to their battle again. Jeanne followed. This fight was harder than the other ones. Trying to keep your balance on slick ice spikes while jumping around was unnerving. But it seemed that Sienna had lots of practice doing things like this for she had no problem.

Jeanne couldn't take it too much longer as more cuts were on her and so she turned and run, jumping from spike to spike until she reached the top floor again. Sienna followed her, of course.

Jeanne turned just in time and held up a hand. "Wait! Mom, please!" Sienna paused, that look of softness on her face again as she looked at the bleeding woman across from her."Why are you doing this?" Jeanne demanded, taking her chance. "What did you find?"

Sienna lowered her blade for a moment, staring into her student's eyes. That's when Jeanne realized that those weren't her teacher's eyes. Not anymore. Sure, they looked the same, but there was just something about them that Jeanne could tell that they weren't hers.

"Down below, in the lab beneath Shinra Manor." Sienna announced, lifting her blade back up. She lunged at Jeanne, starting the battle again. "Hidden behind the sixth bookshelf."

"What's there?" Jeanne demanded, blocking her attack. "What did you hide?"

Sienna opened her mouth but Sephiroth and Zack joined them again, breaking their conversation.

"Zack!" Jeanne cried, watching her partner be flung back into the pod-room by Sephiroth's blow.

Jeanne went to chase after him but Sienna moved first, swinging her blade. Jeanne blocked it just in time, though it resulted in her being flung through the air and crash into the wall. Then all she could do was watch as Sienna, with a cold, hateful look on her face, created more ice spikes and thrusted them at her, penetrating her body. She was now left hanging to the wall. She could no longer move, her sword left behind on the platform with Zack's. All she could do now was bleed…and watch as the two – crazed SOLDEIR members returned to Jenova.

Sienna pressed her forehead against the glass. "You'll be free soon, Mother…and then…we'll make them pay. We'll make ShinRa pay!"

ShinRa was the reason for all this? It was their fault! Jeanne had to find out that they found. What Sienna had hidden behind the bookshelf under ShinRa Manor. That might just explain everything.

At the sound of running footsteps, Jeanne turned her head and saw two figures run towards Sephiroth and Sienna with her and Zack's swords.

The one holding Zack's sword stabbed though Sephiroth, cracking the tube Jenova was in. Sienna turned just in time though and blocked the other sword.

Sephiroth turned, surprise on his face. Cloud pulled Zack's sword back and Sephiroth fell to his knees, his hand sliding down the tube.

Jeanne watched Sienna's eyes turn to fear as she kicked Claire away and went back to Sephiroth.

Claire paused for a moment, thinking before she turned and went to Jeanne. Jeanne could see the tears in her eyes. "Are you all right?" She then scoffed. "Stupid question." Clinging to the cords on the wall, Claire climbed up like a monkey and carefully began to pull out the spikes. Jeanne wasn't that far from the ground so the fall wasn't too bad. It still hurt like hell, though.

Claire crawled back down and pulled Claire's arm over her shoulder and began to lead her out of the room.

"Zack," Jeanne moaned as she saw him lying on the stairs.

His eyes on her seemed to mimic her pain. "Oh, Jeanne…"

"Is Tifa okay?" Claire called down to her brother.

Jeanne turned her head to see Cloud looking up at her, Tifa in his arms. "Yes…she's just knocked out." He took another look over Jeanne as she tried to stop her bleeding by ripping the jacket up that Claire had given her. "Are you going to be okay?"

Jeanne gave him a thumbs up. "Of course. You forget. I've had bombs exploded three feet away from me. This is nothing compared to that." She winced as Claire tightened one of the strips on her arms.

Cloud gave her a sigh and opened his mouth to speak but footsteps beat him.

Sephiroth came walking out with Sienna beside him. He was slightly hunched over with Masamune in his left hand and Jenova's head cradled in his right. He stared down at Cloud with immeasurable hatred.

"How dare you…!" He growled.

"Cloud…finish Sephiroth off." Zack called from his place on the stairs.

Cloud nodded as he set Tifa back down.

Claire was still holding Jeanne, but she pushed her away, taking a firm grip on her sword.

"Jeanne, no!" Claire argued, grabbing her shoulders. "You can't! You're too wounded. Any more fighting and you'll die."

"Jeanne shoved Claire away, taking a step towards the other two SOLDEIRs. "The only one…that will…finish Sienna off…is me." She struggled to breath.

Sienna smirked. "If you can."

"Sephiroth!" Cloud screamed, running up the stairs.

Jeanne struggled to follow him but her sword fell from her hands as she went to her knees. Sienna took this chance and dove forward. She grabbed the front of Jeanne's shirt and flung her back into the other room, Cloud following from Sephiroth's attack.

Jeanne couldn't get back up this time. She had lost too much blood. She felt her consciousness fading but struggled to hang on as she watched Cloud be stabbed and hoisted into the air by Sephiroth.

"Don't…test me!" The silver-haired man snarled.

"Cloud!" Claire screamed as she ran towards Sephiroth, Jeanne's sword in her hands again. Sienna turned though, stabbing her blade in Claire's chest.

Jeanne felt as if her blood froze. "No! Claire! Stop it, Sienna!" She couldn't do anything to save her friend. She was stuck, bleeding on the floor. If she moved anymore she was afraid that…

Cloud lifted his head and grabbed Sephiroth's sword and began to drag himself closer until his feet were on the floor again. He lifted Sephiroth up off the ground now as he still gripped his blade.

"No…! Impossible!" Sephiroth said as he was the one w now hanging in the air.

With a growl, Cloud flung Sephiroth to the side. Jeanne watched Sienna jump in the way to catch Sephiroth before hitting the wall, taking the blunt of the explosion. She wrapped her arms around the man she loved, leaving them to fall below together.

"Sienna!" Jeanne wanted to get up and grab the woman before she fell, but she couldn't move. Tears swelled up in her eyes as pain continued to roll through her body. And the fact that she couldn't do anything made it all feel worse.

"Jeanne…" The woman looked up to see that Zack had crawled to her from the other room as Cloud was kneeling beside his sister. "Don't worry…" He told her with a weak grin.

"Zack…" She cried softly, reaching for his hand. She felt so weak…so helpless.

Zack grabbed her hand, still with that weak smile. "Everything…will be…all right."

She slowly nodded, resting her head back down on the floor. She couldn't hold on any more. She had lost too much blood. She just hoped that this wasn't the last time she would see Zack. She hoped that this wouldn't be the last time she saw anybody.

If…if only she had gotten to talk to Jena again…to apologize for yelling at her…


	22. Chapter 21

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately.**

**I have a request for you fans! I have a poll on my profile that I would like some votes on. If you would please take that for me I would greatly appreciate it! It won't take too long! Just a couple of seconds. Please and thank you!**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**I'm here**

Zack, Sephiroth, and Sienna were gone. She would never see them again. And Jeanne…oh God, Jeanne! Her sister! Her baby sister – her whole family- had just been ripped from her. And all Shinra does to apologize is send a letter?

Jena grumbled, crumbling the letter in her hand as she stomped into Shinra's Office. Heads popped up. A meeting was in the process of happening.

Shinra, Father and Son(who was on a quick trip from Junon), were listening to reports from Tseng, Cissnei, Reno, and Rude. Jena was supposed to be giving a report too, but Shinra was going to get something else.

Oops.

"What is this?" She growled, trying to control her anger.

"Jena…" Rufus hung his head sadly. He knew what was on the letter. She had to write it, after all.

"Tseng," Remove her," The President ordered with a wave of his hand as he continued to look at the sheet in his hands.

"Don't you dare try and ignore me, Shinra!" Jena screamed, reaching forward and grabbing his shirt. "This is how you tell people their family is gone? Dead? You send them letters? With no explanations or reasons why? Is this all some damn joke to you?" Tseng gripped her shoulder and squeezed it slightly. She dropped her arm, but he didn't try to make her leave.

Shinra straightened his collar. "People live, people die. Your sister knew the chances when she joined SOLDIER. She-"

"This isn't just about my sister; it's about you!"  
Jena's eyes watered up. "It's no wonder all these people hate you! It's like you don't even care. What if it was your sister that died? Or…or your son?" she pointed at Rufus. "Would you want just a letter? It's like you don't care if any of them live or die. Hell, the only reason you're so famous is because of Sephiroth and Sienna and you still don't care, do you?"

Shinra smirked. "As long as more keep joining, I don't care whether any of them live or die."

Jena dove across the table to attack him but only knocked over his drink as Tseng grabbed her, Reno lunging forward to help. Rufus backed up in shock as Rude and Cissnei moved. The drink splattered all over Shinra as he scowled at Jena who was now shouting curses and swears at him as Reno and Tseng continued to hold her back.

"Get her out of here," Shinra ordered.

All the Turks left, dragging Jean down the hall towards the stairs before letting her go. Jena leaned against the railing, gripping them tightly to where her knuckles turned white. As she tried to calm down.

"Heartless bastard." She growled. Another hand landed and her shoulder and she turned. It was Cissnei, Jena gripped her roommate in her arms, trying not to let the tears fall. "Why?" She asked. "Why couldn't I have been there to protect her? She left so mad at e and now…I'll never get…" The tears broke though. "I'll never get to see her again."!"

Tseng took a few steps down the stairs. "It might seem hard now, but you'll get past it."

"I don't want to get past it!" Jena stomped her foot, facing him. "I just want Jeannne back!" She wiped the tears on her sleeve.

Reno moved forward and grabbed her arm. "Come one; let's go." He turned to the others. "All of us."

"Where?" Cissnei asked.

"Dinner." Reno looked back to Jena. "I might not be able to give you your sister back but we're still here, Jena. You have us too. We're like family too, you know? Even if it is a weird one. After all, Tseng's the strict, good buy brother. Cissnei's the smart 'I-know-everything' sister while Rude here's the quiet, creepy uncle that you never really want to see."

Jena couldn't help but giggle. "Then what does that make us?" She asked.

"You're the caring sister that everyone wants to be," Cissnei answered. "While Reno's the-"Dork on drugs." Rude and Tseng said together.

"Hey!" Reno growled.

That really made Jena laugh. "Yeah, that's Reno." She wiped her face again. "You know what? Food does sound good right now. I wouldn't mind some." She began to follow Tseng down the stairs. "As long as you're paying, Reno."

"Of course I'll pay for you," The redhead grinned. "The others are on their own though."

"Would you mind if I came?"

They all turned to se Rufus Shinra behind them, hands in his pocket. None of them answered; they were waiting for Jena. She caught on quickly and shrugged.

"If you want to." She continued down the stairs.

The restaurant was nice and quiet, though it was full of people. Reno and Rude kept the conversation going with jokes and other things. Jena tried her hardest to stay with the talk but her eyes kept settling on the table across from them. The table that she, Jeanne, and Sienna would always sit at when they ate here. Hell, Zack and Sephiroth joined them sometimes, making it almost seem like a giant family. The one thing that Jena wanted. And now…it was all ripped from her. Ripped apart. But why? Why did she have to lose everything? Why again? First her real parents and now her sister and the others that she had come to love? Was someone watching her from above and laughing at her as they made her life worse and worse? How was she going to continue on with her life now? Jeanne was everything to her, and now…

The breaking of the wine glass in her hand brought her attention to the fact that she had been squeezing it. The ones around the table all jumped as the glass shattered and turned their attention to the woman that was just starring at her bleeding hand, as if in wonder.

"Oh, Jena." Cissnei said sadly as she reached beside her and took her hand. Dropping the glass as she came back to realization she winced as Cissnei wrapped the white napkin around her hand. "I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Come here, follow me." Cissnei wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders and led her to the bathroom.

Everyone else was silent as they sat around the table until Reno decided to look at Rufus. "Well, are you going to go after her?"

Rufus shook his head. "I doubt that I'm the one that she wants to see."

Reno shook his head and stood himself. "That's just sad, Rufus. You claim you care for her but you don't go to here when she needs you." Reno turned and walked after the two girls. "I won't make that mistake."

**The soap burned her cuts and Jena winced.** "I'm sorry, Cissnei."

Cissnei shook her head. "It's all right. You don't need to apologize."

Things were silent for a moment. "I think…I'll be going to Sienna's house tonight. I think…I think I'll be staying there tonight."

The redhead nodded. "I understand. I'll bring you some of your clothes in the morning." They walked towards the bathroom door, but Jena sat down on the sofa.

"Give my apologies to the others. I…I think I'll just stay here for a moment before going to Sienna's place."

Cissnei nodded and left the room. Jena put her hands over her face and sat there for a moment before the door opened again. She didn't lift her head and stayed crouched over. Someone took a seat beside her and pulled her into an embrace. The tieless suit and the thin red hair that fell onto her told her who it was. She bit her lip, trying to keep the tears from forming. Her shoulders quivered and Reno tightened his grasp a bit.

"You don't have to hide the tears from me, Jena." He whispered. "I'm here for you, so you don't have to hide anything."

Jena made a small smile and lowered her hands. They fell on Reno's legs, limp and wet with tears. She didn't want to be alone…but-

"Reno? Would you stay at Sienna's with me tonight? I just…don't want to be alone tonight. I would-"

"Shh," Reno kissed the top of her head. "You don't have to say anything else. Anything you need just ask me for it, understand? I'm here for you, no matter what it is."

Jena smiled and buried her face into his shirt as the tears broke free again. It would be a while before she got over this. She just prayed that Reno would be there for her the whole way.

**I have a request for you fans! I have a poll on my profile that I would like some votes on. If you would please take that for me I would greatly appreciate it! It won't take too long! Just a couple of seconds. Please and thank you! I just need more than three opinions!**


	23. Chapter 22

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately.**

**I have a request for you fans! I have a poll on my profile that I would like some votes on. If you would please take that for me I would greatly appreciate it! It won't take too long! Just a couple of seconds. Please and thank you!**

**This Chapter is for Mizutoki. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**4 Years Later**

~ "Do you like SOLDEIR?"

A young Jeanne glanced up from the puzzle she and Sienna were putting together. "Yeah!" She grinned. "Its allot of fun! I can't wait to train with you and Sephiroth again! You're both really strong! And Awesome!" ~

"Do you…think we're awesome now?"

Sienna was standing before Jeanne in a large field of flowers, glancing at her student. Jeanne couldn't speak, silent.

"Well?" Sienna demanded, her voice laced with anger.

Jeanne shook her head. "I…you…" She sighed. "You killed all those people. You tried to kill me and the others. Why? Why did you do it, Sienna?" She gripped her fists and stomped a foot. "You're like a mother to me! And you tried to kill me! Why? Why?"

Sienna smirked and kneeled. "These Dragon Fruit flowers were always my favorite. Sephiroth would give me some on my birthday every year. That's why there are so many in my garden behind my house. I hope they're still there. ShinRa better not lay a hand on them." She growled. Jeanne continued to watch her in silence as she picked the flowers. Sienna stood up again and faced her student, the white flowers in her arms. (They really are beautiful flowers. And the fruits are actually really, really good. Look them up! ;) )

"In the lab beneath the Shinra Manor," She told her student. Jeanne remembered her saying that before. "Hidden beneath the sixth bookcase to the left. Everything that you need answers to will be there." Sienna lowered her head. "I wish…that things could have gone differently with you, Jeanne…but," Things began to fade away. "But I cannot forgive what they have done to me…to us…"

**Jeanne opened her eyes at the sound of breaking glass and saw that they were in the large lab beneath ShinRa Manor. **

Zack was lying on the floor amongst the shattered glass. A lad tech. walked towards him only to be knocked out when Zack stood, a sort of green glow emanating around him.

Jeanne began to beat on her tube, calling Zack to her. She took one look and ran over. The water drained and the door opened. She stumbled out and carefully, Zack caught her.

"Oh god, Jeanne!" He clutched her. "Are you all right? Are you okay?"

She took deep breaths before she nodded. She noticed the green glow floating off of her skin as well. "I, I'm fine." She glanced her body over and found no wounds. "They're gone," She lifted her head and caught Zack's gaze. "Are you fine?"

"Of course. I'm more worried about you. Those wounds that Sienna had given you…" He shook his head. "I was afraid for a moment there. I thought…"

Not wanting to hear the rest, Jeanne grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down to where she could catch his lips and stop his talking. She felt Zack smirk and smirked herself.

Cloud and Claire were carefully taken out of their tubes as well, all their wounds healed too. They carefully set the siblings down on the floor and glanced around.

Nothing seemed to be in the room but them and the man on the floor. Their swords were in a corner of the room and looked like they hadn't been touched in ages. Jeanne immediately moved towards them but paused and looked over her shoulder to the closed door.

~"In the Lab beneath the ShinRa Manor, hidden beneath the sixth bookcase."~

Jeanne ignored Zack's voice and pushed the door open and headed for the bookshelves.

Zack followed his partner in confusion and watched for a moment as she began to drag books and files from the shelves. He placed a hand on the table to lean but it hit an open diary of wet ink. With a 'eww' he wiped the ink on his wet clothes and glanced the writing over. The only one that could write this was the man that Zack had knocked out.

_Here I am, Banished to this remote country town. I came all excited about participating in Professor Hojo's top-secret experiment, but now they tell me the procedure has already ended. They won't even tell me what the procedure was!~ What am I doing here, then? Well, as long as I work under Hojo, there's a chance to move up. So I'll have to be patient. _

"Hojo, that bastard!" Zack growled as he picked up the next paper.

_Analysis of Procedural Failure._

_Failed Cases 1 and 2: SOLDIER 1__st__ Class._

_Summary 1: Desired effect did not occur. Strong Tolerance to Jenova Cells Due to SOLDIER conditioning assessed as cause._

_Summary 2: Desired effect did not occur, though levels of healing and strength have grown. Perhaps Sienna's Pupil will be perfect., Must wait for her to awaken._

_Failed Cases 3 and 4: Shinra Infantrymen._

_Summaries: Weak tolerance to Jenova Cells led to toxicosis. Lack of Response to outside stimuli suggests severe system damage. Recovery highly unlikely._

"Ah-ha!" Jeanne made Zack jump and drop the paper. "So…it wasn't a dream! She did tell me…"

Zack walked over to her and found a brown, leather shoulder bag on her arms. "What is this?" He leaned down, hands on his knees.

"While, while we were fighting, I asked Sienna why she was doing this. She told me, she said that, that there was a bag with the answers hidden in the bookshelves. I," She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I thought that she was just amusing me." Pulling the bag open, Jeanne frowned. There were multiple books inside: seven of them.

"She left a lot more than you expected?" Zack asked her.

"Yeah, she did."

Zack patted her shoulder. "Well, let's get out of the basement. We can look at the books later. I'll help you, but let's get Claire and Cloud up to the beds."

Jeannne nodded and stood. Closing the flap again, she threw the bag over her neck and turned back to get her sword and Claire.

Zack and Jeanne, carrying Cloud and Claire, made their way up from the basement and back into the Manor. It was hard with the ladder, but they got through it. They set the still silent twins on the bed just above the stairs to the basement and Jeanne dropped down into a chair. As Zack talked to the twins for a moment, Jeanne pulled her phone out. She had received a message on the way through the basement. She wondered from whom.

It was from SOLDIER. It said that-

"Those damn bastards!" Jeanne's shout as she stood to her feet made Zack jump.

"What is it?" He demanded.

She held her phone in his face. "They're saying we died, Zack! They think we're dead. Oh God," A look of horror fell over her face. Jena! Jena thinks I'm dead!"

Zack gazed over the message. SOLDIER claimed that all He, Jeanne, Sephiroth and Sienna were dead, as well as two of the infantrymen. He took them to be Cloud and Claire.

"But why?" Zack asked. "Why are we dead?"

Jeanne began to stomp around the room. "Don't you see? They did tests on us! Jena wouldn't have let them do that to me if she knew and it she got me out of it, I would have refused to let them do it to either of you three, so they had to say we were dead in order to do it."

Zack shook his head. "But who would want to-"

They exchanged an annoyed look. "Hojo."

"Oh, that bastard!" She growled.

"Calm down, Jeanne." Zack told his partner. "Let's get out of Nibelheim before we decide what we do next. Are you going to be able to carry Claire further?"

Jeanne pinched the bridge of her nose for a second to calm herself down. "Yes, I'll be fine. Let's…let's just get out of here."

They continued towards Nibelheim and Jeanne's mouth fell open. It was as if nothing had happened. No attack, no fire, nothing.

"Just…how long were we in that lab?" Jeanne asked aloud.

"I…I don't know," They set the Strife Twins by one of the houses. "Let's go ask around the – huh? What's going on?"

The four of them were now surrounded by Shinra Infantrymen.

"It's a breakout! The Professor's test samples are escaping!"

"Next time I see Hojo," Jeanne growled to her partner. "No one will stop me from killing him this time."

The Infantrymen were strangely hard to defeat. Swinging her sword was tiring and Jeanne felt like she was about to fall over as her head started to pound. There was finally just one infantryman left and he was trying to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" She took of the brown bag and threw it at the man's feet. The strap wrapped around his feet and he felt on his face. She hurried to him and rolled him onto his back. "All right pal," Jeanne stepped on the Infantryman's chest. You're going to tell me just what the hell is going on here."

"You won't get me to say anything!" The Infantryman snarled.

Jeanne's eyebrow twitched.

…

…

…

"All right! I'll talk! I'll talk!" The man cried as Zack covered his crotch with a painful look on his face.

"Good," Jeanne wiped her hand on her pants. "Now spill everything."

"It's been four years since your assignment to Nibelheim." He began.

"Four years?" The two SOLDIERs cried.

"Yes. Hojo has kept the four of you in the lab for four years trying to make a new Sephiroth and Sienna since the two of them are now dead. Men were hired to rebuild Nibelheim but what they plan on doing with it next is unknown to me."

"Where's Hojo now?" Zack demanded.

"He's returned to Midgar. The man in the lab was to let him know when either of you woke up. When we received reports of you breaking out we were ordered to re-capture the subjects and take them back to the lab."

Jeanne sighed before kicking the man in the face, knocking him out. "Why us?" She asked herself silently ass she picked the leather bag up again.

Zack fell to his knees. "Whoa…what's wrong with me today?"

Jeanne's own head was still pounding. "Yeah, we normally don't have trouble against these guys, do we?"

"No, we don't." He agreed.

"Listen, Zack. We have to rest." Jeanne placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's head back to the Mansion. At least until dark. Please.?"

Zack stared at her for a moment before he sighed and nodded. "All right."

They were back to the same room, giving Claire and Cloud the bed. They leaned to unmoving twins against the wall and Jeanne volunteered to search for some dry clothes for the two of them. It didn't take too long and she was back in the room. Zack was leaning over the twins, trying to get them to talk but no success.

"Could they be suffering from Mako Addiction?" Zack asked himself. He fell back on the floor. "Angeal…am I just not capable of saving anyone?"

"Don't say that Zack." Jeanne placed the clothes she had found for the twins on the bed. They were SOLDIER clothes, but they were better than nothing. "After all, you've saved me plenty of times."

"No I haven't. Look at you. I let them do tests on you." Zack replied; she sighed. "I couldn't save you even from that."

"Zack, that's not your fault. That's no one's fault but ShinRa's." Jeanne sat down beside him. "It's definitely not yours."

Zack rolled over and faced her. "I still feel responsible. I couldn't protect you." He reached forward and grabbed her hand. "From Sephiroth, from Sienna, from any of them."

"Zack, stop it!" Jeanne squeezed his hand. "None of this, or any of my wounds, was your fault. And if you say that they are again I'm going to do to you what I did to that Infantryman to get my answers, you understand?"

Zack pulled a face and then chuckled. "All right, fine."

She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Just get some rest. We'll leave in a little while, all right? Sleep a bit."

Zack nodded and soon was out. Jeanne wanted to sleep herself, but she forced herself to stay awake incase of another attack. Instead, she decided to change the Twins into the dry clothes. It was a bit of a struggle, but Claire was easy to hold up while being dressed.

Cloud was the problem. A big problem!

Jeanne's entire body felt like it was on fire as she stripped the wet clothes from the cute blond. She was sure that her face was entirely red. She had watched plenty of guys take their shirts off; hell even Sephiroth as he removed his jacket and if that didn't make a woman's mouth water then they were stupid. But she never had her heart beating in her ears or burning like she was now.

Her fingers brushed his skin; it was warm and that just made her want to explode.

She felt like she was about to pass out as she had to pull Cloud's pants on. She felt like she would make a bucket of water turn to steam the moment it touched her skin if it was dumped on her.

(Come on, who wouldn't want to undress and dress Cloud Strife, hmm?)

As she pulled his shirt on, Jeanne noticed that he had pierced ears. She smiled as she leaned him against the wall beside his sister. She knew what to get him as a 'welcome back to the planet' gift when they got over the Mako addiction they were on.

She immediately left the room, trying to calm herself down as she looked for something to eat. No luck. Returning t the room, Jeanne tried to call her sister, but it seemed that her number had been changed. After four years it wasn't a surprise. She had been hoping, but no luck.

She now sat at the desk in the corner of the room, looking at the bag Sienna had left behind for her.

Should she go ahead and open it? Was she ready for what she would find? Would she be able to handle it?

"Looks pretty good on them." Zack's voice made Jeanne jump and she turned. He was standing over the twins, looking at their changed clothes. "You could have awoken me. I would have helped you."

"Eh, you looked peaceful so I felt no need to." She turned back to the bag. The silence was calm, but only for a little while.

"Hey…I…we have to go to Midgar." Zack broke it. He tuned to Cloud and Claire. "You wanna come with us?"

"Why? To see Aerith again?" Jeanne's words escaped before she could stop them.

Zack gave her another small smile. "And your sister." He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You can't want to just leave them there, can you? Jena works for them. She and Tseng were under orders to watch Aerith. For us to just leave them there in Shinra's hands after what they did to us, it would be…"

"Inhumane." Jeanne finished.

"Zack nodded. "Yeah."

Jeanne sighed but then stood up with a determined look. "All right, let's go."

Zack grinned before kissing the brown-haired woman.

More Infantrymen attacked them when they reached Nibelheim but they were easier to deal with this time and they were on the road in no time.

Jeanne tried to keep her thoughts under control as hey paced down the road but no luck.

"Dammit! There's no end to this!" Zack cried, pausing.

Jeanne adjusted Claire and began to lead the girl to the side of the road. "Let's leave the two of them here for a moment and take a look around." She set Claire down under some trees. "We'll be right back." She promised the blonde. She watched as the woman's hand moved and grinned.

Zack mimicked her and stared moving again.

"Oh God, I'm so hungry." Jeanne slapped a hand over her growling stomach.

Zack chuckled. "Well, the next place we reach I'll get you something to eat. Can you wait that long?"

She frowned at him. "If I can wait four years then I think a couple of more hours will be nothing."

Zack wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I was thinking," He said after a few moments. "I want you to meet my parents."

"What?" Jeanne asked in shock.

"Yeah. I've written to them about you several times. Even sent a picture of the two of us to them from Christmas last year. I think you'd like them."

Jeanne shook her head at her partner. "And you planned on telling me this when?"

"Well, now of course."

She giggled. "I guess that's okay. Gongaga, right?"

"Yep," He shook his head. "And it'll be soon, I promise."

It wasn't too long after that that they came across the gun machines on the hills around the path they were on. There was a rifle on the ground before them and Zack instantly put it together.

"Here," Zack held out the sniper rifle to Jeanne. "You always were the better shot. Take out the Gun Bull Heads."

Jeanne sighed. "It's sad the day the men give the guns to the women," She teased him as she took aim. It was kind of shaky due to her lack of food and water, but the two machines went down without any other problems. "And there you go. Over and done."

"Keep the gun in case there are more around here." Zack told her.

He was smart. The machines were all over the place. Jeanne could finally relax when they reached the beach beneath the lighthouse. The Moon was full, the light clouds blowing across the stars.

"Beautiful." Jeanne whispered. She felt like she hadn't seen it in years.

"Yeah," Zack agreed, watching the lighthouse for a moment. "So…where do we go from here? Can't do much when we have the twins to worry about…Angeal…what should we do?"

Jeanne prayed that Angeal would answer, but luck was just not on their side. Especially as footsteps paused behind them.

"Hey, Cissnei. Been a while." Zack didn't even need to turn. Jeanne hoped that Jena would have been with her, but still no luck…

"Zack…Jeanne…" The redhead said in surprise. "The fugitive samples…are they you?"

"It would appear so," Jeanne turned to face her. "Seeming as how you're here."

"What did they do to you in that place?"

"Well…this and that." Zack turned to her. "So, Cissnei, you're here to take us back, right?" She glanced away sadly. "Please, just walk away!" Zack took a step forward. "I thought we could outrun the army, but the Turks are a different story."

"Zack…Jeanne…I'm sorry." Cissnei pulled out her weapon. "This is my job. If you want to escape you have too…" She paused for a moment before attacking. Zack knocked it away as Jeanne sighed. Cissnei took a few steps forward but Zack told her to step back.

"Next time…I'll really have too…" Zack tried to push Jeanne. Past Cist Cissnei, but she took a step forward instead. "Jeanne…"

"Jeanne…" Cissnei went to say something but halted when the SOLDIER held out her cell phone.

"I…I know that it's been four years and I know that Jena's probably all ready settled back down but…give her this for me, okay? Please?" Cissnei looked at the phone before she took it with a nod. "Thank you.""

Jeanne hurried after Zack, leaving the Turk behind on the Beach.

"**The Turks are here, too."** Zack told Cloud and Claire. "It's too dangerous to move now." Neither of them moved or said anything still. "We'll rest here until morning. Then we'll leave at Dawn. Eh, we'll be all right. We'll-"

"Zack!" Jeanne gripped her sword.

Zack turned and scowled. "Cissnei…"

"Damn, can't you just leave?" Jeanne asked.

Zack grabbed his own sword but Cissnei raised a hand.

"Wait," She glanced at the Twins. "They…they're the other samples they collected at Nibelheim."

Zack and Jeanne moved between the Turk and the twins.

"Yeah, and you ain't getting the back!"

"Why did you come here? I told you to go away!"

"They don't look too well. Are they all right?" Cissnei ignored them.

"Why do you care? You did this to them!" Jeanne growled.

"Mako addiction." Zack sighed. "Severe case."

Cissnei turned, "The experiments, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Cissnei pulled out her phone. Jeanne got ready to knock it out of her hands but she didn't need to worry."

"Tseng, I've lost the targets." The two SOLDEIRs watched in shock and relief as she slowly hung up. Jeanne could only imagine that her sister's partner was saying. "That's how it is…so get away safely." Cissnei smiled before turning to walk away.

"Cissnei…thank you…" They both called after her.

She turned to face them again. "Here's a present." She tossed something to Zack and he caught them. they were a pair of keys. "If you think you can trust me, then use it." She turned and continued down the path.

"Wait, where is it?" Zack called after her.

Jeanne tapped on his shoulder and pointed to the right on the hill. Zack looked and smiled. It was a motorcycle with a side seat. It would be tight, but Cloud was going to have to deal with his sister sitting in his lap.

"I'm driving." Jeanne held her hand out for the keys after Claire and Cloud were secured.

"The hell you are," Zack held the keys protectively. "You drive like a crazy person."

"Come on Zack! I want to drive! At least once. Please?" Jeanne gave him a face.

He sighed. "We'll take turns, but let me drive first, okay? I know you didn't get any sleep in the mansion so-" He didn't need to say anything else.

Jeanne nodded. "All right, but I'd better get my turn!"

"**Shinra makes good stuff!"** Zack exclaimed as the wind blew through his hair.

"Yeah, it you think having to ride backseat is good then-" Jeanne glanced up and saw Genesis Copies on the top of the bridge. "Oh no, not these guys again! Aren't we having enough trouble with the Turks and Infantrymen?"

Zack skidded the bike to a halt and the two of them got off. Zack was pacing forward slowly with his sword, trying to look cool, when a pair of boots kicked him from behind and sent him rolling forward.

Jeanne whipped around. "Genesis," She greeted with a growl as he landed.

"Get off me!" Zack ordered the two copies what were now holding his down.

"Jeanne, where is Sienna?" The man in red demanded.

"Sienna is…she…" Jeanne clutched the leather bag to her chest. "Dammit, Genesis! Why did you have to tell Sienna that? Why?" She growled at the man in red. "You hurt her so much! You drove both her and Sephiroth…crazy!"

Genesis stayed silent for a moment. "So, it was Sephiroth and Sienna that destroyed Nibelheim, hmm?"

She lowered her head. "Yes." Genesis scoffed and snapped his fingers. Two more Copies fell and held Jeanne down. Genesis walked forward and grabbed the leather bag. "Keep your hands off of that!"

"This is Sienna's bag, is it not?" Genesis asked. He opened it and held it up to his face before smirking. "Dragon Fruit. Those were her favorite flowers, you know. Her garden was full of them." He glanced the books over before closing the back again and pulling it over his neck.

"Give that back!" Jeanne struggled to break free but the copies were too strong. She was ignored as Genesis turned his attention to Zack.

"Ow, my hair! Stop pulling!" Zack groaned as Genesis walked towards him.

"When the War of the Beasts brings about the world's end the goddess descends from the sky," He began to quote his book again. "Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides up to the bliss, her gift everlasting." He held up his dumbapple. Where did he keep getting those?

Jeanne felt her hair being ripped out and pulled against the Copies grips. "What the-"

"That's my hair!" Zack cried.

"The two of you were test subjects in Hojo's new experiment," Genesis replied. "A modified version of Jenova's power runs through you two."

"What? Seriously?" Zack asked.

"What else would Hojo use us for?" Jeanne grumbled and then watched as Genesis raised his hand. She pulled a face. "Don't tell me-" The two Copies that had the hair in their hands ate it. She pulled another face. "Eating hair that hasn't been washed in four years? Eww."

"Your Cells will be my gift of the goddess…the degradation will cease."

Zack and Jeanne were let go. "You…are twisted." Zack stated.

"The monsters have been harvested and can be discarded."

"You're the monster!" Zack shouted back at the man in red.

"Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end," (Oh, every time he says that it makes me think about PoTC! LOL) Genesis turned and began to walk away. Zack followed him. "The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely." Genesis took off into the air.

Three of the copies, including the one that had eaten Jeanne's hair, followed after him, but the one that had eaten Zack's hair began to moan and transform into something else as a greenish light enveloped its body.

Large, reptilian wings now sprouted out of its back and scales seemed to outline its skin. Jeanne saw the horrified look on Zack's face but she didn't have the time to say or do anything as the new creature attacked them.

The battle was like a game of tag. The creature would rebound when they hit it, so they would have to run forward and slash it and then dodge out of the way really quick and watch out for the fire and thunder attacks that were shot at them. It took a little while, but it finally fell with Zack's meteor shower, (The power of SOLDIER, and all) that green glow still emanating from its body. Zack turned and slowly started back towards the bike but he paused and glanced at the creature again.

"Angeal…what do I do?" He whispered.

Jeanne glanced up at the sky. What happened to the one that had eaten her hair? Had it turned into a monster as well?

"Jeanne," She turned back to Zack and saw that he was waiting by the bike. "Your turn to drive. Let's go."

With a smile, she hurried forward.

**I have a request for you fans! I have a poll on my profile that I would like some votes on. If you would please take that for me I would greatly appreciate it! It won't take too long! Just a couple of seconds. Please and thank you! I just need more than three opinions!**


	24. Chapter 23

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately.**

**I have a request for you fans! I have a poll on my profile that I would like some votes on. If you would please take that for me I would greatly appreciate it! It won't take too long! Just a couple of seconds. Please and thank you!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Gongaga**

"**Hey, Jeanne, stop the bike."**

Zack's order was followed. They were on a country road leading up into a small town. Zack got off the bike and paced forward happily a few steps. He turned to face Jeanne with a large grin and spread his arms out.

"Welcome to my hometown, dear. This is Gongaga!" Jeanne smiled and watched as Zack thought aloud. ""No, I can't go to my house…I'd probably walk right into an ambush." He looked at Cloud and Claire. "And it would be a pain to have them with us in the process of one." He sighed. "I'm just worried about my parents."

"Of course you are. I'd be more worried if you weren't." Jeanne told.

He paused. "Do you think…I should go see them?"

Jeanne patter the seat behind her. "Do what you want to, Zack. But if it were me, I'd go see them."

Zack smiled and got back on behind her. "You're right. Let's go introduce my future to my parents, eh?"

Jeanne blushed. ~F-future?~ She didn't want to get ahead of herself with thinking about what Zack meant about that, so she kept her mouth shut.

Gongaga seemed strange to Zack now that he had been in Midgar for so long. He was used to seeing people everywhere in the city. Gongaga seemed so deserted and wasted.

Jeanne looked around the place with a small smile. She had yet to see a sign of Shinra here; hell, she hadn't even seen a sign of anyone yet. Zeke was still here, right? If he was, where was he now? _Knowing him, probably still asleep_. She thought with a smile.

Zack came to a stop at one of the houses in the back of the village. "Well, this is it." He reached out and grabbed Jeanne's hand. "Are you ready?"

"More than I'll ever be," She grinned. To be honest, she had butterflies fluttering through her stomach and she was starting to grow lightheaded from the lack of rest and food, but she wasn't about to admit that to him.

Zack smiled and then knocked on the door of the home. He couldn't just walk in after not talking to his parents in four years. Oh god! How was he going to explain not calling them or even writing to them? He didn't have much time to think about it as an elder woman pulled the door opened.

"Yes? May I hel-"Her lips froze and her eyes widened as she looked at the young man smiling down at her. "Oh my- Honey! It-It's Zack!"

"Hi Mom." Zack dropped Jeanne's hand as his mother tackled him, gripping him in a hug.

"Oh Zack! My baby! My baby's home!"

**Jeanne found herself sitting in the small living room on the red, squishy couch next to Zack and across from his parents in their own chairs.** Zack took very much after his father, but he held his mother's personality. Pictures of family were all over the house's wall. One of Zeke and Zack playing in the sand on a beach together when they were younger was adorable. It made her wish that she and Jena had some pictures from when they were children.

But then again…maybe not.

"Zack, where have you been? It's been four years! Four Years since we last heard from you!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, but…" He paused for a moment, thinking about what to say. It was apparent that Shinra had not informed them that their son had 'died' four years ago. He didn't have to think for too long.

"But Shinra sent us on an undercover mission and we had to leave immediately." Jeanne answered, covering her partner quickly. "It wasn't supposed to take as long as it did, but if he wrote to you, he risked getting you involved and in danger."

The Father looked at her for a moment. "You seem familiar."

"Of course she does," The Mother gave her husband a look. "This is the woman that you've told us about, right Zack?"

Zack nodded. "Mom, Dad, this is my partner, Jeanne Rush. Jeanne, meet my parents."

Jeanne smiled and tilted her head to the side. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's so nice to finally get to meet you!" Zack's Mom said excitedly. "When Zack would right to us about you he seemed so happy! And when Zeke came back from Midgar that one time and told us about you, he seemed pleased himself."

"Where is Zeke, by the way?" Zack glanced around the room. "At his house?"

His mother turned away for a moment while the father replied – "Your Aunt and Uncle passed away last year. Zeke has taken over their home, but he spends a lot of time around here during the day. Infact, he should be over for dinner later."

Zack's smile fell as he stared at his Father. "Auntie's dead?" His voice trembled slightly. Jeanne took his hand instantly. "What happened?"

"She and her husband both had a sickness." The mother shook her head. "Zeke's fine now, though." She now decided to quickly change the subject. "How long are you going to stay here for? A few days, right? We have so much to talk about, Zack!"

Zack sighed an exchanged a look with Jeanne. They were sure that the Turks would be here soon. They might be in trouble, but Zack couldn't just leave after saying hi to his family. Jeanne gave him a smile with a nod. He grinned.

"Yep; for tonight at least. We have some friends with us, but their sick. Do you think Zeke would allow for us to put them in his house?"

"Go ask him while we're making something to eat." His mother answered him as she stood up and left the room.

His father stood up. "It really is good to see you again, Zack. I'm glad that you came back."

Jeanne smiled at Zack as they exited the house. "Well, at least Shinra didn't tell them that you were dead, right?"

Zack nodded in relief. "Yeah. If they had, it would be hard to-"

"Z-Zack?" The surprised voice made them turn to the left. Zack blinked. Zeke stood there in white and blue with long hair in a tie and a pierced ear with a knight chess piece. "Is that you?"

"Zeke, hey," Zack smiled. "Long time no see, cousin."

Zeke pulled a surprised and worried face. "Zack, how are not dead? How are you still alive?"

Jeanne bit her lip. It seemed that they had been informed that Zack had died. Did his parents know?

"**So, let me get this straight,"** Zeke was sitting in his own living room. The three of them had returned just outside of town and brought Claire and Cloud to Zeke's house. They were upstairs in one of the rooms, leaving the three of them down in the living room. They were going to leave for dinner with Zack's parents soon, but Zeke wanted to talk first. "Sephiroth and that Sexy Goddess Sienna went crazy after finding out that they were created for power and are monsters."

"Yes." Zack nodded as Jeanne couldn't help but smile at what he had called her teacher.

"Then you two and the two upstairs got your asses kicked by The Sexy Goddess and Sephiroth before the man upstairs took a cheap shot and stabbed him from behind."

"Yep," Jeanne scratched her chin as she watched the concentrating man across from her.

"So, Sexy Goddess Sienna protected the hurt Sephiroth before they both disappeared and Hojo came after you while you four were passed out and did tests on you and claimed that you four had died."

"Correct," Zack nodded. "And while you kept the letter of my being 'dead' from my parents you kept close to them."

"Yeah." Zeke nodded. "And after four years, you finally broke free again and made your way here after escaping," He rubbed his face and sighed. "That means that the Turks should be here soon," Zeke looked at his cousin. "You have to get out of here before you're captured, Zack."

Zack nodded. "We know that, Zeke, but Mom and Dad want us for a day or two. I can't just leave them after not seeing them for four years. I plan on leaving tomorrow afternoon, so tonight, I should at least let them enjoy having me here, you know?"

Jeanne sighed. "I have to agree with Zack, Zeke. He might feel like he last saw his parents a few days ago, but in real life he knows that it's been four years. He will stay here for a little while and visit them before leaving."

Zeke shook his head before standing. "I've kept the fake death away from my Aunt and Uncle, so I won't say anything." He started heading for the door. "You two can stay here with your friends tonight, but if the Turks show up and attack my house, I will blame you and make you pay me back."

Zack laughed at his cousin and nodded his head as he and Jeanne stood up. Jeanne was giggling herself. Zack and his cousin were just the same.

After dinner, Jeanne left Zack and his family alone, letting them talk alone as the sun set. She instead returned to take care of Claire and Cloud. She tried to feed them, but they didn't eat a lot. At least they ate something. She was then stuck at the desk, cursing Genesis for taking the books that Sienna had left for her. She had been looking forward to reading those; to learning what had happened to her 'Mother' and 'Father'. The next time she came across Genesis she was going to get that bag back and learn everything.

Her mind soon traveled to her sister. She wanted to see Jena so bad! To talk to her sister and tell her that she was okay! Had Cissnei told her yet? How would Jena react? Would she confront Hojo? What would she do if she did? She prayed that her sister wouldn't kill Hojo. Jeanne wanted to do that herself. She was planning out how she was going to torture the crazy Scientist when-

"J-Jeanne…" The low voice cut her thoughts off and she immediately jumped to her feet, glancing back to the twins on the bed. "Jeanne…" The young woman slowly said as she stared at her thighs.

"Claire?" Jeanne moved towards the bed and sat on the edge. "Claire, are you all right?"

"Jeanne…" The blond said again. Jeanne waved a hand in her face. Her eyes didn't move; she continued to stare at her legs. "Jeanne…"

Jeanne sighed and then smiled. "At least you're coming out of it, even if a little bit at the time. Listen, you're safe for now. Stay here and try to get some rest, all right? You and Cloud both need it."

"Jeanne…" Claire's voice was low this time as her eyes closed; light snoring followed after her.

Jeanne smiled softly. "At least you're still alive," She said, standing. She headed towards the door. "I'd better go tell Zack!" She said happily.

Zack's house was right next door to Zeke's so she didn't have too far to go. The moment she opened the door and walked in she saw Zack turn from his parents as he quickly hid his hands behind his back. She saw Zeke watching her as he shared a mysterious grin with other three family members. She raised her eyebrows, wondering what it was the four of them were talking about, but Claire was important.

"Guess what, Zack? Claire's starting to come back to sense!"

"What? Really?" Zack asked in surprise and relief. "What about Cloud? What did she say?"

"Well, Cloud's still the same, but Claire was calling for me. That's all that she could say, but at least she was saying something, you know? I told her to rest some more."

Zack put his hands in his pockets. "Good idea. We both need to rest too, but first," He took a step forward. "Would you like to join me on a walk? There's a special view of the village at night that I want to show you from the mountains."

Jeanne took note of the looks that she was getting from Zack's three family members and raised an eyebrow. "Should I dare it?" She asked her partner.

Zeke laughed, answering instead of Zack. "Yes, you should."

She gave a laugh. "All right then. I guess I will." She felt something start fluttering in her stomach. What was going on?

The walk up the mountain was full of childhood stories of Zack and Zeke and their parents. Zack and Zeke were apparently very adventurous and got into much trouble when they left the village when they were barely 8. They had decided to chase down a thief that had stolen from one of the elders. They would have been punished harshly if they hadn't caught up to the thief and dragged him back with them. You can say that they were given a warning to not leave again until they were older.

The moon and stars lit the path for them as they came to a stop near the small waterfall that was on the mountain. Jeanne could notice that Zack was extremely nervous. She opened her mouth several times to say something, but she thought better of it. The silence was peaceful and she just didn't have the urge to mess that up.

"So," Zack finally came to a kneel at the small stream of water. He gently slipped his hand into it before lifting it back up and running it over his face. "You've met my parents. What do you think so far?"

Jeanne turned from him for a moment with a smile as she thought. "They seem fine to me. I'm…I'm not really sure on how parents are supposed to treat their children. I've never really watched them." A pair of warm arms wrapping around her made her smile. "You came back to check up on them so that means that they're good, right?"

Yes, but…that's not the only reason that I decided to come back here. Sure, seeing my parents and Zeke was something that I wanted to do, but the real reason I came here was to get something."

Jeanne pulled away to turn and look at him. "Get something?"

He nodded. "It…it belong to my grandmother once. My grandfather gave it to her…God, it seems like forever ago." Zack reached into his pocket and held his hand out to her.

Her heart stopped. There was just no way…was there? For him to do something like that at a time like this…it was crazy. Was she dreaming?

Sitting in the palm of his hand was a Rose Gold RKhordipour Amethyst Ruby and Diamond Ring.

Zack smiled at her for a moment before pulling the ring back to him. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked quietly as he turned to the side, staring down at it. "My grandmother left it behind for me when I found the one I wanted to give it to myself. So, I finally decided to come back for it." Jeanne knew that he turned back to face her, but she was staring at the ground; eyes wide and breathing hard. She heard his footsteps come closer but she didn't look up. She couldn't. "Jeanne…I know that," As she listened to him fumble his words, Jeanne felt herself growing lightheaded. She felt that something ill was about to happen. And as Zack turned to face her again with a smile and held the ring out to her, his lips moving but no sound coming, she knew she was right.

Especially as she felt her eyes roll up in the back of her head.

Too bad the cliff of the waterfall was right behind her.

"**Good Job, Zack! Damn, you ask her to marry you and then you throw her over the waterfall. What the hell's the matter with you?"**

"Shut up, Zeke! I didn't push her; she fainted!"

"Poor thing. You should make sure she gets more sleep, Zack…if you can." A deep voice chuckled.

"Dad!"

"Don't embarrass him now, dear. Not until she wakes up."

"Mom, you're not exactly helping."

There was a laugh. "No one can help you, Zack. You're way past that point. Especially after pushing your girlfriend off a cliff."

"I didn't push her!"

Jeanne winced at the yell in her ear and rolled over, covering her head with a pillow. "God, shut up! Both of you! You make more noise than my sister does!" Chuckles traveled through the room as sets of feet headed for the door.

"The three of us will just leave the two of you alone." Mr. Fair chuckled again.

"The hell I will!" Zeke exclaimed. "I gave Zack his chance with privacy! I'm keeping this front row Seat!"

"Zeke," Mrs. Fair's voice was hard; serious.

The other Fair sighed and boots clomped to the door. "Fine." The door shut and things went quiet.

"Are you all right?"

Jeanne slowly opened her eyes. Zack was leaning over her, worry all over his face. She fought her blush as she recalled what had happened; though she doubted that she came close to winning. "Yeah…I'm fine. It was just…"

"Too soon?" Zack pulled back, a sad look now on his face.

Jeanne sat up instantly and grabbed his hand before he could pull away. "No, it wasn't that; I swear! It's just…with all that has happened and us having to move constantly and all my worrying, you just caught me by surprise, is all.

Zack smirked. "I could tell; especially when you fell off the Cliff." Jeanne's face turned white. "Good thing it was right above the waterfall, huh?"

She nodded." Very good," She sighed. "Very good."  
She let go of his hand, thinking for a moment.

Zack frowned. "It was too soon, wasn't it?"

"No, Zack, it wasn't!" She shook her head again. "Why do you always ask something like that? You've done nothing wrong!"

"But you-"

Jeanne sighed and rolled her eyes as she continued. He just wasn't going to listen, was he? She grabbed his hair, pulled his face down and cut him off with a kiss. She would feel him smirk against her. "Is that a yes?" He asked.

Jeanne pulled a face at him. "No, that was just to shut you up, Honey." Came her sarcastic answer.

Zack had to think for a moment as Jeanne laughed before he joined her. Silence fell around them calmly; Zack holding Jeanne's hand. "So," He took a pause and reached into his pocket again. "Let's retry this. Jeanne, will you-"

Zack was cut off again as Jeanne kissed him…Again! She pulled back and smiled up at him. "Do you really need to ask?" She smiled.

**The Fair house was in celebration for the next two days. **Jeanne had food practically being shoved in her mouth by Zack's mother while Zack and Zeke went out with the father. Don't get her wrong, Jeanne loves to eat, but there's no way in hell she can eat three pies and other things right after one another. Jeanne and Zack finally found their way away from the family and out in the front of the village. They had walked up the mountain again and stayed there for a while and talked. They were just on their way down when something happened.

"Behind you." Zack and Jeanne glanced over their shoulders and say Cissnei standing there with a small smile and crossed arms. "So predictable…" She shook her head with a sad look taking over her face. "Couldn't you guess your hometown would be the first place we'd look?" She asked.

"Hmph." Zack replied. Jeanne kept silent, knowing better than to let the Turk know that they had been here for the last two days.

"Here to see your family?" Cissnei asked.

"Yeah, so?" Zack put his hands on his hips. "What's wrong with that?"

Cissnei took a few steps forward. "I see."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Zack began.

"It was pretty careless," Jeannne nodded.

Cissnei gave her a small smile. "Like you can really talk. I've already seen your parents," She told them. "And I learned that you've been here for the last couple of days. I also learned," She gave Jeanne a grin. "About the question popping." Jeanne couldn't help it and flushed at the comment as she looked down at the ring on her finger. "Congratulations. I'll be sure to tell Jena."

Jeanne sighed at that. She wanted to ask about her sister, but now as not the time.

"We'll be going." Zack spoke before Cissnei could say anything else and placed a hand on Jeanne's back as they began to walk away.

"Be careful," The redhead called after them. They paused to listen. "Security is very tight right now. Apparently…another target is in the area."

They both turned back to face her.

"Who?" Zack asked. Jeanne already had the idea. There was only one other person that she knew the Turks would be looking for.

"Angeal." Cissnei answered.

Jeanne's mouth fell open and her eyebrows rose. She had been expecting her to say Genesis, not Angeal. Was Angeal still alive? Zack may have been surprised himself, but he didn't show it. "I see…" He took a few steps to the left.

"'I see'?" Cissnei asked. "He died by your hand. You're not surprised?"

"I think he may have helped us," Zack answered her. "Escape Shinra Manor."

Jeanne glanced at her partner. She remembered what he had told her that night, about him waking up to see Angeal standing before him as he was still in the Tube in the basement.

Cissnei thought for a moment. "Interesting." She took a few steps closer. "The sighing reports were true."

"But why would he come to a place like Gongaga?" Zack asked.

"Probably because of you, Zack." Jeanne answered him. "What other reason would there be?"

Zack immediately looked up the sky and stepped aside quickly, twirling. "Run away if you can, Angeal!" He called out. "The Turks are watching!"

"I'll give you 10 minutes," Cissnei told them. "After that…I return to the Turks."

"Return?" Zack asked.

She turned to the side. "Right now, I'm not in the mood…I can't bring bad news to your parents, not after the two of you came here and talked to them and proposed marriage in front of them," Cissnei smiled. "Your mother was quite pleased about that. She told me that she though Jeanne was perfect with you." She told Zack.

Jeanne blushed again with a large smile and Zack smirked himself. He glanced at Cissnei again. "How are your folks?"

Cissnei took a step. "I was raised inside Shinra," She slowly answered.

Zack scratched his head nervously. "Hey, Cissnei…would you mind…keeping my folks company for a while?" He asked her. "They were expecting the two of us for dinner tonight, but we won't be there."

Cissnei smiled. "All right. No problem." She began to walk away.

Jeanne sighed, and then turned to the mountain behind her. She caught instant sight of the white wing by the mountain. "Zack, look!"

"Angeal? Angeal, it is you!" They then watched as the winged man, far away enough to where they couldn't see his face, took off into the air and disappearing behind the mountain. "Hey, wait!" Zack cried. "Is it really Angeal…?" He asked.

Jeanne took a step forward. "Only one way to know for sure," She replied.

"Hey guys." Zeke's voice made them turn. "Some Turk just came to your parent's house, Zack. What the heck's going on?" Zack seemed to think quickly.

"We're being chased down because of the tests that were constructed on us! We've got only a couple of minutes! Zeke, do me a favor! Take Cloud and Claire and our Bike down to the Reactor! Wait for us there, please!"

Zeke knew that this was not the time to be asking and just nodded before hurrying off to his house.

"Come on!" Zack grabbed Jeanne's hand and dragged her behind him.

As they made their way up the mountain, fighting off the headhunters there, it wasn't too long before they reached the top. The man that they had been tracing afterwards was seen from behind. He was wearing a gray, long sleeved shirt and a pair of white pants. He land long white hair, Angeal length, with the set of white wings. When Jeanne and Zack neared him, he quickly flew off again.

"Wait!" They both yelled, but he was gone.

"Dammit," Jeanne scowled. "What the hell is going on?"

Genesis Copies fell down and attacked them and Zack stared at them in anger. "We don't have any S Cells!" He growled as he pulled out his Buster Sword.

These Copies were powerful, and though Zack and Jeanne had rested, they still could defeat them. They gripped their swords, ready for another go when a voice halted all four of them.

"His cells are completely useless," A voice broke through. "And hers…hers destroy everything but a woman."

At the sound of the man's voice, Jeanne felt her patience thinning. "You." She turned and glared at Hollander as he and Genesis landed. Genesis looked worse than before and Hollander was right behind him. He was fading from color himself with his own little wing.

Jeanne couldn't help but smirk. ~Serves you right.~ She though.

"You two," Hollander pointed at them. "Are former members of SOLDIER." He took a few steps forward. "Your cellular structure has already mutated."

"Hollander!" Zack growled. "You did it…to yourself?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, after nearly being killed by Genesis. It was really all I could do to survive."

"Ha-ha, payback's a bitch!" Jeanne crossed her arms.

Genesis smirked as Hollander continued as if he didn't hear her. "I merely borrowed some cells from Genesis…."

Zack pointed at him. "You know, you're…degrading."

His head lowered. "Indeed, but there is still some hope." He lifted his head again.

The creatures behind Zack and Jeanne mumbled something but she couldn't understand it. Genesis pulled out his infamous Dumbapple and paced forward.

"The Gift of the Goddess…A pure, male, S Cell sample will stop the degradation process." He turned and looked at the two of them.

"Pure?" Zack asked.

"Male?" Jeanne raised an eyebrow.

Genesis dropped his ar. "There are…four of you, on the run."

Zack and Jeanne pulled faces. "No…"

"2 are former SOLDIER Operatives, the other 2, Infantrymen."

"While the female Infantryman is like you, Jeanne, the other Infantry carries within his body the last pure S-Cells in the world!" Hollander exclaimed before he and the two Copies took off.

"Shit!" Jeanne and Zack tried to run after him but Genesis cut them off.

"Do you know the verse in Act IV that leads into the final act?"

"Of course not." Zack answered.

Genesis' eyes turned to Jeanne and she sighed. "Legend shall speak," Genesis smiled at her and joined in. "Of Sacrifice at world's end. The Wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely."

"Enough about Sacrifices and endings! I don't want to hear it!" Zack exclaimed.

Genesis glared at him. "You don't understand the beauty of these words. How Tragic…I'm not surprised. Even I don't understand all of it. The Greatest Mystery behind the Gift of the Goddess…'The Water's Surface'." Genesis paused in his pacing and faced the two of them. "And the answer I have arrived at, is the lifestream."

"What?" Zack asked.

"The Lifestream?" Jeanne was surprised.

Genesis faced them. "There are various theories regarding the missing final act. However, only my theory is correct." He held his hand out.. "And I will prove it to you!"

"No, that' won't be necessary!" Zack dove for Genesis but the winged-man jumped into the air, leaving behind a trail of feathers and the dumbapple.

"You will understand."

Jeanne watched after him for a moment before turning to Zack.

"Cloud and Claire are in trouble!"

"So is Zeke! He'll try and fight Hollander and Genesis off. We'd better hurry!"

Zack led the way down the mountain. No Turks showed up, thankfully, and so they hurried off to the Reactor where Zeke should have taken the Twins to wait for them. They got there quickly, and paused at the sight of the fighting.

Zeke, now armed with a metal pole that he probably picked up from the waste around him, was good in holding Hollander and the two Copies off, but he was bleeding.

With a growl, Zack hurried forward, telling him to run but he didn't have to worry. A figure, the figure with Angeal's Wing that they had been chasing up the mountain, flew past them and landed, helping Zeke for a moment before Hollander tackled him.

"Why…you!" Zack growled and chased after Hollander as he tried to run away.

Jeanne turned to help Zack when Zeke let out another grunt. The two Copies had jumped him again. She felt that helping him would be a better idea. After all, Zack could take care of himself.

Using Sephiroth's Octaslash ability, though it was nowhere near stronger than Sephiroth's, the Copies fell. They seemed easily defeated this time. Why?

Turning with a sigh, she looked at the two men behind her. "Are you all right, Zeke?"

Zack's cousin, breathing hard with blood dripping down his head and body, was sitting at the side of the Motorcycle cab, Cloud and Claire hitting there like they had been a few days before. He lifted his head and glared at her.

"Do I look all right?" He demanded. "What the hell is going on?"

She gave a small smile. Yeah, he was all right. "ShinRa is going on. Stupid inconsistent bastards." She growled.

The man with the wing chuckled and she turned. Her breath caught. She knew that the face and the wing was Angeal's but….the suit…She recognized that from somewhere…or someone…else.

"Lazard?" She asked. "Director Lazard?"

The man sighed, his voice Angeal's. "You caught me."

"What happened to you?" Jeanne demanded.

Lazard sighed. "Hollander…and myself. I let my feelings get the best of me and then-" He waved his hands over himself and let his arms drop again.

Jeanne sighed. "Well…I'm…" She couldn't think of anything to say and he gave her a small smile

"It's all right." He told her.

She gave another sigh and turned to look back at Zack. "Oh my God." Jeanne felt weak in her knees as she watched Hollander fade into the lifestream. She had wanted revenge, but not like that. Not through a death like this. She didn't want anyone to die through something like this. But the tests that the Scientists had performed…It was their fault. But still…

"Zeke, are you all right?" Zack asked as he stopped before them.

Zeke glanced up at his cousin with the same glare. "Again, do I bloody look all right?" He yelled. "I'm sitting here bleeding after one of your stupid Scientists attacked me, and you both ask the same stupid question!"

Zack laughed and Jeanne kneeled beside the young man. "All right, all right, I'll take care of you, just stay still."

"Ow! Don't grab me there! It stings, you know!"

"How about you stay quiet, too?"

While the other Ex-SOLDIER watched the two of them argue for a moment, the winged-man took a step forward.

"It's been a long time, Zack…"

Zack began tossing the dumbapple he had got from Genesis up and catching it with a smile. "So, what happened?" The asked. "That thing wasn't so tough."

"Zack…" Jeanne sighed. "It's not him."

"Huh?"

"I can't fight like a 1st." He replied.

"Copy?" Zack questioned.

The man stood up and he replied – "It's Lazard."

"What?" Zack's mouth fell open.

"**So, you're the one who helped Hollander out of Junon?" Zack** asked.

"Why?" Jeanne looked up from her trial of wrapping up Zeke's wounds.

Lazard was witting on the ground, arms wrapped around his knees. "To exact my revenge, I needed Hollander."

"You really chose the wrong friends, didn't you?"

"I agree," He sighed. "I never dreamed I'd be turned into an Angeal Copy."

"Well, just be happy. You're linked to Project G." Zack replied.

"Why the hell should he be happy about that?" Zeke asked.

"Simple," Jeanne answered. "If he was involved in Project S, Hojo and the others might want to capture him and perform tests. I'd rather be degrading then go through more of those." She shivered.

Zeke nodded his head in understanding.

"It's a strange feeling…" Lazard admitted after a moment. "The lust for vengeance that had so consumed my life is all but gone now. In its place…is a desire to help the two of you, a desire to save Genesis…No, it's bigger than that. I…I want to save the world."

Zack took a few steps forward and grabbed his sword with his right hand before turning back to face him. "Nothing strange about that," He lifted his sword.

Lazard lowered his head. "Genesis is trying to obtain the 'Gift of the Goddess' but what is it, exactly?" He paused, thinking for a moment. "No, whatever it is, he must be stopped.

Zack put his sword away as Jeanne responded – "We just don't understand what he's talking about."

"What should we do?" Zack asked.

"Angeal may show us the way…perhaps." He gave the two of them a small smile.

"Maybe…" Jeanne crossed her arms.

"I hope so, Director." Zack nodded.

"Heh, 'Director'…so, Zack, what is your dream?" Lazard repeated his question. Jeanne couldn't help but smile as Zeke stayed silent, watching them in confusion.

"Huh? Oh, let's see…" He put a hand on his hip. "To become a hero."

Lazard smirked. "Humph, unattainable dreams are the best kind."

"Oh, come on! Give us a hand! You and Angeal both!" Zack leaned down and held out his hand. "If we pull this off, we'll be heroes! At the very least, I'd feel like one."

Lazard smiled. "So, where is Genesis?"

Zack straightened and looked down at the dumbapple. Jeanne quickly moved forward and grabbed it. Holding it up in the air, she smiled as she looked at it.

"I think I know where."

**I have a request for you fans! I have a poll on my profile that I would like some votes on. If you would please take that for me I would greatly appreciate it! It won't take too long! Just a couple of seconds. Please and thank you! Just a few more votes, please!**


	25. Chapter 24

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**I won't give up**

**~"Dumbapples only grow in Banora."** Lazard spoke.

"But why?" Zack asked.

"Something to do with the soil." Jeanne answered. ~

Zack brought the bike to a stop. "Genesis always carries a dumbapple around. I should have caught on quicker." He turned the bike off.

"Don't feel bad, Zack. I didn't catch on either and I'm the smart one." Jeanne smiled.

Zack chuckled as she stood up and then he clutched her hand. Jeanne glanced around Banora, memories flashing. This was where she was caught in the explosion. No wonder Zack had a death grip on her.

"It's so different now…" She mumbled. It was now just a large pit, sparkling green from the lifestream of the planet with parts of the crumbled buildings around it.

Lazard skidded to a halt behind them, clutching his right side as a look of pain flooded his face. Jeanne pulled a look and quickly though.

"Could you watch the twins for us?" She asked.

He gave her a small, relieved smiled. "Certainly." He replied.

"Thanks."

"What's that?" Zack's question turned their attention to the right of them, over a few hills. It looked like a little of the lifestream was reaching out of the ground over there, too.

"Let's go find out." Jeanne responded, moving around the pit towards the light.

"Be careful." Lazard called after her.

"Don't worry," Zack was the one that replied this time. "I'll keep the future Mrs. Zack Fair safe. Have no doubt about that."

Jeanne smiled as Lazard's laughter followed her and her partner. "Mrs. Zack  
Fair, hmm? Why is it that the women have to take the man's name? Why can't you be renamed ass Mr. Jeanne Rush?"

Zack pulled a horrified face. "Well, I uh… It's just always happened this way." He looked at her face for a moment. "You're really not going to make me do that, are you?" He asked.

Jeanne thought for a moment. "I don't know yet. Ask me again after all this is over."

"What? Come on, Jeanne!"

She giggled and turned back to a path just to stop as they arrived at their destination. It was another pit, just not as large as the other one. It was deeper, though. Zack knelt down and looked down.

"If we go down, we won't be able to come back up." He stated.

Jeanne shrugged. "We'll find another way out."

Zack nodded and began to climb down the pit. Jeanne followed. It was a hard descent but they both got down safely. They were now standing at the base of a large building, a large hole in the side of it. A tunnel continued the path.

Jeanne instantly put two and two together.

Genesis.

"Was this…here before?" Zack asked. "Where does it lead?" He wondered.

"Let's find out. It shouldn't lead too far away. So, men first." She pushed Zack into the hole in the wall and moved in after him.

The path diverted off in two separate ways. A short path to the right and then a long one that curved to the left. Making a choice, she moved to the right. At the end of the small path were a lamp, a chair, and a desk.

The desk held pictures, Banora White Juice Cans, photos and awards. She could see younger Genesis' and Angeal's in them. She smiled and then listened to Zack read from the book he had picked up.

"_First Prize: Banora White juice._

_Processed foods Category, National Agriculture Awards._

_The Idea to make this juice came from a Banora youth named Genesis._

_Genesis' comments: I am very honored. Banora White Juice tastes great, but the fruit itself is quite tasty as well. My dream is for my parents and me to serve the heroes Sephiroth and Sienna our apples one day. Since we are close in age, I would like to show them what I've accomplished in my life."_

"Genesis…" Zack had a small smile as he put the book back down. "Is there anything I can do to save him…?"

Jeanne wondered what had turned Genesis into a rival with Sephiroth…she was sure she knew the answer to that. The moment he saw Sienna in person. Women can do that to men without meaning to.

Most of the time anyway.

They continued back the previous way and down the other path until they reached the large room that had several other holes in the walls that led somewhere else.

"Eenie, meanie, minie, mo, let's go tell Genesis that we said 'Yo'!" Jeanne quickly jumped off of the small floor they were on to the one below them and took off through the hole to the right. Zack, unable to call after her to stop her, just sighed and followed.

There was a large, slightly winding slope that led down to an elevator. Everything was covered in grass as they followed the path down. Jeanne smirked at Zack as he walked to the Podium in the center of the place.

"Told you we'd find another way out."

"Yeah, yeah. Come look at this." She walked over to him. The Object was set in front of another large set of doors.

Brushing some of the grass away, Jeanne got a better look at the carvings. There was a picture of a lady, her arms spread out, with 7 indentions littered across her body with strange symbols around the edges. Jeanne could read them, though.

"Give forth the Goddess Materia. The path shall be made clear. "She read.

"How can you read that?" Zack asked.

She shrugged. "Sienna taught me and my sister both the Ancient language. It's really not that hard."

"He nodded. "You gotta teach me that one day."

"For you, I think it will be hard."

"Hey! Come on, Jeanne!" She laughed at him for a moment before he turned back to the podium, thinking. "So, if we set this 'Goddess Materia' in there indentions, then maybe those doors will open! " Zack said.

"Maybe." Jeanne nodded.

"Then let's go find them!"

The Materia weren't hard to find. Jeanne had offered up separating to find them, but Zack put a stop to that right away and didn't let her out of his sight for a moment.

"All right. We have Light," Jeanne began to list the 7 Materia off as Zack placed them in the Podium. "Star, Life, Being, Ground, Heaven, and Sabbath. Sounds so…Good, doesn't it?" She asked.

"A bit too good, but then again, Genesis is always talking about a Goddess, so it's a bit normal."

"Yeah, especially after he beats it into her head." She giggled. "So, after this what are we-"

The Podium lit up with a bright blue light. The large doors opened up and another creature, much like the one that had eaten Zack's hair, just bigger, was standing there as if waiting on them.

"Is that…the one that ate my hair?" Jeanne whispered in shock. The Copy flipped over their heads and landed behind them.

Jeanne moved quickly while Zack charged his Rush Assault, she took care of the Copy. Her Ice stabbed through its hands and feet; it splintered its wings. It made it howl in pain. For some reason, it made her feel like a monster doing this to the Copy.

~Zack, please hurry!~

It wasn't too much longer before Zack rushed forward with his attack and took care of it. Jeanne turned he head away, but Zack wasn't going to waste anymore time on waiting.

"Genesis is waiting up ahead. I'm sure of it." Zack glared at the light ahead of them.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jeanne asked.

Zack took her hand and they walked forward.

They seemed to be in a cave again with spikes and whatnot. In the center of the place was a large, vine-like rock that held a large red orb with a statue at its base. Genesis, his hair now fully white, was staring up at the statue.

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance," Genesis was saying. "Hath endured torment, to find the end of the Journey in my own Salvation." He turned to Zack and Jeanne with a serious look. "You're late."

"'Loveless' again?" Zack asked as he took a few more steps forward. Jeanne's eyes caught Sienna's leather bag at his feet and she followed her partner.

"You have succeeded Angeal's Spirit," Genesis called out to Zack. "And carry a part of Sephiroth within you as you," His gaze landed on Jeanne now. "Carry Sienna." His voice was soft when he said her name. "Thus the three friends and the Goddess are reunited once again…and 'Loveless' is reenacted." He turned to face the statue again.

"No!" Zack shook his head. "Open your eyes, Genesis!"

Genesis turned to him again before pacing slowly. "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end…"

"We've come here to help you, Genesis!" Jeanne called to the man. "Let us!"

"The Goddess descends from the sky," He continued without hearing her as he faced them. "Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

The lifestream began to twirl up around the large objects behind Genesis. "What is that?" Zack asked.

Genesis smiled. "The gift of the Goddess…a heavenly boon found only in Banora."

"But, aren't the cells the Gift?" Jeanne asked in surprised confusion.

"There are various interpretations." He simply said.

"…I don't understand," Zack shook his head.

The look now on Genesis' face seemed to be soft as he answered Zack. "To ponder the mystery is in itself a gift…" He slowly moved in front of the statue, watching the green stream of light. "We will all…join the lifestream…" He stated as the red Orb sucked the stream in and began to glow. "You two…are no exception. The planet…" Genesis faced them again, slowly raising his blade. "Has became my guardian." Leveling the blade with his face he then thrusted it up towards the red orb. He began to yell as he sucked the energy in.

"Genesis! No!" Jeanne went to run forward, but Zack grabbed her.

"Keep talking to us!" He then called out. "Don't let it take over! You're not a monster!" He continued,.

"You're one of us!" Jeanne and Zack cried out but a 3rd voice seemed to join them, Zack glanced around for a moment but found no one. Jeanne recognized the voice, but…how?

Genesis' yells grew monstrous and his eyes began to glow a yellowish red.

Unable to let it continue, Zack drew his sword and rushed forward. "Damn you!"

Jeanne followed him but then came to a stop as Genesis' new form was revealed. He was now large and encased in red armor sticking out of the ground with spikes and what looked like a wheel on his back, his sword had also grown. Sienna's bag was hanging on one of his shoulder spikes.

"Oh my God." Jeanne's voice trembled.

"Jeanne, concentrate!" A voice shouted to her. She smiled. There it was again.

"All right…Mom." She pulled out her sword and hurried forward to help Zack.

She growled as Genesis summoned up the 4 Shadow Scythes and he kept doing it, too. So she and Zack switched turns and destroying those while the other took on Genesis. It was a long ass battle (And boy, I do mean long. Took me half an hour, lol) but a bright light shone and they were back in the cave.

The Red Orb was now gone. Jeanne wanted to fall to her knees, breathing hard, but she fought it.

"Are you all right?" She glanced over to see Zack was breathing hard as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine," His arm wrapped around her shoulders and brought her to him. His touch calmed him down and she was regaining some of her strength back.

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance," Genesis gasped as he stumbled forward. He was back to normal size, his wing was nowhere to be seen, his hair was red again, and Sienna's back was over his shoulder. "Jeanne was hoping that it meant he was normal again, but something told her otherwise. "Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation." He straightened and looked to the ceiling, his hand on his chest. "And your eternal slumber."

Zack gave a soft gasp. "Does this mean…you knew…for the beginning?"

Genesis closed his eyes, lowered his head, and then pointed his blade at the two of them. He rushed, but they dodged. Genesis flew by them and stumbled to a halt. He slowly turned. "Stand and fight, SOLDIER 1st Class!" He growled at them.

Jeanne shook her head. "I…" ~I can't lose all 4 of them.~ Pictures of Angeal and Sephiroth and Sienna fluttered through her mind. "I…"

"Why is everyone…always pushing things on us?" Zack asked sadly as he pulled out his sword again.

Jeanne couldn't move. She could only watch as Zack and Genesis continued to fight. She had to stop them. She wasn't going to let them fight like she had in Nibelheim. She had to move quickly.

Mumbling under her breath, she concentrated. The ground beneath her cracked and a single, large chain came shooting out. It wrapped around Genesis' wrist and yanked him back as Zack slashed out at him. His sword went flying from his hand and Jeannne hurried forward to catch it as Genesis fell to the ground. The chain disappeared again. Jeanne looked at Zack, expecting a comment or a question, but it seemed that Zack understood.

When Genesis opened his eyes he was no longer in the cave. Je was surrounded b the lifestream again, the large statue standing before him. The orb in the woman's hand began to glow red and Genesis began to move towards it, shading his eyes. The closer he got, the brighter the light. He soon had to close his eyes. When he opened them again, a blond woman stood there in magnificent white and yellow armor with a shield and a lance in her hands.

Genesis felt his breath catch. As he stepped forward, he reached his hands out to her. The woman closed her eyes and the lifestream flared up around her. He watched in fear as the lifestream grabbed him as well, pulling him down. He could feel it, dragging him apart. He closed his eyes, knowing that he couldn't fight it. He was ready for his fate but…

"Genesis!"

~That voice…~

He opened his eyes again and gasped. It…it was Sienna! The woman of his dreams was reaching out for him. She seemed to be just floating above, holding her hand out for him. Her face was full of worry; worry for him.

"Genesis!" She called again. "Grab my hand! You can't die! Not here!" She told him.

"Sienna…" He still looked at her in shock. He had read the diary that she had left in that leather bag he had given to her years ago when he had taken it from Jeanne. Everything that he learned…that she had thought…was clear to him. She wanted Sephiroth. She had gotten Sephiroth.

But he still loved her.

Needed her.

He was never going to stop fighting for her. He didn't care if he had to be the third wing on her and Sephiroth's little group; he refused to give her up.

"Genesis! Please!" She cried out to him as more strands of the lifestream were reaching for him. "For me!"

With that, Genesis struggled against the strands, reaching for her hand. The lifestream fought back, trying to pull him further and further away, but it was strong enough. Not against him. Not while he was fighting to reach her.

With a final grunt, Genesis grasped Sienna's hand and she pulled him up with a tear infested smile. Clutching her to him as they floated in the dark abyss for the next few moments, he began to whisper to her.

"I refuse to give up," He told her. "No matter what."

Knowing what the man holding her meant, she couldn't help but smile. "I know you won't."

Genesis, despite the thoughts in the back of his mind, reached down to kiss her when a bright light went off and Sienna slipped from his arms.

The statue cracked in half and Genesis fell to his back. Calling out his name, Jeanne ran to the man in red, dropping both their swords. He didn't move and Zack stepped forward. He picked the man up in silence and began to carry him away.

Jeanne grabbed the swords again and followed. Sunlight was shining down from the cracked ceiling. The elevator had finally arrived by the time they made it back outside the room and the trip up it was silent.

By the last Banora tree, Claire and Cloud now sat in a set of wooden chairs with Lazard leaning against one and the motorcycle not to be seen.

Zack set Genesis against Claire's chair as Jeanne checked Lazard. He was bleeding.

"Shinra…attacked us." He gasped.

"Save your strength," Zack told him.

"I got some help…from him…over there." He pointed across the way.

It was the Angeal Copy that had been down with them in Aerith's Church. What was he doing here?

Zack moved forward and gasped. "It's you." He threw his hand over his mouth as Jeanne bit her lip. She went to stand and comfort Zack when Lazard's hand fell limp.

"Director!" She cried. Zack turned in shock and knelt beside her. She continued to hold the tears back as she stood and turned away. This was all Shinra's fault. All of it!

None of this would have happened if they hadn't tried to create stronger beings. They were already practically in control of the world, so why did they have to do what they did to Angeal and Genesis and Sienna and Sephiroth? Then nothing would have happened. None of the deaths, none of the village destructions, and certainly nothing that involved testing.

As she screamed inside her head, she moved to sit beside Genesis, his blade in the grass beside him. He still held Sienna's leather bag around his shoulders, but she didn't try to take it. Right now, she didn't want to read about some of the other horrible things that Shinra had done to her 'Mother' and 'Father' figures.

Zack had walked off to the tree and returned to place a dumbapple in the Strife Twins and Genesis' hands before handing another one to Jeanne. "Okay, let's eat!" He told them. "Sorry I'm not the real thing, but…" He sighed and took a bite.

"Is it good?" Jeanne looked at the man beside her with a small smile. He was okay!

Zack seemed surprised. "Yeah."

Jeanne turned to her own dumbapple and took a bite as well. The sweet juice that filled her mouth made her eyes widen in surprise. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed before chowing down some more. That apple was gone in moments.

"The gift of the Goddess…" Genesis chuckled at her.

"This apple?" Zack looked at it. Genesis shook his head with a small silent laugh. "Huh?"

"Angeal…the dream…came true." The man in red slowly said.

Wondering what he meant, Jeanne watched as Lazard's body faded into the lifestream. Zack was silent; watching as the other Angeal Copy dispersed was well. A letter was left behind and Jeanne scowled as Zack picked it up. She didn't need to be smart to know who it was from.

Aerith.

She sighed and shook her head though, trying to ignore the thoughts, and turned to Genesis. "Are you…going to be okay?" She asked him. He just gazed at her in silence, thinking. "Don't worry. We'll be leaving soon, and we'll get you to somewhere they can take care of you."

He shook his head. "No."

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"I…I don't think I'll be leaving Banora…anytime soon." He told her. Jeanne bit her lip, fighting more tears again. He watched her with a small, sad smile before pulling Sienna's bag off his shoulders. "Take it." Genesis held Sienna's bag out to her. "And my sword."

"Yo-your sword?" Jeanne asked in surprise.

He nodded. "Yes. I won't be needing it any longer."

"But, Genesis…" She sighed and took the bag before she opened it. jostling through the books, she pulled out an envelope and reached inside. She pulled one of the medallions out that Angeal had left behind for Sienna, and dropped the chair around Genesis' neck. He looked at her in surprise. "Sienna…Sienna would want you to have it." He smiled and reached an arm forward to pull her into a hug.

"Thank you." She hugged him back and then pulled away as Zack moved forward and picked Cloud up.

"Are you sure…that you want to stay here?" Jeannne asked him a final time as she stood.

"Yes. I…"

He didn't need to say anymore. She understood, and with that she picked up his red blade, pulled Claire to her feet, and the two of them moved after Zack, leaving their goodbyes in silence.

"**This must be an important matter if they're sending the two of us."**

"Hmph. Apparently the subject will become our new brother."

The Shinra helicopter landed in Banora later that night. Genesis still sat there in his spot against the chair. "Is that so?" Sienna's Medallion still hung around his neck. "But will he…accept his fate willingly?"

One of the men, young but with white hair, picked the man in red up carefully before heading back to the helicopter. The wind from the blades blew a sheet of paper by.

_~Even if the Morrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall forestall my return ~_

The Paper landed on the chair. Lifestream cords reached to it, writing more words on the half-filled sheet.

_~To become the dew that quenches the land_

_To spare the sands, the seas, the skies,_

_I offer thee this silent Sacrifice. ~_

A black feather fluttered across the bottom of it, leaving one word.

_~LOVELESS~_


	26. Chapter 25

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Did I become a Hero?**

**A Shinra Helicopter was waiting. Cissnei was moving towards it until Tseng called out her name.**

The army's mobilizing. Find the targets before they do." He ordered her.

"Understood. The army won't be as subtle." She turned but had to stop again.

"I want them alive, you hear me? You're going to save their lives."

"She turned to face him again. "Of course! I haven't even told them my real name yet." She turned and got on the helicopter this time.

"Help them, Cissnei," Tseng whispered. "Or else, Jena will…"

"**I'm just kidding."** Zack was saying. They were in the back of a large, green truck, watching the sky as they made their way to Midgar. He was talking to Cloud. "You know I wouldn't do that to you." He smiled. "We're friends, right?"

"Liar." Jeanne replied in a sing-song voice.

Zack glanced up at her. "Why do you say that?"

She gave him a sly look. "You know for a fact that you would steal his piece of birthday cake, you pig."

Zack laughed and threw his head back to stare at the sky again. "True, true." He was silent for a moment. "So, what are you gonna do once we get to Midgar?"

Jeanne didn't even have to think. "I'm going to go find my sister and get her out of Shinra. They're not going to do to her what they did to us. I refuse to let it happen."

He was silent for a moment. "What if she doesn't want to leave?"

Jeanne froze. She hadn't thought about that. What if Jena wanted to stay? What I Jena was fine with what they had done to her? What if-

Jeanne shook her head. Jena would never agree to let that happen. When she finds out she'll be pissed!

Jeanne took a breath. "Jena wouldn't stay there with them. Not after what they did to me. She's my sister. We've been looking after each other since I can remember. Would Zeke stay there after learning what they did to you?"

Zack shook his head. "Good point." He looked at her again. "Then, first thing we do is find your sister. We'll get her out of there, I promise."

"No," Jeanne shook her head. "The first thing that we do is get out of these SOLDIER clothes and into something else." She glanced him over. "Something pink for you. They'd never expect it."

"What?" Zack looked scared. "I am not wearing pink!"

"Then how about swimming trunks again? I have to say, you looked very nice in those at Costa Del Sol."

He flushed.

**Reno flew the helicopter across the land, his eyes serious as he gazed, searching. **"They can't be serious. There's no way we're gonna find 4 needles in a haystack this size."

Rude looked over at his partner. "There's no mission that's impossible for the-"

"Turks, yeah yeah…"

"Hmm."

"Besides, I have to find Jeanne for Jena. BBEFORE the army does."

"That, and Tseng has something to give to Zack."

"What? So we're couriers delivering packages to fugitives now, huh?"

Rude smirked. "And what does that make you then?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Do you not plan on hiding Jeanne when you find her so she and Jena can be together again?"

Reno flushed and glanced away with a 'Hmph"

Rude smirked as their headsets went off.

"Reno. Rude. Status?" Cissnei called to them.

"We got nothing." Reno answered angrily.

"You?" Rude asked.

"Likewise." She sighed. "I'm heading to Point 235. You 2 take Point 120"

"Roger."

"All right let's get going." Reno turned the helicopter to the right.

But only if he had waited a few more seconds. If he had, he would have seen the tuck below them fly off, leaving the 4 people in black behind him in the Rocks.

Zack and Jeanne carefully set Cloud and Claire against a large rock, the twins were still not moving but both would say a word here and there so they knew they were getting better.

Zack smirked and tasseled Cloud's hair before the two of them turned and walked away. Neither of them saw Claire's head lift up nor Cloud's hand reach out.

Peering around a few other rocks, Zack and Jeanne saw all the Infantrymen waiting.

"Jeanne," Zack pulled back behind the rocks. "I want you to stay back here with the twins."

She looked at him in surprise. "What? And leave you out there to fight by yourself? God no!"

Zack grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to me; I would regret it if I let you go out there and you get hurt! I nearly died when Banora blew up and I'm not going to risk losing you again!"

"Dammit Zack! You go out there alone and you'll die yourself! I'm not going to lose you, either!" Jeanne glared into his eyes. "We're stuck in this together, no matter what the consequences are, you got it?" She lifted her left hand. "The moment you gave me this was the moment your received someone that would follow you to the depths of hell and back, understand?"

Zack's eyes were full of love as he listened to her words. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

~She's right you know~ A voice in his head sounded. ~She'll now follow you everywhere. Even into death. Are you going to let that happen?~

Zack pulled back and shook his head. ~No, I won't.~

He smiled down at her. "You ready?"

"Of course! Let's g-" Jeanne was cut off by Zack's hand hitting the pressure points on the back of her neck. She fell to her knees and he caught her before leaving her against the rock.

"I…I just can't, Jeanne. I'm sorry." He turned and began to walk away from.

"Zack…n-no!" She cried watching him walk away from her. "D-dammit…" Her mind slowly slipped to darkness.

~I'm sorry, Jeanne~ Zack slowly thought as he halted out in front of the Infantrymen as they lifted their guns. ~But I refuse to let you die, too~ He sighed. ~Take care of yourself…and the Strife Twins.~

"Boy oh Boy…" He shook his head. "The price of freedom is steep." He started a small smile as he grasped his sword. He held it up to his forehead, eyes closed. "Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens," He began to lower the blade "Protect your honor…as SOLDIER!" His eyes opened and he flew forward. "

Come and get it!"

Memories flew through his mind of all that had happened. Some of the best times of his life and some of the worst.

His first mission with Jeanne as his partner. The day he met Jeanne and Jena.  
The day that Angeal became his mentor. The Day he met Sephiroth and Sienna. His first vacation with Zeke and his family. The night that Jeanne agreed to marry him…

Everything just fluttered through his mind, bringing tears to his eyes. He refused to lose!

He had taken them all down, but the final three and the helicopter. Bullet holes were all over him as his blood.

He struggled to stand on the cliff he was on as he finished the fight, but it was just too much.

Zack's scream pulled Jeanne back to reality. The final bullets being fired made her move faster. She saw the three Infantrymen stand over him. With a yell, she rushed forward. Genesis' blade cut through the three bodies like string as the rain started to fall.

Jeanne dropped her blade and fell to her knees. Her heart was ripping apart. Crawling to Zack, she took his left hand tightly.

"Zack…"

"H-hey…sleepy head." The bleeding man smiled.

"Why, Zack! I could have helped you! I could've-"

"Died with me?" He cut her off.

Jeanne couldn't fight her tears this time. They won and broke free. She pressed her head against his chest, ignoring the blood. "Yes!" She answered him. "I could've gone with you, Zack! That's why I refused to be a SOLDIER with someone else. You're my partner, Zack. All ways will be. I…I can't go on without you!"

Zack smiled and held her head. "Yes you can, Jeanne. I know you can. You have the strength to carry on…I know it. You can't just leave the world in the hands of Shinra. Especially now that…" His voice faltered.

It was as if a hand gripped Jeanne's heart and squeezed it. Her world was shattering. Sienna…Sephiroth…Angeal…Genesis…they had all been ripped away from her, and now, Zack too. What was she going to do? How could she continue after this? She knew that no matter what medical attention Zack received he wouldn't last. They wouldn't get it to him in time, anyway. She'd even risk letting Hojo be the one that worked on him, and then just kill Hojo afterwards, but it would be no use.

No one could save Zack now. Not even her.

They heard a noise and Jeanne looked behind them. Cloud and Claire were crawling towards them. Cloud leaned over Zack's face while Claire went to Jeanne.

"Zack…" Cloud looked scared.

"For…both of us…" Zack replied as Claire gripped Jeanne's hand. She knew.

"Both of us?"

Zack gave a small nod. "That's right…you're gonna…" Zack grabbed Cloud's head and pulled it down, holding it to his chest. "Live. You'll be…my living Legacy. You'd best…take care of her." Zack's hand reached back to Jeanne's hand and squeezed it. More tears fell from both of them. Cloud lifted his head, blood now in his hair and on his face. Zack half-lifted the Buster Blade with his other hand. "My Honor, My Dreams," He held the handle to Cloud. "They're yours now."

Cloud slowly took it and Zack's hand fell. "I'm your…living Legacy."

"Claire…" The other blonde lifted her head at her name. "Make sure…he doesn't…hurt them."

Claire knew that Zack was referring to both the sword and Jeanne. She nodded. "I promise."

Zack smiled and then looked back at Jeanne. "I'm sorry…" He told her. "There's so…many things I…want to say…to do…but-"

Jeanne shook her head and leaned forward. He didn't need words. She knew what he wanted to say. Balancing her forehead on his and gazing into his eyes, she kissed him for the final time. He kissed back until his lips fell limp, and she knew.

Pulling back, more tears fell as she buried her face into her chest.

Cloud's scream and Claire's own sobs echoed around them as the storm parted and the sunlight fell on Zack. Jeanne pulled back and gazed down at him, the words that he didn't have to say traveling through her mind.

~I Love You~

She kissed his forehead. "I love you too, Zack. Till the day I die. We'll be back together then, I promise. I promise."

"Thank you." Cloud whispered to Zack as his sister pulled Jeanne into a hug. He stood, fighting his own tears. "Goodnight, Zack."

Jeanne watched as Zack's body dispersed into the lifestream. A single, white feather landed before her after he was gone. She threw her head back and searched the sky, but not one bird was seen. She instantly smiled as she picked up the feather and held it softly.

"Take care of him, Angeal. Please. At least until I get there."

Cloud led the way, dragging the Buster Blade behind him as Claire and Jeanne followed. Jeanne again held Genesis' blade while Claire held Jeanne's other one. The three of them would stay together, just like Zack had wanted.

~Hey~ Zack's voice floated into Jeanne's head. ~Would you say I became a hero?~

Jeanne smiled down at the ring on her finger.

~You've always been my hero, Zack.~


	27. Epilogue

**I own nothing from this story. Only Jeanne, Jena, Sienna, Renee/Yuie, Zeke and Claire are mine. Unfortunately.**

**Epilogue**

**I Promise**

**~"I have to go find her"~**

~"I don't care! My sister needs me!"~

~"Rufus, she's leaving. Cissnei nor Reno could stop her, and Reno's the one that knows her the best. If she does leave, your father will send men to chase her and her sister down. You know what will happen then."~

~"She's heading for the Train. She'll find a car or a motorcycle somewhere, I'm sure of it. Stop her."~

Rufus tried to shake the words from his mind as he hurried through the streets of Midgar. His mind was freaking out. Jena was leaving! She was going to go search for Jeanne! He couldn't let that happen.

Jena would then be considered a Fugitive as well and then…

Rufus shuddered. He didn't even want to know.

It was strange to see the son of Shinra running through th streets with a look of worry on his face, but he ignored the looks that he received from al the ones that watched after him. He didn't care what they thought. He had to get to Jena and stop her from leaving the City.

Stop her from leaving him.

He reached the train station just as it pulled up and quickly caught sight on the woman he was looking for.

"Jena!" Ignoring more looks, the man in the white suit ran down the stairs and grabbed the woman. "Don't! Don't leave!"

"Get off of me. Rufus. I have to go find my sister! She's out there waiting on me!"

"Jena, you can't go! My father has men waiting to follow you to catch you and your sister! If you lead them to her, both of you are done for! I can't let you do that! I can't let you put yourself in danger!"

"This has nothing to do with you, dammit! Let go of me!" Jena struggled against him and the ones around them just ignored them. It's not like any of them had the balls to tell Rufus Shinra what to do.

"That's not true! Everything that involves you has something to do with me!" She paused in her struggling for a moment and glanced over her shoulder at him. Rufus took a breath and set her down. "Look, I can't begin to understand how you feel. Having your teacher, your sister, all of them ripped away from you like that, I'm sure it's horrible. And now with the announcement of your sister being a fugitive, it just makes it worse. But my father is going to use you to find your sister and I can't do anything to stop him! But please, just wait."

"Wait?" Her voice was angry.

"Yes," He nodded. "At least a little while for all of this to blow over! It will take a little while, I don't know how long, but in the end this will be forgotten and then you can go find her."

"But-"

"Would you rather her get killed because you led them to her or safe until you can find her?"

Jena sighed and hung her head. Rufus did have a point, despite her feelings. She might have made the worst decision of her life. "All right. Fine. But…but what do I do now?"

Rufus let out a breath of relief. He let her go and took a step back. "My Father will want eyes on you at all times," He had thought this through already, so of course he had a plan. "So you need to get out of Midgar and come to Junon. You'll still have eyes, but you'll be with me, so…" He watched as she glared at the ground. Crap. He had forgotten about that. "Look, I know that you despise Junon due to your childhood but-"

Jena shook her head, cutting him off. "No, I have to face it some time," She glared at the ground still. "I can't keep running from it. If I do, how can I save my sister?" She sighed and looked back up at Rufus. "Fine. I'll…I'll stay with you."

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Tifa Lockhart stood behind the counter of the 7th Heaven Bar in Sector 7 of Midgar. For 7 years she had been trying to find Cloud and Claire after the incident with Sephiroth and Sienna. She had even searched for Zack and his partner, but with no luck. So, instead, she turned her Obsession to getting revenge against Shinra.

That's how she came into contact with Barret Wallace and his group known as Avalanche. Their hideout was the 7th Heaven Bar, and she was the bar keeper. For the moment, anyway.

Marlene, Barret's daughter, was playing in the corner while Barret and some of the others, Biggs, Jesse, and Wedge, were with him taking care of another mission. She had to stay here and watch over the child. When was she going to get her chance to get her revenge? She needed to-

Her attention was grabbed by the Bar door opening. "Hi, Welcome to 7th Heaven. What can I…" Her voice faded away as she continued to watch the woman that had walked in.

The woman held a mysterious, sad feeling about her. She seemed to be a little older than Tifa was with long, light brown hair and blue, mako eyes. She was in a pair of black jeans with a white tank top and a matching white, long rider jacket that hung to her black, flat bottom boots. A pair of crystal earrings hung in her ears, an amethyst ring was on her left hand, and a single, white feather was hanging in her hair on the left side of her face.

There was…something about this woman that…

"So, this is Avalanche's hideout, is it?"

Tifa's mouth fell open. "Who are you?" How did they know! The Mako eyes, she was a SOLDIER! Oh no! They had been found out!

The woman in white turned and watched as Tifa ran to Marlene, blocking her. She smirked. "Tifa Lockhart. It's been a little while." She stepped out of the way of the door as it opened again. Two more figures, both in all black with blonde hair, pierced ears, and swords of their own, walked in.

Tifa's throat caught. "Cloud? Claire!" The one with the long blonde hair held up a peace sign as the other just stared at her. Tifa put it together quickly and turned back to the woman in white. "Jeanne."

Jeanne Rush smiled. "We're here to join Avalanche."

~TO BE CONTINUED IN~

FINAL FANTASY VII


	28. INFORMATION FOR FF& CONTINUANCE!

WHOO! ITS OVER! Now all I get to do is Play Crisis Core Again!

Lol, thanks for sticking with me here for so long guys. I know it took a while, but its finally over! :) Don't worry; I plan on continuing the story in the original FF7, Advent Children, AND Dirge of Cerberus! In fact, I've already started the Original FF7, I just have to give my other fans a POTC 2 and Narnia 2 story, and I shall be back onto FF7. Yes, the characters that I have created:

Sienna, Jeanne and Jena Rush, Zeke Fair, Renee Sivil, and Claire Strife will all be there with our loved characters.

Now, I will put on an announcement here when I am putting up the next Story, so if you want to continue on with mine, add this to your favorites and alerts and you will know when. If not, give me an email and I'll send it to you myself, lol.

Again, thank you for coming this far with me and I'll see you again soon! :)


	29. FF7 Is aGo!

All right guys. I know that you've been waiting for a while so here, without further delay, Final Fantasy 7 is now begun and waiting for your eyes! Enjoy, Review, and Welcome Back :)


End file.
